The Grey Ghost
by KeithGregory
Summary: A down on his luck orphan, killed in a botched arm robbery. Pulled into a new world of his choosing. Tries to keep things as close to original, but it wouldn't be a fun story if that happened. AU, OC, Harem, can be overpowered but he trained 24/7 for almost 5 years straight, he should be OP'ed.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I try to add some humor and some intrigue into the DxD universe. I will play upon the facts that devils will be devils. I will gloss over some things that are in EVERY DxD fanfic and expand on unknown or lesser known parts. I try to show things from a different view.**

Hi, my name is Keith Gregory. I am 28 and work at a gas station in Salt Lake City Utah. I have lived such a boring and uneventful life and to be honest even I think I'm useless. I work the night shift, I come in at 10 pm and leave when the manager comes in at 6 am. I usually don't have alot of business at night so my job is to stock the cooler for the day shift and ring the beer because the owner is too cheap to buy six packs. He just buys cases and pays some poor sap like me to ring them and then charges more. I have worked at this dead end job for a year and a half now and I have to say, IT SUCKS ASS! My manager is a 50 year old woman who dresses like she is 18 and flirts with every good looking guy who walks through the door even tho she is married. I swear she must put her make-up on with a paint roller and I have no clue how she wipes her ass with 2 inch fingernails. Two months after I started working here I slipped on some water left by the shift before me and broke my freaking knee cap. That was soooo much fun, I was in a full leg cast for 16 weeks and the best part was my manager accused me of faking the injury even when I showed her the x-rays. I missed an interview for an amazing job also. It took me 3 weeks to get my job back after the doctor released me because she said my position was already filled. Guess I got lucky when the guy they hired started stealing them blind every night.

So here I am minding my own business, working my minimum wage job when two masked men walk into the store holding guns. The taller one runs up to the counter, puts the large black gun in my face and yells "Put the Money in the Bag, Bitch and be quick or I'll blow your Fucking head off". I looked at him and said the only thing that came to mind at the moment, Hey it's not my money take all you want, need some lottery tickets or smokes too? I guess being a smart ass just doesn't pay sometimes. His partner looked at me, pointed his gun and replied, Do you think this is funny, Do you think we are kidding? I looked him in the eyes and replied, Well not really, but it has been a slow night and it's still better than Tamy Schumer's last stand up special. I never thought that those would be the last words to come out of my mouth. All I saw was a bright flash and then darkness. Oh well at least I don't have to take crap from my manager anymore. I hope someone feeds my ferret tho.

Next thing I see is a bright light making it's way towards me. As it gets closer I here a voice slowly getting louder. Then suddenly I'm sitting in a small room with all white walls and beige carpeting. The voice booms from what seems like all directions, "WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" I look around, shrug my shoulders, and reply, "Oh me? I just want to tell you about the wonderful world of scientology." The voice laughs, then I hear, "I can see how your attitude might get you into trouble every now and again. Yeah I get that alot, actually probably more than I should. If you don't mind, may I ask who you are and where I am? WELLLLLL, I go by many names but you can call me the creator of all things and you are in my realm at the moment while I decide what I will do with you."

"So I guess I'm really dead then? You didn't think you could take a .357 bullet to the brain and be alright did you?"

"Not with my health insurance." This caused the creator to laugh quite a bit.

"You amuse me greatly Keith, you have had so much go wrong in your life and you still make jokes even in your darkest hours. Of course this is just a coping mechanism that you have used to hide your pain, but still you make others laugh. I think maybe I will reward you and give you a 2nd chance at life, how does that sound?"

"If you are just going to send me back to my old life, I'll pass thank you very much. It's much nicer here in the twilight zone room than my old apartment."

The creator laughed again at that and replied, "No, I was thinking of sending you to a different universe, I'll even let you choose which one!"

Chuckling I said, "sure send me to the DxD universe where all the hot ladies walk around topless."

"OK."

"Wait, WHAT! Really? You aren't shitting me? You can really send me to that fake universe?"

"What makes you think it's fake? Just because it's different and is a manga in your universe doesn't mean it's not real."

"Holy Shit Ratman!"

"Yes, Holy Shit indeed."

"Well then if you are sending me there, then hook a brother up."

"What would you like?"

"Well, I am a big fan of the anime and I even made up my own sacred gear and powers and everything. So, send me there say 5 years before the story begins so I can get ready for everything that happens."

"OK, but I have to say since you know the story and know what is going to happen won't changing anything alter the time line and then you will be flying blind?"

"Crap, I forgot about that. I can't even date any of the girls in the story either can I?"

"I wouldn't go that far. Maybe if you dated ones that weren't essential to the story line or made sure you didn't change too much you could get away with it."

"Hmmmmm, that might just work, I mean Gabriel, Serafall, and some of the other aren't dating anyone so they shouldn't cause problems. Wait, can angels date?"

"I don't see why not, I mean if you loved her and she loved you."

"This is really getting weird isn't it? I'm sitting in a room in the twilight zone, talking to a voice about an anime that I am going to actually live in."

"Do you wish to reconsider?"

"NO, I'm not complaining at all, but this is out there. This is like some 14 year old's wet dreams come to life and I am in the middle of it. I guess if I'm going to do this and you are going to give me choices, then I am going to do it right and enjoy my life. No more over thinking this."

"Good, that's the spirit, so let's hear your desires."

"Alright, like I said I want to arrive 5 years before canon. I want to be half human, half angel. I want my personal sacred gear which I will tell you about as we get into this more in depth. I will need a house in Kuoh to live in. Enough money to get me started. I want to be 12 years old so I can age as I go, plus being younger will make others over look me. Oh, and I want to be able to put points into my stats just like one of those rpg games to start out, lets say 25 to all stats with 100 points to add as I see fit."

"You sound like you want to be over powered, almost god like."

"No, I don't want to be that powerful starting out, it would be boring but there are very powerful beings in that universe and I want to be able to survive long enough to reach my full potential."

"I figure by the time canon starts I can be one of the most powerful beings in that universe, but I am willing to work for it."

"Alright, I agree to your demands. Here is a laptop. You can create your body and add your points as you see fit and customize yourself. Take all the time you need and when you are ready just hit the start button and off you go. I do have to warn you tho, if you crash that universe there will be no coming back and no do overs. You have to make sure you don't tell anyone who you really are or you could very well wipe out everything, do you understand?"

"I understand and trust me I will be careful and I promise not to over do it. I just want to have fun and live a good life and kiss a few girls, I promise."

"Get to work then and I will be watching you, keep me entertained."

"You got it Chief!" Now let's see here. Blonde Hair, check. Blue Eyes, check. Wings...Oh Golden, that's new. Weapon Skills, here we go, swords and guns should be good enough. Height, well this is Japan so let's say 6'1, weight 200 lbs, build semi-muscular, package size... Oh hello ladies, why yes I am happy to see you, 10 inches should be good, don't want them walking funny the next day now do we? OK, now we got 25 into strength, intellect, magic, dex, and cunning. Let's put 10 into str, dex, and cunning, then 35 into Intel and Magic. Now sacred gear awakened? Yes, but not balance breaker. Sacred gear name, Night Terrors. Dragon Type, Ghostly Dragon. Dragon's name, Vapor. Powers, Complete aura and movement concealment, 10 Vectors, and Limited Invisibility. Weaknesses, Dragon Slaying weapons and Psychic attacks.

Let's see here, sacred gear takes the form of full body light leather armor, grey in color, half mask for concealment purposes. Well, that looks like most of everything. I hope I haven't forgotten any... awww crap weapons. Let's back up here and add 2 custom Beretta 92 Ghost guns with 17 round magazines and a dual shoulder harness. That should be fine, I can find a sword later on maybe. Ok, let's do this, and START!

As I open my eyes I look around and notice I am inside a bedroom of what I can only assume is my house. There's not a great deal of furniture but enough. I check my pockets and find an ATM card which must have my seed money for my new life here. Guess I should check out the rest of the house and start my training. Then a sudden thought comes to mind and I realize I haven't made contact with my new partner yet. So I close my eyes and concentrate calling out for Vapor. It takes me a few seconds but a vision starts to form in my mind. Then before I knew it I was standing beside a sleeping 35 ft tall Ghostly Dragon. Holy crap it's bigger than I imagined.

"Hey Vapor! Vapooooor...VAPOR...open your big blood shot eyes. **SLEEPING UGLY!"** With that all hell broke loose. I completely forgot that you DO NOT wake sleeping dragons. I swear it chased me for a good hour before finally calming down enough for me to apologize.

"I SHOULD JUST EAT YOU NOW, YOU WORTHLESS HOST!"

"AWWW come on, I said I was sorry."

"AND I SAID SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! YOU CALLED ME SLEEPING UGLY!"

"Lady Vapor please let me say it again then. I am sorry I woke you from your beauty sleep, but in my defense, you don't need anymore, since you are the most beautiful being I have ever seen."

"DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN SUCK UP TO ME NOW?"

"Uhhh...I Love You?"

I swear I saw a dragon blush. "Y-You C-Can't just tell a woman that so suddenly!"

"I can if I meant it! We are going to be together for a long time milady, and I will treat you with the love and respect that you deserve from this moment forward, I said with a bow."

"THEN I WILL FORGIVE YOU THIS ONE TIME, BUT IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Understood, Lady Vapor."

"VAPOR"

"Excuse me?"

"Just call me Vapor, as you said we are partners and will be together for a long time."

"Can I call you Vap-Chan?" I said with a wink.

"You can if you want me to rip off your arms and legs and stuff them down your throat."

"Vapor it is."

She smirked, "you're smarter than you look."

"Sometimes", I replied smiling back at her. I still felt horrible for calling Vapor Sleeping Ugly, but it never occured to me that He might be a She. I was determined to make it up to her ASAP.

"So, Vapor I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

"What is it you need partner?"

"I wanted to know what would it take to turn my human half into a full dragon half. I want to be half dragon and half angel. Maybe my dragon half would give me protection from falling."

She thought for a moment then looked at me replying, "Well I would have to replace all of your internal organs and blood with their dragon counterparts which would be taxing on your body to begin with."

"Then there is the chance it wouldn't give you the protection you were hoping for and would make you weaker to dragon slaying weapons. If you did this tho your power would increase a great deal and you should be a foe to be feared, partner."

"Alright, then let's do this. Vapor please replace all my human organs and blood with dragon parts. I will take the chance it will give me the desired effects and accept the weaknesses."

"As you wish partner, find your bed and lie down this is going to take a couple of days to finish. Just let me know when you are ready and I'll start the process."

I made sure to grab a bite to eat since I would be out for a couple of days at the least. Then found my bed, making sure the house was secure so I wouldn't be murdered in my sleep, and then let Vapor work her magic.

 _ **I know it looks like another overpowered OC crapfest, but give it a few chapters. This is my first story ever, it might be decent it might suck, but I just wanted to give it a try.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes taking in my surroundings. It took me a moment to realize I wasn't back at my old run down apartment I rented from my old life. As soon as I was awake enough I contacted my partner to see how the process went.

"Vapor. Are you awake? Did the process work? Were there any problems?"

I heard her yawn before answering me. "So you are awake young one."

"Young one? What gives with the new title?"

She snorted, "What else would I call a fellow dragon?"

"Wait it worked? I'm a dragon now?"

"That you are, everything went as you had hoped and it does feel like you have your protection from falling. The only thing I am not sure of is how it will affect your transformation when you activate your sacred gear."

"Well no time like the present. Let's fire this puppy up and take it for a test spin." This got a roaring laugh from Vapor at my child like behavior. Well I am in a 12 year old body.

I raised my left arm into the sky while focusing my energy into it and yelled, "Night Terrors come to me!"

A bright light exploded from my body and as it died down I looked and was amazed at what I saw. I was covered from head to toe in what as can best be described as a grey assassin's armor complete with my dual Berettas on my shoulder. I have never felt this much power in all my life, I didn't think it was possible to feel this alive. I tested out my vectors picking up things in my room and moving them around and setting them down in a different spots. I went invisible for what felt like 3 mins before I was forced to come out of it, I will have to work to increase my time it looks like. Then the real test came, I summoned my Angel wings and was surprised to see I had the most beautiful golden wings. They were large and the plumes spread out like a fan. The ends of them swayed and moved as if blowing in the wind. They became more transparent as they got towards the tips of them. I asked Vapor if this is one of the side effects.

"That is indeed a side effect young one, and even tho you can see your vectors, no one else will be able to as they are now ghostly too."

"Hell Yeah!" I yelled making Vapor snort again in laughter. Then the last thing I need to test is to make sure I can't fall. With my wings summoned I looked into a mirror and told a bald face lie while having naughty

thoughts of what I wanted to do to a certain angel if she would let me. Nope nothing, seems I'm good to go.

"What is your plan now young one?"

"Well I need to train since I have 5 years before I introduce myself to the world, so what do you suggest I do milady?"

Grinning Vapor looked at me, "5 years you say? Then I will make you into one of the most respected and feared beings to ever walk this world. Those who wish to do evil will tremble at your name and the ladies will swoon at the mere thought of you."

Laughing I bowed deeply and replied, "Then I am in your care, beautiful." With a blush, she told me to follow her into my mindscape and we started working on our future.

TIMESKIP 5 YEARS

As I am walking to my new school I think back at how hard both Vapor and I have worked for what we want in this life. We sacrificed alot to get where we are. She was with me almost every single day pushing me to be a better man and giving me the advice I needed to invest the seed money given to me at the start of this. We have also gotten alot closer as well. I started calling her Vapor-chan a couple of years ago, it started out as teasing but it felt right so I just kept it up. She didn't seem to mind in fact she has changed too. I'll never forget my 16th birthday when she went into her human form and we spent the night just talking and enjoying each others company. I'll also never forget the heated kiss she gave me as a birthday present. If I were honest with myself I would take her as my mate in a heartbeat if she weren't locked up inside the sacred gear. That part is becoming less and less important to me tho. I have come to trully love her, but she has kept me at arms length.

Before I knew it, I was standing at the gates of my new school, I heard the whispering of all the girls around me. "Is he a new transfer? He is so hot! I wonder if he has a girlfriend? He needs to just go die!" Wait, the guys here wish death on me and it's just my first day. WTF dude, that's not cool. Then I spotted someone I knew from watching the anime, there she stood, black hair, glasses, and a stern look, yep looks like I found Sona. She walks up to me and introduces herself, I bow and return the favor. Acting like I don't know anything I ask, I assume you are the student council president? She smiles and confirms this. I made small talk for a bit then before I walked off to find the office I shocked her with my parting words. "I look forward to running against you this year for your seat on the student council." This brought a round of gasps from everyone within hearing distance. As I walked off I heard Sona tell her peerage to get everything they could find on me and for one of them to follow me home later that day. This should be so much fun!

I found the office and got my schedule for all my classes then proceeded to find my homeroom. I found the door to my homeroom closed so I knocked and waited for the teacher to open it and introduce me. The teacher came to the door and opened it and told me to follow him. I walked to the middle of the room and looked around and spotted Issei right away, continuing to look around I spotted his 2 perverted friends by the hate they were throwing my way. The teacher quieted the class and said, "Everyone we have a new student joining us today, would you please introduce yourself and tell us a little about you." I bowed to the class and said, "Hello my name is Keith Gregory, I am 17. I like reading, drawing, and most sports, please take care of me". The teacher said, "Well said! Does anyone have any questions for Mr. Gregory?" Hands all over the room went up, mostly from the girls but a few guys too.

"Yes, you have a question? Are you from Japan? No I am originally from America I moved here 5 years ago."

"And you? Do you have a girlfriend? Not at the moment, but I am taking applications", I said winking at her. This caused a few blushes and more than a few squeals. I wasn't actually lying, I had a wife and two mates, but no girlfriends.

"And another? You are not a pervert are you? I am most certainly not a PERVERT. If I see anyone doing anything perverted to a girl at this school they will answer to me. Women are not playthings, they are not to be treated as anything but what they truly are, and that's a person". Every girl in the room looked at the 3 known perverts in the room with wide smiles and blushes on their cheeks.

"You think you can stop us? There's 3 of us and we will look at all the oppais we want". I released a little of my killing intent at the boy who had shouted at me. "I can and will stomp a mud puddle in your ass and walk it dry if I catch you doing anything to any girl at this school. Do I make myself clear, monkey boy?" He gulped and slid down in his seat shaking his head clearly in fear for his life. "Good!"

Every girl in the room jumped to their feet and yelled, "Can I get an application?" I just about fainted but composed myself long enough to find a seat so classes could start. Class was pretty boring but I did my best to pay attention since I knew I might be called on to answer a question or 2. As the lunch bell rang I was surrounded by a group of girls wanting to talk to me, they asked me if I wanted to join them for lunch and seeing no reason not to I gladly accepted, much to their delite. We found a table big enough for all of us and just sit around enjoying the food and the company. I have to say the girls here are cute and really sweet.

I got to know each of their names and we talked about their hobbies and likes and dislikes. I told them my family owned Portsia Industries, this wasn't actually a lie as I did own the company. They were so funny, squealing "He's so dreamy, he's hot, funny, rich, and a gentleman". I got more than a few invites to meet the mothers and fathers of the girls, I turned them down, very gently of course. Lunch was going so well when I heard a bunch of girls screaming. I jumped up and was going to investigate when the girls at the table informed me that it was the kendo team and they must have been spied on by the 3 perverts again. This got my blood boiling, I had warned them. Did they think I was joking? I know this is part of the story but you can still enjoy the female form without doing what these idiots are doing. I think it's time for a painful lesson. I excused myself from

the table and made my way to where I heard the screaming coming from. I arrived as it seemed the kendo team had just surrounded the 3 perverts in question. I walked up to the group to introduce myself when the leader turned to me and gave me a scowl.

"You aren't going to try to stop us from teaching these perverts a lesson are you?"

I bowed and replied, "My name is Keith Gregory and I am new to this school, may I ask what is going on here?"

"Well we caught these 3 peeping on us while we were undressing in the locker room!"

"Is that so?" I looked at the 3 offending idiots, "I guess my warning this morning was taken as a joke? I told you if you did anything to any of the girls at this school that I would make you very sorry didn't I?"

The 3 looked at me with wide eyes, but it seemed they didn't want to look weak in front of the girls so they puffed up their chest and said, "we do what we want. You think you are so big and bad? Bring it on!"

I gained a wicked smile and cracked my knuckles. I took off my jacket and handed it to the nearest girl and started rolling up my sleeves. The kendo team started blushing slightly at the sight of my muscled arms and chest. I turned to the girls and asked them to give me a little room and make sure none of the 3 ran away. They agreed and I got into a fighting stance, OK, you 3 want to act like savages I am going to treat you like savages. It was over in about 45 seconds, with me even holding way back they folded like a house of cards. I hit monkey boy in the stomach and he puked up his breakfast. I kicked glasses in his thigh making him drop like he took an arrow to the knee and screaming bloody murder, that just left good ole Issei. I looked at Issei with a smile on my face and told him, "you are going to straighten up and be the person you were meant to be or I am going to beat the shit out of you every time you pull this crap". Issei threw a wild swing at me that I just caught in my left hand, the look on his face was priceless. I kneed him in the stomach knocking the air out of him and letting him fall to the ground like a puppet with it's strings cut. I walked over till I was standing right above them and told them, "I can understand you wanting to look at such beautiful women, but peeping on them while they undress is not only wrong but it is treating them like objects. There is a reason you don't have girlfriends and it's because you have no respect for women or yourselves, don't let me catch you doing this again". With that I turned to see all the kendo team staring at me with red faces and starry looks in their eyes. I bowed to them once again and appologized for what these 3 idiots had done and assured them that all men weren't like these 3.

As I was about to ask them if they needed anything else Sona and her peerage arrived to see what was going on. I explained that the 3 were caught peeping in the girls locker room and that they needed to be taught a lesson. Sona was not happy to say the least but what got me was she was mad at me for fighting much more than at the idiots still on the ground. She pointed at me and told me for fighting I was to serve 3 days detention which caused me to laugh in her face. This really pissed her off, "Do you think this is funny? I can make it 4 days if you like." I walked up to her and got in her face, everyone was shocked at this and her peerage was about to step in when she held up her hand and told them to back off. She looked at me then said, "you got a problem with me?" I turned to the girls of the kendo team and asked them. "How long has that hole had been in the wall that the perverts were looking thru?" The girls spoke up, they had noticed it and reported it over a month ago. I turned around and looked Sona right in the eye then spoke so everyone could hear me, "Looks like the student council isn't doing their jobs, because if they were then that hole would have been fixed the next day. No worries tho, cause when I'm elected as the next student council president I'll make sure it's taken care of. Now if you send me to detention I will have no other recourse then to inform the whole school of how lax and ineffective the current council is." To say Sona was mad was an understatement, her face went 3 shades of red and I swear I could see steam coming from her ears.

She looked at the 3 perverts still laying on the ground then back at me then stormed off with her peerage following behind her. I heard Vapor in my head, "Are you sure you want to make her an enemy? I'm not going to make her an enemy, I promise, but I need her to notice me. Well I can promise you she notices you NOW!"

By the end of the day it was all over the school, the new transfer student not only beat down the perverted trio but informed everyone his intention to run and win the student council president's seat. As I walked down the hall girls were coming up to me to thank me for setting the perverts straight. Many were even wanting to help with my campaign as well as promising to vote for me in the upcoming election. I thanked everyone of them, making sure to make eye contact and learning their names and grades. In another part of the school 2 high ranking devils were sitting drinking tea with worried looks on their faces.

"Do you even know who he is or what he wants?" asked Rias

"I have no clue it's like he didn't even exist until a few years ago. He told some girls at lunch his family owned Portsia Industries."

"I don't feel anything from him energy wise, do you?"

"That's just it, I can't feel anything from him. Even a normal human gives off some type of energy."

"Should we contact my brother or your sister?"

Just mentioning Serafall made Sona shiver. "No, I don't think we need to involve them yet, we don't even know who or what he is."

"Well we can't let him win the council seat, if he did we wouldn't have a cover for us when needed. From what everyone is telling me he is very popular and has a good chance of beating you."

"I know, until I can find something on Mr. Gregory, we are going to have to lay low and keep our activities under wraps."

"I will have Koneko keep an eye on him and move Kiba over to watching Issei for a while. How is your recruitment of Saji coming?"

"I'm pretty sure he has a mid tier sacred gearrr... WAIT! That's it!"

"What's it?"

"What if he has a sacred gear that hides his power?"

"I have never heard of one that does, but if he does in fact have one, then it must be a powerful one", Rias replied. Then a wicked little smile came across Rias' face and Sona knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You want him don't you? I can see it on your face. Do you think I will let you take Issei and him if he is as powerful as we think he is?"

"Well it isn't my spot he's trying to take, and I wasn't the one who tried to give him detention on his 1st day for standing up for the girls of the school", Rias smirked.

Sona glared at her friend, "Well we will just have to see who gets to him first now won't we?"

"Let the games begin then!" At that Rias got up and made her way out of the student council's office.

At the ORC clubhouse a certain red head sit with her peerage going over the new plans for the coming days.

"Koneko I want you to follow Keith around and see what you can find out about him, Kiba you take over watching Issei since the Fallen Angels are still in town somewhere."

"Hai", both replied and headed out.

I was walking home from school going over everything with Vapor when I felt like I was being followed.

"You feel that Vapor-Chan?"

"Yes, it seems you have picked up a tail and from the energy it feels like one of the lower class devils from your school".

"That must mean Rias has sent Koneko to watch over me, maybe I should introduce myself."

"Ok, but be careful".

"Yes, Dear" I replied causing Vapor-Chan to go quite. I chuckled, "you are so cute when you get flustered".

"I'M NOT FLUSTERED, I JUST HAVE NOTHING MORE TO SAY, THAT'S ALL!"

"Well too bad then, because I was going to see if you wanted to skip training tonight and just spend some time together."

"Do you even want to spend time with me? It seems you were getting very friendly with all those girls at your school today".

"I will ALWAYS have time for MY Vapor-Chan and don't you ever forget it!"

"Oh, and what makes you think that I am YOURS?"

"Because no one will ever love you more than I do!"

"You know I hate you sometimes, you say all these sweet things and I can't even do anything about it."

"Well we could, but every time I try to show you how I feel you always force me to wake up".

"I do that for your sake, you know that right? If we were to go down that path, I would never allow you to wake up. I would want to keep you with me all the time."

"I know, I probably wouldn't want to wake up either. I will make you admit that you love me one of these days tho, just wait and see".

Vapor held her chest and thought to herself, I will always love you, my partner, my soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

I took a seat on the park bench by the fountain and watched as the kids played in the grass. I waited until Koneko got close enough. I could see her hiding spot and made eye contact with her. This seemed to shock the poor girl, but I just smiled and waved for her to come on over. She slowly made her way over to where I was sitting. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a bag of candy. I carried it around in case I ever ran into her and wanted to get on her good side. I offered the candy to her and she looked at the bag, then quickly accepted it and sit down next to me. We sit there for what felt like 30 mins until she finally started talking.

"Thanks for the candy."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it."

|How did you know where I was?"

"I felt you the moment you started following me."

"What are you?" She asked.

"A friend", I replied.

"How can I be sure that you are a friend like you say?"

"Take my hand, if I'm right you will know by just a touch". I held out my hand and slowly she put her's in mine.

Her eyes went wide for a moment and she looked scared at first then she seemed to calm down with a little smile on her face.

"Are you going to tell your master about me now?"

"I kinda have to. I can't keep things like this from her."

"I know, and I'm not upset, it's just this is going to make things a little weird at school."

"What are you doing in this area? You must know it's our territory."

"You are correct I do know it's yours, but I have been here longer than any of you."

"Well that does change things then. I don't think Buchou will mind since you have been here so long and I can tell you are a good person".

"Thank you, that means alot. I just hope Rias will feel the same way. Will you do me a favor tho?"

"Depends on what it is, but I will try."

"Tell Rias, when the time comes, to be open and honest with Issei. She doesn't have to let him die for him to accept her offer."

At this Koneko's eye went wide and she looked like she was going to be sick. "How do you know what she has planned?"

"I know that there are Fallen in the area and I know they are killing sacred gear holders. These Fallen are rogue and doing their own thing. They should be treated as such, just remind Rias that prisoners have more value than dead bodies, OK? Also let her know that an ex-nun will be arriving in a couple of days, save her, she has a powerful sacred gear. Her and Issei were meant to be together."

"I will let her know. I meant to ask, are you really going to run for student council president?"

"I was thinking about it, why do you ask?"

"No reason really, but if you do, you might want to watch your back. Sona won't take losing very well. For what it's worth, I would vote for you if you are serious about it."

Laughing I thank her for the support and say good-bye making my way home, it's been a long day. "Oh, before I forget this is a little present from me to you", as I hand her a small ledger. "A copy of this has been sent thru the proper channels". At this I walked away.

TIMESKIP NEXT DAY

Sitting in the ORC club house Rias is going over forms with Akeno when Kiba comes into the room asking the others if they had seen or heard from Kokeno.

"No, I haven't seen her since I sent her to watch over the new guy, why do you ask?"

"She wasn't at school today and I can't reach her on her phone", Kiba replied.

This caused worry on all 3 of their faces, Rias concentrated on her Evil pieces to see if Koneko was in any danger. "She seems to be at her house but something isn't right, she's very upset. Akeno, Kiba, be prepared we are gating into her apartment to make sure she's OK. Hai", both said and got ready. "Ok then let's go", at that a red magic circle opened up under the 3 and they disappeared leaving an empty ORC.

At Koneko's apartment Rias and her peerage arrived prepared for anything except for what they found. When they searched around the apartment they found Koneko in the corner of her bedroom and it looked like she had been up all night crying. Rias rushed over to Koneko and pulled her into an embrace. "Koneko, what's going on? What's wrong?" All Koneko could get out between her sobs were sister and Keith. At this Rias assumed that Keith had done something to Koneko and Rias was going to make him pay. As the anger welled up in her she passed Koneko off to Akeno. "Akeno watch Koneko, I'm going to kill that bastard. No one hurts my precious family." At this Koneko's eyes went wide and she screamed "NO! Don't hurt him, I'll never forgive you if you hurt him!" This caught all 3 by surprise and caused Rias to calm down a bit as she asked Koneko to explain what was going on.

Afer Koneko settled down, she went on to explain what had happened in the park yesterday. She told Rias everything she knew and everything they had talked about.

"Ok let me get this straight. He knew you were following him the whole time? Yes"

"He invited you over to talk and gave you some sweets? Yes and Yes"

"He told you he was a friend and then tried to prove it by letting you read his energy? Yes"

"Ok, then what is he exactly? He is powerful, I got 2 types of energy from him, Holy and Dragon". This caused Rias some concern.

"What is he doing in MY territory? He was here before we were, so really we moved into his area".

"He knows what I was planning to do concerning Issei? Yes, he said not to let Issei die. He said Issei would follow you without you having to wait for him to be killed. He also said an ex-nun with a powerful sacred gear will arrive in the area in a couple of days. She should be saved since her and Issei were meant to be together."

"Then before leaving he just so happened to give you your old masters journal that proves your sister's innocence? Yes, He said that he has already forwarded a copy thru the proper channels."

"I'm not buying this. He just shows up out of no where and knows off my plans? I think he is dangerous. Kiba, Akeno, contact Sona, tell her to meet me at the ORC club house and bring her peerage."

"NO! Buchou, I know he is a good person I could sense it. I think he just wants to be left alone. Everyone that I talked to said they like him. You can't attack him, he isn't bothering anyone."

"I'm sorry Koneko but this has to be done, Kiba get on it. Hai Buchou."

"Rias are you sure about this? Konkeo isn't usually wrong about these things? What if he is just trying to help?"

"You are making a mistake Buchou, a big mistake". Koneko said crying. "I can't, no I won't, help you destroy one of the only people who has showed me any form of kindness except for you and my sister."

"My minds made up. If you don't want to get involved that's fine Koneko, you stay here. We will take care of him ourselves. Let's go Akeno. Hai Buchou."

TIMESKIP NEXT MORNING

As I was walking to school I felt a small trickle of demonic power. "Vapor-Chan did you feel that?"

"Yes, it seems there is a barrier up around us at the moment, altho it's not a very powerful one. We could easily break it down if you wanted."

"Nah, they went thru all this trouble, let's see what they want."

"Well, Hello there. Lady Gremory, Lady Sitiri, what can I do for you and your peerages this fine morning?"

"Keith Gregory! You have been deemed too dangerous to let continue to roam free in MY territory, said Rias."

"Why Miss Gremory, I was here long before you were."

"That may be the case but I am here now and I can no longer allow you to run free."

"Is that so? Do you agree with this assessment Miss Sitiri?"

"Altho I don't share Rias' distrust of you, I do agree you might be a danger."

"Then if you all think I am a danger, why did you only bring this few devils to fight little ole me?"

"We are plenty enough to take care of someone like you Mr. Gregory."

"Oh? Then let me introduce my true self, may I?"

Rias smirked, "Oh please do. I'm sure it will be much more entertaining that way."

"As you wish Crimson Ruin Princess". At this her face fell. "Oh, I know all about you. Then please let me begin."

"I bring with me the ones known as the NIGHT TERRORS..." Dark energy shot out knocking everyone back. "What have we done", asked Sona?

All around them clouds swirled and hid the sun, street lights came on then flickered off. As if the shadows were alive themselves, they swirled around my body, cloaking me in the sweet darkness of nothingness.

Fear shown on all their faces, only Sona knew what they truly faced since Serafall had warned her of HIM. Sona knew he was deadly and they had just challenged him to a fight.

"Rias what have you done? You may have doomed us all!"

Rias looked at Sona, "what are you talking about? Why can't I see anything in this darkness? Why do I feel this overwhelming dread in my heart?"

"You picked a fight with the Grey Ghost, he isn't someone you piss off". With those words some were confused, while others realized this might very well be their last moments on earth. Even with their devil vision they were having a hard time making anything out. It was like the darkness had a life of it's own and was absorbing any and all light.

Rias felt something brush up against her in the dark and gave a startled scream. Then a warm breath whispered in her ear. "Do you really think I would kill a beautiful group of ladies such as yourselves over a petty disagreement?" Then she felt a strong pair of arms hold her firmly from behind and she couldn't help but melt into them. "Please tell everyone it will be alright and to please stand down". Rias blushed at the close contact but did as the voice had asked.

"Everyone please stand down! I repeat please stand down. No one will be hurt, he gave his word". Rias thought, why am I feeling this way from just him embracing me?

As everyone started to relax, the shadows began to fade and the sun started to shine thru the clouds again. As everyone watched I started to materialize in front of their eyes and as they calmed down I noticed a slight blush on more than one girls face when they saw my outfit.

"Ara Ara, it doesn't leave much to the imagination does it Buchou? I can see you always come "Well Prepared"."

I looked at Akeno then back at myself, "Is it too tight? I mean at least my underwear isn't on the outside of my pants".

"Not at all, I love a man in leather", said the sadist licking her lips.

"Yeah, time to change back into my street clothes then". That made a few of them laugh knowing how uncomfortable Akeno was making me.

"So let me re-introduce myself, Keith Gregory, owner of Portsia Industries, and better known as the Grey Ghost, at your service miladies".

Sona spoke up, "not that I'm complaining but from your exploits you aren't supposed to leave any survivors from your fights, or so the story goes". Everyone looked at her like she had grew another head.

"Ah, actually. The story is I have never left any unsatisfied survivors from any of my fights, there is a difference", I laughed.

Akeno raised her hand, "I'm still unsatisfied", then gave me a sultry grin.

I looked at her, smiled and said, "You're being a bad girl". Before I could turn away and change the topic she replied.

"Then maybe you should punish me!"

Akeno, not now Rias scowled. "Ok Buchou, later then Mr. Ghost". I shivered.

I explained why the need for all the secrecy and asked them to keep our little meeting to themselves until I was ready to introduce myself to the world.


	4. Chapter 4

As we sit in the ORC clubhouse sipping tea I was being questioned by Sona and Rias.

"So who are you affiliated with? I am independent, I don't answer to anyone really but I have worked for most of the major factions."

"So you have worked for us, the Fallens, and the Angels? Yes on more than one occasion. In order to get that journal for Koneko I had to do a personal favor for your sister. By the way, she said to call her more often she misses you". This caused Sona to look uncomfortable and Rias and I had a good laugh. Then I looked at Rias, "Don't laugh your brother said he's coming to see you soon himself". This filled them both with dread and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Do you know what the Fallen that are staying in Kuoh are up to? I have an idea but I need to wait till it can be proven before acting on it."

"You said not to let Issei die, that he would follow me if I were just open and honest with him. That is correct, Issei will look up to you and trust you more if you do as I say. He may be a huge pervert, but he has a good heart. Heck he might even make you a good husband someday". I regretted saying this immediately when I saw the hurt look on Rias' face. "Look Rias, I know you are running out of time".

This caused Rias to give me a You Know? face. "Yes I know, and you have nothing to worry about at all". She looked and me and sighed then replied, "I wish that were so, but they are pushing up the time table on me and I have less time than before".

"Oh I know, but like I said you have nothing to worry about. I give you my word that if it comes down to it I will personally get you out of your engagement". This caused Rias to tear up and dive on me. It's ok but if you keep hugging me like this after recruiting Issei he is going to get jealous". Rias just laughed, wiped the few tears she had on her face off and sit back down. Rias thought to herself, he is so warm why can't I get him out of my head? Bad Rias, Bad, I'm all over him like a school girl.

"Why all the secrecy? Well, I am a problem solver for every major faction. Do you have any idea how many people would love to know my true identity? Even your brother has no clue who I really am. He just knows me as the Grey Ghost, and it needs to stay that way for a little longer. Heck, even my mates don't know each others names, of course I will fix that very soon. If they are going to be with me forever then I will be completely honest with them. I have told my wife of all my mates of course".

"Mates? As in plural? How many mates do you have? Well I am legally married to my 1st mate, and have taken 2 others also. I have never lied to them. I let the others know I will have other mates but, asked them to wait just a little while longer and I will introduce them to each other".

Rias looked at me for a moment then asked the one question I knew was coming. "Would you like to join my peerage? As tempting as that is I have to decline at this time. I need to stay independent so I can continue to keep the peace. Plus like I said before, Issei is the one who can bring your whole group together".

"If I do as you ask, and go to Issei, and be honest with him would you at least join the ORC? I would be happy and honored to join your club Rias".

"Wait! That's not fair", Sona replied. "I was going to ask him to join the Student Council".

Rias just laughed, "you snooze, you loose!" I then said, "don't worry I'll be on the council soon enough anyways."

Sona pouted. "Oh, stop it Sona you are already cute enough you don't need to pout to be any cuter", I said. This caused Sona to turn beet red and get up and leave the ORC,

Rias was almost rolling in the floor. "I have never seen anyone do that to her before, she must really like you. I am so glad you are on my side", Rias giggled.

TIMESKIP TWO WEEKS

I noticed Issei has been hanging out with the other members of the Occult Research Club much to the horror of the other students who saw him only as a raging pervert. I also noticed a small blonde girl hanging off of said pervert's arm. I can only assume Rias had taken my advice and recruited Issei and they had together saved little Asia. I wonder what they did with Raynare and her group of misfits? I'll have to be sure to ask Rias next time we have a moment. As I was sitting in class waiting for the lunch bell, I heard my name being called over the intercom. "Keith Gregory to the student council office please". Everyone looked at me.

I just shrugged and said, "I have to redecorate the office after I win next week". This caused some laughs and a couple of scowls. I passed Issei and Asia headed towards our homeroom. I stopped and introduced myself to Asia since I wouldn't be there when she formally addressed the class. She is as sweet and innocent as she was portrayed in the anime. I looked at Issei and pulled him to the side.

"Listen, I know we haven't gotten off on the best of terms, but I want you to know that I believe in you. I know you have a good heart and I know that Asia is going to need your love and support from now on. I want you to be the man she deserves, heck be the man that all of your new friends deserve. You might not realize it yet but Asia loves you. If you will just stop with all of this open pervertedness you will see that everything that you have always wanted is actually within your grasp".

"How would a pretty boy like you know what I want? You have girls falling all over themselves just to sit near you. They look at me and all they see is a pervert".

"You are wrong. Do you know why so many of these girls as so mad at you?"

"Not really, but I assume you in all your infinite wisdom are about to tell me".

"Listen smart-ass, they are mad at you cause they know deep down you are a good person. They see how you do your best to help your friends. You can take my advice or you can do your own thing, that's up to you."

"Whatever, I got places to be", Issei said as he caught up to Asia.

"Why are you even trying to help that pervert?" I spun around to see Koneko standing by the stairwell.

"I guess I just want to see him prosper. Rias is going to need his strength soon and she is running out of time."

"What do you mean she is running out of time?" ask Koneko

"It's nothing, It's not my place to say anything."

"Alright I understand, by the way I wanted to thank you for the journal. I read over it, I can't believe all the time I spent hating my sister. She was doing this for me this whole time."

"She can be a naughty kitty sometimes, but I know for a fact she loves you more than anything in this world."

"You know her?" Koneko asked with slight shock in her voice.

"You could say that, she's the one who taught me all of the senjutsu I know."

"Wait! You know senjutsu?"

"I know enough. I didn't have time to learn a great deal, but she was able to get me started with the time I spent with her."

"Do you know where she is now?"

"No, she moves around ALOT. I haven't seen her in probaly 6 months."

"Oh", I could hear the sadness in her voice. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Shirone", this cause her to look up in shock, "I will make you the same promise I made your sister. I will do everything in my power to make sure you and her are reunited."

She returned my hug and started to sob quietly. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you". I was about to say something else when a voice over the intercom interrupted us. "Keith Gregory please report to the Student Councils Office".

"Well, I have to go, we will talk again soon Ok?" She just nodded her head, wiped her tears away, and slowly walked off.

As I approached the door and was about to knock Sona's queen Tsubaki Shinra opened the door. "Wow, good timing", I stated. She just nodded and let me into the office. Behind her desk sit Sona herself with the rest of her peerage on the 2 couches. I noticed that there was a young man sitting there and assumed it had to be Saji as he was the only male in her peerage in the anime. I approached the desk and smiled at her and asked, "You wanted to see me Sona?" At this Saji jumped up, ran across the room, and got into my face. "You will show respect to our president. You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago, you kept the president waiting!"

"He's a little hyper isn't he?"

"What did you say?"

"I said, go back and sit on the couch like a good boy or you won't get a treat". This brought a few snickers from the girls.

"Listen pretty boy I don't know who you think you are but I am about to show you your place."

"Oh, are you a tour guide now too? Moving up in the world aren't ya little man? Listen I know what you're thinking, you want to hit me right now and you are saying to yourself, I'm a devil now so I have to hold back a little bit but I am going to really enjoy kicking this guys ass. Is that about right?"

"I don't know how you know about devils, but I took 4 pawns and yeah I am about to kick your ass."

"Saji, would you sit down, you are making a fool of yourself. This man here wouldn't even break a sweat tearing you limb from limb."

"How? He doesn't look so tough, he doesn't even have any energy. I bet he is all talk."

"Tell you what, you anal dwelling butt monkey", Vapor-Chan was dying laughing, even Sona smirked, "the next time I have a chance I'll give you a little spar. Just so you know tho they don't call me the Boogeyman for nothing."

"Boogeyman my ass!" Just about that time Vapor-Chan lost all her cool. " **Listen you little piss-ant, my darling could take on 100 devils just like you and not even have to go balance breaker. So sit down and shut the hell up. He has tried to be nice to you and all you do is run that mouth of yours like you have done anything worth us listening to."**

Saji looked like he was about to piss his pants when Sona spoke up, "I am very sorry for my pawns disrespect Miss ..."

"Vapor, you may call me Vapor."

"Well then Vapor, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well Lady Sitiri. I appoligize Partner!"

"Why? Not only did you shut him up, you called me your darling! That was cute as hell."

A large growl came from Vapor-Chan. "You will forget I said that or we are going to have a problem."

"Forget what Vapor-Chan?"

"Good boy, now I'm going back to sleep." I could tell she was embarrassed tho.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

An hour later Sona and I were sitting in her office discussing our campaigns and setting some ground rules.

"Are you seriously trying to win Student Council President or are you just playing around?"

"Well, I was just trying to get you to notice me at first. Then I saw that alot of the people here were starting to support the idea of me running against you. I know you are well respected, but to be honest I think some of the other clubs and students feel they aren't being represented properly."

At this Sona frowned. "It's alot of work. It's hard being the next head of my family and trying to keep the school running while keeping the supernatural world hidden from all the humans who attend this school."

"Well you do a good job, but there's always room for improvement."

As we were talking I noticed a chess board set up on her counter. I asked her, "Do you play?" Pointing at the game board.

"Yeah, I play, in fact I am pretty good. Do you play?"

"I haven't played in forever. Do you want to play a friendly game?"

"I'll play you a game, but are you prepared to accept the responsibility?"

"Vapor-Chan what does she mean accept responsibility? I don't remember this from the anime. No clue partner, I'm guessing there will be some type of wager."

I looked at Sona, "Sure I'll take your bet." She smiled and grabbed the board.

Sona asked her queen to let my teachers know I wouldn't be returning for the next couple of classes. She agreed and stepped out of the office.

"So, you want white or black", I asked?

"I always play white", Sona replied.

"Alright then since white always goes first, it's your move".

About 90 minutes later Sona sit there with a shocked look on her face. "I Lost... I never lose... I have never seen anyone use their pawns like that before. How did you beat me so easily?"

"Well the person that taught me how to play would make me start out without certain pieces. One game he would remove my bishops, in other games he would remove my rooks. So, I had to learn how to get the most out of each piece. Well I can still make my afternoon classes so I'm going to take off, let's play again sometime."

Tsubaki saw me leave the office and entered. "You didn't destroy him too badly did you president? You know men have their egos."

Sona looked at her queen. "I-I l-l-lost."

"WHAT!" Her queen was just as shocked as she was. "Sona that means..."

"I know what it means. Tsubaki please let the others know I will be gone for a while. I have to report this to my parents."

"Sona if you tell them about this you know what they are going to make you do."

"I know, but I gave my word when they agreed to let me come to the human world."

"Do you even like him? I mean does he even have any idea what it meant?"

"I asked him before we played if he would take responsibility and he said yes."

"Did you tell him what taking responsibility actually meant?"

"Not really."

"WHAT! Oh my god. He is going to be in for a major shock then. I know Saji is going to be heartbroken."

"Saji, why would he be... wait, he thought me and him would... Oh hell no! Listen I'll be back when I can, Ok? Tell no one about this!"

With that Sona disappeared into a magic circle.


	5. Chapter 5

**I got a couple of reviews asking for "" when talking was occurring. I am sorry, you are correct. I will add it from now on. The reviews have been positive so far so I will continue to update. I have maybe 12 chapters written so far, if folks continue to like it I will keep writing it. There will be limes and slight lemons in later chapters.**

"So Vapor-Chan what do you want to do tonight?"

"We could always work on increas.. wait partner I sense someone gating into your house. Wake up!"

As I opened my eyes I see the Gremory symbol keep flickering in and out on my floor trying to get by the wards I have placed around my home. I send a little of my energy into the wards allowing whoever is trying to gate in entrance.

"Rias! What are you doing here?" Oh, Wait I know what she is doing now I thought to myself.

"Keith I need you to take my virginity!" Yep, called it.

"Let me guess, you are trying to break your engagement and think this is the best way?"

"I'm out of time Keith, they pushed up the marriage to a month from now."

I bring Rias over to my bed and sit her down. "Rias, what about Issei? Did you ask him to help you out of this? Aren't you getting closer to him? I mean wouldn't this hurt him deeply?"

"Keith, I'll be honest. I tried to give Issei a chance, I remembered what you said about him becoming a good and powerful man. The thing is I love Issei, but I'm not in love with him. Plus my new bishop Asia is in love with him and I'm pretty sure he feels the same for her. She is like a little sister to me and I would never hurt her by being with Issei. She has already moved into his house and Issei's parents are giving her training to be the perfect wife."

Laughing I state, "Rias you know as well as I do that Issei wants to be the Harem King."

"Oh, I know that very well. He tells everyone he comes into contact with that he will be the greatest harem king that ever lived. Do you know how embarrassing it is to have to explain to everyone why your new pawn is eye humping every single woman he sees?"

"You could always put blinders on him and lead him around on a leash, or better yet get that S & M Miko Queen of yours to do it."

"For the love of Satan please do not, I repeat, do not give her any ideas." We both had a good laugh at this.

Now back to what we were talking about. "If you are in love with someone else, shouldn't you have went to them for this?"

She looked away shyly slightly blushing, "I did go to the person I'm in love with."

Wait a second, "you are in love with me?"

"At first I thought it was just a silly crush. Then tonight when my father told me I would have to marry Riser I almost broke down crying thinking how I would never get to be with you. Keith, Issei might be a good man someday but he will never be you. Please I know we haven't known each other that long, but I know it deep down in my soul that you are the one I want to be with."

"Partner!" Vapor interrupted.

"Yeah Vapor-Chan"

"I think the devil is being honest, I don't sense any deception in her words. I believe she loves you. As much as I hate it, I think you should consider a relationship with her. I know she was supposed to be with Issei, but I don't think this will affect the timeline as long as you don't change too much more."

"What about the others Vapor-Chan? Will they be Ok with this?"

"Partner they love you and accept they have to share you so what would one more mate hurt? Do you not love this girl?"

"It's not that I don't love her, I didn't let myself fall for her because I was afraid of messing everything up."

"If you want my advice I think you should give her a chance."

"Thanks Vapor-Chan, you always are there when I need you."

"And I always will be partner, now get back to her before she thinks you are ignoring her when she is in a fragile state."

"Thanks partner, do me a favor and increase the power to the wards, Grayfia should be coming along any minute now."

"Will do and good luck."

"Well, Keith am I not good enough for you? Am I not pretty enough," Rias said with tears streaming down her face.

I looked into her eyes and smiled, "if this is what you really want, I need to tell you a couple things first Rias."

She smiled and nodded.

"Well the most important thing is I'm not a devil."

"No, really?" She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm half dragon," I paused then continued, "half angel." At this Rias' eyes went wide and a look of slight shock appeared on her face. So I stood up and summoned my wings.

"You're wings are golden and almost etheral" Rias whispered, "they are so beautiful" she continued as she reached out to touch them. I slowly hugged her and wrapped my wings around her almost naked body.

"Does this change how you feel Rias?"

She came out of her stupor looking me in the eyes, "What, no I don't care what you are. I have never seen golden wings on any angel before. I thought Michael was the only one with golden wings."

"Well I'm not a normal angel, you see I can't fall."

"Really? So no matter what, you won't loose your gold wings?"

"Nope, they are there for all eternity."

"You are my very own guardian angel", she giggled.

That caused me to flinch and she noticed right away. Then she remembered the conversation we had a few weeks ago. I then stressed that I loved each of my mates with all my heart.

She laughed which confused me, seeing this she explained that almost all devils have a harem and that she was Ok with sharing as long as she got her fair share of allotted time.

I thought about it for a couple of minutes, I know this might mess things up, but I do enjoy being with her. I just hope this isn't a BIG mistake, What the Hell, you only live once.

I gently kissed her on the lips, "Do you Rias Gremory take me as your mate for all eternity? Forsaking all others, supporting me in good times and in bad?"

She looked me in the eyes, "I will love and support you for as long as I live, my love, my angel."

"Are you sure? Once I mark you it can't be undone lightly."

She pushed me down on the the bed and crawled up into my lap, removing the last of her clothing. "Mark me, make me yours and yours alone." I wrapped her in my wings again and started to lightly kiss her neck.

I felt my canines elongate, I moved her head to the side and bit her while transferring some of my energy into her. As I pulled back I saw the mark start to take shape, it started as a swirling dragon then moved around her neck to form a thin black necklace with a Ghostly Dragon's head as a pendant. As this was going on Vapor interrupted, "Partner sorry to bother you but Grayfia is breaking thru our wards and will be inside within 30 seconds. Thanks Vapor-Chan, do me a favor, set up a level 7 blind containment cell right where she is going to gate in. I'm going to let her see she was no match for us. As you wish partner." I hid my wings.

As Rias and I were enjoying each other I felt demonic energy for just a split second before it vanished. I knew that she had indeed broke thru my wards, but she wont break out of the trap I had set for her. She can see and hear us but can't be seen or heard by anyone except the person who set the trap. As I was kissing Rias' neck and working my way towards her breasts I looked over and saw Grayfia trying to break the containment cell.

She saw me looking at her and realized I could see her. I winked at her and I saw the anger and hate rise in her eyes. She was throwing everything she had at the barrier that held her in place. As Rias was lowering herself onto me Grayfia roared in frustration. It took over an hour for her to tire herself out. After Rias and I had enjoyed each other for almost 2 hours I rolled over on my back and brought her up so her head was laying on my chest.

Rias had such a lovely glow, "I love you so much Keith." I watched the mate mark.

"I love you too Rias, but you know that our love is going to be tested?"

"I know it will be tested but that will come later."

"Uh... maybe not as late as you may think baby."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well while we were celebrating we had a guest."

"A guest? Who? Where are they?"

"Well it will be easier to show you", with that I snapped my fingers and the containment cell vanished. There in the middle of my bedroom stood a tired but very angry Grayfia, Hell's Strongest Queen.

"Nee-san, what are you doing here", Rias asked? Grayfia looked at us and I could just feel the killer intent rolling off her. It didn't help when I smirked.

"Enjoy the show? There are repeat performances at 4 and 10. Be sure to get your tickets at the box office."

"YOU! YOU DARE DEFILE LADY GREMORY! I WILL ENJOY WATCHING YOU DIE. SHE WAS PROMISED TO LORD PHOENIX'S YOUNGEST SON. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE OR HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN?"

"AND YOU LADY GREMORY, YOU GAVE YOUR VIRGINITY TO THIS...THIS PEASANT. THIS LOWLIFE PIECE OF TRASH."

At this my smile faded, I slowly stood up naked as the day as I was born. I calmly approached the irate maid, I looked into her eyes and I was going to make sure she knew how bad she had just fucked up.

"You broke into my house, not only that, you broke into my bedroom. You insulted me, you called me a peasant, you called me a lowlife, and a piece of trash. Do you know who the FUCK you just pissed off?"

She smirked, "I pissed off a dead man. When Lady Rias' brother and Lord Phenex find out about this"... I didn't let her finish.

"They Won't Do Jack Shit", I said as I took a step forward with each word.

Her anger and demonic energy sky rocketed. The temp in the room suddenly dropped. Rias started to get fearful, I looked at her. "Are you threatening me after everything you have already done here tonight?"

Rias rushed towards Grayfia grabbing her arm trying to get her to calm down so they could leave and discuss this. "Lady Gremory, I am going to enjoy teaching this low born piece of trash a painful lesson."

"Fine by me, 1 hour, Gremory estate, and you better be there. Oh, and tell your husband you now owe me a Dragon's Debt for your trespassing and your many insults." Grayfia laughed, "I'll tell him alright but dead men can't collect on debts". Rias was crying but I ensured her everything was going to work out to just go with her sister-in-law.

Gremory Estate

A very angry Lord Gremory and Sirzechs were ranting at a very visibly shaken Rias.

"Do you have any idea of what you have done?"

"Lord Riser can and will kill whomever you have given your virginity to."

"You better hope he is still willing to marry you, and you will marry him or you will leave this house and never return".

"Now where is this piece of garbage that defiled my daughter and shamed my household?"

Lady Grayfia approached, "My Lord the piece of garbage in question will be here in about 45 minutes. He had the nerve to accept a challenge to fight me and the gall to tell me that I now owe him a Dragon's Debt, whatever that is". At this news Lord Gremory's face took a sudden down turn. "A dragon's debt is not something to take lightly Grayfia. It pretty much means the death of the offending party or a maidens hand in marriage". Sirzechs was still fuming, "he can't collect if he's dead. When he gets here I want you to kill him for all to see my beloved. Call Lord Phenex, let him know what has happened and ask him and his son over so they can witness the execution". Grayfia sent the maid to do as requested.

"Now dear sister tell me the name of the soon to be ex-mate of yours".

Rias swallowed, looked timidly into her brother's eyes and replied. "His name is Keith Gregory and he goes to the same school as I do in Kuoh".

"Keith Gregory? I don't recognize that name right off hand".

"He knows you well and even Lady Serafall".

"Does this soon to be dead man go by any other names by chance?" asked Lord Gremory

Rias looked shyly trying her best not to anger her father and brother any further... "WELL Spit it out!"

"They call him the Grey Ghost". The room went silent. Sirzechs fell down into his chair with his head into his hand. It just had to be him. "Wait Grayfia, you said you broke into his house, insulted him and we now owe him a dragon's debt also?"

Still not understanding what was going on she just simply nodded her head. "Not only that, you threatened him and accepted a duel, again she nodded".

Sirzechs looked at his father, "this is bad, this just became a shit show". Lord Gremory saw the concern on his son's face. "What has you so spooked?"

"Father, when any of the major factions have an impossible mission or need someone quietly taken care of, the Grey Ghost is who we send. He is death incarnate. He has never even been injured in a fight as far as we know".

"We sent him after a pair of ultimate-class devils a year ago. From the reports, they never knew what hit them. The only thing left of them were their heads so he could collect the reward. The spies I sent to observe reported nightmares from the encounter for weeks. One even quit a few days later. People have taken to calling him the Boogeyman, some even call him The Reaper. From what I understand a shadow organization has offered a $10 million reward for his capture or proof of his death."

Rias took this chance to mention, "He also has golden angel wings". At that information Grayfia slumped to the floor. Lord Gremory poured himself a drink and Sirzechs slowly sunk into a deep depression. He could see it now, he would lose his throne, his wife, and his sister all in one night. As they sit there in silence a maid knocked and entered, "Lord Gremory, Lord Phenex and his son Riser are here as you requested". Things just went from bad to worse.

"Listen, we have one chance father. We need to treat this man like a king. When he brings up his mating with Rias, don't say anything negative. Let the Phenex's take the lead, make them his target. We will show him every comfort and treat him like family. If we are lucky he will take his anger out on Lord Phenex or his son Riser".

"Sirzechs! Are you suggesting we just throw the Phenex's to the wolves?"

"If they are foolish enough to anger HIM, then they get what they deserve. Or, would you rather we face his fury?"

Lord Gremory turned, "Grayfia, please show our guest in and sit them front and center please. Yes, milord".


	6. Chapter 6

Right on time I arrived outside the Gremory's estate, I dressed in a sharp grey suit with a black tie, belt, and shoes. I went to the large doors knocked and waited. A few seconds later a well dressed maid answered the door I introduced myself.

"Hello my name is Keith Gregory, I am certain Lord Gremory and his family are expecting me." The maid led me to the den and asked me to wait and someone would be there to summon me shortly. As I was waiting I took the chance to browse Lord Gremory's library. As I was checking out a book a butler entered, he bowed, "Lord Gregory, if you would please follow me." I put the book back where I found it and proceeded to follow the man. After walking for what felt like 10 minutes we came to a set of double doors. Vapor-Chan took this opportunity to inform me to be on my guard as she sensed no less than 6 high level devils inside. The butler opened the door and lead me to where everyone was seated. Lord Gremory stood and greeted me.

"Lord Gregory, it is a pleasure to meet you. Altho I do wish it was under better terms."

"Lord Gremory thank you for your hospitality" and I bowed. "Now that the fluff is out of the way, I think we have some important matters to discuss. As I understand it my claim as Lady Rias' mate is being questioned. We also have the matter of a Dragon's Debt to be settled with the rude guest who entered my home without an invite and then proceeded to personally insult me. As you well know dragons do not suffer fools, and anyone who would insult a dragon can certainly be called foolish, wouldn't you agree Lord Sirzechs?" Sirzechs and Grayfia just nodded without making eye contact.

"How dare you waltz in here after taking what was mine and act all high and mighty you worthless scum", bellowed Lord Riser.

"Ah, I see we may have another Dragon's Debt. This one belonging to the Phenex House."

"I will kill you and take Rias as my own, she may be used goods but she will make a fine mistress." At this Rias started to cry, I got up out of my chair and walked around the table to where Rias was seated. I took her hand and asked her to follow me back to my seat. I sit back down at the table then pulled her into my lap and started to rub her back. "Lord Riser you have insulted me and upset my mate, you should ask her for forgiveness and do it quickly." Riser laughed while glaring at me. "She will be on her knees begging me for forgiveness on our wedding night you peasant."

"It seems that we will not be able to come to an agreement, so if you will excuse myself and my mate we will be returning to our home as we have things to do in the morning."

"You will not be going anywhere. I will destroy you and take Rias as my own before the night is over." I turned to see why everyone else was being so quite then it dawned on me that Rias must have told them who I really was. I couldn't help but laugh and of course Riser thought I was laughing at him.

"You finally cracked haven't you? You now realize how bad of a spot you are in and have lost your mind."

"Not really, I wasn't even laughing at you to be honest."

"Then what were you laughing at you slug."

"I was laughing because I figured out why Sirzechs and Lady Grayfia haven't said 2 words since I entered."

"Oh and please enlighten us."

"My mate must have told them who and what I really was. That is the only reason I can think of that would cause them to sit there and let me walk off with Lady Rias."

"You aren't going anywhere with whats mine."

"Please inform me why I would even want to fight you. I already have everything I could want right here in my lap." Rias snuggled in closer and whimpered a little. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and winked at Riser.

"She isn't yours, she was promised to me and you will give her back this instant."

"Lord Gremory, do you object to me leaving here with my mate?"

There was no answer for a few seconds then Lord Gremory cleared his throat. "I have no objections to you leaving with my daughter Lord Gregory. She is your mate after all."

"WHAT! You promised your daughters hand in marriage to my son, and I intend to see it thru or heads will roll."

"Lord Phenex are you threatening my father-in-law?" I asked.

Lord Gremory looked up and I looked him in the eye and smiled. For the first time tonight he had a smile on his face. He understood, dragons protect their family no matter what. At this an idea came to him.

"Lord Phenex, if your son wants to try to take my daughter from my son-in-law that is his choice, but it seems my Lord Gregory has no interest in fighting unless you have something to offer him to make it worth his time."

Lord Phenex laughed, "very well then if he will fight my son and wins I will give him Risers portion of the family holdings, and if he loses, he dies. Then Lady Gremory becomes the property of my son to do as he pleases."

Riser smirks, "Oh Father I like the way you think, she will make a fine toy. Well, do you accept little dragon?"

"Lord Phenex, if I accept this you agree that the house of Phenex itself owes a Dragon's Debt not just your son, Understood?"

"We accept!"

Sirzechs looks at Grayfia, "Set it up." She nods and leaves to make the arrangements.

30 MINS LATER

" **This will be a duel for the hand of the Lady Rias Gremory! Lord Phenex has also put up his sons stake in the family holdings as well as accepting the debt incurred by his son. Would all contestants please report to the staging area. This live event is being broadcast to every household in the devil world for your viewing pleasure."**

I chuckled, yeah by my TV station I thought to myself.

"It will be fine Rias just calm down and enjoy the show."

"Are you sure? I don't want to lose you."

" **He will be fine, my treasure. He is more than capable of handling this fried chicken** ," voiced Vapor, causing Rias to smile lightly. She gave me a kiss for good luck and I left to get ready.

 **"Welcome everyone to tonight's entertainment. In this corner, wearing a grey suit, weighing 210 lbs. from the United States of America is Lord Keith Gregory. And in the other corner wearing a white suit, weighing 225 lbs. from Hell is Lord Riser Phenex. Lord Phenex will be joined by his peerage for tonight's** **battle**. **"**

"WAIT! No one said anything about using his peerage," screamed Rias. Lord Phenex smiled wickedly, "no one said he couldn't use it now did they."

Riser looked across the stadium, "fool you didn't even check the fine print you just accepted the fight. Now Rias is all but mine and I will break her in and having her moaning for me like a whore before the nights over."

 **"Battle Starts in 30 Seconds"**

"I bring with me the ones known as the NIGHT TERRORS"... "YOU! IT CANT BE! NO... NO...You don't exist! Devils just tell their children about you to make them behave."

 **"Begin"**

I sent my vectors out with deadly accuracy, they vibrated at high speed as they made contact with Riser. The last thing that went thru Riser's mind was... Well a high velocity vector to be honest!

 _ **SPLAT**_

Riser's Peerage turned to see where their king once stood, all that appeared were blood and tissue. It looked like someone had blew up Riser from the inside out. Riser's queen fainted, 2 of his pawns were throwing up and his little sister was on the ground with her knees to her chest holding herself while bawling her eyes out.

 **"THE MATCH IS OVER! RISER PHENEX WAS DEFEATED IN 2 SECONDS. WINNER, THE GREY GHOST!"**

With the announcement Lord Phenex exploded. "He killed my son, that bastard killed my son. I want him dead, I want you to hunt him down and kill him NOW! You knew didn't you? You knew my son never had a chance. You let him walk into a fight he couldn't win."

"Lord Phenex please calm down. I understand you are upset but you and your son were the ones who pressured my brother-in-law into this fight. He wanted to leave and you and your son forced his hand. There is no one to blame but yourselves. I will inform Lord Gregory that he can come by in a few days to discuss the handing over of Riser's shares."

"I will never hand anything over to that murderer. I will have him hunted down and destroyed. He will regret the day he ever meet me." He just kept talking never once noticing me walking up behind him the whole time. Those around him slowly started backing up as I got closer. As he was ranting about what he would do to me I simply cleared my throat... "Uhhhh! Lord Phenex I am sorry for your loss, I truly didn't want to fight but you and your son gave me no other options. As I understand it you are now saying that not only will you not honor our wager, won't acknowledge your debt, but you also intend to have me killed. Is that correct?"

"You murderer, I will never give you a dime. Take your debt and shove it up your ass. I will use every cent I have to hire the best assassins to have you and all your loved ones killed."

"Vapor-Chan?"

"Yes, my partner."

"Did you hear everything Lord Phenex just said?"

"Yes I did, and I must say he is quite foolish."

"Could you please tell Lord Phenex what will happen if he doesn't pay his debt or harms me or any of my loved ones?"

"Of course partner, Lord Phenex if you fail to pay your houses debt to my partner or if any harm comes to his being or any of his treasures, your house will cease to exist. Every dragon in the world will descend upon your house and leave not one stone standing and not one family member alive. A dragon's debt means a life for a life. It is not something that is given lightly or should be taken lightly. Do you understand Lord Phenex?"

Lord Phenex was still enraged but he realized this was one fight he most likely wouldn't win. He was about to let his pride cost him everything when his youngest child entered the room. "Father, we need to go home now. I know you are mad but Riser said and did some terrible things. I'm not saying he deserved what he got, but there are some things you don't know about. What are you talking about Ravel?" asked Lord Phenex.

"I would rather not discuss them here father, but let's just say Riser hurt the girls in his peerage real bad and none of them are really sorry to see him gone. Let's go home father. We need to have a long talk with his peerage."

Lord Phenex thought about his daughters words for a moment then spoke. "Lord Gregory I am still upset and in mourning but with what my daughter has told me I will need some time before I am ready to see you again."

"I understand Lord Phenex, again I am sorry for your loss. I hope you and your family can find some peace." I bent down on one knee so I could look Ravel in the eyes, "Lady Ravel I'm sorry you had to see that. I want you to know I would never hurt you, so I hope that we can one day be friends. If you ever need anyone to talk too or need a favor, all you have to do is ask, OK?"

"Thank you Lord Gregory I will keep that in mind" she said with a slight blush that didn't go unnoticed by her father.

"Now that is squared away I think you wanted to fight me didn't you Lady Grayfia?" She flinched.

"Lord Gregory I must apologize for my actions tonight. I let my emotions get carried away and I said some horrible things to you. I very humbly ask for your forgiveness," Grayfia said bowing.

"Ah, I see. Well then that takes care of everything but your debt then doesn't it? How would you like to settle that Lady Grayfia?" Everyone in the room started to sweat, I could see them squirming trying to think of something.

I waited for a good 30 seconds then spoke up, "Oh silly me, that's right I'll just take Rias as payment since a maidens hand is one of the payment types." Then I just laughed, "I'm sorry but you all should have seen your faces."

"You were like, Oh Shit what are we gonna do?"

"You are awful Keith", Rias said while smacking me on the shoulder. "I know I'm a monster. Just a terrible, terrible person. How will you ever put up with me? You would have been better off with someone richer."

She playfully smacked me again, "You aren't getting rid of me that easy, mister."

"Yes Dear."

Lord Gremory, Sirzechs, and Grayfia were just looking at me with blank expressions so I said the first thing on my mind. "What's for dinner I'm starving". It started with a giggle from Rias and before we knew it everyone in the room was laughing. After the laughter died down I looked around, "No seriously, got anything to eat? I missed lunch."

"For what you put us thru Keith I don't know if we should feed you or not."

"Awww come on Big Brother Sirzech I'm hungry."

"Now your just teasing me."

"I'll tell Grayfia about the time we went after that stray devil in the red light district." Grayfia scowled, Sirzech clapped his hands. "Everyone prepare a feast, we are celebrating my little sister's marriage". Rias rolled her eyes, "you sure have a way with people, don't you love? Hey what can I say? I'm a people person."

As we were sitting around the table enjoying dinner a maid entered. "Lord Gremory! Lord and Lady Sitiri are here with their daughter Lady Sona."

"Wonderful, show them in and set 3 more places at the table if you would please."

"Yes MiLord."

I saw Sona and her parents enter the dining hall, Lord Gremory got up to greet his guests and lead them to their seats.

"So, Lord Sitiri, what do we owe this pleasant surprise?"

"Ah, Lord Gremory we came to meet Lord Gregory and to discuss the engagement."

"Oh yes, Please allow me to introduce my soon to be son-in-law Lord Keith Gregory. "

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord and Lady Sitiri," I said.

"The pleasure is all ours Lord Gregory, we saw your short but impressive fight with Lord Riser."

"Thank You, I wish it hadn't come to that, but I can't let insults or threats go unchallenged."

"I agree fully Lord Gregory, it makes me feel much better knowing my daughter's fiancee is so powerful."

I froze, how does he know about me and her? She was going to keep it a secret for a while longer, until I was more established.

Rias on the other hand almost choked on her food. "What do you mean HER FIANCEE? He is my fiancee!"

"Oh, I guess he didn't tell you, he proposed to our Sona."

"WHAT? Keith explain yourself NOW!" Rias roared.

"Hey calm down, I didn't propose to anyone lately but you, I swear. I haven't even seen Sona since we played a game of chess at school."

Rias' face fell a little, "And who won your game of chess?"

Laughing I answered, "I won, you should have seen her face. She was like I LOST? I spanked her good. I mean she's good, but she didn't know how to counter the use of my pawns."

"Uh, Keith."

"Yes, hun?"

"You know how some devil families have different traditions and customs when it comes to marriage?" ask Rias

"Yeah, I've heard some stories, like you have to be stronger or able to beat them at...SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, don't tell me that..."

"Yeah, the Sitiri's is you must beat them at a game of chess." I fainted, no manly way to say it, I crumbled, lights out folks.

I came too a few minutes later with my head in Rias lap. I opened my eyes and saw her looking down at me. "I see I've died and went to heaven, you must be my angel?" Rias blushed, "No, you are MY angel, but you need to sit up and clear all of this up."

I sat up and looked around. "Ok, So let's discuss this."

"What's left to discuss, you will marry our Sona. All that's left to do is sign the papers." replied Lord Sitiri.

"Lord Sitiri, I can't marry Sona, I can't and won't force someone who doesn't love me to become my mate."

"Lord Gregory did you play Sona in a game of Chess? Yes"

"Did you win that game? Yes"

"Did you agree to take resposibility if you won? I did, but I thought it was like a bet. You know, maybe like I would have to drop out of the student council president race."

"Wait, you are running against our Sona for her Council seat?"

"I was thinking about it, but I could drop out if we were to forget about this whole marriage idea."

"Lord Gregory, do you serious think you can get out of this by offering to drop out of a school election?"

"It was worth a try, right?" I laughed. I was the only one who thought it was funny.

"Look, Lord Sitiri, No, Sona, tell them you don't love me."

Sona blushed. "Wait are you saying you are in love with me?"

"I'm not saying it's love yet, but I do have some feelings for you."

"Really? Wow, I don't know what to say. I mean Sona you are a great person, any man would be lucky to have you. You're smart, beautiful, have a good sense of humor, and a sense of honor. So with all that going for you why would you want to be with someone like me?"

"Why did Rias fall in love with you? It's not hard to see. You might not realize it but you could have anyone you wanted Keith."

"Does that include you?"

Sona could only blush, "Y-Y-Yes."

"Well Sona, there are a few things I need to tell you and your parents. It might change your minds."

Lord Sitiri sat up straight, "then young man, let's hear them."

"Well Lord Sitiri you know I'm not a devil, correct? Yes, no ones perfect," he smiled.

"I already have 4 mates and have already married 1 and have agreed to marry the other 3. So, Devils have no problem with that sort of thing."

"Ok then try this on for size." I summoned my golden angel wings. There was a collective gasp as everyone in the room just stared. "I am half dragon and half angel. Why are your wings golden? I have never seen golden wings before except on Lord Michael."

"It's because he can't fall," answered Rias.

"Wait, He can't fall?" asked Sona and her father.

"Nope, I am like this for all eternity. Well, Sona does this change your opinion?" Asked her father.

"Can I touch them?" asked Sona. "Sure, go ahead." At this not only Sona, but her mother and Grayfia stepped forward to take a better look.

"Wow, those are amazing. I've never felt anything so soft."

Rias smirked, "They feel even better when they're wrapped around you." The other women in the room just gave her a jealous glare.

"This changes nothing" said Sona. "I have decided, I want to be with you."

"Yeah, hold on to that thought," I said. "There is one more surprise and this one will probably be a deal breaker."

"You aren't getting rid of me now. I've made up my mind and my father won't let you just walk away", she smirked.

"Alright, let me make a phone call and after meeting one of my other mates, if you still want to marry me I won't say another word". Sona nodded, "make your call so we can sign the papers".

I dialed up the number. "Hey Babe, I was wondering if you could come over to the Gremorys for a few minutes. I know you are busy but this is important. Well, you see I didn't know that playing a game of chess with a friend could cause all hell to break loose. Yeah, Yep, Uh huh, She says she wants to marry me. Oh, I know you will love this but I'm not sure she is going to be as excited. OK, see you in a few minutes. Love Ya."

She will be here in just a few minutes.

A few minutes later a maid knocks, "Lord Gremory you have a guest". Before the maid could tell everyone who had arrived her voice rang out... "SO-CHAN...SO-CHAN...WE ARE GOING TO BE SISTER WIVES".

Sona froze. "NO... NO... anyone but her. How? You are engaged to my sister? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" At that Sona was knocked off her feet by a flying Serafall. Serafall was hugging and kissing Sona just saying "we can have a threesome" over and over.

"Serafall get off your sister this moment!" yelled Lord Sitiri

"Oh, I'm sorry daddy, I was just so excited."

"OK, young man you need to explain how you are already engaged to my eldest daughter. Mates, Sir. What? We are already Mates, in dragon terms we are already married". Lord Sitiri just rubbed him temples.

"Alright then why are you and Serafall mates?"

"Well I needed permission to go into devil territory to get a journal for someone who is very important to me. The other Maos weren't willing to give me the permission to go unattended deep into devil territory unless there was someway to make sure my intentions held no malice to them. So Levi-Chan", this caused Serafall to launch at me and give me a kiss. "You remembered. Of course, I would never forget how you like to be called that, my little magical girl". She giggled, "That's why I love my sexy angel."

"MY SEXY ANGEL", Rias added pulling me away from Serafall. "Please Rias, he is all of our Angel now. Hell, if we don't start keeping an eye on him he is going to be everyone's Sexy Angel soon", replied Sona. All three of them nodded, "you are right, I think we need to set some ground rules very soon. Now ladies, You hush, all three replied. No more mates unless we all agree on it", all 3 looked at each other and nodded.

Sirzechs approached me, "looks like you got your hands full there buddy. I don't know how things got this out of hand! Just a year ago my biggest problem was what I was going to wear that day".

Sirzechs laughed, "women do tend to make things complicated". Hearing this Grayfia came over grabbing Sirzechs by the ear. "Is that so? Owwww, Owwww, that hurts hun. I was just kidding". I laughed, "I see what you mean there Sirzechs".

"What is so funny there Keith?" I slowly turned to see 3 of my mates staring at me. "Oh, you know, we were discussing how things can get out of hand so quickly".

"Well Sona? You now know almost everything, do you still want to go thru with this engagement"?

"What do you mean almost everything?" all 3 asked.

"Well I still haven't disclosed who my other 2 mates are."

"Right you haven't actually told any of us who is left , so let's have it, who are the last 2?"

"Truth be told you already know or know of the last 2. You see I married my 1st mate shortly after my 16th birthday. I met my 2nd mate about 4 months later while doing some recon for Azazel."

"Well, who are they?"

"Lady Gabriel and Penemue".

Everyone's jaw in the Dining Hall just dropped, even the maids.

"You are engaged to one of my daughters, mated to the other, Lady Gremory, Chief Secretary of the Grigori Penemue, and married to one of the Four Great Seraphim Lady Gabriel?"

"Well when you say it like that it does sound like alot, but yeah they are all mine."

The Lords and Ladies just looked at each other in stunned silence. "Does Azazel and Michael know about this?"

"Of course."

"They didn't have any objections?"

"Well Michael insisted I marry Gabriel so she wouldn't fall, I agreed to this immediately. She has to be the purest soul I have ever met. I promised her children. I'm hoping our kids have gold wings like me."

"Then when I told Azazel that I wanted to take Penemue as a mate after already being married to Gabriel something wierd happened. "

"What?"

"Well, he started crying like a baby for some reason, then told me I was his hero and his heir, whatever that meant."

The men in the room just smirked.

"So wait, we are getting off topic here. You became my eldest daughters mate just to get a book?"

"Oh heavens no Daddy, we didn't become mates until after he bought the TV rights to my show."

"THAT WAS YOU? Do you know how much money you cost me when you did that?" ask Lord Sitiri

"I think it was 163.5 million dollars if I am not mistaken, correct?" I replied

"Correct, I had to sell off half my shares to cover the loses. If it hadn't been for a sudden silent partner I would have had to lay off over 1000 people."

"Oh, I know but we are back up and running and you have made 3 times that much in the past year alone with the new contracts."

"How do you know that? What do you mean we?"

"Well, you see Levi-Chan told me how it had hurt your company when I won the bids so I set up a shell company and funneled some money into it. I used that money to buy your shares."

"WHAT? You are telling me that you now own 49% of the company that I took over 20 years to build?" An irate Lord Sitiri asked.

"Actually, I just purchased a small studio in Toyko that owned a small stake in our company last week, so at the moment I am the majority share holder Sir."

I was expecting there to be bloodshed but that's not what happened. Sona and Lady Sitiri started laughing. They were holding their stomachs banging on the table with tears in their eyes. They were laughing so hard they were having trouble breathing. Lord Sitiri looked at his wife and daughter with an expression of betrayal.

"What the Hell do you two find so funny about this?"

After calming down Sona looked at her mother then to her dad. She wiped her eyes then spoke. "Well looks like you have to marry 3 Sitiris now Keith". Everyone in the room started giggling. After a few moments even Lord Sitiri was laughing.

I approached Lord Sitiri, "Sir, if you wish to purchase your shares back I will gladly sell them to you at fair market value. I only really wanted to make sure your company was stable after losing the bids for Levi-Chan's show."

"No, you keep them my boy. My company has shown more profit since you have come on board than ever before. Plus, no matter what, the company is staying in the family", he said as he slapped me on the back.

"As you wish Lord Sitiri".

"Stop that".

"What?"

"Call me father, you might not be married to Sona yet but you are Serafall's mate. So you call me father now."

"Yes, Father. Thank You, it means alot to hear you say that."

"Of course son, I couldn't be prouder of you even if you were my own."

"The same goes for me, please call me father also." stated Lord Gremory as he approached us.

"Thank you both, I never knew my real father so it means alot coming from both of you."

"Think nothing of it, that's what family is for. Now that things have settled down I think both Lord Sitiri and I have some engagement agreements for you to sign."

"Of course, I have always planned on doing right by all of my mates. I want each of them to know I will always love them and will always be there for them."

"Well said. Let's get these signed and get you back to your house. It's getting late and I understand you have school tomorrow as well as debates for your campaigns."

"Yes it is getting late, but I think I am going to withdraw from the election. It just wouldn't feel right to take something that important away from Sona. Maybe I'll just become an adviser or something."

"Smart man, a happy wife means a happy life". We all laughed at that.

We finished filling out the agreements and said our good-byes. I'm not sure which Serafall was sadder to see leave, me or Sona. We all gated into the ORC. We had just enough time to get a few hours sleep before we had to get back up for school. I kissed Sona good night and wishes her sweet dreams and Rias and I gated to my place for some much needed rest.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke when the alarm clock went off the next morning. All I could see was a sea of red hair. I knew right away Rias had used me as a full body pillow in the middle of the night. I wasn't complaining tho, I mean who would complain waking up to a sexy naked goddess every morning?

"Morning Hun."

"Mmmmmm... Morning love, what time is it."

"It's 7:00 am."

"Mmmmm 10 more minutes please..."

I kissed her on the lips, "Ok guess you don't want to take a shower with me". I got up and headed for the door.

"You play dirty you know that."

"Maybe, but if you hurry I can spend the next 20 mins making sure every part of you is clean."

Seems Rias can be a morning person after all. She had a glow about her that put the sun to shame after our morning shower together.

I made us a western breakfast of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and toast. She was watching me as I put all the ingredients together into sandwich form.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, this makes it easier to eat." I showed her as I took a piece of toast, added a sausage patty, then 3 strips of bacon, then the eggs, then another sausage patty, and finally the other slice of toast.

"That looks and smells good," she said.

"Here try a bite."

"Ummmmm... Oh wow that is amazing."

"Here take this one and I'll make us a couple more." Before I was done making the other 3 she had already downed that one.

We finished our breakfast and I put the dishes in the dishwasher and we left for school.

As we were walking hand in hand she started talking. "I didn't know you were such a good cook."

"It's one of my hobbies. If you thought that was good wait until lunch. I made us burritos and even some candy for dessert."

"You keep spoiling me this way and I'm not going to let you out of my sight. Every girl in school already has eyes for you."

I laughed, "that may be, but when I already have the 5 most beautiful and powerful women in the world what chance will they have?"

She giggled, "that won't stop them from trying. Even Akeno has eyes for you."

"That girl gives me the creeps. I mean she is nice and all but when she goes into her S & M mode I get the shivers."

"Awww... don't worry I won't let the big bad Miko get you."

"Yeah send her Issei's way. They were made for each other. Maybe she can make him straighten up, lord knows I tried and fat lot of good it did me."

"Issei is just jealous of you."

"Well he needs to get over that and grow up. Speaking of which how is his training coming?"

"He's getting there but he's not progressing like I had hoped. He has alot of heart but his drive isn't what it should be."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but do you think you maybe baby him too much?"

"It's possible, when we went to save Asia-chan a few weeks ago he did fairly well, but he let his guard down and if it hadn't been for Kiba he would have been seriously hurt. He fought well against the one called Dohnaseek. Then as soon as he saw the one called Raynare he spaced out."

"Distracted by Boobs?"

"Yep, she had on, well, I don't know what it was. Issei took one look at her, got a nose bleed, and asked her if she ever thought of joining a harem."

"You're kidding right?"

"Wish I were. Raynare just laughed at him. I know he has the Boosted Gear but he hasn't even awakened it yet. The Fallen were rolling on the ground because they thought that it was just a twice critical."

"Wait! He hasn't awakened his sacred gear? What the hell?"

"I don't know what to do."

"Leave it to me, tell Issei to meet me at the clubhouse after school today."

"You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"Maybe just a little but it's for his own good."

"Ok, I trust you, just don't over do it."

I realized that maybe this was my fault. Since Issei didn't have to work as hard as he had in the anime he was lacking in his training. Well that changes now. Even if I have to give him a little boost myself.

By this time we were walking thru the gates of the school hand in hand. We were so caught up in talking we didn't notice all the looks and stares we were getting until it was too late. The screams could be heard from miles away.

"AHHHHH... The Shining Knight is with Rias one of the great ladies of the school. They look so good together. No... that should be me with him. How did he get so lucky. I bet it's all for show, I bet he is butt buddies with Issei."

WTF? Did I just hear what I thought I heard.

"Who the fuck said that? I will rip your head off and shit down you neck." Everyone scattered.

"Calm down love, they are just jealous that's all."

"I know but shit like that follows a guy around. I have nothing against ANYONE, but you don't know how these girls like to go all yaoi. I swear I see one picture or story about me and some other guy and I'll kill whoever started this."

"It will die down when they get used to us being together."

"Alright baby, I'll take your word for it. Give me a kiss, I have to get to class."

"See you at lunch." Muah...

As I was making my way to class I realized I forgot to ask Rias what happened to the Fallen they encountered. I took my seat and pulled out my books for class. I noticed Issei's two perverted friends walk up to his desk.

"Hey Issei, you want to hang out with us after school we got that new dvd you been wanting to see."

"Nah, I can't hang out today. I have things to do at the clubhouse today."

"You never have time for us anymore. Yeah, you better watch out. I've heard some rumors going around about you."

"What rumors?"

"I heard that you are blackmailing Asia and Koneko into having carnal relations with you. They say you are a perverted beast who has his way with all the girls in the ORC. I even heard that you and that pretty boy over there are butt buddies."

"How are you hearing all of these rumors?"

"Well we could have just heard people talking or more likely we are the ones who have been spreading them. You never hang out with us anymore and you have all those girls around you now, so we spread all those rumors about you as pay-back."

They never saw me coming up behind them. "So it was you two that has been telling everyone that I am in a gay relationship with your friend there? Do you know how deep in shit you 2 are in at this moment? One I'm not gay, Two if I were gay I sure as hell could do better than him, and three I'M NOT FUCKING GAY."

The 2 idiots in question slowly turned around. I could see the fear in their eyes, and I was loving every second of it.

"Please don't kill us. We're sorry." They were on their knees begging with real tears coming from their eyes.

"Not as sorry as you are going to be!"

"What are you going to do to us?"

An evil smile crossed my face. "This is what is going to happen, if you don't do as I say I am going to make you both very sorry you were ever born. Do I make myself clear?" They both nodded. "Good."

At lunch I was sitting with Rias having a nice peaceful meal. All around us everyone was pointing and laughing at 2 of the 3 perverted trio.

"Was that really necessary?" asked Rias

"What? I thought it was ingenious. I think they got off lightly, they only have to do it for the rest of the week."

"To make them hold hands wherever they go while at school seems a little harsh," she repied.

"Hey, they have to learn somehow. Heck, Issei had no problem with it. Him and Asia are laughing right along with everyone else."

"I think they got what they deserved, perverts."

"Hey Koneko. How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. I made a couple extra peanut butter balls for dessert, would like some?"

She sit down at the table and took a bite. "You made these?"

"Yeah you like them?"

"They are very good. I didn't know you cooked."

"Oh yes, he even made me breakfast this morning and made our lunches for today," Rias said with a smile.

Koneko gave Rias a jealous look that was missed by everyone at the table.

"Sempai?"

"Who me?" I looked at Koneko.

She nodded, "I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with my senjutsu training?"

"Of course, I mean I don't know as much as your sister, but I know enough to be dangerous," I said with a smile. "I'm busy today but I don't have anything to do tomorrow."

"It's a date then, Thank You Sempai." She got up and left before I could say anything else.

I looked at Rias who seemed to be deep in thought. "Rias, is everything alright?"

"Koneko has never asked anyone for help, and I don't like how she implied that it was a date."

I laughed, "she is just happy that her sister isn't the person she thought she was. Now she has no reason to fear her power and feels comfortable asking someone for help, that's all."

"I hope that's all. I might have to share you with the others, but I'm not sharing with anybody else."

"Rias, you are cute when you are jealous, but you have nothing to worry about."

"You're right. I'm sorry, it's just I see all the looks you get and it makes me worry that you will get bored with me."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny", she said smacking my arm.

"Baby, the one thing you will never and I mean never be is boring." Then I gave her a big kiss causing all the girls to either Awwww or squeal.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Oh course I did, I want everyone to know who I belong too."

Rias blushed, "and don't you forget it." We both laughed. Neither one of us noticed Koneko watching us from behind a tree.

After classes Kiba came up to me. "Sempai?"

"Woah there Kiba, you don't have to call me sempai."

"I know sempai, but you saved Buchou from Riser and I have never seen her happier. If anyone deserves to be called my sempai it's you."

"Thank you Kiba, that means alot, it really does, but we are friends. My friends call me Keith, well most do, some call me names I can't repeat here."

Kiba just laughed. "Thank you Keith-san. Buchou has asked me to let you know she would like you to come to the clubhouse."

"Sounds good, lead the way!"

Kiba lead me to the old school house turned ORC clubhouse. We walked up the stairs to the main room and stopped before the double doors. He knocked and we heard Akeno tell us to enter.

"I brought him like you asked Buchou".

I heard her from the other room thank Kiba and ask me to wait a minute. I heard a shower running and assumed she must be washing off after gym class. She came out toweling her hair dry. I saw Koneko standing over in the corner so I walked over and patted the cat girl on the head. She purred happily. She then to everyone's shock offered me some of the pocky she was eating.

"Why thank you Koneko, I have never had pocky before this is really good."

Issei went to reach for some and she let him know right away that she wasn't sharing with him. "STAY AWAY, PERVERT."

"Why does he get some and you bite my freaking head off?" She just scowled at him. "Pervert!"

I laughed, Rias motioned for me to sit.

Akeno approached with a tray of tea and cookies. I took my tea and started to sip.

"Wow, this is really great tea Akeno. I found a new one called Mandrian Orange not long ago that I love, but yours is even better."

Akeno blushed, "Thank You, maybe you can invite me over for some of yours soon!"

"That's enough Akeno." Rias didn't like the look the miko was giving me.

"I wasn't doing anything Rias, I was just showing my cute kohai some attention."

"He doesn't need that kind of attention."

As Rias and Akeno were arguing Koneko stole a march on them. Before either of them knew what was happening Koneko planted herself in my lap. It startled me at first, but I didn't give it much thought. I just figured she was showing me her gratitude for helping her and her sister. Rias didn't see it that way.

"KONEKO! Just what the heck do you think you are doing?"

Akeno giggled, "seems our little Koneko has staked a claim".

"Not now Akeno, I'll ask you again what are you doing?"

"Sitting", she answered monotoned.

"Then maybe you can explain why are you sitting in MY mates lap."

"My sempai!"

"He may very well be your sempai, but like I said just moments ago he is MY mate."

"It's Ok Rias, I just think she is showing me her gratitude for helping her and her sister. Isn't that right Koneko?"

"No."

Rias glared, "what do you mean, No?"

"No. Mine."

"Oh, Hell No. He is most certainly not yours. He is mine, See this mark?" She motioned to her neck. "This means I am his and he is mine."

"Simple then."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I will mark him as mine then."

Things were going down hill fast, I needed to think of something quick. Thankfully relief came in the form of a call from Sirzechs.


	8. Chapter 8

"This isn't over Koneko", Rias said as she answered the call from her brother.

Sirzechs had asked Rias and her peerage to look into possible stray devil activity in the warehouse district. There have been reports of people going missing in the area recently.

"Ok, We will check it out onii-chan. Yes, I will be careful. There's no need to worry Keith is here, unless we run into Ophis and her bunch I think we will be fine. We are doing fine. Well if you really want to do something for us you could remodel our house. It's nice but if he keeps collecting girls the way he is we are going to run out of space real quick."

"HEY! I'm not going out looking for more girls. Don't make it sound like I'm some kind of Man-Whore, that's Issei's thing, not mine."

"Yeah, that's right" said Issei. Asia smacked him in the back of the head.

"Yes that was Keith, I'm not giving him a hard time. Is that so? Then tell me why my rook is over there in his lap as we speak telling everyone that will listen that he is now hers? STOP LAUGHING! It's not funny. My mate is not some toy that I need to learn to "share". Listen, Ok, Yeah you are right but... Fine, I'll talk to you later."

"Onii-Chan said the house will be remodeled by the time we are done with the stray problem."

I moved Koneko off my lap much to her dissatisfaction. I approached Rias, leaned down and put my arms around her, then gave her a kiss on the neck. This earned me a moan from Rias and stares of jealousy from Koneko and surprisingly Akeno. I need to make sure Issei mans up and soon, I don't need anymore woman trouble. I certainly don't need or want a sadist chasing after me.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Not really", was her reply.

So I started placing small delicate kisses all over her neck while nibbling every so often.

Rias was moaning so loud Asia was beet red and Akeno was hiding her smirk behind her hand. It was hard to miss that distinct smell of the mixture of arousal coming from the miko and Rias. Rias looked at Koneko and smirked, causing said neko to growl softly.

"How about now?"

"You suck. You should know better than to start something and not finish it."

"Later. Let's go see about this stray problem first."

"Alright everyone we are going out."

"Dang, I forgot I can't use your magic circles."

"Well you could if you would join my peerage."

"Rias we both know you don't have the pieces to recruit me."

"I know but you can't blame a girl for trying can you?"

"No I can't blame you. Tell you what, everyone give me your hands." Everyone put a hand out and I went down the line adding my magic mark to each person. "There, now you can use my portal system. It works almost like the ones you are used to as devils, but there are no restrictions on them."

"Wow, that could come in handy" replied Asia. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Everyone, but the pervert. He still can't use the gates." Issei just looked at Koneko with a sad expression on his face.

"That reminds me. Come here Issei."

"What do you want?" Issei asked coldly.

"Lose the attitude. You might not realize it but I'm on your side. If you would listen, I would treat you more like a little brother and less like a little turd." This caused a few giggles. Even Koneko had a small smile on her face.

"D-D-Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, listen Issei. I know I give you a hard time but you are in an unforgiving world now. There are going to be times that I can't be there and I need to know that you can protect your friends as well as my Rias. Do you think I would let just anyone guard my mate?"

"No I guess not. Then why are you always acting so high and mighty? The very first day you called me and my friends out and tell us you are going to beat us down for living the way we want to."

"I'm sorry about that Issei, I really am. You might not believe it but everything I have done is to make you a better person and someone your friends can count on."

"He's telling the truth Issei. He told me that you would be the person that would bring this team together. He told me to give you time, that you would be a good and powerful man. He even suggested I consider you husband material. He has always thought highly of you", said Rias.

Issei had tears in his eyes. "I-I d-didn't know that's how you felt Keith. I just saw you as a pretty boy who had everything he ever wanted handed to him."

Vapor-Chan spoke up. **"My partner has trained almost everyday and every night for 5 long years to get to where he is at. Yes he had a good place to start, but he has worked hard for everything he has and you can do the same thing if you apply yourself."**

I looked at Issei, "that's why I am going to give you this". I held out my hand and it started to glow. "Give me your hand again Issei". He reached over and I took his hand in mine. I willed my energy into him giving him a small fraction of my power. It wasn't a great deal but it was enough to get him started.

"How do you feel?"

"I can feel it. I can feel the power running thru me."

"Now, summon your sacred gear."

He held out his hand and started to concentrate. Suddenly a red light emerged and a gauntlet appeared on his arm. It was larger than it was before. It had spikes running up and down the length of it and the green jewel in it glowed. Then we heard a booming voice.

 **"THANK YOU, SPIRIT DRAGON EMPEROR! I AM THE HEAVENLY DRAGON KNOWN AS DRAIG! WITH YOUR HELP MY PARTNER HAS NOW AWAKENED ME. HE IS NOW READY TO START HIS NEW LIFE AS THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR!"**

"It's nice to meet you Draig. I hope we can become friends". I replied.

"Wow, Keith I don't know what to say. Thank You, I won't forget what you have done."

 **"NEITHER WILL I LORD GREGORY!"**

"You are both very welcome."

"Does this mean you will go easier on me now that we are friends?" asked Issei

"NO!" answered Draig and myself. This caused him to frown.

I laughed, "now the hard part begins. I am going to be taking over your training for the next few weeks. You will meet me here before and after school everyday for training."

"What the heck man. I think I liked it better when you didn't like me."

"Suck it up buttercup. This is for your own good, I can't have you making my mates peerage looking bad now can I?" Rias brightly smiled.

"Ok, now that the male bonding is over and done with let's take care of some strays".

"Akeno have you figured out how to use the new gates?" asked Rias

"I got it Buchou. As my cute Kohai said, it was very similar to our own and it doesn't require as much energy. Even Issei will be able to use them on his own now."

"Alright everyone stay on your toes, let's do this nice and clean like". With those words everyone disappeared.

The Warehouse District had seen better days. Where once stood buildings used in all types of businesses, now only stood hauntingly empty run down shacks. As our group made it's way thru the endless corridors and empty shipping containers, they kept their eyes peeled for any signs of life.

"You know there's still a couple of buildings here in good enough shape, I bet I could easily get the permits for a nightclub. People seem to love partying in old warehouses lately. Plus, I have always wanted to own a bar."

Akeno looked at me, "could you get us in? I mean it must be worth something to know the owner" *wink*wink.

Issei turned to me. "How could you afford to open a nightclub?"

Rias laughed, "Issei he owns Portsia Industries, is the majority stock holder in The Sitiri Group, and owns the rights to Serafall's TV show".

"I haven't mentioned it yet, but I also own a minor league baseball team, half a professional basketball team, and 4 champion race horses."

Everyone turned to me with shock on their faces.

"Just how rich are you?" asked Kiba

"I'm not sure. Vapor-Chan do you remember what my net worth is at the moment?"

 **"Last time we checked partner you were worth about $1 billion in US dollars, but that was 3 months ago. With you taking over Riser Phenex's shares of his family's wealth I would guess you are worth much closer to $2 billion now if he was as rich as we think he was."**

"WHAT! You mean we are walking around in a creepy ass warehouse with someone who is worth over 2 billion dollars?"

"Why does it matter where we are at?"

Issei looked at me. "I can't decide if I love you or hate you right now".

"I get that ALOT."

"I believe it."

"You do know that not even Rias' family is that wealthy?"

"Really? I would have thought you were much richer than me babe."

"I thought so too. Guess I got me a sugar-daddy after all". Rias joked.

"Wait! You smell that?"

"Blood" replied Koneko "and alot of it".

"I think we have found our strays and the missing people".

"Ok, everyone stay here and stay quiet. I'll scout out ahead and then come back and fill everyone in?"

"Sounds good to me".

"Ok, be right back". I quietly summoned my sacred gear. Some of them hadn't seen it yet.

"That kinda looks uncomfortable there Keith", mentioned Issei.

"I know it's tight, but I need it to be".

"Kinda reminds me of a cheap motel", retorted Kiba.

"What do you mean?"

"No Ball Room".

Everyone laughed. "Good one Kiba, but why are you looking at where my balls are?"

"That's not funny dude".

"They laughed", I said pointing at everyone else.

"Just leave already".

"Ok, I'll be right back" and vanished.

"I'll never get used to that. Does anyone know how he does that?" asked Issei

"I don't know how he does anything. He keeps everything so tight lipped about himself". Replied Asia

"I mean did you see what he did to Riser? I didn't even see him move. One second Riser is standing there the next he looks like he was run thru a blender and Keith didn't move an inch". commented Kiba

"Rias has he told you anything about himself or any of his powers?" asked Akeno

"I only know what my brother told me. I'm not sure if I should repeat it tho and it's a long story."

"You can tell us, we wouldn't do anything to get him in trouble or hurt."

"Well, when I ran out of options to stop my engagement I decided to go to Keith. My father had told me that the date of the wedding had been moved up and I panicked. I realized that I was never going to get to be with him ever again. I had never felt that alone before, I knew then that I loved him and needed to tell him before it was too late. I tried gating into his house but every time I thought I was getting in I would get bounced back out. I had never seen wards that powerful before. I guess he felt or saw someone was trying to get in so he eased the wards so I could gate into his room."

"I asked him to take me, he knew right away why I was there. He sit me down on the bed and we talked for a bit. He asked me why I didn't go to Issei, I explained how I didn't feel that way towards my precious pawn. Then he asked why didn't I go to the one I was in love with. It was hard to admit but I finally told him that he was the one I loved. I figured he would do as I asked right away, but not him. He kept trying to tell me I deserved better or someone else. He then told me what he really was."

"What is he?"

"He's half dragon and half angel."

"Angel?" Everyone asked shocked, well everyone but Rias and Koneko.

"He's not a normal angel tho, he can't fall. Not only that, he has the most beautiful ethereal golden angel wings."

"I have never heard of golden wings on an angel."

"Me either, the only one I know with them is Lord Michael and he's a seraphim. They are so soft and when he wraps them around me I feel so warm and so loved."

All the girls gave her jealous stares including Asia.


	9. Chapter 9

**You ask for another chapter today, you got it, hope you enjoy.**

"Well after he marks me as his mate we...you know...sorta...you get the idea. Akeno, stop drooling."

"Then he pulls me into his chest and tells me he loves me. He tells me that our love is about to be tested and I didn't know what he could mean by that. So he snaps his fingers and Grayfia appears. I didn't know this until she and I talked later, she had been there the whole time. When she had forced her way into his house she unknowingly fell right into his trap. She could see everything we were doing but I couldn't see or hear her. Apparently Keith wanted to show off or something."

"Wait you are saying he created a barrier that even Hell's Strongest Queen couldn't get out of?"

"Not only couldn't she free herself, she said if he wanted to keep her in there she doubted she could have ever gotten out."

"That's powerful magic", stated Koneko.

"I can't believe she was very happy about having to sit there and watch as you two mated".

"Oh, she was livid. She told me that he looked at her as we had gotten started and winked and then after releasing her he asked her if she liked the show".

"Wow, that takes some balls". Everyone nodded.

"After Grayfia had taken me to my father and brother things got bad. They were very angry and wanted Keith dead. They had no idea who he really was until my father asked me if he had gone by any other names. When I told them he was also known as the Grey Ghost you should have seen my brother. I have never seen him so upset. Grayfia had insulted Keith and even challenged him to a fight. When my brother heard who Keith really was and realized Grayfia had to fight him he looked like he lost all hope. My brother said that whenever any of the major factions had an impossible mission or needed someone taken care of, no matter how powerful, that they called Keith. My brother doesn't think Keith has ever been injured on one of his missions".

"That last part isn't quite true", I answered. Everyone jumped.

I sneaked up and put my arms around Rias. Giving her a kiss on the neck.

"Mmmmmm... Angel Kisses". She cooed.

I laughed. "That is actually very accurate hun".

"You said that last part isn't true, does that mean you have been hurt on a mission?" Asked Issei.

"Yep it was the very first mission I ever went on for Sirzechs. He sent me to hunt down and kill a SSS class Stray Devil. She happens to be one of the only targets to ever seriously hurt me. Not only that, I didn't complete my mission, and I ended up befriending her to boot."

"It was my sister wasn't it?"

"Always perceptive aren't you little Shirone", I said while rubbing her head. She pushed her head into my hand so I could pet her easier. Man she is cute when she does that.

"Shirone?" Issei asked? Before Koneko could bash his head in I intervened.

"Issei, I mean no disrespect but you haven't earned the right yet to say that name. Please don't call her that again until she tells you it's Ok. Understand?"

He simply nodded. Koneko hugged me.

Rias pulled me away from Koneko. "Enough of that!"

Koneko glared at Rias.

Before anything more could be said I spoke up. "Ok listen it's worse than we thought." I had everyones attention.

"Looks like there are 3 stray devils working together."

"I've never heard of them grouping up like that", mentioned Akeno.

"It's rare but not unheard of. I've run into it a few times in my travels but never this close to a major city."

"The one that looks like the boss might be a problem. He looks like a high-level magic user. The other 2 are just mid-level strays, nothing too serious."

"No offense Keith, but why are you worried about these 3 strays. Aren't you more powerful than them?" asked Issei.

"He's not worried about them Issei, he's telling us this because he won't be the one fighting. He could have killed all 3 of them before they knew he was there if he wanted. Isn't that right, love."

"Of course babe. I want to see what you all can do. Issei show me what you are made of. I'll be watching from the shadows, I won't interfer unless someone's life is in peril. Ok, here's the layout."

I sit on my perch as I watched the battle unfold. I can't wait until I see the surprised look on everyone's faces. Good thing I brought my camcorder. Alright it's showtime. Lights, camera, and action.

Everyone had done their jobs and no one had gotten hurt. The 2 flunkies went down easy peasy lemon squeezy. The boss lay beat and broken in front of Rias.

"Any last words before I pass judgement Stray Devil Loghaine?"

"Fuck You and the horse you rode in on you red headed bitch..."

"Very well, be gone. Power of Destruction..." Here it comes, Oh Boy...

BOOM! The ground shook and everyone's ears were ringing. Everyone stood there for a good 45 seconds just looking between Rias and the large crater that used to be a stray devil. There was nothing there anymore, the stray was gone, the floor was gone, the wall was gone, hell the whole building was gone. It broke windows in a 5 block radius.

"WHAT THE HELL RIAS? Did you mean to do that?" asked Akeno

"I-I-I-I don't know what hap-pp-en. I just did my normal attack and then... Wha...How?" Everyone turned when they heard me on the ground laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. I was slapping the ground making sure I didn't damage my recorder, because Sirzechs and Lord Gremory are going to want to see this.

"Did you do this?"

"Wait...give me a minute to catch my breath...oh man that was good, and I got it all on film". I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Ok, to answer your question, No. I didn't do that but in a way I was responsible."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it babe, what has happened lately that might explain what just occurred".

"The only thing that comes to mind is we became a couple. But how does that explain anything?"

"What proof do you have that we are a couple?"

"Don't tease me like that Keith, you know darn well that you gave me a mark... You marked me!"

"Bingo! Give that lady a prize. How about a kiss?"

"Your mark did this?"

"I know you don't feel it, but my mark increased your power by ALOT. When I bit you I transferred my power into the mark."

"This is incredible. how much more powerful would you say I am now?"

"Before my mark you were a Mid High Class Devil. With my mark you are a Lower Ultimate Class Devil".

"I'm a Ultimate Class Devil now?"

"Yes you are beautiful". Rias tackled me back to the ground covering my face and neck in kisses.

"Wait, I just destroyed this warehouse. You should have told me Keith, how am I going to explain this?"

"It's fine hun. I know the owner, he won't mind at all."

"You own this too don't you?" she asked dryly.

"Kinda, Yeah. I called up my broker and had him buy this whole area while you were telling the story to everyone. Hey good news is we will own a nightclub very soon."

"Have I told you that you suck?"

"A few times, Yeah."

"Well, You Suck. Wait, if you gave me some of your power does that weaken you?"

"A little bit, I'll explain later tho. Let's go home babe, I need a shower and I want to send this to your brother and father. They are going to watch this thing over and over."

"I will get you back, when you least expect it."

"Sure thing hun. Let's go everyone. You did great. Issei, see you at 6 am in the morning."

We entered the magic circle with my dragon's symbol and vanished.

The next morning after starting Issei's training I decided to go visit Sona and let her know I would be withdrawing from the race for president and maybe borrow Saji for some training with Koneko and I might even start Gasper's training.

I knocked on the Student Council's Office door and waited. After a few seconds Saji opened the door.

"Oh, It's you, what do you want?"

"I would like to speak to Sona please."

"The president is busy and she doesn't have the time for the likes of you."

"I am certain she will make time for me. Hey, Sona you busy?" I yelled into the office.

"Who do you think you are? First you don't address her properly and then you just barge in here like you own the place."

"Keith is that you?"

"Yeah it's me can you get your Jack Russell Terrier to move and let me in?"

"My what?"

"This little ankle biter with the Napoleon Complex."

"Why You. I will kick your ass."

"Saji move and let him in, would you please?"

"Hai president. Watch your mouth and pay the proper respect."

"Whatever you say Yappy."

"Morning Sona", I said with a wink so Yappy could see it.

"Morning Keith, what brings you by so early?"

"Can't I just come by to see you? I mean it does my heart good to see your beautiful face in the morning."

"That's it you piece of shit! I don't care what you are here for. You go around holding hands with Rias Gremory and then have the nerve to come in here and openly flirt with the president."

Sona got up and walked around her desk. "Saji, would you..." I cut her off.

"You are right Yappy. I shouldn't have just come in here and talked to your president that way." Saji smirked.

"When I entered I should have done this instead". I walked up to Sona, wrapped my arms around her waist, then slowly leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Sona was startled at first by the show of affection, but as the kiss went on she started to enjoy it. Before long she was returning the kiss and moaning.

I sensed the killing intent almost as soon as we broke the kiss. I let Saji hit me with everything he had. He broke his hand, I didn't feel much of anything. I looked around the room and noticed the looks of shock on some faces and blushes on others. The only sound that could be heard was the whimpering of poor ole Yappy.

"Good Morning", I said to Sona.

"Yes it is", she replied with a slight blush and a smile.

"Let me handle this please", I whispered to Sona.

"You Ok down there Yappy?"

"How could you? You Son of a Bitch. You already have Rias-sempai and you think you can come in here and just take the president?"

"Yappy, I got some news for you. In every pack there can be only one Alpha. It works that way in school for the most part too. I'm that Alpha, the sooner you learn that the better off you will be."

"You think being the Alpha entitles you to take liberties with our president? You think because everyone else is afraid of you I will roll over and do as you say? You come in here and openly flirt with the president and when you are called out on your boorish behavior you spout this garbage. I don't know or care what you do with Rias-sempai or the other WHORES you run around with..." I didn't let him finish. Everyone gasped when Saji got slammed into the wall hard enough to leave an impression.

"What did you call my mates? I don't give 2 shits what you think or say about me but NO ONE talks about the women I love." I had Saji spread eagle against the wall with a vector around each arm and leg as well as one around his throat slowly squeezing the life out of him.

Sona slowly made her way over to me. She was scared to make any sudden movements. Not for her sake but for the sake of the little shit I had against the wall.

"Keith, please I need you to listen to me now. I know you are upset."

"UPSET, Oh no, I am past upset. I'm pissed the fuck off."

"As that may be, please just try to calm down. Please Keith for me."

"Don't beg this piece of shit for anything president."

"Saji, you need to shut up or you will die right here. I am trying to save your life."

"Keith, He isn't worth it. You know you are going to feel bad if you kill him."

"P-P-President, what are you saying? What do you mean I'm not worth it? I did this for you."

I growled out, "You haven't told him have you Sona?"

"No, I hadn't got around to it yet. I was trying to find a gentle way to break it to him and the rest of my peerage."

"What is he talking about president?"

"Saji, Keith and I are engaged. That's why he kissed me." I could see the heartbreak in the boy's eyes. I was still pissed but I still felt bad for the boy.

"No...No...president this has to be a mistake. You can't be engaged to him. He's a playboy. He won't treat you right, you'll just be another one of..." I tightened my vector around his neck.

"Choose your next words very carefully little man. I am doing everything I can not to snap your neck right now."

"Saji, you need to apologize to Keith now. Promise him you won't bother him again."

"Sona, he can't say what he said and go unpunished. I have killed men for less. Hell, I killed Riser for less." That got a gasp from Saji and a couple of others in the room who didn't see the fight.

"I know Keith, I don't know what to do. He is part of my peerage and he is just trying to protect me."

"No Sona, he wasn't trying to protect you, he was trying to show off, hoping you would return the love he has for you." Saji started freaking out at this point. He didn't know he was being that obvious.

"He kept following you around like a love sick puppy and he couldn't even see that those 2 over there on the couch were in love with him."

"What! Is that true?" asked a shocked Saji. The two girls on the couch could just nod.

"So see Yappy, all you had to do was open your eyes and you could have avoided all of this."

"Keith what are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know Sona, like I said I can't let this go unpunished. If Serafall, Gabriel, or Penemue found out what this little shit said they would skin him alive. Well Gabriel would forgive him but heck she forgives everything. That's the thing I love most about her."

"Wait! You are mates with Serafall, Gabriel, Rias, Penemue, and engaged to President?" asked a scared Saji.

"Yep, they are all mine. So as you see if I don't kill you chances are one of them will when I tell them what you said."

Saji just started crying. "I just wanted president to notice me", he said between sobs. "I tried so hard, I only saw what I wanted to see didn't I? I am such a fool. Do what you want with me, I don't care!"

"Are you stupid, never mind I can already tell you the answer to that. Sona, I have decided on his punishment. I need you to agree to go along with whatever I decide no questions."

Sona could only nod hoping she wasn't going to need to find another pawn. I lowered Saji to the ground. "Stand up and take your punishment like a man." Saji stood.

"I hereby pass judgement on you for the crimes of insulting my mates. You now belong to those 2 girls over there on the couch. You will treat them like the queens they are. This incident will never be discussed again by anyone here. And lastly you are to be referred to as Yappy for as long as you are in Sona's peerage. This is my word and as such it is beyond questioning. Do you understand?"

Yappy looked up with a shocked expression on his face.

"I asked . . . . ?"

He simply nodded with a gulp.

"Good now then go take a seat between your new girlfriends Yappy and be quick about it." Momo and Ruruko smiled happily and pulled him onto the couch between them.

Sona came up to me and gave me a kiss on the check. "Thanks for not killing my pawn... I mean not killing Yappy", she said with a giggle.

I smiled, "I couldn't kill him after I saw him crying it would have felt like I was kicking a puppy."

"What did you come here for anyways. We sort of got side tracked."

"Oh Yeah, I'm dropping out of the race. I don't have time anymore."

"What do you mean you don't have time anymore."

"Well now I have another mate and I'm engaged to you, plus who is going to train Issei, Yappy, and Rias' other Bishop? I mean if you want to call off the engagement, I'll be glad to keep running?"

"I will be sorry to see you go but I promise to do the best I can as Student Council President!"

"I kinda figured you would feel that way. Now give me a kiss I have to go by and see Rias before classes start." Muah. "See you later."

"Later Hun."

"Oh, Yappy. Your training starts this afternoon after school, be there."

"I have student council business to take care of. I can't just go running off."

"Hun, I need Yappy for the next week. If you loan him to me I promise to make him stronger and more manly."

"He's all yours!" Said Sona and his 2 new girlfriends in unison.

"See there Yappy, you are good to go."

"Yay me!"

"Momo, Ruruko?" The 2 girls looked up at me. "Consider him a wedding gift from me and Sona. He is loyal like all Yappies are and at least he's house broken. Of course both of you are going to have to show him whats whats in the bedroom, because I don't think he has the slightest clue what to do when it comes to pleasing a woman." All 3 turned beet red. "Thank you Keith-san" the girls replied not knowing what else to say.

"No problem ladies, and Yappy don't worry about the training too much. I'll make sure you have enough energy left for your 2 girlfriends. Take it from someone who knows you are going to need it." I laughed again when I saw the slight look of fear on Yappy's face.

"Ok, I'm outta here. I got things to see and people to do, or something like that."

Sona just rolled her eyes. "Leave already, I have work to do." With that I exited the office and went to find Rias.


	10. Chapter 10

I found Rias in her homeroom a few minutes before the bell rang.

"Keith, You left me alone in the bed this morning. Do you know how lonely I was without you to hug?"

"Sorry Babe, but I needed to talk to Sona. And I have to train these guys so they are ready for what lies ahead. Issei, Koneko, Yappy, and even your other bishop need alot of work."

"Who's Yappy?"

"Oh, that's Sona's pawn. His name is Yappy from now on. I don't quite get it, but he asked us to please only refer to him as Yappy. Be sure to let everyone in your peerage know about his name change, from what I understand he gets pretty upset if you don't call him Yappy anymore."

"It's wierd but I'll pass it along to everyone."

"Yeah, no telling what weird stuff that dudes into, but hey who am I to judge? If he wants to call himself Yappy then by gosh I'll make sure no one calls him anything but that."

"You are so thoughtful."

"I try to be." I could hear Vapor laughing. "Partner you are terrible."

"So what brought you all the way to my classroom this morning?"

"Well I didn't get to say good morning to my beautiful Rias or get my morning kiss." I leaned closer and wrapped one arm around her waist and brought the other to the small of her back and pulled her in closer. I slowly moved my face closer to hers until our lips finally touched. As we kissed I could feel her heartbeat in her chest as she pressed her breasts into me. All to soon it was over, I pulled away and looked into her smokey half lidded eyes.

"It gets better every time we do that."

"Mmmmmm...You are an amazing kisser", she said as she snuggled her head into my chest.

"Babe, why do I feel like we are being watched?" I turn towards the door to her classroom and saw at least 10 3rd year girls standing there. Some had blushes, some had tears in their eyes, and more than 1 had a jealous look on their face.

"Awwww... that is the sweetest thing I have ever seen. I wish I had a boyfriend like him. It's not fair, why does she get to have him? I heard he is really a butt pirate. Are you crazy we just saw him kiss her. I heard from the perverted guys in 2nd year that it's all for show. You believed those 2 perverts? Well you have a point, plus he does have girls always around him."

I let those 2 off way too easy.

"Alright ladies let's give them some privacy. Thanks Akeno", I said.

"I need to get to class, was that all you needed?"

"It was the most important thing I came here for, but I want to meet your other bishop after school."

"I don't know if that's a good idea Keith. He doesn't react well to others."

"I know babe, but we need to be prepared for anything. My sources tell me something big is in the works and it's centered around Kuoh."

"If you think it will help I'll bring you to him, but don't expect much."

"Sure thing. I leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. See you at lunch." I walked her back to her classroom and left for my homeroom.

After school I met up with everyone at the ORC building.

"Sempai I thought you were going to train with me today?" said Koneko with a cute pout.

"I am, I promise, I just need to do a couple of things first then I'm all yours Koneko." She smiled.

"Oh no you're not. You need to watch what you say, you are giving these other girls ideas, Keith." Koneko glared at Rias. She walked over to where I was standing.

"Sempai, Buchou is being mean to me", she gave me her best puppy dog eyes.

"Rias it's Ok. You don't have to be so hard on Koneko." I didn't see Koneko sticking her tongue out at Rias from behind me.

"Keith I am warning you now, you are too nice and too sweet for your own good. Koneko I am also warning you, try anything with MY mate and I will NOT be happy, you got that?"

"I'm not doing anything Buchou, sempai is just helping me with my training I don't know what's got you so upset."

"Grrrrr... Listen you've been warned. Keith you said you wanted to meet my other bishop, follow me, his room is down this way."

"Dang that sure is alot of protection for one person." This looks like some of the stuff I have protecting our place.

"It had to be powerful, Gasper has a very powerful sacred gear. He doesn't have control over it yet either."

"Oh, I know. That's why we need to get him out of this room and on the battlefield."

"That would be great but don't expect too much, he is afraid of everyone." As she says this she waves her hand over the wards and they drop. She knocks on the door.

"Gasper, I am coming in. I have someone I want to introduce you to. He's a really good person, me and him are even mates."

"NOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO MEET ANYONE! JUST GO, LEAVE ME ALONE."

Good grief what a set of lungs.

I stepped into the room, it was completely dark except for the light given off by a laptop on the desk. I heard some movement and noticed a box with 2 red eyes staring at me from holes in it's side.

"Gasper come out and meet my mate. This is Keith."

"NOOOOOOOO! GO AWAY."

"Let me handle this Rias. I told you I was coming to visit you didn't I Gasper?"

"I don't know who you are, get out!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your friend, ClosetVampire98?"

"G-G-Ghostwalker is that you?"

"Of course it is little buddy, now come over here and give me a hug." All Rias saw was a little white blur as Gasper tackled me to the ground.

"You really came? I thought you might of forgot."

"How could I forget one of my best friends?"

"It's so good to see you Ghost..no Keith-san."

"It's good to see you too Gasper, how have you been doing lately?"

"I've been good, the game isn't as much fun without you tho."

"Sorry about that. I've had alot of things come up lately."

"It's Ok, because you are here now. We can play whenever we want."

I rubbed his head, "that's right little buddy."

Rias just looked at me and the little vampire with shock evident on her face. "I take it you 2 have a history?"

"Yeah I've known Gasper for probably close to 2 years now. He has been my gaming partner for what feels like forever."

"You never cease to amaze and confuse me, love."

"Hey I was going to go outside for a little while with a couple of friends who I am helping to train. Why don't you come along with me?"

"I-I-I I'm afraid to go outside."

"Is that so? Even if no one will be able to see you?"

"How will no one be able to see me?"

"That's easy I'll summon my sacred gear and then instead of cloaking myself, I'll cloak you. No one will even know you are there and you can hang out with me for the afternoon."

"REALLY? That is so cool. Wow, you must be powerful. I wish I had your powers instead of mine."

"Why would you say that Gasper, I think your powers are so freaking awesome."

"You do?"

"Heck yeah, you can freeze time. Just think of all the pranks we could pull together."

"I can stealth us around and then you freeze time. They wouldn't know what hit them."

"But I can't control my powers, he said with a sniff..."

"Ah but remember that magic candy I told you about?"

"Yeah."

"I brought some of it with me. I held out a peanut butter ball. Eat this and I promise you will start to feel better and if you train with us you will be strong. We can be partners again, but not just in-game. We can do it in real life too. What do you say little buddy? Are you ready to leave this dark lonely room and come with me on a real life adventure?"

"I would go anywhere with you Onii-san."

Onii-san, huh? I like the sound of that. "Ok, little buddy from now on call me Onii-san. Now here eat this candy and we will start our adventure otouto."

The little damphire started to cry. sniff... "I have... sniff... always... sniff... wanted a big... sniff... brother."

"Well now you got one, but I can't let my otouto run around untrained. So I need you to come with me."

Gasper took the candy from my hand. He took a bite, "Mmmmmm this is good." By the time he had finished Rias and I could feel a change had taken place.

Rias leaned over and whispered, "What was in that candy?"

I whispered back, "I added some of my blood to the chocolate. Gasper had told me he hated blood so I added it to the chocolate to hide the flavor. My blood gave him a boost, he should have better control over his power now. Heck with some training he is gonna be a beast."

"Onii-san, you know vampires have very good hearing right?"

I laughed, "sorry otouto I didn't mean to trick you, but it was for your own good."

"It's Ok Onii-san. I actually liked it alot. Could maybe you make me some more?"

"I'll make you all you want little buddy."

"Now you need to get dressed so we can go train."

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing? I think it's cute."

"I'm not saying it's not cute, but you don't want to get it dirty do you?"

"Ohhhhh, I didn't think of that. What should I wear then?"

"I brought you something I think you are going to like, here try this on."

After a few minutes, "Onii-san this is nice but isn't it too tight?"

"I think it looks great."

"Keith, it looks almost like the same thing you were into battle."

"This looks just like onii-san's?"

"Yeah the only difference is his doesnt have that little skirt around the waist."

"Cool, then this is what I will wear from now on too then."

"See, he likes it."

"You two are just too much."

"Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet", I laughed.

"Let's go Onii-san. We got some training to do."

"That's the spirit otouto." I summoned my sacred gear and threw my cloak around Gasper. We walked back into the club room. Where Issei, Koneko, and Yappy were waiting.

"I guess Gasper isn't ready to come out yet is he?" stated Akeno

"No, I'm here Sempai."

Everyone looked around, "where did that come from?"

"Oh, sorry. Let me introduce everyone to my otouto. Everyone this is Gasper." I let my cloak fade away.

"Wow, he's dressed almost like Keith."

"Ahhhh! They can see me."

"Yes Gasper they can see you, but they can't tell who you are. Can you guys?"

"No, I would have never known it was Gasper in that get-up."

"Really? Cool."

"Not only that guys, Gasper is going to train with us and he has better control over his sacred gear now."

"Wow, Gasper that's great. How did you go from hiding in a box in your room to being so brave."

Gasper snorted, "My Onii-san. He told me we are going to have real life adventures. I will go anywhere with my Onii-san." Everyone laughed.

"Okay let's head out to do some training."

A few minutes later at the training sight.

"Alright, Issei and Yappy I want you to work on your stamina. You need to be able to stay in battle longer. I want you both to take these packs. They each weigh 300 lbs. Each one of you put one on and I want 50 laps to start with."

"50 Laps! With 300 lbs backpacks?"

"That's half of what I started with so get to it".

"Fine, by the way why are you calling Saji, Yappy?"

"That's what he asked me to call him, isn't that right Yappy?"

"Yeah, please call me Yappy from now on Issei", he said monotoned.

"Whatever floats your boat Yappy. Let's get this over with."

"Alright Koneko, I want you to sit right here legs crossed in front of me." Koneko sit down.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate. Feel the energy flow thru you. Don't draw any in yet just feel for it. Feel the grass, reach out and feel the trees and the animals. That's it, deep breaths. Can you feel it?"

"I can feel it senpai."

"Good now use those feelings to picture everything around you. All living things have their own energy. Concentrate until you can see it all in your mind. Can you see it yet?"

"I see the energy flowing thru everything sempai, I see the birds, the trees, I even see you."

"Ok, now I need you to slowly open your eyes while still concentrating on the energy." Koneko slowly opened her eyes. I saw the tears start to flow.

"It's so beautiful, I can see how everything is connected. I see the energy moving from place to place. Sempai I see you. I see the REAL you, you are so beautiful. Your energy is dancing around you."

"Now I want you to hold this for as long as you can alright?"

"Hai! Sensei." That caught me off guard but I laughed it off.

"Now Gasper, I brought this volleyball with us. I'm going to throw it up into the air, I want you to stop just the ball."

"I'll try sempai."

"I know you will, don't worry about it tho. It might take a few tries but I know you can do this Ok?"

He nods, "Then let's begin."

After 2 hours of training I called it a day.


	11. Chapter 11

"So how does everyone feel?" I asked.

Issei and Yappy were panting but they were still on their feet.

"I don't know if I can go on", said Issei.

"You both did real good here let me help you." I walked over and touched them both on the forehead.

"Feel better now?"

"Wow, what did you do?" asked Saji.

"I just gave you a little of my energy."

"Thanks, that did the trick" stated Issei.

"Good you 2 head on back to your kings, you are done for the day. Issei wait a second, here take Gasper back with you, poor little guy is all tuckered out."

"How did he do?"

"It took him a little bit, but he was stopping half of the balls from dropping by the end."

"Dang, that's great", said Saji.

"Yeah, if you all keep this up you are going to be terrors in the rating games."

"You really think so?" asked Issei.

"Stick with me you 2 and I'll make you dragons to be feared. Issei that reminds me ask Draig about maybe sacrificing one or more of your body parts for power."

"What! Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm being serious. I swapped all my internal organs and blood out for dragon counterparts."

"Why would you do something like that?"

 **"SO HE COULD BECOME MORE POWERFUL QUICKER. ALSO IT INCREASES YOUR BATTLE POTENTIAL"** , replied Draig.

"Is it worth it?" asked Issei.

"I would say so, but I like being a dragon so I might not be the best one to talk too. Also makes your one eyed monster bigger, makes all the girls want you."

Draig Laughed. **"WELL SAID SPIRIT DRAGON EMPEROR! WHAT'S NOT TO LOVE ABOUT BEING A DRAGON?"**

"Does it hurt?" asked a slightly worried Issei.

"It didn't when I had it done. It took 2 days tho and I was out like a light for the whole thing."

"Will I grow a tail or scales." Draig and I both laughed.

"Not unless you sacrifice whole body parts, like an arm or a leg. If you want my advice start out small Issei, give up say your heart, maybe your heart and blood. That will give you a huge power boost. I'm not saying you have to do this, I'm just trying to help you grow. I know what your dream is, I know you want a large harem. You've got a great start, Asia is amazing and you are both lucky to have each other. If you want to get and keep a bunch of women you have to be strong. Your rival the White One will appear sooner or later. I can keep him off you until you are ready to face him but you need to be able to keep and protect what is yours. That's what it means to be a dragon."

"Thank You Keith-san, you have given me alot to think about. I'll talk to Draig tonight. If he and I can agree on this I will probably take your advice."

"Good, now off you go. Take Gasper back to his room for me please, and let Rias know I'll be there shortly."

"Hai, Keith-san."

Yappy, stayed behind with Koneko and myself for a few moments.

"I misjudged you Keith-san. I thought you were just some pretty boy who was only after one thing. He bowed deeply. I could tell he was crying but was trying to hide it. Please forgive me for all the terrible and foolish things I ever said about you or your mates. I am ashamed of myself. I have no excuse for how horrible I treated you. Please find it in your heart to give me another chance to prove I am worth being your friend."

"Well it's about blasted time", I said.

He looked up, "What do you mean?"

"I've been waiting for you to come to your senses. I knew you were better than the hothead arrogant jerk you seemed to be. Yappy, you have a ways to go but if you want to get stronger and you seriously will listen to me I will gladly teach you everything I can."

He bowed again. "Thank you Keith-san I won't let you down. If I may ask, what you told Issei. Can I do the same thing?"

"As you are right now I'm sorry to say the answer is no. The dragon your sacred gear was made of was split into many different pieces."

"Oh, I see." I could see the sadness in his eyes.

I looked at him, "are you serious about wanting to become stronger? Do you promise to protect my Sona with your life? Will you stop all this foolishness and buckle down and train? Will you not question my methods and do what I tell you?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Answer my questions, give me your answer Saji!"

"Yes, I want to become stronger. I would give me life for the president, I will listen to what you say, sensei."

"Good, then I have a present for you. I was saving these for when I thought you were ready."

"What are you talking about sensei?"

"I knew all along you had a piece of Vritra's Sacred Gears in you. Absorbsion line if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, that is the one I have."

"Well a while back I did a mission for the Grigori and Azazel. As payment I asked for these." I held out 3 more pieces of Vritra's Sacred Gears.

"Are those what I think they are?"

"That they are Yappy."

"You think you are ready to take the next step?"

"Hai, Sensei."

"Good", I took the other 3 pieces and willed some of my spiritial power into them. I then brought then up to Yappy's chest and watched them absorb into his sternum.

"Woah, I can feel the power."

"Vritra should be able to awaken soon. He hasn't been whole since he was sealed away. You should have enough pieces tho that you can talk to him like Issei does with Draig. If you haven't been able to awaken him by this time next week I'll force him awake with some of my power, alright?"

"Thank You sensei."

"You're welcome now head on back to Sona she probably has something for you to do, be back here tomorrow."

"Hai", he turned and ran off with a huge smile on his face.

"You know Rias is right, you are too nice and sweet for your own good", Koneko said as she sit in my lap.

I laughed, "is that why you are sitting in my lap at the moment?"

"Hmmmm...Maybe."

"Konkeo we need to talk about all this."

"I know."

"Do you think maybe you might have a crush on me because I am helping you with your training and your sister?"

"No."

"No?"

"Not a crush, I love you, you are mine."

"Koneko, that's very flattering. You are an amazing girl. Hell when you ears and tails come in you will be the cutest girl anyone has ever seen. If I didn't have so many mates I would be all over you. I sorta have a weakness for cute animal girls."

"Is that so?"

"Yep!" She concentrates for a moment and her ears and tails appear. "That's not fair you are playing dirty pool now."

"Whatever it takes."

"Koneko you know I am with Rias and I am even engaged to Sona. That's not including my other 2 mates a 1 wife."

"Don't care."

"Shouldn't you have a man that can commit to just one girl? I mean someone who isn't so weak willed as I am?"

"Do you not like me?"

"That's not the point?"

"Well, do you?"

"I would be lying if I said I didn't care for you."

"Then we can be together."

"Koneko, things are going to get rough soon. People might die, heck I might die. It could be very dangerous just to be near me soon."

"Then we shouldn't waste time then."

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Not until I have what I want."

"And, what is that?"

"You!"

"If you are serious about this then you need to talk to Rias and Sona. They were telling me no more mates. I would be stupid to not listen to them. So if this is really what you want then you need to bring this to them, but I wouldn't hold my breath."

"Ok, I will let them know that you are now mine too."

"I wouldn't put it that way to them. I meant try and talk to them and let them know what you had on your mind."

"I will tell them tonight. I will be moving into your house tomorrow."

"This is not going to end well, you know that right?" She wrapped her soft tails around my arm and looked into my eyes.

"You're cheating". Oh god this feels good, she is pushing all the right buttons.

"Then tell me to stop."

"Koneko, you really..." she cut me off with a kiss.

I have to admit she is a really good kisser. Dang, where did this sweet and innocent looking 16 year old girl learn to kiss like this. Got to get this back under control. Down boy, down. I almost lost it when she started to purr and wrestle my tongue with hers.

"Uhhh...I got to go. You really should talk to Rias and Sona. I, well I'm not sure what to say."

She smiled as I walked off, "Told you, Mine."

I reached the ORC clubhouse as everyone else was leaving for the evening. I found Rias in the main room going over her weekly reports.

"Hey babe, I-I-I think we may have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"You were right about Koneko. She is on the prowl and apparently I'm the prey."

"No Duh, I think you were the only one who didn't see that coming".

"What am I supposed to do? I told her she needed to talk to you and Sona. All that did was make her summon her ears and tails and kiss me stupid."

"SHE KISSED YOU?"

"Yeah she kinda caught me by surprise and I'm not sure, but I think she might have sucked a filling out of my tooth. Where are you girls learning to kiss like that?"

"That's what you ask? How did she learn to kiss that good?"

"Sorry, yeah back to the little problem. She said she was coming to talk to you and kinda mentioned about moving into our house."

"I warned her. I warned you. Grrrrrrrrrrr..." She snapped her pencil in half.

"Hey now I know you are mad but I didn't really do anything this time. Please calm down baby."

I quickly embraced her and started applying light kisses to her neck and face. After what seem like hours she finally calmed down.

"I'm calm now, I will just have a nice simple talk with Koneko and let her know that in no way shape or form is she moving into our house. She will move in over my dead body."

The next day as we were helping Koneko move her things into her new bedroom Rias caught me looking at her.

"WHAT! I couldn't leave my precious kohai in that lonely apartment all by herself. I can't believe you would be so cruel as to not offer her a place to stay, so someone had to do it."

I have got to find out how she does that. Are Nekos part Jedi? Koneko smiled as she walked by me. After carrying the last box to her new room I excused myself to head out to the training grounds. Koneko had taken the day off, Rias and Sona wanted to have a talk with her. Issei hadn't shown up at school that day so I figured he must have taken my advice. That meant it was just me, Gasper and Yappy training today.

We arrived at the training grounds and I told them what I had planned for them today. I had Gasper attempting to stop volleyballs being thrown at him while I had Yappy helping him control his energy flow by using his Absorbsion Line. After about half a dozen balls Gasper started to stop them on a regular basis. While tossing the balls I had a chance to talk to Yappy, He has told me that he still hasn't made contact with Vritra but he can sense his presence. After about 2 more hours of training I called it a day. I took Gasper back to his room, he wasn't passed out today. I played some video games with him for an hour or so and was about to leave when an idea came to me.

"Hey otouto what would you think about coming and living with me and Rias?"

"I don't know Onii-san, it sounds kinda scary. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"What if I could make your new room exactly like this one, maybe even better. We could be like one big family."

Tears came to the little damphire's eyes, "You really mean that Onii-san, we could be a family."

"I meant every word of it little brother." He launched himself at me and cried into my chest, after he calmed down I told him that we can move him in this weekend. It would give me enough time to get his room set up. I never seen the little guy smile so brightly. After I got home and found Rias I told her about my idea.

"He really agreed to move in here?"

"Yep by the time I left he was busy packing up his room. I had never seen him smile so much."

Rias hugged me tight. "You have to be the most amazing man I have ever met. You make everyone around you smile by just being yourself. I love you so much."

"I love you too babe. I just want everyone to be happy. If I can make someone smile then I can smile too. Oh, I meant to ask, how did your little meeting go with Sona and Koneko?"

"It went exactly as I said it would. We all complained, Sona and I told her you didn't need anymore mates. Then we put our foot down and told her we would never allow her to have you."

"I have another possible mate now don't I?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure how she got us to agree, but by the time the meeting was over we were hugging and talking about wedding plans". I have got to figure out how she does that! Well we will cross that bridge when we get to it.

"Have you heard from Issei today?"

"Yeah he called about an hour ago, he said he took your advice and had a big surprise for us."

"Good, I can't wait to see what he has in store. Now I just need to get him to man up and get some of these girls off my back. Akeno still looks at me like I am a slab of beef. I AM not a fan of S & M, she gives me the willies when she goes all sadist on an opponent."

"She can get out of hand sometimes, short of forbidding her from talking to you tho I don't know how we can stop her."

"I just have to make Issei into her perfect man. The thing is I'm not sure how Asia will take Issei having a harem."

"I didn't think of that, those two have gotten very close. She is probably going to be very jealous in the beginning."

"He's going to have to make sure she knows she will always have a place in his life. If he doesn't he will lose her, and I don't want to see that happen. He might be a pervert but dragons need their maidens. I will have a long talk with him tomorrow during lunch."

"Is that what made you fall for me? Was I your maiden?"

"You will always be my maiden," then I gave her a deep kiss.

"Mmmmmm...I can't get enough of those."

"Always aim to please milady."

Next day at school I noticed Issei still was absent. I asked Asia, all she would tell me was he went to sleep a couple of days ago woke up for a couple of hours then went back to bed and hadn't woke up since. I assured her it was alright and told her I would come by his house today to check up on him. At lunch time I made my way to our usual table. Asia joined me like always. I noticed Koneko making her way over to us and smiled and waved. She continued to walk over, when she got to the table she climbed into my lap much to everyone's surprise. I could hear all around us people were talking. They started whispering, "I thought he was with Rias-sempai. Did they break up? How could he break Rias-sempai's heart? What is he a playboy? I thought he was better than this. I hear he is a rump ranger."

"Uhhh.. Konkeo, people are starting to talk."

"Let them."

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in your own seat?"

"This is my seat". Asia blushed. About this time I felt a large killer intent coming from the doorway. Crap, bet I know who that is. Yep called it again.

"Hey, Babe. Uhhh.. this isn't what it looks like".

"Oh, really? Then what is it then? Because it looks like our kohai is sitting in your lap, feeding you your lunch".

Well Shit, "I guess it is what it looks like then. Look I didn't have anything to do with this. She says that this is now her seat".

"Is what he is saying true, Konkeo?"

"Mine".

"I don't think so, move over."

"What!"

"If she is going sit in your lap then so am I."

I laughed. "What's so funny, Keith?"

"I want to protest, but to be honest having 2 of the most beautiful women in the school sitting in my lap feeding me my lunch is like a dream come true."

They both blushed. "Shut up and eat". They tried their best to hide their smiles. Let's just say we were the talk of the school by the end of lunch.

As I made my way back to class after lunch all the girls were smiling and giggling. "I wonder if he is starting a harem? I wouldn't mind being in his harem. He already has Rias-sempai and the school mascot Koneko. I heard he's been seen with the Student Class President too. He's so manly. I heard he's a pole smoker".

WTF! I should have killed those two, I said to myself.

After classes I told Yappy and Koneko I would be a little late for training I needed to check on Issei.


	12. Chapter 12

**I got a few reviews wondering about Issei's harem. Don't worry he gets a large one himself, Keith wasn't actually trying to get all these women. As you will soon see they choose him, he was happy with the mates he had.**

Asia and I arrived at Issei's house and met his parents. I introduced myself and asked if I could see him for a moment. They told me he was still asleep but I could go see if he was awake yet. I entered his room and noticed he was still out cold.

"Draig, are you there?"

 **"I AM HERE SPIRIT DRAGON!"**

"Is Issei alright?"

 **"HE IS STILL GOING THRU THE TRANSFORMATION BUT HE WILL BE FINE."**

"Why is his taking so long?"

 **"I CAN ONLY DEDUCE THAT THE POWER YOU GAVE HIM HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT."**

"Has it changed anything important? Is he going to have any side effects?"

 **"NO, IN FACT HE IS GOING TO BE VERY POWERFUL. HE HAD ME EXCHANGE ALL HIS INTERNAL ORGANS AND BLOOD FOR DRAGON PARTS."**

"This wont affect his behavior or attitude will it? I know some of your past hosts have gone mad with power before."

 **"HE IS DIFFERENT THAN MOST OF MY PAST HOSTS. HE HAS A VERY KIND HEART, EVEN IF HE IS THE MOST PERVERTED HOST I HAVE EVER HAD."**

"I need to talk to him about that soon. Is he still dead set on having a harem?"

 **"THAT HE IS. IT'S LIKE THAT'S HIS ONLY TRUE GOAL."**

"Do you think he can do that and still keep Asia from getting jealous?"

 **"THAT IS HARD TO SAY. HE HAS TRUE FEELINGS FOR THE MAIDEN. SHE SEEMS SO PURE OF HEART, I'M NOT SURE IF SHE CAN SHARE HIM."**

"It is important that they stay together Draig. I can't tell you why, but those two need to be with each other."

 **"I UNDERSTAND, I WILL DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO KEEP THEM TOGETHER."**

"Thank You. I will talk to Asia before I leave. How long do you think it will be before he wakes up?"

 **"HE SHOULD BE AWAKE SOMETIME TONIGHT OR EARLY MORNING."**

"Good, tell him I need to see first thing in the morning at the training grounds."

 **"WILL DO, SPIRIT DRAGON EMPEROR!"**

"Thank You again Draig. I'll leave you to rest."

I made my way downstairs where Asia and Issei parents were. I told them that Issei was just tired from all his club activities and he will be up and about by tomorrow. That put their minds at ease.

"Asia can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Sure Keith-san." We decided to take a little walk around the block.

"Asia, you know what Issei's dream is, right?"

She blushed, "yeah he tells everyone he will be a harem king."

"Are you OK with this? Can you handle him having other wives?"

"I'm not excited about the idea of sharing my Issei. I keep telling myself that he won't change after his dream comes true, but I'm afraid of losing him." She starts crying. I do the only thing I can, I pull her into a warm hug. I let her cry for a bit, then I wipe her eyes.

"Asia, I need to tell you something. You and Issei were always meant to be together. You and him will need each other for things that are coming. He will always love you. The thing is tho that there are going to be alot of girls that are going to need him the way you do."

"The way Rias-sempai and Koneko need you?"

"I'll be honest Asia, those two probably should have ended up with Issei too. I know Akeno needs Issei. She is going to need his friendship to help her with her past."

"Konkeo would have never been with Issei with his being an open pervert and I think Rias was meant to be with you from the beginning. You and her make the perfect couple."

"Thanks Asia. I just want you to know, I will always be there to help whenever I can. Support Issei however you can and I promise he will make you a very happy bride, Ok?"

Asia blushed, "You think so?"

"I know so, and I'll be there to cheer as you walk down the isle."

She hugged me, "Thank You Keith-san. You are such a good friend."

"You're welcome Asia-Chan. I'll talk to you later, I have to go help the others with their training."

"Ok, Keith-san, I'll see you tomorrow." I walked her back to Issei's parents house then left.

I arrived at the training grounds to find Koneko chucking volleyballs at Gasper while Yappy has him connected to his line.

"How's it going?"

"He has stopped everyone thrown at him."

"Wow, otouto, you are getting good. Let's try it without the line." Yappy retracts his line and Koneko picks up a few more balls. She slings the balls one at a time at Gasper and he stops them all.

"Well done. You are improving Gasper. Have you been practicing on your own?"

"Hai, Onii-san."

"Well it shows. I think you are almost ready for some adventures."

"Ar-Ar-Are you sure onii-san? I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Why not? No one would ever see us."

"You mean we would be cloaked?"

"Well it wouldn't be a undercover mission if they could see us would it?"

"YESSSSS! I am ready onii-san I will make you proud."

"I know you will little brother."

"Yappy, how are things going for you?"

"I found Vritra in my mindscape but he is still asleep."

"Oh, that's easy to fix. Tonight when you are asleep and enter your mindscape just go up to him and nudge him with your foot. If that doesn't work, get near his ear and yell real loud he should wake right up."

"Thanks sempai." Vapor-Chan spoke up. "You are an evil man to supposedly be an angel".

"What! I'm just trying to help him awaken his sacred gear."

"As well as a little payback for the whole name calling incident?"

"Well maybe a little."

"Ok, you two can take off. I am going to spend some time helping Koneko with her senjutsu," I told Yappy and Gasper.

Yappy looked at me slyly, "Oh, Is that what they are calling it now days?" I don't feel the least bit bad about what is going to happen to Yappy tonight. "Go on you two, we have training to do." At that they left.

"Alone at last," said Koneko.

"I was serious Koneko we are going to train".

"Of course sempai", she said as she summoned her ears and tails.

"Uhhh... Shirone?"

"Ohhhhh...Say that again."

"I-I-I don't think that's a good idea". I'm starting to feel a little like a mouse in a house full of hungry cats.

"Sem-pai"...she purred, as she swayed her way towards me. When the hell did Konkeo get so sultry? Oh, god I am having naughty thoughts. Must think of something else...Sher...dead puppies...Michael More in a thong, whew there we go. Before I realized it I was backed against a nearby tree, with no where to go.

"Konkeo we should really train with the time we have."

"Is that all you think about sempai is training?" she said with a cute pout

I know I'm going to regret this, but "if you will give me 55 minutes of training we can do whatever you want with the last 5 minutes."

"Whatever I want?"

I had to think about that. Hell, 5 minutes isn't enough time to get into any trouble. "Fine, whatever you want."

She agreed and we spent the next 55 mins working on her control of nature energy. She has been practicing too, because she has made some big strides in her training. She must of had a stop watch because right at 55 minutes she was set to go.

"That's all the training for today sem-pai..."

"Yes, that's all the training for today and you did great. You have been practicing I can tell. Your sister would be very proud of you."

"Thank You semmmm-paiiiii."

I laughed, "come here, you got 5 minutes." I put my cloak up so we wouldn't be seen or bothered.

She straddled my lap. "We don't have time for too much foreplay sempai, so you will forgive me if I just help myself."

"What do you mean..." I was cut off as she removed her shirt and started to kiss me stupid again. I didn't realize right away but she wasn't wearing a bra. She brought my hands up to her breasts. She squeezed my hands so I was squeezing her breasts. After she was positive I wouldn't stop she removed her hands and grabbed me by my hair and deepened our kiss. I have to admit it, I was aroused. I know she is only 16 but in this world I'm only 17 so I didn't feel badly about this. As we kissed and I kneeded her breasts she ground her hips into my bulging manhood. After that I don't remember what exactly happened until I noticed she had a glazed look in her eyes and was panting like she was in heat. Oh, god. She's in her first mating cycle. I got to stop this. I got to stop this now. She could die if we mated. Kuroka told me about this once. Their race has to skip the first mating cycle because thier bodies weren't ready for it yet.

I forced my way out of her kiss. "Koneko stop..." She kept kissing me. "Koneko you have to stop, this is dangerous." Her eyes completely glazed over and I knew there was no reaching her now. "KONEKO STOP." She hissed. I thought of calling Rias but Koneko would attack her. She would see Rias as a threat to her mating. I dropped my cloak from Koneko hoping that if she couldn't see me she would calm down. This sent her into a frenzy.

"SEMPAI...SEMAPI...WHERE DID YOU GO. I WILL FIND YoU SEMPAI. YOU ARE MINE! I WON'T LET ANYONE HAVE WHAT'S MINE!" Forgive me Koneko but this is for your own good. I sneaked up on her from behind and knocked her out.

I arrived home with Koneko over my shoulder. Rias greeted me as I entered the living room. "What happened?"

"I figured out why Koneko has been so agressively stalking me."

"Why?"

"She's entered her first mating cycle. If I hadn't knocked her out she would have humped my brains out or went into her full heat cycle."

"Is she going to be OK?"

"Yes, I made sure to be careful, but I can't be around her until her mating cycle is over. If she sees me I very well could be raped to within an inch of my life. The thing is now she has imprinted on me."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that she won't mate with anyone else, unless either her or I die."

"Well, no one should die for something like this."

"Of course not. The thing is this means I don't have much of a choice now. Either I break her heart and she stays alone for the rest of her life or I take her as a mate. Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, how does this shit keep happening to me?"

"Calm down hun".

"I can't calm down, if I had just stayed away, you and Koneko would have been happy with Issei. You all could have had your happy life, but no I had to try and play the hero". I just had to be part of the story.

SMACK! "Don't you dare. Don't you dare try to take all the blame. I came to you. You didn't ask for me and Koneko to fall in love with you. So what if you got more than 1 wife. People have been doing it for thousands of years. So listen to me mister, you are going to take responsibility for her just like you have for the rest of us and we are going to love you for the man you are. .THAT".

"I got it baby. No more crazy talk. Let me get her to her room and I'll come find you and we can take a bath."

"Good, and you might want to put wards on her door. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night hearing you screaming someone else's name."

"Yes, Dear. Be right back". Later that night Rias and I were laying in bed when we heard a loud thump come from the floor below.

"Koneko must be up", I said.

"I'll go check on her and see how she is, you stay here. We don't need her catching sight of you in her current condition."

"Ok, babe. Hurry back."

Rias made her way downstairs. She walked up to Koneko's door quietly, "Koneko are you awake? Are you feeling better". No Answer.

"Koneko I'm coming in now. If you're awake I need you to stay calm alright". Rias opened the door and saw Koneko still in the bed, covered up. She slowly made her way to the bed and grabbed the covers to pull them back slowly. "Koneko, are you awake?"

As she pulled the covers back she found two pillows stuffed under the blanket. "Oh crap", she turned just in time to see Koneko throw a quilt over her head and push her onto the bed. As soon as Rias hit the bed Koneko bolted for the door to find her mate.

"KEITH! SHE'S OUT OF HER ROOM. SHE'S OUT OF HER ROOM." When I heard Rias yell I immediately cloaked myself.

I made my way silently to Koneko's room. I found Rias and I whispered to her. "We are going to have to set a trap, I'm going to have to be bait. What we will do is split up and search the floors one by one. If either of us finds her we wait for the other. Keep a link open at all times. If you get in trouble just let me know where you are. If you understand nod your head." She nodded her head and we both opened links.

"Ok, you start on this floor and I'll check the basement". Once again she nodded.

I slowly made my way to the basement. As I decloaked I noticed it looked like someone had just been thru here. That's when I spotted 2 glowing cat eyes watching me from the dark. Why couldn't my senses work with the wards up on the house? I need to find a way to fix that, but really how many times do you need your combat abilities at home? Shit, she spotted me.

"Keith to Rias!"

"Go ahead Keith."

"She's right here Rias. She's looking at me."

"She's a horny little spud isn't she?"

"I think she can hear you Rias."

"Don't move she won't hurt you."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Keith...Keith...Keith...What happened, you Ok?"

"She licked me, Rias."


	13. Chapter 13

**To answer your question, the Kokabiel Chapter is coming. I still have enough for many more chapters and just finished writing that chapter, so it's coming.**

I had to use my cloaking to keep from being used and abused. "How did Koneko get out of her room anyway?"

"Well, it's embarrassing. When I went to check on her she had used pillows to make it look like she was in bed. When I pulled the covers back she threw a quilt over my head."

I couldn't help but laugh, "you mean to tell me one of the smartest girls in our school fell for the pillows under the cover gag?"

"Hey, it's not funny."

"I think it's very funny. I can't wait until we have kids so I can tell them this story. How their princess mom got fooled by 2 pillows."

Rias gasped with teary eyes, "you think about us having children?"

"Of course I do. You are my mate, why wouldn't I have kids with you? I want children with all my mates that wish to have them."

"Keith, devils have very low birth rates, we might not ever have children." I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"What are you talking about, you are my mate. I marked you, we can have kids whenever we decide too."

"What do you mean."

"My mark allows me to control when we have kids no matter the species or race... Wait that's it."

"What's it?"

"All I have to do is mark Koneko, she can't get pregnant unless I allow it to happen."

I could see how happy she had become, "You mean we can have children whenever we want?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Wow, father and onii-san are gonna be thrilled."

"Haha, maybe even the Sitiris".

"Then all we got to do is find Koneko and you mark her."

"Do you think this is what she would want Rias? I mean she is still only 16, if I mark her there really is no going back."

"Hun, I know for a fact she loves you just as much as I do. If this will help her out and keep her safe as her king and your mate I give my blessing." She walked over and gave me a hug to reassure me.

"Thanks babe. Head on back to our room I'll head back to hers on the 2nd floor and uncloak and wait for her to come to me. Once it's done I'll come back to bed."

"Ok, don't keep me waiting it's lonely in that big bed without you."

"I'll be as quick as I can."

I made my way back to Koneko's room. I didn't try to be quiet and I let out some of my pheromones as I went. I sit down on her bed and waited. It didn't take but 5 minutes and I saw her appear at the door.

"Hey Shirone. Listen I know you are hurting right now and you might not understand what I'm saying, but I want you to know I am doing this for your own good." I waited as she slowly made her way over to me. Her ears and her tail were twitching like she was expecting a trap. I opened my arms, "come on it's ok". She bounded over and hopped up into my lap and started licking my neck. She was purring as I pet her head. I put my arms around her and tried to make her feel safe and loved.

"Shirone...can you understand me?" She just nuzzled into my chest. I didn't know until much later, but she was using senjitsu to put me in the mood.

"I need to mark you so you don't get hurt. Is that Ok?" I didn't get much of a response but I didn't really expect one. I slowly raised her head and tilted it to the side. I rubbed my cheek against hers, she purred softly. I slowly opened my mouth and bit into the soft part of her neck. I gently added some of my own energy to mark her and form the pact. I waited for a few moments to see if it had any effect. I noticed a collar form around her neck with a ghostly dragon's head as a clasp.

"Shirone, you will be ok now. You don't have to worry we will be together from now on. I am yours and you are mine."

I heard her softly whisper..."MINE".

"Yes, I am yours". She looked me in the eyes and slowly brought her lips to mine. The kisses started out soft and gentle, it didn't take long before she was over top of me and grinding on my manhood. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I didn't think she would want her first time to be like this. I tried to stop her but she was past the point of caring. So I just laid back and let her do as she pleased. She tore our night clothes off like they were paper. She started licking my chest and purring. I brought my hands up to her breast and slowly gave them a squeeze. She let out a low moan and threw her head back. I took her left nipple into my mouth and slowly licked it. I then moved on the the right one and did the same to it. I let her set the pace and let her decide if things went all the way. After a few short minutes she was tired of foreplay and was ready to get to the main course. She impaled herself on me in one thrust. Most girls this hurt and it took them a few minutes to recover, for Koneko she was so far gone that she didn't even slow down. After 2 hours of what could only be described as rutting, she calmed down and fell asleep. I worried that I had done the wrong thing even if for the right reason. I would have to face that fact when she felt up to it. I left her in her bed and went to shower. I returned to our bed to find Rias already asleep . I crawled into bed and she snuggled up to me and I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came much too soon. I went to roll out of bed but realized I was pinned to the mattress. I looked to my left and saw Rias still sound asleep. I turned to the right and saw someone who looked familiar. She looked like an older Koneko.

"Morning Nyaa."

"Koneko, is that you?"

"Who else would it be Nyaa?"

"You look different. "

"You like the new look Nyaa?"

"Yeah it's a good look."

"What do you think of my body Nyaa?" She stretched out like a lazy cat would. Her breast were at least 3 sizes bigger, her hair was a little longer, she looked to be maybe 2 inches taller, and she now had a hourglass figure.

No way to minch words, "You're smoking hot."

She licked my face, "you're pretty hot too Nyaa."

"Is this because of my mate mark or because of what happened last night?"

Vapor-Chan spoke up. "I think it might be a combination of the 2 partner. She seems to have aged at least 2 years."

At this Rias woke up and rolled over. "Mornin... Muah. Who...is that Koneko?"

"Morning Buchou, Nyaa."

"Keith, care to explain what's going on?"

"Well as you know I marked her last night, and then afterwards we sorta...you know...did it."

"It was amazing, Nyaa". She then nuzzled my neck and purred softly. Must Control Myself...I thought.

"That's great and all but why are you in our bed?" asked Rias.

"When I woke up she was in bed with us" I replied.

"It was lonely in my room all the way down stairs. I wanted to sleep with our mate too, Nyaa".

"Well it was going happen sooner or later I guess. Just so you know this is my side of the bed", said Rias.

"That's fine, I'll just sleep on top of my mate Nyaa."

"You most certainly will not. You will sleep over there or you can sleep in your room", said Rias.

"Pookie, Rias is being mean to me, Nyaa."

"Did you just call me POOKIE?"

Rias snorted, "that is soooooo going to be your nickname from now on. Good one Koneko."

You women are going to be the death of me. "Come on let's get dressed and I'll make breakfast."

"I don't have any clothes that fit, Nyaa". She said with a cute pout twitching her ears and swinging her tail as she arched her back. Before I knew it a growl escaped my throat.

Konkeo smirked, "I think my mate likes the new me, Nyaa."

Rias grabbed me by the arm. "Get yourself under control. Who knew you were a furry."

"I can't help it, I am half dragon. You are lucky I don't jump you every night. I almost took you last night in the dark, I was going to sneak up on you and play hide and go SEX."

Rias giggled, "that kinda sounds like fun. Me and Koneko could go hide and which ever you found first got to have a go at you."

I growled again. "You 2 need to leave or I am going to make you both late for class". They both smirked.

"Think you can handle both of us big boy?" asked Rias.

Oh, you two are in for a BIG surprise. "Come here." I picked them both up and threw them on the bed. What the heck has come over me?

When we walked thru the gates of the school both girls had a huge smile and glowed like the sun. I was walking hand in hand with Koneko and Rias just enjoying my life. I could hear the talk from the students as we walked by. "Is that Koneko? She looks more mature. Wow, she's hot. How did he get 2 smoking babes like that? That lucky bastard. Maybe he is starting a harem."

As we made our way closer to the doors I could see a small group of boys gathering and Sona standing by the doors watching the students file in. I saw Yappy standing beside Sona, he didn't look happy. Well, at least he didn't get eaten. We saw the crowd so I led us to the left so we could go around them. One of the boys stepped out and stopped us. "Hey pretty boy. Who the hell do you think you are. You come in here and act like you run things. You don't run anything", with this he give me a shove. "It's not enough you take one of our great ladies you also have to snag the school mascot. I think it's about time you leave this school. No one wants you here anyways."

I turned to Rias, "Baby do you want me to leave? No". I pull her in and give her a deep kiss making her moan. The girls nearby blushed, while some squealed.

I then turned to Koneko, "My sexy kitten do you want me to leave? Never". I pull her in and repeat the action by kissing her brains out.

I pushed by the crowd a little. "President do you want me to leave?" She blushed, she knew what I was doing and wasn't sure if she should answer. "N-N-No." I leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. I pulled back and Sona reached out and smacked me.

*SLAP* The boys smirked.

I laughed, "what was that for?"

"I didn't tell you to stop, did I?"

I laughed again and reached out and pulled her into a big hug and kissed her breathless. I looked at Yappy, "dang dude you look like crap."

"I nearly died last night. He chased me for 3 freaking hours. When I told him what you said about how to wake him, he said either you know nothing at all about the subject or you had something against me. When I explained how we met he informed me that I got off lucky. I made the mistake of telling him my punishment and now he insists on calling me Yappy also. So yeah I hate you a little right now. I don't want you to leave either tho for what it's worth."

I went back to the boys. "Well it seems to me that you are the only ones that want me to leave. I am sorry but I can't just up and leave the women I love, now can I?" Happy squeals went up all around the school yard. The leader of the group wasn't going to take the insult of me kissing all the great ladies of the school. I saw his punch coming, I simply put some of my energy into my skin and toughened it. It sounded like he hit a brick wall. He screamed in pain, his hand swelled up the size of a softball and turned the prettiest shade of purple. "You really should get that looked at. It looks painful." Sona walked over.

"Was that really needed? He couldn't have hurt you if he wanted too."

"Of course it wasn't, but he wasn't alone. I had to make sure that everyone in his little group knew that they were out of their league. It cost him a broken hand, now no one will bother me. If I hadn't done that, him or all of his friends would have only continued thinking it was ok to act that way. In the end I saved them alot of pain by inflicting a little now."

"I guess you are right."

"Of course I am sugar. By the way great kiss, I think you tickled my tonsils with your tongue." Sona sputtered and ran off beet red.

Rias was bent over laughing. "You are the only person I know that can get to her like that. Once again I'll say this. I'm glad you are on my side."

"Our side, Nyaa." Koneko said grabbing my arm.

Rias nodded, "you are right, our side". Taking my other arm and walking into the school.


	14. Chapter 14

**I was feeling good so I am adding another chapter for everyone who likes the story. Keep up the suggestions, I read all reviews and will take them into consideration.**

At lunch all everyone could talk about was what had happened that morning. It was official, Keith Gregory has a harem and was VERY protective of his girls. They just didn't know how protective. I was sitting at our usual table with Rias on one leg and Koneko on the other. Issei and Asia sit across from us. We were enjoying our meal when I decided to speak with Issei. I let out a little bit of my energy and created a small barrier so we couldn't be overheard.

"Nice barrier Keith-san", said Asia.

"Thanks, I just didn't want to be overheard while we talked. Issei I talked to Driag while you were asleep, he said you went for the package deal."

"Yeah I figured I needed to be ready for whatever comes my way."

"Good man. I can feel your power, I have to say it was well worth the price. You feel like a Higher Level Mid-Class Devil now. Add the Boosted Gear onto that and you are going to be a beast."

Issei scratched the back of his head. "Thanks Sensei, I took what you said to heart. You were right if I want a harem like you I need to be able to protect them."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. You should know tho if you don't make Asia your number one girl I will kick your ass."

He laughed, then blushed. "Asia-Chan will always be my number one."

Asia's face went red. "Issei-Chan will always be my one and only also", she shyly stammered out.

I looked at both of them, "I am so happy for both of you. I want you to know, I would do anything for either of you. I never had a family growing up", I started to get choked up a little, this surprised me and everyone else. Rias rubbed my back, "but if I had a brother and sister I would have wished they were just like you and Asia."

Asia came around the table and gave me a hug. "If I had a big brother I would hope he would be just like you sempai". I hugged her back "Thanks Asia-Chan."

After I calmed down some I continued on. "I wanted to talk to you all since we were all here together. As you know Rias and Koneko already live with me. I have a huge house, there are 2 basements, a main floor, and then 3 floors with bedrooms. Each of the top floors has one large main bedroom with it's own bathroom and walk-in closets, as well as 5 smaller bedrooms. That's alot of space for just the 3 of us, soooooo I was wondering if you and Asia wanted to move in with us. You could have your own floor. It would be like one giant family."

Rias and Koneko grabbed my arm and squeezed. "That's a great idea. Gasper is already moving in this weekend, why not just get everyone moved in while we are at it?"

Issei looked at Asia, "what do you think? Would you like to live with Buchou and sensei? Would my parents even allow that?"

Asia smiled, "it would be nice to have everyone around all the time."

"I wouldn't worry about your parents either. I'm sure Rias can convince them, and if not, I'll let my sexy kitten work her Jedi mind trick on them."

Koneko cooed and snuggled into my chest. "HEY! Why do you call me Rias, and her My Sexy Kitten?"

"That's simple baby, there aren't enough words in the world to describe how special you are, but if you want a nickname I'm sure I can ask your brother or father if they have one for you?"

Rias froze. "Nope Rias will be just fine. No need for a nickname here."

"Wait! Why are you now ok with no nickname? Is it because you don't want me to ask your family?"

"I don't know what you are talking about", said a flustered Rias.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. "Is that so, then let's ask them shall we."

Demonic energy started to fill the lunch room. "Call my family and you will be sleeping alone from now on."

I gulped. "No need to call anyone here. Nope, none at all". I put my phone away.

"Smart man", said Rias.

 **"Sometimes,"** replied Vapor. Everyone laughed.

"So what about it? Want to move in?"

"What the heck, let's do it", stated Issei.

"Sweet you guys can have the 1st floor of bedrooms. Konkeo is moving into our room, but I'll let her pick out a bedroom on the 3rd floor if she wants one."

"Nope, I sleep with you", said Koneko.

"You plan on sleeping with me and Keith all the time from now on?"

"Yep, Nyaa."

"You know to stay on your side of the bed?" asked Rias."

"Maybe, Nyaa", Koneko smiled and licked my neck causing me to growl and grab her ass.

"TRY AGAIN!", said an agitated Rias.

"Yes."

"Good!" I smiled at Rias and gave her a passionate kiss. Koneko started feeling left out and pulled me away and took over my mouth.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet."

After Koneko broke off the kiss she replied, "Was my turn." Rias scowled, me and Issei laughed.

"Oh, by the way Issei I called training off for today. Koneko needs new clothes. I guess you can tell why, and sorry about not meeting you this morning I sort of got delayed? Yeah that works, de-layed."

"I was going to ask but I figured you would tell me when you got around to it. By the way Koneko you look very good now", said Issei while looking at her new figure and chest.

"Pervert, only my mate can look me like that, Nyaa."

"Yep it's really Koneko." We just all laughed. Except Koneko of course, she was still glaring daggers at Issei.

"By the way Koneko, what's that thing around your neck it looks like a collar?", asked Asia.

"My mates mark, Nyaa."

"Oh, like Buchou's. Does that one make you more powerful like her's does?"

I laughed, "you have no idea. This little Hellcat is going to surprise the next idiot dumb enough to get on her bad side. Not only does it increase her energy level, it also increases her control of her Ki. She can now use more of her powers and she will never have to worry about losing control."

"Wow, that's so cool Koneko-Chan", said Asia.

Koneko smiled, "the best thing tho, is it shows everyone I belong to my mate, Nyaa."

"That's right my little kitten, you and Rias are mine just like I am both of yours". They smiled, I gave them both a peck on the lips.

"Now as a present, because I like to spoil my girls, here is my credit card. I want you 2 to take Asia here and buy you all some clothes."

Asia spoke up, "it's ok Keith-san. You don't have to buy me anything."

"Nonsense, what good is money if you aren't going to spend it. Also get something really nice. It will do us good to dress up every now and then."

Rias asked, "is there a limit on the card?"

"Just try to keep it under a $1 million babe and you will be fine." Everyone's eye's bugged out.

"You have a credit card with a million dollar spending limit", asked Issei.

"Of course not, that card has no limit. I just wanted them to learn the value of money."

"You think giving them a million dollars to go shopping will teach them the value of money?" asked Issei.

"Issei you still got a lot to learn about women and money my friend." The 3 ladies at the table just nodded.

After classes the girls, plus Akeno and Sona all went shopping. I told Rias to pick up the tab for everything, this of course was a mistake. Akeno asked if she was now a kept woman. I side stepped her question by simply telling her to ask Issei. Issei looked uncomfortable while Akeno started to tease him. Issei and I were walking and talking not really having any certain place to go.

"I need to ask you, How do you feel about Akeno?"

"She's very pretty and she has huge oppais. She can be a little scary sometimes but seems very nice."

"You know she's half Fallen right?"

"What? No, I had no clue."

"She hides it. She thinks it's something to be ashamed of. She won't even talk to her dad, and it breaks his heart. He's a good man, he was called away on a mission when Akeno and her mom were attacked. She still blames him for her mom's death."

"That's horrible, I had no idea she had that rough of a life."

"You can't tell her you know. She will tell you when the time is right."

"I will try to spend more time with her."

"Good, because she needs to be one of your girls."

"Wait, what do you mean."

"What I mean is, start showing her how good of a person you are."

"Doesn't she like you?"

"That doesn't matter, Issei I can't have all these women after me all the time. I don't know when I will be called away or when someone from my past is going to pop up and try to kill me. Why do you think I am training you all and pushing so hard? I might not be here much longer."

"Don't talk like that. Buchou would be devastated if anything were to happen to you."

"I know bud, but there are some bad people out there and I don't know if I can protect everyone. If it comes down to it I'll make the sacrifice so you all can live."

"NO! Stop talking like that. I won't let you die, you hear me. You're one of the only people who ever believed in me, and I can't, no I won't let it go down like that. I'll get stronger then, If anyone comes for you or any of my friends they will have to go thru me first." I smiled, that's the Issei I saw in the anime.

"Just be the best man you can be Issei, love the women in your life, and protect whats important to you. That's all anyone could ever ask for. You do that and I'll be proud to call you my brother, but Issei you got to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"If the time ever comes and I tell you to take everyone and run, you have to listen to me. You have to leave me behind, I know you don't want to hear this but you are the only one I can trust this to. Promise me, no matter what you will protect my girls."

"It won't ever come to that, but you have my word."

"Then we are brothers from this day forward. Whenever you need me I will be there. I will protect what's important to you as if it were mine and I expect the same in return." Issei smiled, and nodded his head in agreement.

*CLAP...CLAP...CLAP...CLAP...CLAP*

"That was touching, now hug and kiss", Issei turned quickly.

"RAYNARE! You dare show your face around here after what you tried to do to Asia-Chan."

"I always wondered what happened to the Fallen you encountered. Did you kill the others?"

"We killed the bastard in the trench coat but this one and the other 2 got away."

"You mean us? We just finished setting up a little barrier so we wouldn't be bothered."

"Now that your little master isn't around I think it's time for some payback, don't you girls?" I start laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well you sound like one of those old 70's cartoons. I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for those Meddling Kids and that Red Dragon Emperor too."

Issei chuckled. "They do sound like that."

"Are you mocking us?"

"Well yeah, you 3 got your asses kicked by a bunch of high school kids. I mean that is pretty fucking funny. How can you even show your faces around the Grigory?"

"YOU BASTARD! Do you know what they did to us?"

"Ruh Roh Raggy", seems I struck a nerve.

"Wait, did he say Red Dragon Emperor?"

"Yep, why don't you show them Issei?"

"My pleasure. **BOOST**!"

"It was the Boosted Gear", said a shocked Kalawarner.

"It doesn't matter we can still beat him, this other one doesn't even have any energy", added Raynare.

 **BOOST!**

"Oh, no. Whatever will I do? Issei these trailer park skanks are threatening me."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?", asked an irate Raynare.

"Sorry, the way you are dressed I kinda figured you already knew. Opps, my bad."

 **BOOST!**

"I am going to make your death so painful, you are going to be begging for..."

"For opponents that don't look like they belong on the Jerry Springer Show?" ( _I own a TV station, I told someone his name was Jerry Springer, and gave him a show, we rich bitches_!)

 **BOOST! HAHAHA, PARTNER THAT WAS THAT SHOW YOU WATCHED 2 NIGHTS AGO WITH THE GUY WHO MARRIED HIS OWN MOTHER! HAHAHA THEY DO LOOK LIKE THEY BELONG ON THERE! BOOST!**

By this time I am bent over laughing, I'm trying to catch my breath. "Please...Please..." I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"What, begging for mercy?", asked Mittelt.

"No, I'm asking for a timeout because you 3 just got trolled by a dragon in a sacred gear, who watched a show about a guy who married his own mom. hahahahaha... oh my god Draig, we need to hang out sometime. You are a riot dude."

 **BOOST! VAPOR I LIKE YOUR HOST, HE SEEMS TO ENJOY LIFE.**

 **HE CAN BE A HANDFUL SOMETIMES,** replied Vapor.

Hahahahaha, "that's what she said", as I pointed to Raynare. I burst out laughing harder than before.

Issei was trying not to loose it, he had tears rolling down his face. Mittelt and Kalawarner started snickering.

 **BOOST!**

"ENOUGH! I am going to kill you both and take your sacred gear little man. You stand here and mock me and think I will let you get away with it?"

"Actually I wasn't just trying to mock you, if you must know, I did have other intentions."

"And what might those be you filth?"

 **"BOOST! EXPLOSION!"**

"I was just waiting for that. She's all yours brother."

She never knew what hit her. When she opened her eyes she was laying in a broken fountain covered in rubble and water. Her 2 cohorts surrendered when Issei one shotted their boss.

 **And there's another chapter done.**


	15. Chapter 15

"He beat me, he beat me with one hit." Raynare sunk to her knees and started crying. "I only wanted them to notice me. Everything I did was for nothing. If I go back now they will just torture us again or worse. I have no place to go. Please just kill me, I can't take this anymore." She continues to cry as the others walk over to comfort their friend.

"Who tortured you? I asked"

"Why would you care? Aren't you just going to kill us anyways? That's what we were going to do to you. You will just treat us like everyone else has", said an upset Mittelt.

"Well I'm not like everyone else." I summoned my golden wings. The 3 fallen angels looked on in amazement.

"It can't be, I couldn't sense anything from you," said a stunned Raynare.

"That's because of my sacred gear, it hides my energy."

"I know almost every sacred gear in existence and none of them do what yours does." I quitely summoned my sacred gear while leaving my wings out.

"YOU! Oh god, you could have killed us at anytime, why didn't you?" asked Kalawarner. I saw Issei flinch at the mention of God, that must suck to get a headache every time someone says that word.

"I wanted to see what was going to happen. I needed to test Issei out, and I wanted to see how you 3 were in a fight. I have to say you three need training, I'm not sure what Azazel is doing anymore"

"And now that you've seen, you are just going to kill us aren't you?," asked Mittelt.

"That depends on the three of you really."

"What's that supposed to mean," asked Raynare.

"Well, I think we can work something out." I said as I threw my arm over Issei. Isn't that right brother?

The 3 looked at each other then back at us..."I'll take the angel." They all shouted at the same time.

"Hold on ladies I'm sorry but I already have a Fallen mate and I don't think Penemue would be happy if I brought any of you home."

"You are mates with Penemue?" asked Kalawarner.

"Yep, I'm sure you know her. She and I have been mates for a little while now, ever since I fixed that problem the Grigory was having with the internal leak."

I saw Mittelt flinch, "I've met her a few times in passing. She is the most powerful female with the Fallen Angels." I had an idea these three were involved I just couldn't find the evidence, guess I was right all along. Guess that makes what I have planned easier, Azazel would just kill these three anyways.

"Oh, I know. After I marked her she got even more powerful. She can hold her own with Azazel for a little while now. He has more experience and power, but he doesn't even train anymore. That seems to be an ongoing theme with all Fallen Angels."

"She got that powerful from you marking her?" asked Raynare.

"Yep, I give each of my mates a small amount of my own energy in each mark."

"You sure you don't need another mate?"

"No, but thank you for the offer. Alright let me put these away and get my street clothes back on."

"Wait can we touch your wings? asked a curious Raynare."

"I don't see why not? Everyone that sees them has one reaction or another, usually awe or fear."

"Aren't you afraid we will try kill you?"

"Please Raynare, he is more powerful than Azazel, he isn't worried about us." Raynare blushed then thought Penemue is soooo freaking lucky.

They came up and slowly took hold of my wings. "Wow, these are amazing. They start out feather soft and then it feels like silk towards the ends."

"Don't tell my mates but, come here, I'll show you something Rias told me feels pretty good." I brought each one into a warm embrace and then wrapped them in my wings.

"Are you really sure you don't want anymore mates? I promise we can make it worth it," pleaded an excited Mittelt.

"Thanks ladies, but I already have enough women in my life."

"Who else do you have as your mate?" they all three asked aloud.

"Well you know about Penemue, then there's Rias Gremory, Koneko my sexy Neko, Serafall my magical girl, I'm engaged to Sona Sitiri, and married to my angel Lady Gabriel."

"WHAT! You just listed off some of the most powerful women to EVER exist and you are saying they are your mates?" asked Raynare.

"Yep, they are all mine. I didn't start out to have that many trust me, but it seems coming to Kuoh was the start of a whole other type of problem."

"Son of a Bitch, you must be amazing in bed."

"Of course he is Raynare, look at what he's packing," she pointed at my tight leather pants.

"Now I hate all of them for a whole new reason", replied Raynare.

I laughed, "thank you, thank you. Trust me tho I'm the lucky one, each one of them deserves someone better than me."

"Now I just want you more, stop it." said a laughing Kalawarner.

"Now back to the matter at hand. Who hurt you three?"

"When we failed to get the Twilight Healing or Boosted Gear, Kokabiel had us tortured for 4 days."

"How long has it been since you seen said piece of shit."

The girls laughed, "to answer your question we haven't seen him in over a week."

"Has he stolen the Excaliber fragments yet?"

The girls eyes went wide, "H-H-How do do do you know about that?"

"Ladies I am the Grey Ghost, I have my ways."

" **Yeah like knowing what's going to happen before it does** ," said Vapor. I laughed inside my head.

"Yeah as far as we know he stole them a couple nights ago. So now that you know all this, what are you going to do with us?" asked Raynare.

"Well how would you 3 like to be part of a harem?"

"We just asked you if...Oh you mean the Red Dragon Empreror."

"Correct."

"Wait. What? Sensei you can't be serious."

"Why not, they are beautiful enough, are they not? I mean you have already asked Raynare there to be in your harem once already."

"Well yeah, they are all very pretty."

"And you wanted a harem didn't you?"

"Yeah, you know I do."

"They have no place to go, and you need girls for your harem. It's a win win sort of answer to everyone's problem."

"True, but how do you know you can trust them?"

"Easy, I can show you a way to bond them to you, they will be putty in your hands. If they agree, that is."

The 3 girls in question looked at each other. "He is kinda cute. He's powerful too. He looks like he would treat us right. I am curious how you can makeus putty in his hands tho. Yeah I'll join up, if he can prove it."

"You agree with that Issei?" I asked.

"I guess so what do I have to do?"

"Not alot, Ok girls line up in a row and kneel down in front of Issei." They knelt down then looked around. "Now Issei stand right here." He moved to where I told him to stand. "Ok now close you eyes and and concentrate on your aura. Pull all your energy in, surround yourself with it. You don't seem to be getting it. I know, boost a couple of times." **BOOST, BOOST**. "There do you feel it?"

"Yeah, I can feel it."

"Ok, Let your energy flow thru you, let it mix with your blood, and then bite your thumb enough to break the skin. Then let each girl take a drop of blood in their mouth." He went down the line and gave each girl a sip of his blood. "Now take your energy and surround the girls with it. Wrap them in it like a blanket. Overpower them with your presence."

The 3 Fallen Angels on the ground didn't know what come over them, they could feel the energy over take them. Then it slowly dominated their own energy. They started to feel warm inside. It was hard to explain, but they felt safe and protected when with Issei. They wanted to be near him and wanted to keep him safe in return. When everything was done, they wanted nothing more than to serve and please him.

"Well how do you feel girls?" I asked.

"I can't explain it, but I feel like I have known him for forever, and I can't live without him in my life." The other 2 nodded in agreement.

 **"IT IS VERY OLD BLOOD MAGIC! IT CAN BE USED TO FORCE SOMEONE TO BE YOUR SLAVE OR IT CAN TEST SOMEONE'S LOYALTY. YOU 3 ARE NOW FOREVER BOUND TO MY PARTNER. PARTNER YOU ARE NOW RESPONSIBLE FOR THESE 3. YOU HAVE TO TREAT THEM RIGHT AND PROTECT THEM, THEY ARE NOW YOUR TREASURES. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TAINT A BOND SUCH AS THIS."**

Issei nodded, "I understand Draig. I will treat them right, I promise." The 3 Fallen surrounded Issei and fawned over him.

"Good man. I'll explain to Asia that Raynare didn't want to hurt her, but if she hadn't done what Kokabiel ordered she would have been punished."

"Oh, crap I forgot about Asia." Raynare flinched. Issei saw this and thru their bond comforted her.

"It's Ok Ray-Chan, Asia is a forgiving person and she will understand, especially when I tell how you 3 were tortured. So don't worry, I promise everything will be fine." Raynare hugged him and they both smiled.

Not bad kid, not bad at all.

"Where are we going to live Issei-san?", asked Raynare.

"You all will be moving into my house with my mates and myself. You will have your own floor. Each one has a master suite with 5 additional bedrooms."

"Wait, are you rich or something?", asked Raynare.

Issei snorted, "he's worth like 2 billion dollars or something."

The 3 Fallen looked at me, "how the hell do you not have women trying to rape you?"

I laughed, "Actually I did have one after me, last night in fact."

"What happened?", asked Kala.

"I have a new mate now." They just giggled. "Let me make a quick phone call."

"Hey babe, how's the shopping going? Good. Wanted to let you know me and Issei had a long talk and we did some bonding. Yeah like I said if I could stop him from being an open pervert he would be a chick magnet. Speaking of being a chick magnet...NO! No, I did not pick up another girl. Stop that you make me sound like a man-whore. Yes, Yes, I wasn't the one that picked up some girls tho. Yeah, girls as in 3 of them. Yep, oh you know them alright. Asia might not like it either but there's a story that needs to be told. They were tortured for failing a mission. Yeah they seem like good girls and Issei did need to loose his virignity sooner or later. Maybe if one of them takes it soon he'll stop being so perverted. Well, it's Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner. Yes those 3. You are taking this better than I thought. **Haha** , you are just glad it's not me bringing girls home. Well they are moving into the mansion with us. They can stay starting tonight. They couldn't return, Kokabiel would have killed them, plus they confirmed my intell, so it was worth it. I had Issei blood bond with them. Yep, it's old magic, very powerful. They will be all over him once they get to know him. Listen the girls need clothes and stuff too. Find a place you can set up a barrier, I'm going to send them to you so they can shop too. Of course they like shopping they're women aren't they? Hey it was just a joke. You're right, I'm sorry. I'm such a terrible mate, you should probably not even want to use my credit card anymore and find you someone else. Yeah figured that would get me out of the doghouse. Ok you in a good spot? Alright I'll send them in a minute. I'll give you time to talk to Asia so she won't freak out when they get there. K, Love you too. Bye."

"Alright ladies", I saw them looking at Issei strangely, "What?"

"Issei-san you are still a virgin?", asked Raynare.

"Yes he is, and I'll buy a brand new sports car for the girl who beds him first." All 3 yelled, **"Deal!"**

"What the Hell man, I thought we were brothers now?"

"We are, but I get bored easy, so this is for shits and giggles."

"You suck!"

"Not the first time I've heard that. Ok, give me your hands so I can mark them."

"What kind of marks?" questioned Raynare.

"So you can use my magic circles, they are easier to use and don't take as much energy. Plus I can link them up and send people to other people like I'm doing now. Oh, and girls play nice. You are heading for a shopping trip with 3 of my mates. Don't over do it, but get yourselves something nice to wear. Maybe a few nice outfits and anything else you might need to woo your new boy toy there. My treat, consider it a welcoming gift, from me to you. Ok, that does it. Ready?"

"Ready", said all three.

"Have fun. And here you go." The 3 Fallen vanished.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter I hash out some details folks have been asking about. Hope you enjoy it.**

"Thanks sensei, I know you did that all for me." said Issei.

"It's fine bud, I kinda owed you. I felt like I sort of stole Rias and Koneko from you."

"Are you kidding? I never had a chance with either of them. Rias is sweet, but she was kinda a cock tease. She would flirt with me, and tease me with her breasts, but there was always a catch."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"And Koneko would rather kill me than kiss me."

"Yeah, see that too. I think given time you might have won them both over."

"I don't think so. I heard Rias was actually going to let Raynare kill me so she could bring me back as her servant. I don't think I would have been very forgiving if that had happened."

"Who told you that, that was supposed to be kept a secret." I hope this doesn't cause problems down the road for Rias, I thought to myself. Oh well, guess he deserves to know the whole truth then. I just hope he can handle this like an adult.

"The same person who told me you asked her to just be open and honest with me. You've been looking out for me all along haven't you?" I could see the respect in his eyes.

"I just try to help people along, Issei. Plus the whole light spear thru the chest thing can't feel good."

"I would have been really heartbroken later on, if I found out I was just used because I was the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Rias isn't like that Issei. Don't get me wrong she is spoiled and selfish, but she's a devil and that's what devils do. You don't think I know I was used to get her out of that bad marriage agreement. They had a back up plan. Sirzechs has been making sure Rias had powerful peerage members. He is a Mao, he knew just what he was doing all along.

"I mean think about it, Akeno sadly just happened to be found while Rias and he were visiting the Shinto Faction. Kiba was found right after Heaven decided to shut down the Holy Sword Project. He took Koneko in when her sister killed their piece of shit master, and had her labeled a criminal, then gave her to Rias. Gasper was saved while Rias just so happened to be visiting the vampires. Kuoh academy goes co-ed the year before you start high school. It's not a hard puzzle to put together."

"Wait are you saying he had this planned all along?"

"Issei, the back up plan Sirzechs had was for Rias to fight Riser in a ratings game if she refused to marry him. The only way to insure she had a chance was for her to have strong servants. You were their Ace in the hole. I purposely screwed up their plans. I told Rias that I knew what she was up to, I knew it would change the outcome, but I couldn't let you suffer needlessly. Hell, he even gave her the evil pieces 2 years before she was supposed to have them. People don't realize this, but Sirzechs is not someone you should ever take lightly. He's a Mao for a very good reason. He's a nice enough person to his friends, but he is a devil and a politician. I wouldn't fully trust him to do anything, but what is best for him or Rias, he has an unhealthy sister fetish."

"I know for a fact that once Rias told them who I really was, Riser and his father were set up to take my anger instead of them. I just so happen to be treated like a visiting King after sleeping with Rias and breaking a long standing engagement agreement. Sirzechs would have been happy, but Lord Gremory still wanted that marriage to happen. I was allowed to come and go as I please and not a one of them said anything about my actions. Please, Riser was led like a lamb to the slaughter. If Riser hadn't said so many terrible things about Rias after I had taken her as my mate, I might have let him live. That's why I felt so bad for Lord Phenex and his daughter Ravel. Oh, by the way, you should meet Ravel someday. I'll introduce you to her when I get a chance."

"How could you take her as a mate if you knew all this?" asked a perplexed Issei.

"I have no problem dealing with that because I've dealt with all the major factions. Issei you will learn that sometimes even your loved ones won't tell you the whole truth. Well, except for the most of the angels and Asia. Little Asia couldn't lie if her life depended on it, but that's a good thing. I learned a long time ago, we can't judge others by our own or human standards."

"Wait, you were once human?"

"100% thru and thru."

"Then how?," he waved his hands up and down while pointing at me.

"Long story, can't go into the details."

"Did you ever worry that her having you help her out of the engagement was her just using you? Then afterwards she would just dump you."

"Of course, I'm not stupid. That's why I marked her first. My mark let's me know if my mate is in danger or may betray me. Most people think my mates mark is a dragon spell, it isn't. It's very old magic that was used to enslave, but I changed it's properties. Instead of forcing someone to do your bidding, I just have it monitor them for signs of trouble and deceit. Then I just added a sub-spell that allows me to control my mates reproductive cycle and pleasure centers in the brain. It hasn't went off once since I marked her. I know she loves me, or she believes she does at least."

"What do you mean she believes she does?"

"There are ways to get around the mark, if the person believes what they are saying is true, even if it's a lie it won't be detected."

"Why would you have to worry about something like that?"

"I'm the Grey Ghost Issei, I can get into anywhere at anytime unseen and then just walk out like nothing happened. Why do you think Sirzechs didn't have me killed anyways after I slept with his sister in front of his wife no less. I'm strong, but I'm not immortal. They are aware that I have dirt on all of them. Not just the devils, either."

"Aren't you afraid they will just kill you?"

 **"THEY WOULDN'T DARE HURT MY PARTNER! They know he has many powerful allies. As well as some of the strongest mates. They know killing him would unleash a hell they wouldn't live thru."** voiced Vapor.

"Well that, and the fact that I have all their secrets on computers that will release the information to the whole supernatural world if anything were to happen to me."

"How do you know they just won't kill you and try to find the computers and destroy them?" asked Issei.

"I let them know that if I don't enter a code into the computers at least once a week it will send out emails containing their secrets."

"That **would** make sure they don't try to kill you."

"Also makes them want to make sure I stay alive. I would bet money that we are being watched somehow right this minute by their spies. It was easy when they didn't know who I was, but the moment I got involved with Rias I had a target put on my back. That's why I'm willing to tell small bits and pieces about myself, and keep the important stuff top secret."

"Then why do it at all? Why get involved? You could have just stayed in the shadows and enjoyed your life with the mates you had."

"She came to me, I could see the fear in her eyes. I couldn't hold what her family does against her. Plus I started having feelings for her, I had hoped you and her would hit it off and my feelings would fade away. It seems me messing with her plans also put me on her radar. Power attracts power. Remember that, you are a dragon now. You are the Red Dragon Emperor, women will want you and men will want to fight you. Sometimes it may be the other way around tho."

"Don't even go there." growled Issei.

I laughed, "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

 **"HE IS RIGHT PARTNER! MY HOSTS HAVE NEVER HAD A PEACEFUL LIFE. MOST OF THEM HAVE NEVER HAD THE LUXURY OF HAVING SOMEONE AS POWERFUL AS VAPOR'S HOST TRAINING AND PROTECTING THEM EITHER."**

"I am just trying to give him a fighting chance Draig, but thanks for the kind words."

 **"IT SHOULD BE ME THANKING YOU. AT FIRST I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH HOPE OF MY HOST MAKING ANYTHING OF HIMSELF, BUT WITH YOUR HELP HE HAS A CHANCE TO BE MY MOST POWERFUL HOST EVER."**

"Wow, Really Draig? You think I can be your most powerful host?"

 **"IF YOU KEEP TRAINING AND LISTEN TO YOUR SENSEI THEN, YES!"**

"Then maybe I can also have a bunch of beautiful girls like you do, Keith-san"

"I do have a great group of ladies, but I know if I didn't have this power most of the girls I have now wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"You are wrong about that last part. The girls might have noticed you because of your power but they love you for who you are."

"You should write greeting cards, you know that?"

"I'm serious tho Keith-san, you are the only one who believed in me. You were even on my side when I didn't even know you. I'll never forget that."

"I'm not cancelling the bet."

"OH COME ON! How did you know?"

I smiled, "the first time I knew it was sincere, the second time raised a red flag."

"Shit!... I'll tell Asia, she will be mad at you."

"I had a little talk with Asia while you were out cold during your transformation. I offered to pay for yours and her wedding and honeymoon if she was the first. She took the deal. Of course now that you have more girls she will have to work faster."

"You Rat Bastard! I'm screwed."

"That's the general idea. Oh, I just had a fun thought."

"What now? I'm afraid to ask really," said a shaken Issei.

I smiled, "If you can last 2 weeks without giving in and having sex, I'll buy YOU the sports car and call off the bet."

"Done, I can last 2 weeks."

I took out my phone and dialed Rias' number. "Hey babe how's it going? Everyone getting along? Good, I knew Asia would forgive them. How's Akeno handling it? Yeah figured she would be cold. Listen can you do me a favor? Sweet, can you put me on speaker phone with Issei's girls? You there girls?

"We're here", they replied in unison.

"Good, listen up, if you can do that job for me within 2 weeks I'll give all 4 of you the rewards. And if you can't then the bets off."

"Consider it done Keith-san." they all relied.

"Thanks Babe, talk to you later. Muah..."

"You Dirty Rotten Bastard!"

"Now you are going to see how I felt when I was being stalked like prey, but only 4 times as bad. Hey either way tho you win right?"

"Well, Yeah I guess so."

"Think about this also, how many oppais are you going to see over the next 2 weeks? And these are oppais you can touch and squeeze." Issei got a nosebleed. "Then think how jealous your 2 perverted friends will be when you tell them you don't need a porno, you got 4 hot chicks trying to jump your bones."

Issei started laughing.

"If I were you tho, I would make them work for it."

"What do you mean?" asked Issei as he tilted his head like a puzzled dog.

"Well, it only counts if you penetrate one of them right?"

"Yeah, so."

"So, how much can you do without going that far?"

Issei fainted with a large grin on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy, here's chapter 17.**

The next day I helped Gasper get set up in his room. I gave him one of the rooms I had in the basement. When he saw his new place he was so excited. I love seeing him smile like that. It's like a kid getting that bike on Christmas morning, or I imagine it would since I never had a bike, or a tree, or someone to celebrate it with.

 **"ARE YOU OK KEITH? YOU KNOW YOU AREN'T ALONE ANYMORE RIGHT. I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU, SO CHEER UP PLEASE, IT HURTS ME TO SEE YOU THINKING LIKE THIS. YOU HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU NOW."**

"Thanks Vapor-Chan I needed to hear that."

Gasper brought me out of my pity party. "Onii-San, this is all for me?"

"That's right otouto, You have your own bathroom, kitchen, and game center with 70" TV. It's your very own private apartment and when you want to see us we are just an elevators ride away. Welcome home little brother."

Gasper tackled me, "onii-san, I have never been this happy before. I finally have everything I ever wanted, and it's all because of you."

"It's my pleasure otouto, now finish setting up your room and when you are ready, come up and join us for lunch."

"OK, Onii-san", the little damphire said as he ran off.

I went upstairs to see what everyone was doing, I found the 3 Fallen Angels lounging in the living room watching TV.

"Nice place Keith-san."

"Glad you like, did you all get moved in alright?"

"Yeah, we each picked a room out. We didn't have much to move in anyways. Issei took the master suite with the huge bed." said Raynare.

"Yeah that bed looks big enough for all of us", wink*wink, added Mittelt.

I laughed, "maybe, you only got 13 days left tho. Going to have to step up your game."

"Oh, he won't know what hit him."

"The good news is that all the floors have sound proofing on the floor, ceiling, and walls so you have nothing to worry about."

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT!", yelled Issei.

"Oh, hey Issei. How's it going? Did you and Asia get moved in?"

"How's it going? I woke up this morning with Asia in my bed. My mom came to wake me up for breakfast and almost had a heart attack, screaming about being to young for grand kids. And yeah, we got moved in."

"Wow, I didn't think she had it in her. You girls might have some competition. Better lock your door tonight Issei."

"Oh, trust me, I am."

"You know, I would have never figured an open pervert would fight so hard to NOT have sex."

"You know darn well why, I just have to make it 13 more days."

The Fallen Angels gave each other a smirk. Raynare got up and circled around Issei while we were talking. He never saw her coming. She stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, then gave his ear a hot wet lick while pressing her breasts into his back. "You think you can out last 3 Fallen Angels who fell because of lust?"

Issei shivered and his nose started to bleed. I could see his eyes start to roll back in his head. He started to shake and sweat. "I-I-I don't thin..." THUMP he was out.

"Hahahahahaha, Holy shit! You girls have to let me know when you are going to do that so I can get it on film." This might be the best idea I ever had.

I didn't see Koneko sneaking up behind me. She figured she would give me some of my own medicine. She did the same thing to me. I surprised everyone in the room when I spun around. I kissed her like she had never been kissed before while squeezing her ass with one hand and her breast with the other. When I broke the kiss the only thing holding her up was said hand with a tight grip on her ass. I looked her in the eyes. "Sorry kitten, but you didn't really think that would work on me, did you?"

"You, Me, Bedroom, NOW. Nyaa." I smirked, picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Ladies, if you will excuse us, it seems my kitten is feeling a little frisky." I then walked over to the elevator, pushed the up button, and we made our way to the bedroom. Koneko was purring and moaning the whole way as I played with her tails as they swished back and forth in front of my face. By the time we got to our room, she was panting and drooling.

The Fallen Angels looked around, then at each other. "Am I the only one who needs a clean pair of panties?" asked Kala.

"Nope, like I said, I hate and envy his mates sooooooo much." They all nodded. "Let's get Issei up off the floor, this is going to be a fun place to live, I think." They all laughed while agreeing. Rias came into the living room, "anyone seen Keith?"

"Yeah, he just turned that Neko girl of his into a puddle of goo with a kiss. Then he threw her over his shoulder and took her to his room for what we assume is going to be some mind-blowing sex."

"Oh, I don't think so! She doesn't get some unless I do too." Rias stomped over to the elevator, she had an evil thought. She turned to the Fallen Angels and said with a shit eating grin, "and Yes, it is mind-blowing." The Fallen could only glare and give jealous looks. Raynare looked at the other 2 and gave an sinister grin. She picked Issei up and told the other 2 to follow her.

Rias rushed into the bedroom, "Just what do you 2 think you are doing?"

Koneko looked at her and scowled. "Trying to have SEX with MY mate Nyaa."

"I can see that. If I ain't getting any, then you aren't getting any."

"Then hush and get over here, Gasper will be ready for lunch in less than an hour." I said.

Rias huffed, "maybe I'm not in the mood now."

"Excuse me kitten", I got out of bed naked as a jaybird and slowly walked towards Rias. As I made my way towards her I summoned my wings and threw out my chest. "Are you saying you DON'T want to have sex with me right now?" Before I could get across the room, Rias was in my arms with her legs around my waist trying to wrestle my tongue into submission. I carried Rias over to the bed and laid her beside Koneko.

"How did I get this lucky? To have such beautiful women come into my life."

"I don't know, but you said we have less than an hour, and I want some lovins."

"I was here first, wait your turn, Nyaa."

"It doesn't matter, I was his mate first, so I get to go first."

"I don't think so, Nyaa." Koneko said trying to pull me over to her.

"Ladies, Ladies, calm down. I can take care of you both at the same time."

"Oh really, and how are you going to do that?", asked Rias.

I laughed, "how much pleasure do you think you 2 can take? Because I bet I can give you more than either of you can handle at the moment."

"All I hear is talk, actions speak louder than words."

"Put up or Shut up, big boy, Nyaa."

"Oh you 2 are going to regret doubting me, but it's going to be fun watching you squirm and scream my name." About 30 minutes later I was laying between 2 semi-coherent but satisfied women. "So, does anyone have any complaints they would like to talk about?"

"How...How...How d-d-d-d-did you do that? I thought I was going to pass out."

"MEEEEEEEE-OOOOOOOW, I think I blacked out, Nyaa."

I laughed, "It's one of my little tricks to make sure my mates stay happy and never think about taking other lovers."

"After that no woman would ever look at another man, Nyaa."

"No other man could ever please a woman again after sex that good. Hell, I can't feel my legs and my thighs won't stop shaking. What did you do to us?"

"I concentrated on both your marks and synced them to myself. Then I took all the pleasure I felt from the both of you and amplified it and sent it back to each of you thru your marks."

"Sweet Lucifer, I didn't know you could do that. I don't know if I will ever let you leave this bed again if you can do that every time we have sex."

"Agreed, Nyaa."

"Hahahaha, That's not the best part."

"There's more and it gets better?"

"Oh, much better. That was only slightly amplified, I can make it much, much better."

"I don't know if I'm excited or scared right now."

"Little of Both, Nyaa."

"Come on you 2, we got to make lunch, Gasper will be looking for us soon."

"You can still walk? I think I'm going to need a few more minutes."

"Nap, Nyaa." Koneko dozed off with a big smile on her face.

"I warned you both, I have never left an unsatisfied survivor", I laughed.

"Go make lunch, when I can walk straight again, I'll join you." Rias said as she threw a pillow at me.

I made my way downstairs and found Issei sitting on the couch clutching a pillow to his chest.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"You left me passed out with 3 horny Fallen Angels trying to win a bet. What did you think was going to happen?"

"Did you loose the bet? Who won?"

"NO! I woke up as they were trying to get my pants off. I would have never gotten away if they hadn't started fighting over who got me first. I bumped into Asia in the hallway while I was running from them, she pulled me into her bedroom to hide me."

"She is a sweetheart. She is always watching out for you."

"Oh, she's a sweetheart alright. Someone at school, and I'm pretty sure who, convinced her to do a strip tease to try to seduce me."

"Dang, I didn't think she had it in her. Mad Props. Girls got game."

"It's not funny. Here's my sweet little angel, who I cherish more than life itself, rubbing her bare chest up and down my back, while I'm doing my best to tell her to stop."

"Did you let her down easy?"

"I tried, then she started to cry. She said I didn't think she was pretty enough, and that I was going to leave her for one of the other girls."

"You IDIOT! You hurt her feelings. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I WAS! I WAS ASHAMED OF MYSELF, for about 30 seconds."

"Huh?" this had me stumped.

"It was a trick, after I told her she was pretty, and I like looking at her, she unbuttoned my pants and tried to pull them down."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! you got played by sweet little Asia."

"ITS NOT FUNNY YOU ASSHOLE!"

 **"I'M SORRY PARTNER, BUT EVEN I THINK THAT'S FUNNY. I'VE NEVER SEEN THE MAIDEN SCARE THE DRAGON BEFORE."**

"Hahahaha Driag you're too funny. Issei you got burned by your dragon, hard." Issei looked upset.

 **"PARTNER IT'S OK, I'M SORRY THIS HAPPENED TO YOU. I KNOW THESE THINGS CAN BE TRAUMATIZING!"**

"Thank you Draig, at least someone around here cares."

 **"I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE FOR YOU PARTNER. NOW WHY DON'T YOU SHOW ME ON THE DOLL WHERE THE BAD MAIDEN TOUCHED YOU!"**

"Hahahahahahah Please...Please...Draig you are killing me. Draig, you are my hero. hahahahahaha...I...can't...breathe..."

"YOU BOTH SUCK!" Issei stormed off.

I was about to start lunch when I saw a magic circle for the Sitiri family appear and flicker. I added some of my energy into the wards to let whoever was trying to get in, enter. Sona and her peerage appeared inside my living room.

"Hey Hun, what brings you by today?" I walked over and gave her a fairly passionate kiss.

"I was just headed out to get Sa..I mean Yappy a familiar."

"Oh, cool. I've never been there, but the guy that runs the place owes me favor. Mind if I tag along?"

"Sorry it's for devils only Keith."

"Like I said , the weird guy that runs the place, got into a bit of trouble a while back. I helped him out and he said if I ever wanted a familiar or anything to give him a call. So let me call him up and ask. I'll finish making lunch while I hash out the details."

I pulled out my supernatural phone and pulled up his number. "Hey Zatouji, whats going on? This is the Grey Ghost, yeah it has been a long time. Listen, a couple of my mates have some new members of their peerages, Yeah, Lady Gremory and Lady Sitiri. Haha, yeah I am a lucky sob. Listen Sona was bringing her peerage by so I was wondering if I could just bring Rias' new members also and stop in for a visit. I know, I know it's only supposed to be 1 peerage and no one but devils. Zatouji old buddy, it would be very bad for business if it ever got out that you let those 3 very dangerous familiars get lose. Hey, you told me to come by anytime, that you owed me a FAVOR. Yep this will make us even, if you let me try catching one of those familiars I might even be willing to help you out again...under the table of course. That's why I like you. Hey what are friends for? Right. Hey, you know a TV show about what you do would probably be a big hit. We should sit down one day and discuss it, could make alot of money. See that's why we get along so well, see ya in a few, Later."

"All set, he will see us all at the same time."

"How did you do that? He never let's anyone break the rules," asked a stumped Sona.

"I'm a people person, what can I say."

"You blackmailed him", monotoned Yappy.

"That too. Haha."

I got on the intercom, "Rias, Issei, Asia, and anyone else that wants to go to the Familiar Forest report to the living room pronto, That is all!" Sona rolled her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

"Now that we've had our lunch, are we all set to go?"

"How are you going to get in, you can't use our portals?" asked Momo

"Oh yeah, I forgot to show you my portal system. It's easier to use, takes less energy, and anyone can use them."

"That could be useful." Everyone nodded.

"Here, hold out your hands."

I took Sona's hand and place my mark, then marked Yappy, I took Momo's hand. "Wow, very soft hands there." Yappy growled, "watch it." I looked at him, "good, you are learning, protect what's yours." Him and Momo both blushed, then I marked the rest. "Oh, while you are here Sona let me see you hand a moment." She held out her hand and I placed a ring on her finger, this caused her to gasp. "Until you become my mate this will have to do." Tears formed in her eyes, "Keith, it's beautiful." She hugged me and we shared a very tender kiss. While I still held her hand I asked her to give me a little of her energy.

"What do you need my energy for? So I can let your magic circle bypass the wards I put on the house. Oh, Ok."

We gathered up in the living room, "Ok, let's have some fun and be safe people. There are some dangerous creatures in the forest and remember, You Gotta Catch Em All." Everyone nodded, then looked at me like I was stupid. When we arrived we were greeted by Zatouji.

"Welcome, Welcome." He asked around about the different types of familiars each person was looking for and made a few suggestions. As we were walking around Draig made himself known.

 **"PARTNER STOP! WE NEED TO TURN BACK NOW."**

"What? Why? What's wrong?" asked Issei.

 **"I SENSE AN OLD AND POWERFUL ENEMY, AND SHE HAS SENSED US ALSO. HURRY WE MUST LEAVE BEFORE SHE FINDS US."**

"Why are you so afraid Driag?" I asked.

 **"THAT DOESN'T MATTER WE MUST LEAVE BEFORE...IT'S TOO LATE SHE'S SPOTTED US. JUST BE CAREFUL PARTNER SHE HAS KILLED 3 OF MY PAST HOSTS."**

As we were looking around a large shadow appeared overhead and the next thing we knew we were standing before a huge light blue western dragon.

 **"DRAIG! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME ANYWHERE NEAR MY HOME. I WILL DESTROY THIS HOST JUST AS I DESTROYED THE LAST 3."**

I stepped up. "I'm sorry, I don't know what your beef is with Driag, but he is a friend. His host is like a brother to me, and under my protection."

 **"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE IS TO YOU AND IF YOU GET IN MY WAY I WILL END YOU ALSO."**

"Dang Draig, what did you do to piss this dragon off so bad?", I asked.

 **"TO BE HONEST I DON'T REMEMBER, IT WAS SO LONG AGO. TIAMAT, I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU ARE MAD, BUT DON'T TAKE IT OUT ON MY HOST OR HIS FRIENDS."**

"Tiamat? One of the Dragon Kings, that Tiamat?" I asked.

 **"INDEED, NOW DO YOU SEE. STAND ASIDE BEFORE I KILL YOU, AND ALL OF THESE DEVILS."**

I growled, "Did you just threaten my friends and my mates?"

 **"NO, I JUST MADE A PROMISE TO END THEM AND YOU, IF YOU TRY TO GET INVOLVED IN THE MATTERS OF DRAGONS."**

"Oh, this is going to be fun", I said as I started to remove my jacket.

"Keith, please don't do this. We should leave now", said Rias.

 **"YOU MAY LEAVE DEVIL, BUT THE HOST OF DRAIG WILL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE."**

"Lady, I don't know what your problem is, but you want him, you have to go thru...SMACK!... MMMeeeeeeeee..."

"Keith...Keith...are you alright". Tiamat sucker punched me with her tail knocking me back thru a row of trees. I got up and dusted myself off. I made my way back to the others, oh well I tried to be nice.

I walked up as cocky as I could..."Is Keith Gregory... gonna have to smack a bitch." I could hear a few gasps coming from my group.

 **"YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!"**

"You dared to sucker punch me while I was talking, so yeah, I dared to call you that."

 **"I AM GOING TO MAKE YOUR DEATH A PAINFUL ONE MAGGOT."**

"I'm your huckleberry."

 **"WHAT?"**

"Nothing, it's from a movie I watched once. Maybe I'll remake it, It was a good movie."

"I think she hit Keith harder than we thought", said Issei.

"Nah, I'm fine. Does anyone else see little dragons flying around?" I staggered around a bit. Tiamat roared and got into a battle stance. I summoned my sacred gear quietly.

I looked over at Issei, "Hey Draig!"

 **"YES?"**

"Front hand or Back hand?"

Everyone looked at me with a wierd look on their face. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a game I like to play, I'll ask again. Driag, front hand or back hand?"

 **"I'M NOT SURE WHAT GAME YOU ARE PLAYING AT A TIME LIKE THIS BUT, BACK HAND."**

I jumped up and **"BACK HAND"** , I caught her right across the snout. Tiamat slammed into the side of the mountain.

"Oh, Shit. Oh, Shit. Did you see that?" Issei said as he covered his mouth with one hand while pointing with the other.

She got up pissed off, she got ready to launch a breath attack towards me and I cloaked myself and moved to the right.

"Hey Draig", Everyone looked around, but couldn't see me.

 **"YES?"**

"Front hand, or Back Hand?"

Draig laughed, " **I SEE, SO THIS IS YOUR GAME. OK, FRONT HAND."**

I came out of hiding right beside her, jumped up, **"FRONT HAND"** and smacked her into the nearby creek, she rolled a couple times hurting one of her wings. I cloaked again.

"Oh, Hell. That looks like it hurt." said an excited Yappy.

She slowly got to her feet and stumbled back a few yards trying to find me. She was outraged, she was ready to inflict major damage to someone. She had never been treated this way before.

"Draig, Front Hand, or Back Hand?"

 **"BACK HAND, SPIRIT DRAGON EMPEROR."**

Tiamat was confused, she had never heard of this Spirit Dragon Emperor. She looked around for me. I waited till she was looking the other direction and decloaked.

 **"BACK HAND!"** She slammed into the ground and I vanished again. I could tell she was hurting now. She had just taken 3 good licks without being prepared for them and had blood leaking out of her mouth.

"DRRRRAAAIIIIGGGG! Front Hand or Back Hand?," I sung out.

 **"NO-NO M-ORE I-I YIELD. WHO-WHO ARE YOU?"** As she said this she started to change into her human form. I looked at her after she had completed her transformation. Holy Shit, she is gorgeous.

Now here sits this beautiful dragoness with HUGE breasts, that I just beat the piss out of. I'm starting to feel like a piece of shit. I mean she did hit me first, but dang, I feel awful. Keep it together Keith, she's a dragon, she can take a little game of front hand back hand, I tell myself. I decloaked for the last time. I walked over and gave her my hand and helped her up off the ground. I bowed, "I am Keith Gregory, I am sorry for striking you, but you threatened all of my friends and 2 of my mates."

" **I am sorry also, I let my hate for HIM cloud my judgement** ", as she pointed at Issei. Issei had a slight nosebleed from staring at her chest.

"If I'm not prying too much, why do you hate Draig?"

She looked away then answered, **"Draig promised me eggs many years ago"** , she said shyly.

 **"I AM TRULLY SORRY TIAMAT, I HAVE BEEN LOCKED UP IN THIS SACRED GEAR FOR SO LONG. I DON'T REMEMBER PROMISING TO BE YOUR MATE. I CAN'T TAKE BACK WHAT I DID, BUT I CAN SAY MY CURRENT HOST IS STRONG AND GETTING STRONGER. HE HAS STATED MANY TIMES HE WISHES FOR A HAREM. IF YOU WERE TO GET TO KNOW HIM..."** He didn't get to finish.

"Thank You Draig, that won't be neccessary I have already found a mate."

 **"OH, WELL, I AM GLAD TO HEAR THAT. IS IT ANYONE I KNOW?"**

"You know him well Draig, he just won my heart, by beating me." With this she proceeded to kiss me in front of everyone. To say Rias and Sona were upset is an understatement.

"Ok? Uhhhhh... Miss Tiamat, I mean you seem nice and all, and you are very beautiful, but..."

"Then it is settled, we will become mates and you will give me the eggs promised to me those many years ago." Before I could protest or my other mates could stop her she leaned in and bit me on the neck.

"OUCH! Did-Did you just mark me?"

"There, you are now my mate. Come we will go make eggs." She took me by my hand and was dragging me back towards what I assume was her cave.

"I don't think so! Who do you think you are. I am his mate..."

"Oh, good to meet you. I am sure we will get along fine. I love your red hair by the way."

"Oh, thank you. Yours is very lovely too."

"RIAS! Focus here", Sona was still upset.

"Keith tell her you are NOT her mate." said an irate Sona.

 **"HE CAN NOT DO THAT DAUGHTER OF THE HOUSE OF SITIRI."**

"And why not?"

 **"TIAMAT IS A DRAGON KING, SHE HAS MARKED HIM AS HER MATE. I OWED HER A DEBT, HE HAS PLEDGE MY HOST TO BE HIS BROTHER. AS HIS BROTHER IT IS NOW HIS DEBT ALSO. I AM SORRY, THIS IS ALL MY FAULT, BUT THERE IS NOTHING TO BE DONE ABOUT THIS UNLESS TIAMAT IS WILLING TO REMOVE THE MARK AND RELEASE HIM FROM THE DEBT. ARE YOU WILLING TO RELEASE HIM FROM SAID DEBT TIAMAT?"**

"I am NOT! I have my chosen mate, he bested me in combat. He has proven he will give me strong hatchlings, I intend to stay at his side from this day forth."

 **"I AM SORRY MISS SITIRI, HE IS BOUND TO TIAMAT NOW. IF THERE IS ANYTHING I CAN DO TO MAKE UP FOR HIM HAVING TO BEAR MY DEBT, YOU ONLY HAVE TO ASK. IF IT IS WITHIN MY POWER I WILL GRANT IT."**

Sona and Risa were still somewhat upset but realized there wasn't much they could do at this moment. Sona didn't think having Draig owe her a debt was a bad thing tho.

"Fine, she can stay. I withdraw my objection." Then Sona marched over to me, "NO MORE MATES. Do you understand?"

"I understand, but..."

"NO BUTS!"

Tiamat walked over to Sona, "you must be the mate in charge. I am Tiamat very nice to meet you."

"She is NOT in charge, I am," replied Rias. "She not even his mate yet", this got a frown from Sona.

"I know this is going to piss you both off, but actually Gabriel is my only legal wife at the moment. So to be honest, she is in charge and always will be."

"What did you say?," said Rias in a threatening tone.

 **"I said** , Gabriel is my wife. If you have a problem with her being in charge then take it up with her. Otherwise lose the attitude. This wasn't my fault, If it wasn't for the fact that I actually feel sorry for what Tiamat has went thru, and the fact I treated her so badly I wouldn't accept this. **Now,** do we have a problem?"

Everyone had a shocked looked on their face. Rias looked over at Sona, "is it just me or was that really freaking hot?" I just sweat dropped.

"It wasn't just you", stated Sona. "Agreed, our mate is very virile and strong. He will give us many hatchlings."

"Oh, you have no idea. He can control if his mates get pregnant. It doesn't matter the species or race." said Rias.

Sona looked at me, "Really?"

"Yes, I explained it to Rias a couple nights ago. Even tho you are devils I can get you pregnant whenever I want as long as you have my mates mark."

"This will make my family very happy. This means the devils can flourish again. Just no more mates, understand?"

"Hey the last four weren't my fault."

"It's never your fault, is it?"

Issei spoke up. "In Keith's defense, Raynare and the others almost got down on their knees begging him to be his mate and he turned them down and offered them to me. He's not trying to have a harem, he just can't seem to stop collecting women."

"Thanks Issei."

"Hey we men have to stick together brother."

"Not cancelling the bet tho."

"OH COME ON! How did you know this time?"

"I just knew, now let's find you all familiars and get out of here. If we're lucky we won't run into anything that will mate with me or strip the girls naked." Everyone nodded.

"You all go ahead and help the others, I'll help Tia-Chan get her things and meet back up with you after dropping her stuff off at the house."

"How will you know where we are?" asked Sona.

"By Rias' mate mark of course."

"That's handy, my mate. When we get back to my cave I will let you mark me as well."

"That better be all you do," said Rias.

"No worries sister, I will wait until later tonight before I lay with our mate."

"Thank You, Tia-Chan. I think we are going to get along very well."

"As do I sister."

Tiamat flew me to her cave and I helped her get her things together. "Tia-Chan, I need to tell you a few things about myself before I mark you, I think it only fair."

"What is it my mate?"

"You see, well, here let me show you." I summoned my golden wings.

"I have never seen wings like these before on a normal angel?"

"I am half angel and half dragon. My dragon half protects me from falling."

"That is very handy then."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Is there anything else?"

"Do you get out of the forest much?"

"I do leave from time to time."

"Have you ever heard of the Grey Ghost."

"I have heard stories, he is said to be very dangerous and very strong."

"Well, you see I am the Grey Ghost. I have made alot of friends and ALOT of enemies. So I might not be the safest person to be around."

"Thank you for the warning, but I am very capable of taking care of myself. I will also be able to take care of our offspring when the time comes."

"Ok, you have met 2 of my mates already, but there a few more you haven't met."

"Who are your other mates, I might know of them."

"I'm sure you know a couple of them, there's of course Gabriel, then Koneko, Serafall, and Penemue."

"I know most of them, and I must say you have some very strong mates. You should be very proud of yourself, a strong harem is a sign of a strong mate."

"Thank you. So knowing all of this, have you changed your mind at all?"

"I have not, you have not mentioned anything that I find unfavorable. I am happy in my choice of mates." I sighed, Oh well, I tried.

"Tiamat, Do you take me Keith Gregory as your mate? Do you promise to forsake all others and support me in good times and bad?"

"I, Tiamat One of the Five Dragon Kings, hereby pledge my love, support, and loyalty to my mate, Keith Gregory forever from this day forward."

I leaned her head to the side and bit her in the soft part of the neck. The mark began to form, it started out as a small dragon spinning in place. It then encircled her neck taking on the look of a necklace made of woven vines with a dragon's head in the middle of a rose bud.

"You are very beautiful Tia-Chan. You are also very strong, I am proud to call you my mate. I just hope I can make you happy."

"And you are very handsome my mate."

"I promise for as long as I live, I will treat you fairly, I will love and respect you. I will do my best to not allow anyone to harm or insult you from this moment forward. I will live for you and I will protect you and our children with my life."

"I could ask for nothing more. I have been alone for so long, I have waited for someone who I could see as an equal. I admit that you are not only my equal, but you are so much more. I swore I would never leave this forest until I found a mate that was worthy of standing beside, you are that mate, MY mate."

I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. I could tell she was so lonely and wanted to be loved more than anything else. I poured all my love and affection into my kiss. I thought to myself, Tia-Chan you will never be alone again, I promise.

As we broke the kiss I spoke, "Thank you for your mark, I want everyone to know I am yours. Maybe it will keep all these others from trying to mate with me."

She laughed, "that it may."

"Then let's get your stuff to our house, you will have your pick of bedrooms."

"Do you have your own room to sleep in?"

"I already sleep with 2 of my mates."

"I do not mind sharing a bed with your other mates, but tonight I wish it to be just you and I. It is our wedding night after all."

"Then I will visit your room tonight if it is your desire."

"It is most certainly my desire, my mate." I smiled and pulled her into another hot kiss. I felt a warmth start to fill my chest and I felt very protective of her.


	19. Chapter 19

**And here's Chapter 19, hope you enjoy. I wanted to thank all of those that held in there and continued to read my story. I got soooooo many reviews bashing the way Keith forced girls onto Issei. Some were brutal, but I take the good with the bad. I am trying to write this from the view of a orphan who grew up without much love and attention who is trying to keep the story close to canon. Some answers won't come for many more chapters while some will be answered quickly. I have just finished the Kokabiel arc and if I'm not mistaken it was Chapter 34, so lots of stuff going on.**

I opened a magic circle to the 3rd floor and we entered with all of Tia-Chan's belongings. After choosing the room right next to mine we took her things in and I left her to get settled in. Before leaving I told her, "If you get bored you are welcome to look around the house. There's a heated pool on the 1st floor basement. My little brother lives on the 2nd floor basement but he is a little shy. There are also a few more house guests living here. Don't worry tho, I have some 7th level wards protecting us, so unless we are attacked by someone very powerful we are safe."

"7th level wards, you must have some powerful mage friends."

"I actually do, but I was the one who placed these." Maybe I should have kept that a secret, I thought to myself.

"You can cast 7th level spells? You are indeed powerful. I had no idea you were a magus also."

"I'm not really, I just know enough to be dangerous."

"I think you are being modest. 7th level spells take a great deal of energy and a master of the magical arts."

"Thanks Tia-Chan, no one else here knows that tho, and I kinda would like to keep it that way. I have alot of enemies who would love to know what I can and can't do."

"Of course, mate. Your secrets are always safe with me."

"Thank you Tia-Chan, I have to get back to Rias and the others. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"I will be waiting love."

I leaned in and gave her a deep passionate kiss, her tongue wrestled with mine until I finally claimed her mouth and she moaned as she submitted to me once more. I felt a close bond starting to form with my newest mate. I could feel the warmth in my chest grow even stronger. It was different than with my other mates.

"It's because you are both dragons", Vapor stated. "You will feel closer to her as time goes on, and you two get to know each other better. Before long she will be one of your most prized treasures, and she will rage against anyone who would dare harm you. Sadly, if either of you die, the other will go mad with grief and become an evil dragon. Be very careful from this day forth partner, things have changed. The stakes have just been raised."

"Mmmmmmm... Don't keep me waiting my mate, I have already waited for 600 years to find you."

"I will hurry back as fast as I can."

I got back in time to see Asia claim Rassie, and Issei crying about the slime being burnt to a crisp.

"Did you get Tiamat moved in?", asked Rias.

"Yeah, she picked out the room to the left of ours, and I helped her put her things in there. I didn't realize how long she's been by herself tho."

Draig snorted, **"IT'S BECAUSE SHE WAS TOO PICKY WHEN IT CAME TO HER MATE."**

"Yeah, I could see where it might have been hard to measure up to her standards."

 **"HARD! MORE LIKE IMPOSSIBLE."**

"Yeah, but you did it somehow?"

 **"DON'T REMIND ME. JUST KNOW THIS, YOU HAVE YOU HANDS FULL WITH THAT ONE. SHE WAS ALWAYS BOSSING HER SUITORS AROUND."**

"Really? Because she has already submitted to me twice."

 **"IMPOSSIBLE!"**

"Yeah no joke, she said I was more than her equal."

 **"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? THE TIAMAT I KNEW WOULD NEVER SUBMIT."**

Rias chimed in, "Love makes you do alot of things you thought you would never do."

 **"WHAT IS IT YOU DO THAT MAKES ALL THESE POWERFUL WOMEN SUBMIT TO YOU KEITH-SAN."**

"Do you really want to know?"

 **"YES, PLEASE DO TELL."** Issei, Draig, and Yappy all gathered around. The ladies were off to the side listening.

"Ok, here is my secret, but don't tell everyone. I...do...whatever...they...tell...me...to...do." The girls started laughing and the guys looked like they wanted to smack me.

"I know better than that", said Rias.

"Is that so? And what makes you say that?"

"Because I have told you NO MORE MATES, and you still don't listen." Rias' words made me think for a moment tho, I pushed the Fallen off on Issei, and I'm trying to do the same with Akeno. I made a promise concerning her, but the Fallen might have felt I wasn't giving them any other choices. "Vapor-chan, am I that much of a bastard that I forced those 3 girls onto Issei even if they didn't want to be with him?"

 _"Partner, I won't lie. I'm not sure if they felt they had no other choice or not. We both know that if you hadn't gotten involved they would actually be dead now. They died when Issei went to save Asia. If you are having doubts about your actions, just ask them when you get the chance. If they felt like they were forced into the relationship you can always break the bonds for them and let them do as they please. Of course you will need to talk to Issei and explain everything first."_

"Thanks Vapor-chan, I think I need to have a talk with the Fallen, but I'm not sure if I should change tactics with Akeno. She was always meant to be with Issei, but maybe she doesn't feel that way now."

Rias brought me out of my thoughts, "Keith, Keith, are you listening to me? I said, what part of no more mates is so hard to understand?"

"Awwww, come on. You know as well as I do that this isn't my fault. I don't go looking for more women and if it makes you feel better Tia-Chan's mark should scare off any Yokai women."

"Why's that", asked Issei.

"They can sense I am taken, they will be less likely to try to mate with me. I also won't smell as good to them."

"Well that's something at least, now we just have to find a way to stop the other 90% and we are good."

"Did everyone get themselves a familiar", I questioned.

"Asia found hers, Issei cried over losing the slime, and Saji didn't see anything he wanted. Well we still have a little while let's look around maybe we can find something."

Zatouji spoke up, "there is no need for you to look any longer. None here can match your new mate, which is much stronger."

"Wait are you saying Tiamat can also serve as my familiar?"

 **"I would not suggest this partner, familiars are used for many things, including battle. I explained why it is important to make sure both of you stay as safe as possible",** voiced Vapor.

"What is Vapor talking about Keith?" asked Rias.

"I didn't know if I should tell you or not, but since the cats out of the bag, I should tell you what Vapor-Chan told me earlier."

"I felt something different after I marked Tiamat. When we kissed I could feel a bond start to take hold, different than my other bonds with all of you. I felt a warmth spread thru my chest and I felt drawn to her. Vapor-Chan told me it was a bond between two dragons and that we will grow very close as time goes on. She then told me that if either of us were to be killed the other one would go mad with grief and become an evil dragon."

 **"THAT IS CORRECT, WHEN DRAGONS BECOME MATES THE BOND FORMS QUICKLY TO ENSURE HATCHLINGS. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO EITHER MATE THE OTHER GOES MAD AND WILL EVEN STRIKE DOWN THOSE CLOSE TO THEM IN THEIR GRIEF."**

Rias and Sona had worried looks on their face. "So, if Tiamat is killed Keith could go on a rampage?"

 **"SADLY YES, HE WOULDN'T BE THE SAME PERSON ANY LONGER. THE GOOD NEWS IS TIAMAT IS VERY POWERFUL, IT WOULD TAKE A GREAT DEAL TO HARM HER"**

I walked over and hugged Rias and Sona, "calm down ladies, it will be ok. I have made sure that in the off chance I were to lose myself, those around me would be safe."

"You have?" asked a teary eyed Rias.

"Of course, why do you think I have been training Yappy and Issei? Lord Michael has everything needed to help them stop me."

"So what, we will be able to stop you and bring you back to your senses", asked Issei.

 **"No Red Dragon Emperor, my partner means Lord Michael has a means for you to kill him"** , replied Vapor-Chan.

"You can't ask me to kill you, I won't do it", said an upset Issei. Asia saw how upset he was and came to comfort him.

"You are now my brother Issei, you made a pledge to me. You swore you would protect my treasures. You have to do this, I wouldn't want to live knowing I hurt those I care about. Plus, this is from me taking on yours and Draig's debt."

"I don't care, I won't kill you. There has to be another way. If that time ever comes I'll stop you, but I won't be the one to take your life."

 **"YOU MADE AN OATH PARTNER. AS MUCH AS IT WOULD PAIN ME, IF IT IS EVER NEEDED, YOU WILL DO IT. EVEN IF I HAVE TO TAKE OVER YOUR BODY TO DO IT MYSELF."**

"Thank you Draig. Let's hope it never comes to that tho." Everyone sadly agreed.

"Enough of this talk of death, it's getting late, we will have to try to find Issei and Yappy their familiars another time. Let's head home." Everyone agreed. I could still see the look of worry and sadness on Sona and Rias' faces. When we arrived back home after dropping Sona and her peerage off I decided to take a nice long hot bath. Rias was being extra clingy, I didn't mind, I knew she was scared about what could happen, so I tried to be there for her. We washed each others back and got into the large tub to relax. After a few minutes Koneko decided to join us, a few minutes more and Tiamat came in too.

"So Tia-Chan did you get settled in alright", I asked.

"Yes, mate. I have all my things put away. I took the time to make our bed up, I look forward to spending time with you tonight."

"What is she talking about Keith? What did she mean OUR bed?"

"She asked me to spend our first night together alone. Since it is our marriage night, I agreed."

"So you are just going to leave us all alone in that big cold bed? We are your mates too." I saw the cute pouts Koneko and Rias had on their faces.

"Rias she's not asking for alot, after tonight she will join us in our room. You can make it one night without me can't you?"

"Fine, but you will come visit us before going to her bed."

"Alright, I can do that."

Tiamat and Rias decided to get out of the tub and dry off. "I want to have a talk with Tiamat, we will be upstairs," I nodded.

"Ok babe. Play nice tho." With that, they left me and Koneko alone to soak.

"I thought they would never leave, Nyaa." Koneko slowly made her way over and straddled my lap. Dear god this little Neko is driving me crazy, I just can't get enough of her it seems.

"I missed you today, Nyaa."

"I was only gone for a few hours."

"You left me asleep and alone in that big bed all by myself, Nyaa." She was so cute when she pouted. "I see Tia has marked you. I think I may be jealous, Nyaa."

"You could have marked me too, I never said not too."

"I might just do that, Nyaa." She started to lick my neck while purring. "You taste so good, Nyaa." I run my soapy hands over her amazing breasts causing her to arch her back and create a low rumble from her depths.

"Didn't you get enough of this earlier Kitten?"

"Kitty wants her catnip, Nyaa."

"Alright, that can be arranged."

30 minutes later I was carrying a sleepy kitty back to our bed. I passed Rias in the hall. "What, again?"

"Hey what can I say, kitty gets what kitty wants. Plus she is still in her mating cycle, it will calm down in about a week."

"Fine, but I better not be able to move before you leave for Tiamat's room."

"Sure thing babe. Let me put her to bed and I'll start supper."

"Oh, that won't be necessary Raynare and the others are cooking for Issei and invited us to eat with them."

"Cool, I'll be right down then."

After putting Koneko to bed I came down stairs to find the Fallen Angels setting the table.

"Is dinner ready? Something sure smells good."

"Yes Keith-san, please have a seat, we will bring everything out."

We all sit down to a very nice looking meal. They had made sticky rice, steamed vegtables, thin strips of beef in a spicy sauce, and sweet and sour pork.

"This looks great, I didn't know you girls could cook like this", said a happy Issei. Asia wore a frown, she would have to cook for Issei soon. She was not going to lose to Issei's other girls.

"Yes, we all had to learn to cook since we would be on missions for weeks at a time for the Grigory. Here everyone try the tea we brewed up, it's a special blend." We all took a cup of tea and filled our plates. We enjoyed a good meal and everyone was having a great time. Everyone had made Tiamat feel right at home and Gasper was talking more and making more friends. I noticed Tiamat was looking a little flush and sweating.

"Tia-Chan are you alright?"

"I don't know my mate, I feel strange."

"You look flush, and are sweating alot. Your cheeks are very red too. Are you getting sick?"

"I don't think so. I haven't been ill in years."

She started to tug at the top of her dress and I noticed her eyes were having trouble focusing. She started panting and I heard a low growl escape her throat.

"Mate why are you sitting so far away? Come closer, I wish to be near you." She reached out and pulled my chair over to her.

"Uhh Ohhhh!" Raynare said.

"What, what do you mean uh oh?" I asked.

"Wellllll, it looks like she got the cup of tea that was meant for Issei. You see we kinda laced his cup with dragon fruit extract."

Issei looked around, "what's that?"

I face palmed, "it's Spanish fly for dragons. If you had drank that you would have been taking all 4 of your girls tonight, maybe all at once."

Draig laughed. **"LAST TIME I HAD DRAGON FRUIT EXTRACT I MATED FOR 2 WEEKS STRAIGHT AND WOKE UP NEXT TO AN ASIAN DRAGONESS."**

"How much of this stuff did you give her?"

"Just a little, it should be out of her system by tomorrow. We're sorry Keith-san."

"It ok girls. If it had worked I would have been laughing my ass off. Keep it up, you'll get him soon enough."

"You're not mad?" asked a shocked Raynare.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's Rias you have to deal with."

"Why Rias?" they all looked at her.

"Because she is going to bed tonight without me now."

Rias looked at the Fallen, "RUN!" The three shot out towards their rooms with a semi-pissed Rias hot on their heels.

"Come on Tia-Chan let's get you to bed. Tia...PUT your dress back on. Tia you are going to make Issei die from nosebleed." Asia covered Issei eyes while Gasper blushed and hid under the table. "Come on Tia follow me. Tia, I don't like that look in your eye. Tia, calm down, come on. No, not here." I had to cloak and make my way over to the elevator and wait for it to open. Once the door opened I uncloaked and called. "Tia I'm over herrrrrreeeeeee." THUMP. She tackled me into the wall. It took all my effort to hit the 3rd floor button. I wrestled her into her room.

"TIA CALM DOWN, Look at me!" She seemed to calm down a bit. I held her at arms length, "Listen you need to calm down a little or we are going to destroy the house." She was panting and sweating still. I slowly pulled her into my arms, "It's ok I'm here." I gently lifted her head and gave her a deep kiss. Our tongues wrestled for a while before she submitted and let me take over. I carried her over to the bed and laid her down. I climbed in beside her and put my arms around her and made sure that she knew she was safe and I wasn't going anywhere. Good thing I wasn't tired because I got a feeling I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

I woke up late Sunday morning and looked around. The sheets were shredded, and there were feathers all over the floor. I found myself in the middle of the room with a happy dragoness laying across me sound asleep. Haha, well she got her wedding night alright. Ouch, I have never been this sore before. I noticed something different tho, when I concentrate on her mates mark I can actually hear what I can only assume is her heartbeat. It's in perfect rhythm with mine. "Wow, this is different."

 _"Indeed partner, it seems your bond with your new dragon mate is complete. As time goes on you will be able to tell how she is feeling and her emotional state. You are forever bound to each other now."_

"Is this what you were afraid would happen between you and I?"

 _"I...I don't know. It would be different for you and I, since our souls are already linked."_

"So we are already soulmates in a sense. If we are, why are you so scared to go any further? You know how I feel, heck I would have stayed away from Kuoh Academy if you had just accepted my feelings."

 _"I know how you feel, but you also have to admit it would be almost impossible. Yes, we could share ourselves with each other but it wouldn't be real. I would never have your hatchlings. Do you know hard it is to see these other women have what I will never?"_

"I'm so sorry. I was only thinking of myself, I never took your feelings into account did I?"

 _"Keith you always think of others first, and that's what makes all these women love you. That's why I love you."_

"I love you too. I never meant to cause you pain. You have always been there for me. You are like that one person I will always love but can never have. You might not know it, but I would rather have some of you, than none of you. I won't pressure you anymore about this tho. I know now how you feel, and I will accept your decision. Just know that no matter what, you will always have a place in my heart."

 _"Thank you partner. We hopefully have many years ahead of us. Who knows what the future holds. Just know I am always here for you, and you are always in my heart also."_

I noticed Tia starting to stir, "Morning!"

"Mmmmm..Morning, why are we in the floor, and why is everything covered in feathers?"

"You don't remember last night?"

"I remember going to dinner with everyone. Then the next thing that comes to mind is us mating. Lots of mating. Really good mating."

"Why thank you, you were pretty darn good yourself."

"I choose well, you will give me many hatchlings. I can feel our bond has completed. I am yours and you are mine forever now, just as it should be. Everything I have is now yours, I bring with me many treasures."

"You hang on to your treasures, I have everything I could ever want."

"Yes, your red headed mate, told me you are very wealthy. You might have silver and gold, but do you have ancient artifacts?"

"Wait, you have a dragon's horde?"

She snorted, "I AM a dragon king after all."

I smiled, "you are MY dragoness. Don't you forget that." I then grabbed her around her waist and pulled her up to me. I rolled over until I was on top of her. "Now my dragoness, we are going to see who has more stamina left, the Emperor or the King."

"Fine, but I won't go down without a fight."

"Oh, don't worry, I be glad to go down, but you will lose this battle." She giggled, then gave me a serious look. "I didn't think I would ever find you, I had been so alone that I had given up on ever finding love. Please don't ever leave me alone again", she started to tear up and gently sob. "I can't take being alone anymore, always having to be strong so no one would look down on me. I'm tired of always having to be the strong one, even if it's just for now, let me lean on you for a while." I dried her tears and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'll shoulder all your problems and burdens if you'll let me. Lay them at my feet and I'll carry them for you. I will love you and cherish you until the end of my days Tia." She started to cry, but this time they were tears of joy. Tears of finding a place to belong, and a love finally returned. Tiamat the fearsome Dragon King had finally found her port in the storm, and she had never been happier.

I just held her and we drifted off to sleep, I wondered how long it's been since she hasn't had to put on that mask and pretend she was strong and uncaring. Rias knocked on the door about an hour later.

"You two finally awake?" She opened the door. "What happened in here?"

"Well, we were sitting here minding our own business when a flock of birds flew thru here and destroyed the place."

"Yeah, not funny and not cleaning this mess up."

"No problems the maids will clean it up."

"We have maids?"

"We do now." Rias and Tia just groaned.

"Listen my father is throwing one of his big parties tonight. We have been asked to attend, even Lord Phenex will be there. They will be making the announcement of both mine and Sona's engagement to you."

"Is EVERYONE invited?"

"Who do you mean by everyone."

"I mean Tia, Levi-Chan, and Issei's Fallen Angels."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to take Fallen Angels into a party full of devils?"

"Why not, they will behave, and I will watch over them. I didn't spend all that money so they had to sit home while their Boy Toy had fun without them."

"You just want to make sure Issei loses the bet."

"That's not true", well not completely. "They deserve this after what they have been thru. Also make sure Akeno stays away from me please. Order Issei to dance with her of something."

"I'll keep you safe, you little chicken."

"Yeah , it's not you she is looking at like she wants to shove you in a freeze and play whip and chill. And I thought you said NO MORE MATES, do you want me to take Akeno as a mate now? Maybe give her some of your time, share your side of the bed?"

"Oh hell no, you are right. Issei better step up. But what's Whip and Chill?"

"Don't know and don't want to know, thank you very much."

"Fine, I'll get the Ok for the Fallen to attend the party."

"Good, I'll make it up to you tonight."

"I'm going to hold you to that. Keith if you don't mind me asking tho, why are you pushing Akeno away and into Issei's arms so hard? It's almost like you hate her, or just don't want to be near her."

I sighed, "it's the opposite actually Rias. I am doing this as a favor to her father. You of course know her and her father are not on the best of terms. She blames him for her mother's death, she thinks he abandoned them. The truth of the matter is he made me promise that if we ever ran into each other, I wouldn't take her as a mate. He was afraid that with everyone who might be after me they would hurt her to get to me. That's why I keep trying to push ALL of you away, altho I should probably try harder because it isn't working very well. I know she would be very mad with me if she ever found out, but I have told Issei everything about her. I wanted him to understand what she has been thru. I know it was wrong of me and I am being self-righteous, but he made me swear on my honor. That's why I have been pushing her towards Issei and away from me. Now that you know what are you going to do?"

Rias looked at me, "I guess I can help you keep your promise. I'll do what I can to help steer her away from you, but I think you should stop trying to pressure Issei into a relationship with her. She should make her own decision of who she wants to be with."

"Alright, after tonight I won't say another word to Issei about him and Akeno. I'll talk one last time to him about it and leave it up to them." Rias smiled and nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 is here. Alot of things are happening for Keith. Just remember things are never how the seem, things can and WILL change thru out this story. I hope you enjoy.**

We arrived at the party as a group. Sona and her peerage were already there and mixing with the crowd. I told all the ladies how beautiful they looked. I handed out roses to each one, even if they weren't mine. Pretty girls deserve flowers. It was well received as my mates each gave me a loving kiss and the others gave me a simple thank you. I was dressed in my grey tux with black cummerbund, tie, belt, and shoes. The girls looked amazing. I couldn't take my eyes off any of them. I mingled a bit, I could tell some guests were just being polite and didn't really want me or the Fallen there. I danced with each of my girls, making sure no one was feeling left out. I was about to get some drinks for everyone when I noticed a black cat sitting on the window seal, I knew right away who it was. Koneko spotted her also, I watched as Koneko made her way outside after the cat jumped down and ran off. I excused myself and made my way to the restroom. I then cloaked myself and caught up with Koneko. I didn't think there would be any problems, but you never know. I found Koneko just as she entered a clearing. I heard her call out.

"I know you are here sister."

"It's been a long time Shirone. You have really grown up. Nya."

"It has been a long time, how have you been, Nyaa?"

"I am doing fine, I keep busy helping my new team and the others, Nya."

"I found out the truth about what happened, I know you only killed our old master to keep me safe. I hated you for so long...sniff...and...you...did..sniff...all..for...me..sniff."

Kuroka rushed forward and embraced Koneko. "I did it because I loved you. I never thought they would try to kill you. I have missed you so much, Nya." Koneko hugged her back and snuggled her head into her sister's bussom.

"She really does look like you Kuroka", said Bikou stepping out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked a still shaken Koneko.

"I'm sorry let me introduce myself I am Bikou, descendant of Sun Wukong, at your service," he said with a bow.

"We work together Shirone. I came here tonight to see you, I wanted to make sure you were Ok. I would like you to come back with me, so we can be together again. I'll help you train and help you get stronger, Nya."

"I can't leave sister. I have a life here, I have a mate now. He and Buchou take good care of me. I am very happy, why don't you come live with me and my mate? Nyaa."

"I can't do that Shirone. I am glad you have a good life, but I am going to have to insist you leave with me. It's for your own good, Nya."

"I won't leave Kuroka. It wouldn't matter where you took me anyways, my mate would find me and bring me back, Nyaa."

"I'm sorry, if you won't come peacefully I will have no choice but to take you by force. You are powerful and will make a good addition to our group", said Kuroka.

While Kuroka was busy talking to Bikou I snuck up to Koneko and whispered into her ear, "let them take you. I need to know where their base is. Everything will be fine I promise." She nodded slightly, I saw Kuroka look around and I was afraid I had been heard, but she went back to talking to Bikou.

"I don't want her hurt Bikou, Nya."

"No, I won't go." She bolted for the castle much slower than I know she can run. Bikou suddenly appeared and smacked her hard and knocked her out.

 _"Motherfucker you are going to pay for that. I am going to skull fuck you when I get the chance. No one does that to my Kitten."_

" _Calm down Partner, I know you are upset, but this was your plan after all. When we find out where they are hiding we will pay them back for this._ "

 _"You are right Vapor-Chan."_ I waited as Butt Monkey collected Koneko and he and Kuroka walked off. I saw them meet up with someone who I have to assume is Arthur Pendragon, he opened a portal and they entered. I waited for a few minutes and then summoned my sacred gear and released my dragon wings. _"Vapor-Chan, time for some payback."_

I concentrated on my mark and located where they had taken Koneko. I concealed myself and teleported in. I found Koneko still out cold on a couch being looked at by Kuroka and a blonde girl who I'm pretty sure is Le Fey Pendragon.

"She said this was her mate's mark and he could track her by it, Nya."

"I'll put up a ward to block his attempts at finding her." She went about casting her ward, she's not half bad. 2 years ago she might have gave me a run for my money.

"Did you get it in place, Nya?"

"Yeah, it's up and working."

"Can you remove her mate's mark so we don't have to keep putting up wards, Nya?"

"I can, but whoever this is, knows what he's doing. It will be very painful and taxing to remove it, but I'll leave it up to you."

"Start working on removing it, if her mate is who I think he is, we don't want him coming here, Nya."

"It's a little late for that, now where is Butt Monkey? I saw what that bastard did to my Kitten, and he's a dead man."

"I see I was right, Shirone did pick her a powerful mate after all. How have you been?, Nya"

"Kuroka I will forgive you this time for wanting to be with your sister, but I won't forgive that asshole who hit her."

"Do you really think you can just come into our base, and do as you please, and then walk out like nothing happened?" asked Le Fey.

"That's exactly what I intend to do Miss Pendragon, and if anyone gets in my way they will meet an untimely demise at the hands of the Grey Ghost."

Le Fey backed up slowly. "Y-Y-You are real, I thought Kuroka made you up to scare the others."

"Oh, I am very much real and PISSED. Now, you want to show me where Monkey Boy is, or do I have to start tearing this base apart brick by brick."

"Did someone call? Bikou at your service, I take it you are this one's mate."

"Yes, I am her mate. I saw what you did to her, and I am here to make you pay."

"Oh, is that so? I got a couple minutes and an intruder to kill, by all means let's dance."

"I only have one question for you Butt Monkey. Front Hand or Back Hand?" I smiled evilly and Kuroka got a frightened look on her face.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean fron"... I sent a vector out at blinding speed and caught him with a wicked backhand that put him into the wall face first. I slowly walked towards him.

"Back Hand it is then."

"I'll ask again, Front Hand or Back Hand?"

He climbed to his feet, the smile gone from his face. "I'm going to mak"...Another vector caught him across the face knocking him across the table and into the opposite wall.

"Front Hand that time."

"Let's try this again, Front Hand or Back Hand?"

"I don't know who you are, I don't really care either, but you are a dead ma"...I caught him upside his arrogant head.

"Back Hand, Bitch."

"Stop, you beat him. If you keep this up you are going to kill him", pleaded Le Fey.

I turned to her, "He struck and kidnapped my mate. He signed his death warrant when he laid his hands on her. Get in my way and you are next, I don't like hitting pretty girls, but don't get involved in the matters of dragons. Ask Kuroka, she had to know what would happen if I found this place."

Le Fey blushed, Then her eyes widened as Bikou had gotten back to his feet and rushed towards me.

"NO! STAY BACK BIKOU, DON'T GET WITHIN HIS REACH, RUN, NYA."

"I will make you paaaayyyyy"...Bikou's movements became slower, he stumbled forward one last step. The top of his staff fell to the ground with a clean slice thru it, and he stood there as if time had stopped.

"I am sorry for the lose of your friend. Some things can't be forgiven." Bikou's head slowly slid off his shoulders, as his body hit the ground with a THUD. His head rolled to a stop by Le Fey's feet. She looked at me, then down in horror and thankfully fainted.

"Cao Cao is going to kill you for this, Nya."

"Cao Cao can kiss my ass. Where is he by the way? I've been meaning to meet him and take that sacred gear of his."

"He and the rest are on a mission. We had the day off and I heard there was a big party at the Gremorys. I figured I would take the chance to see my little sister again, Nya."

"I'm sorry things didn't turn out better for you. Shirone loves and misses you. You should stop all this non-sense and come in from the cold."

"I can't, I know you gave the devils the journal, but they will only forgive that crime. I'm wanted for much more, Nya."

"You know I have no choice but to fight? And you know I won't lose. I will remove your whole organization from the face of the planet bit by bit. They will probably hold tonight against you, you should take this chance to leave."

"I know, but you have no chance. We have the 2nd strongest being in existence on our side. They will be mad about having to find a new hideout, but they need me so I will be fine, Nya."

 **"NOT 2ND ANYMORE."**

"Hello Ophis, I didn't think you would be here." I saw a little girl in a gothic lolita dress walk into the room.

"What do you mean, not the 2nd anymore, Nya?"

 **"HE HAS THE POTENTIAL TO BE 2ND STRONGEST NOW"** , Ophis said pointing at me.

"Only if I'm willing to go all out at the cost of my life force", I replied. "Plus you keep weakening yourself by giving your snakes away."

Kuroka looked at me with a shocked expression.

 **"NOT ONLY IS HE STRONGER NOW, HIS MATES ARE MUCH STRONGER TOO. ISN'T THAT RIGHT CAT?"**

Kuroka turned around quickly to find her sister sitting there with her feet under her legs licking her hand playfully.

"Did I do good POOKIE, Nyaa?"

 **"POOKIE?"** asked a puzzled Ophis.

"It's a long story, she gave me the nickname. The other girls like it and like to tease me with it, so I let them have their fun. Lord knows I tease them enough. If I can dish it out, I sure as hell better be able to take it. I do both pretty well. And yes, you played your part very well Kitten, I'm sorry you were struck so hard tho."

"He hit like a girl, Nyaa."

I laughed, "well I know a few girls who can put a hurting on a fella, 3 of them standing here in this room."

"Hate to break up the conversation, but you are sorta standing in our base. Everyone will be back soon and I don't think they are going to be happy with you, Nya."

"Well maybe I should stay and introduce myself. It would be funny to see Cao Cao's face when I take his spear and shove it where the sun doesn't shine. Kitten, please return to the party and let Rias know I am going to be a little longer. Tell her I'll be there in time for the announcements."

"Are you sure, Nyaa?"

"If I need help I'll be sure to call." She swayed her way over to me rolling her hips and twirling her tails in her hand.

"You are so freaking sexy, Kitten. Our daughters are going to be beating boys off with both hands if they look like their momma. She playfully smacked my hand. "OH, BEEEEHAVE, Nyaa."

"Speaking of kittens, I wouldn't mind having...NO!" replied both Koneko and myself to Kuroka.

Koneko pulled my arm into her breast possessively, "MINE." Then she leaned up and licked my face, then winked at her sister. "MY mate, get your own, Nyaa."

"You never did like to share Shirone. I need love too, Why can't I have some kittens with your mate, our race is going extinct, I want to help bring it back, Nya?"

"Don't worry, I can and will give Shirone all the kittens she wants. I can ensure pregnancy via my mate's mark, she will do her part."

"You can guarantee kittens? Then sister, you have to share your mate, I won't take no for an answer, Nyaa."

"Please I already have 7 mates, I don't need or want anymore. I do have a powerful brother tho, and he is starting a harem. Come by the house sometimes when you aren't terrorizing the world and everything and I'll introduce you to him. He's this generations Red Dragon Emperor."

 **"HE WILL BE POWERFUL, BUT WILL NEVER SURPASS YOU!"** Said Ophis with no emotion.

"Can he give me all the kittens I want like you, Nya?"

"No I'm sorry, you will just have to get kittens the old fashion way", I chuckled.

"Then I don't want your brother, I WANT YOU, Nya."

"MINE", hissed Koneko.

"I will fight you for him Shirone if I have to, he WILL give me kittens, Nya."

"Woah, calm down ladies. Let's just take a breath. Kuroka, like I said, I have too many mates now as it is, I don't need or want anymore."

"We will see Grey Ghost, you **will** give me kittens, and lots of them, I'm thinking 8, Nya."

"8!" Both Koneko and I shouted in unison.

"Ok, make it 9, Nya."

"Hold on here, I'm not agreeing to anything."

"10 it is then, I can keep going all night, Nya."

"So can I", I grinned widely as I squeezed Koneko's ass, "But NO means NO baby!" Koneko epped then got a sultry smile. She turned to me and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. She snuggled into my chest while purring. Yep it's official, I'm a furry.

Kuroka looked at Koneko and glared, "Share with your sister. Don't make me just take him from you, Nya."

I sighed, "let's just drop this for now. Koneko go ahead and head back, I'll be along in a few minutes."

"Ok, but no kittens, Nyaa." At that she vanished into one of my magic circles.

"You must be pretty cocky to stand here in our headquarters and wait for everyone to get back. Or did you just want to spend some time with me, Nya." She made her way over to me swaying her hips and swishing her tails back and forth. "Now let's talk about us and our kittens, Nya." Now I see where Koneko gets it from, one track mind and a body made for sin.

"You are being a bad kitty, Kuroka."

"Bad Kitty needs to be punished then, Nya."

I laughed, "down girl." She started stalking me, slowly circling the room. I kept an eye on her the whole time I talked to Ophis.

"Ophis, you have to know these people are just using you?"

 **"DON'T CARE, IF THEY CAN RETURN ME TO MY QUIET."**

"That's just it, they can't do that. Hell, me and you together couldn't take down the big guy."

 **"THEY PROMISED ME MY QUIET."**

"Ophis why do you even want to go back to that place? There's nothing there."

 **"THAT'S THE POINT. IT WAS MY HOME, GREAT RED CAME AND TOOK MY HOME."**

"Let me ask you, do you enjoy the time you have spent here?"

 **"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN."**

"Haven't they done anything since bringing you here? Haven't you went out, or watched some TV, or eat a whole tub of ice cream just for the fun of it?"

 **"ARE THOSE THINGS FUN?"**

"I think they are, especially if you do them with people who are your friends." I felt two firm pillows press into my back. Shit, I let her get behind me.

 **"I HAVE NO FRIENDS."**

"Really, you've been here how long and no one has tried to be your friend?" I pushed Kuroka's arm away.

 **"THEY ASK FOR MY SNAKES THAT IS ALL."**

"Ophis, that's just sad." Kuroka then wrapped her tails around my upper leg.

 **"I DON'T FEEL SAD, I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING."**

"I'm sorry Ophis. If I had the chance I would spend some time with you and be your friend. I hate seeing you live like this. Kuroka can't you see I'm busy?"

 **"OK."**

"Ok, what?", I asked.

 **"OK SPIRIT DRAGON WILL BE MY FRIEND."**

I smiled, "I would be happy to be your friend Ophis. I can't hang around here much longer tho, I have people waiting on me. Will you do me a favor Ophis?"

 **"DEPENDS."**

"Alright, fair enough. Ask them to take you out somewhere for the fun of it. Ask for a TV so you can watch a movie or a show. Tell them you want some chocolate, or ice cream, or chocolate ice cream. If they are really helping you, ask them what their plans are. If they are just using you for your snakes then at least you will know either way. Can you do that? Kuroka", Oh God that feels good. **"Kuroka** stop, you heard Koneko." She was making her tails run up my leg towards my crotch teasing my manhood awake.

 **"I WILL ASK. WHAT IS CHOCOLATE?"**

"Here, I had this in my pocket for Koneko. She loves her sweets, but I think you need it more. Kuroka you're about to wake a dragon, and 2 things can possibly happen."

 **"WHAT DO I DO WITH IT?"**

"Here", I unwrapped it and handed it to her. "Now put it in your mouth and eat it." She put it in her mouth all at once and started to chew. I turned to Kuroka, "either option means you are fucked."

 **"MORE."**

"Here I got one more, you can have it."

 **"CAT!"** This caused Kuroka to jump.

"Yes, Nya."

 **"GO GET ME MORE CHOCOLATE, AND GET ME THIS ICE CREAM TOO."**

"Now, Nya?"

 **"NOW!"**

"Ok Ophis, you created a monster, Nya." I smirked.

"Ophis, we are friends now. I hope one day soon you will understand and want to see more of this world. If that happens come find me, we will have some fun, Ok? Heck, you can come live with me and my mates if you want. You don't have to be alone, I will always be there for you. I WANT to be there for you. The Red Dragon Emperor lives with us too, you will never be alone."

 **"OK, I WANT TO TRY THIS FUN."**

"I can't wait here any longer. Kuroka tell Cao Cao, Kuoh and everyone there are under my protection. Tell him to stay away or I'll end him and this whole organization. And tell him to hire a decorator to come in here quick, because Dammmmm! Take care Ophis, I hope to see you soon."

 **"TAKE CARE FRIEND."**

I created a magic circle and returned to my mates and the party. I wish Cao Cao had been there, I would have liked to added the True Longinus to my collection. Maybe next time. Back at the hidden base a powerful deity in the form of a little girl started to think. I know they will move their base now, but at least I have made Ophis think about what she's doing.

I got back to the party and was waylaid by 4 very angry women. "What were you thinking running off and not telling us? Do you have any idea how worried we were? Mate do you not care what happens to us, do you want to leave us alone after just finding you? You are grounded mister."

"What, you can't ground me. I'm"...whatever I was going to say was cut off by a smack to the face so hard I felt my teeth rattle.

"Ok, maybe you can ground me a little bit."

SMACK

"Alright seems I'm grounded."

SMACK

"What the hell was that one for? And who are you?"

"Oh, Keith, this is my mom."

"Very nice to meet you Mrs. Gremory, and good smack there, I felt that one. If you don't mind me asking tho, why did you smack me?"

"What? Everyone else was doing it. I just figured you must have deserved it, so I joined in. Consider it a welcome to the family."

"Thanks, but I would have much rather had a fruit basket or ANYTHING else for that matter."

She giggled, "I see why you like him sweetie."

Tia looked at me and asked, "so what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I needed to know where a group I had heard about was located. When I saw Kuroka I took a chance to get into their base."

"Koneko said you ran into Ophis, do you have a death wish?" asked Rias.

"No, I didn't know she would be there. I had a hunch she was nearby, but didn't think I would run into her that quickly. I did find out some useful information."

"Well, what was it?" asked Sona.

"I would like the Maos here to talk about it. I'll talk after the party Ok?"

"Alright but it had better be good."

I saw Lord Phenex approaching. "Excuse me ladies I need to see someone about a thing."

I walked up to him, "Lord Phenex good to see you again, I hope you have been well. Let's step in here so we can speak in private." We went into a room off to the side. I noticed his daughter followed us.

"Lord Gregory, I have come to discuss the debt my house owes, as well as our wager. I would like to know if you would like the actual properties or their value in cash."

"Lord Phenex, would me owning any of this cause you or anyone in your household any pain?"

"You really care if this would hurt us?", asked Ravel.

"Of course, a day doesn't go by that I don't think about what I have done to you or your family. That night, emotions were running so high, something that should have been avoided, scarred your family forever. I will never forget that I took your brother's life. His blood will always stain my hands and I will carry that stain for as long as I live."

Lord Phenex looked at me for a moment collecting his thoughts. I could see it in his face, he was trying to tell if I was being sincere or not. After a couple of seconds he had made up his mind.

"I want you to know I don't blame you anymore. My daughter and Riser's peerage told me things I had no idea my son was capable of. When you took his life, the boy that I knew was already gone. I won't discuss his crimes, but I have no doubts he got what he deserved that night." This shocked me to the core. What could Riser have done that was so bad? I will have to look into it soon. "I want you to know if you want to take possession of his holdings it won't affect us in anyway shape or form. He had 4 estates, each estate sits on over 100 acres. From what I understand each one also has a vault containing precious metals as well as cases of Phoenix tears worth a tidy sum. I believe you would benefit more from taking control of these properties than just taking the cash. From what I understand by talking with Lord Gremory you are already quite wealthy, but it is your choice."

"Lord Phenex if you and your family are truly Ok with it, then I would be honored to take control of the estates."

"I think that was a good decision. Here are the deeds to the land. Here are the numbers for the caretakers. They are paid up until next month, the servants are paid up for 2 more months. I am sure you will want to go by soon and meet with the staff. If you have any questions please feel free to call."

"Thank you again Lord Phenex."

"Now I would like to discuss the Dragon's Debt we owe you."

"Of course Sir."

"I have done some research and from what I understand since the offending party is already deceased then the only logical option left is the hand of a maiden, correct?"

I got a bad feeling about this, I thought to myself. "Well sir, since that is correct for the most part, I was going to release you from the debt."

"Well from what I understand, the party that owes the debt is honor bound to pay it. You aren't suggesting that I blemish my honor, are you Lord Gregory?"

"No, of course not sir. I was just offering to forgo the debt as a sign of goodwill."

"I am grateful for your offer, but I'm afraid I must decline. My wife has made it very clear that she wants this debt paid."


	21. Chapter 21

**I wanted to add something, all thru this story I have used many many movie quotes. Can you find all of them? I will send shout outs to all my reviewers who can find them. Also wanted to say thanks for all the feedback, this is my first story EVER and I wanted people to enjoy it. Thanks to all my readers, you are the reason I keep writing. And now on with the story.**

"Of course Lord Phenex, how would like to pay this debt, Sir?" Like I don't already freaking know, FUCK ME RUNNING!

"I am glad you understand. You see as I stated before, being as it's the only feasible option left to repay said debt, I am hereby offering a maidens hand in marriage. Said maiden being my daughter, Ravel."

"Sir, I am very flattered that you think this highly of me, I truly am, but I couldn't marry your daughter against her will. I believe a marriage must have love to survive and thrive."

"I agree fully, Ravel dear, come here please. Ravel you remember Lord Gregory?"

"Lord Gregory it is a pleasure to meet you again." Ravel bowed and smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Phenex. I was telling your father here that I couldn't bring myself to possibly marry someone who didn't love me. You agree with this, correct? Love being necessary for a happy and healthy marriage."

"Of course Lord Gregory, any marriage has to be based on that."

"As you see Lord Phenex, even your daughter agrees with me."

"Ah, but here's the great part Lord Gregory, Ravel here has told her mother and I that she is in fact _IN_ love with you." I could see Ravel turn red from her neck to her hairline.

This was very shocking to say the least. "Lady Phenex is this true?"

"Yes, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we meet. I have asked around and everyone who knows you thinks very highly of you. You are handsome, honorable, loving, sweet, and kind. You are everything I have ever wanted in a husband." Crap, I wonder who she has been talking to?

"Lady Phenex, I'm not belittling your feelings, but we only met once, for all of 10 minutes."

"Ah, Lord Gregory haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" ask Lord Phenex.

"Yes, yes I have sir, but this is too much to take in. I know it might be rude, but just how old are you Lady Phenex? I mean no disrespect, but you look 13 years old."

"None taken Lord Gregory, I am in fact actually 17 going on 18 very soon. As a Phenex I keep my youthful appearance for many years. It will be another 400 years before I even look 25." Huh, who knew? Focus Keith, you don't need anymore women.

"Sir, you know I'm not a devil, in fact I'm part angel."

"Yes we have heard all the stories, golden wings, can't fall, very strong. Think of this as a way to bring races together." Now where has he heard that from I wonder? I smell a rat, why do I feel like I'm being set up _AGAIN_?

"You know I already have 7 women in my life in one fashion or another, right?"

"So what? My father had 12. His father had 16." Holy hell, one woman is enough to drive a guy crazy. Of course men make them nuts, so it's sorta a trade off.

"Are you sure about this Ravel?" I am just grasping at straws at this point, I mean FUCK ME!

"I am quite sure". SHIT, How does this shit keep happening? Rias and Sona are going to blow a gasket. Alright, I'll just kindly turn her down and move on.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decli...Lord Gregory are you refusing to accept the payment of our House's debt? You know as well as I do that this will be seen as a insult by all of devil society and will set back our attempts at making peace and any possible unions you may wish to pursue."

Sigh, they have me by the balls..."No Lord Phenex. If Ravel is absolutely sure she loves me, then I gladly accept her hand in marriage. You are 100 percent sure, right?" Please say no! For the love of a long deceased God, say NOOOOO!

"Of course, I am positive. I love you and I always will. As proof I offer you this." She stepped forward and kissed me, it was chaste at first, then when I was about to back away she grabbed my collar and proceeded to smack my tongue around like it was a pinball and her's was the flipper. Can all devil women kiss like this? I got to admit she is pretty and her mom is smoking hot, if she looks like her mom does at that age, Wow. She broke the kiss and blushed, then straightened her dress. "There that was my first kiss, I have given it to you. I can no longer marry anyone else."

"Really? Cause..Wow, I mean wow. Good kiss." She blushed brighter, her father looked at his wife then laughed and nodded.

"Then it's official, welcome to the family", he slapped me on the back. Lord Phenex left me and Ravel to get acquainted. I saw him approach Lord Gremory and then laugh and shake his hand. Oh great, they had this planned all along. I should have seen this coming. How did things get like this? In less than 2 months 5 women who swear they love me have gotten me to agree to marry them. At some point I have got to learn to say no.

I am so screwing up this time line. Who the hell am I kidding, I fucked this time line up LONG ago. I mean FUBAR city. What the hell, I have nothing to lose now, Fuck it! I'm not going to worry about this shit anymore, I've pushed girls off on Issei when he or they might not have wanted it. I have just been pretending to keep to the story line all along. No more, after tonight I'll do as I please and I'll face the future head on.

A butler made his way to the center of the room, **"Ladies and Gentlemen, Can I have you attention please. Lord Gremory would like to make and announcement."**

"Welcome everyone. I hope you all are having a good time. It is every father's dream to see their little girl grow up and find someone who will love and respect them. If the father is lucky this person will be strong, smart, wealthy, or caring. Well, I am here today to announce that my daughter has found someone who is all of those things and more. This person would make anyone proud to call him their son-in-law. So without further ado I would like to officially announce that not only my daughter, Rias Gremory, not only Lord Sitiri's daughter Sona Sitiri, but also Lord Phenex's daughter Ravel Phenex have become engaged to be married to Lord Keith Gregory. Let's have the lucky young man and his soon to be brides step up."

I saw the look on Rias' and Sona's face. Yep, gonna be hell to pay for this. I stepped up and gave the best smile I could while Rias dug her claws into my side. All the girls smiled like nothing was out of the ordinary. I leaned in and kissed Rias and she bit my lip. Sona gave me a titty twister, Ravel gave me a kiss without hurting me, but it lasted a little too long for Rias' taste.

 **"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS!"** I saw an older looking well dressed devil standing front and center.

Rias pulled me in close. "That's the leader of the devil council, this could get messy. Don't do anything rash."

"I'll try, no promises tho."

 **"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS LORD PHELES?"** shouted Lord Gremory.

"This man is not even a devil. We can not let him marry into 3 pillar families. I refuse to allow this farce to go any further."

"Lord Pheles, our daughters have chosen the man they wish to marry. It is their choice to make", said Lord Sitiri.

"Then I will remove their choices. Pure blood Devils are getting fewer in number every year. We can't let someone who isn't even a devil take away heiresses of 3 of the last remaining bloodlines. If you won't stop these marriages, then the council will. We will order that the Maos stop this man at once."

I spoke up, "Mao Levithan, do you accept this order?"

Serafall came forward, "I would have to disagree with the council, and I could not follow this order as given."

"And why is that?" I asked her as I winked.

"Because I feel it is unjust and unfair, plus I wouldn't want to upset my mate", she said with a wink in return.

 **"WHAT!"** Everyone in the crowd was shocked.

"That is correct Serafall Levithan and Rias Gremory are my mates already. In dragon terms we are considered married. I love these women standing with me here. I may be morally weak and can't commit to just one woman, but I love them, each has stated she loves me in return. I didn't seek out these ladies, they came to me. If you refuse to accept their decisions I will just simply mark them as my mate. If anyone tries to take them after that, they will pay with their lives."

"You will not marry them if I say you will not. I speak for the council, I say we can't afford to lose not only 3, but now 4 women who can help continue our race."

Rias started laughing.

"And what is so funny Lady Gremory, do not mock the council. Even your brother or father can't help you, if we do not allow it. I could have you thrown in prison until you change your mind or even killed if I feel it is called for."

 **"YOU DARE THREATEN MY MATE!"** I held Lord Pheles by his neck with one of my vectors. "I should end you here and now for threatening what is mine. No one takes what is mine, **NO ONE** " I roared. Intimidation 101, make a big show of it, and hope they lose their nerve.

Guards came from all around. They pointed their weapons at me. "Let him go, **NOW**!" Ok, the carrot didn't work, time to give them the stick.

"I am the one who walks in the shadows of the darkest nights... Keith please stop", said a scared Rias.

"In my wake I leave the brightest of dawns...this isn't good, stop him", shouted Pheles.

"I am he who will devour your very soul"...guards rushed towards me, I threw them back against the walls with my vectors.

"All evil will cower and I will bath in their Despair...This isn't good, Keith what are you doing? Please stop this now", begged Sona.

"Come to me souls of those long departed so we may lay waste to my enemies... **SOUL TAKER BALANCE BREAKER**."

I slowly unfurled my 2 giant dragon wings from my back. They were covered on the edges with razor sharp scales. The limbs of my wings were boney and the webbing was torn and ragged. I was covered in a ghostly golden armor from head to toe and a deathly pale shroud with rips and tears covered me. My eyes burned with purple energy that leaked from underneath my hooded cloak. The shadows clung to me and formed writhing tentacles that seemed to lash out at the living. In my hand I held a giant claymore almost as big as I was, now standing over 9 feet tall. It radiated energy that promised both heavenly redemption and unending agony. It glowed a sickly pale blue with black glowing runes etched along the blade. The hilt was made of bone and the top took the shape of a Skeletal dragon's head wearing a crown. I let my power flow from me, calming my friends and family but weighing heavily on anyone else.

My voice was charged with my power. **"LORD PHELES, YOU HAVE THREATENED MY MATE. DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY IN YOUR DEFENSE BEFORE I PASS JUDGEMENT ON YOU."** All around me I could smell the fear coming from everyone. I used my now visible and ghostly vectors to gently gather all of my girls behind me to protect them. The girls reached out and gave them a gentle caress, amazed to see them for the first time.

"I-I-I did not mean to threaten your m-m-mate L-Lord Gregory. I was only trying to do what was best for our race."

 **"I CAN RESPECT THAT YOU WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR YOUR PEOPLE, BUT I WILL NEVER BOW DOWN TO A BULLY. WHAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN A HAPPY TIME FOR THE WOMEN I LOVE HAS BEEN TURNED INTO YOU TRYING TO ENFORCE YOUR WILL ON OTHERS. THAT'S NOT WHAT A LEADER DOES, A LEADER MUST KNOW ALL THE FACTS BEFORE RUSHING TO JUDGEMENT."**

"M-M-My apologies, I got overexcited and I shouldn't have interrupted when I did."

 **"LORD PHELES IF I TOLD YOU THAT I CAN GUARANTEE THAT I WILL GIVE MY MATES MANY CHILDREN WOULD YOU STILL OBJECT."**

"I would not, but h-h-how can you promise that. We devils have very low birth rates as it is."

"Before you threatened me, I was going to explain that Lord Gregory can impregnate his mates whenever he wants by using his mate's mark. Myself, Sona, and now apparently Ravel, can and will have as many children as we want. Our lines will continue on for many many years, Lord Pheles."

Lord Pheles was dumbstruck, my soon to be father-in-laws were smiling like idiots and high-fiving each other. My soon to be mother-in-laws were already planning baby showers and discussing kids clothes. Chill ladies we are still in high school.

"Is this true Lord Gregory?" asked Sirzechs.

 **"IT IS, ASK MY MATE, LADY LEVITHAN."** Levi-Chan just nodded in agreement. "He told me when we first become mates he would give me as many children as I wanted."

"Then I will withdraw my objection for now. If you can show proof of what you say, the council will no longer interfer. If you will excuse me, I will take my leave now." I suspected he needed a new pair of underwear. I came out of balance breaker once I made sure everyone had calmed down. "Good because I'm hungry, let's eat." Rias smacked me on the shoulders.

The Lords rushed up to me, "I knew you were the right man for my daughter. That power, I haven't felt anything like it before. I expect to see grandchildren soon."

I laughed, "that last one is up to them. I learned a long time ago to just do what they tell me."

"Really, then why is Ravel here?" asked Rias, as she pointed to said girl.

"Well, you remember the Dragon's Debt?"

"Yes, Oh...a maiden's hand. Well, you could have said NO."

"No, he couldn't, said Lord Phenex. I didn't let him, since Ravel wanted him. We lost a powerful alliance when you broke your engagement with Riser. These marriages make up for that, his marriage to each of you allows all 3 of our families to prosper. That you all actually love him, and now we are guaranteed many grandchildren is just an added bonus. I also explained that if he dishonored us after everything we have been thru that devil society would look down on his marriages to you and Lady Sitiri. In fact if he had turned down our offer, chances are what just happened here would have had a much worse ending."

Rias and Sona talked among themselves for a few minutes and returned. "You are correct, we agree that this is for the best for everyone concerned. Keith we have no objections to you taking Ravel as a wife. You did the only thing you could do and acted like the man we know you to be. I am sorry for doubting you, you have always done what was right. Can you ever forgive us?"

I laughed, "of course, I can't stay mad at my girls, you know that." They each hugged me and I introduced Ravel to everyone standing there.

"Uhhhh...Keith we might want to take this elsewhere", said Sona.

"Why, what's wrong hun?" I hadn't noticed all the single female devils and their mothers looking at me and pointing with smiles on their faces. A few approached my soon to be mother-in-laws.

"Yeah this isn't looking good, is it? Maybe we should move this into one of the other rooms."

"It wouldn't do any good now", said Akeno. I overheard one of the council members wives just now saying that there is going to be a meeting soon to discuss having you meet with the other pillar families who have single daughters old enough to marry."

"I was afraid of that, we are going to have to be on our toes from now on. Keith you go no where unattended or uncloaked, understood, asked Sona." I nodded in agreement.


	22. Chapter 22

"Good idea Sona. I am not a stud horse to be auctioned off. It's bad enough Koneko's sister has told me she expects me to give her 10 kittens. I'm lucky she is still considered a criminal and can't chase me down."

"I won't let her touch you, she needs to find her own mate, Nyaa."

"Keith are we going to have to chain you to the wall?" asked Rias.

"Hey it's not my fault, ask Koneko. I told Kuroka that she should seek out Issei or someone else if she wanted kittens."

"He did, he didn't do anything wrong, _this time_ , Nyaa."

"What do you mean this time? I just mind my own business and don't bother anyone."

Sirzechs came into the room, "Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to have a word with Lord Gregory and his mates please."

We all stepped into Lord Gremory's office. Present were the Lords, me, my mates, Sirzechs, and a friend of his from the council.

"Lord Gregory, we wanted to have a word with you and your mates in private", said Sirzechs.

"Certainly what can I do for you?"

"Well, first I would like to wish you well on the pending nuptials", said Lord Berex.

"Thank you, I will do everything in my power to make sure they are happy and safe", the girls smiled and blushed.

"Also the council would like to have a meeting with you soon", said Sirzechs.

"Oh boy, and what would this meeting be about?"

Sirzechs smiled, "your little secret has caused quite a stir little brother. You have made alot of devils very excited."

Rias grabbed my arm. "He is not breeding stock."

"Lady Gremory, you must know that news of this magnitude would be a boon for all devils."

"Lord Berex, I completely understand how you feel, but my mate won't marry someone just to breed with them", said Tia.

"I have to agree with my mate Lord Berex, I never meant to have this many women to begin with."

"For someone who doesn't want a harem, it seems you have collected many powerful and beautiful mates, what is a couple more? You could have a harem the likes no one has seen in hundreds of years. You alone could help make sure devil kind returns to where we were before the great war."

"Ah, I see now."

"I'm sorry, what is it you see?"

"You are looking to regain the power Devils once held, what's to ensure that once you are the more powerful race that you won't simply restart the war? I mean my children with my mates may in fact be the most powerful ever born. They might even gain immunities to Holy based attacks or be able to use Holy powers themselves. I will not let my children be used as weapons." The girls smiled and swooned a little.

"You are mistaken Lord Gregory, we don't want another war, we just want to make sure devil numbers don't decrease. It would only be from the pillar families that we would ask you to choose from."

"Lord Berex, forcing these girls to marry someone they don't love is wrong in so many ways. I would feel like I was raping them. I already feel as tho I have forced some women into relationships they might have not wanted." Rias and my other mates looked at me, "you have not forced us to do anything Keith. Not you girls, I meant the Fallen. I don't know if they felt like I was not giving them a choice. I feel like they may have thought I would kill them if they didn't accept Issei." Rias thought about it a moment then said, "then you need to talk to them and find out, but they seem very happy to me." All my other girls nodded and agreed.

"Ah, but what if I told you this request came from these young ladies themselves."

"What? You are saying these young girls who don't even know me are asking to be my mates?"

"That they are, everyone saw your power when you fought Riser Phenex, and then once again when you brought Lord Pheles to his knees with just a release of your power. About time too, He needed to be brought down a notch or 2. There are no less than 5 ladies out there right now wanting to meet with you. All I am asking is you give them a chance. You may be surprised, many of them have much to offer. They come with land, titles and many come from very very wealthy families."

Rias snorted, "Lord Berex, my mate is richer than even my family."

"Ah, it seems he is quite the catch then."

"I just got these deeds to Riser's 4 estates from Lord Phenex also. Ravel I was wondering if you would help me with their upkeep and maybe a tour of each tomorrow."

"Of course, it would be my pleasure. From what I understand there is quite a large amount of Phoenix Tears stored in one of the vaults on the estate."

This caught Sirzechs attention. "Lord Gregory, those Phoenix Tears are a rare and sought after item. As Mao I would gladly offer to purchase those from you at a fair and reasonable price for our faction."

"I will see what is there Sirzechs, If there is enough to warrant the sale and still keep my friends and mates supplied I will gladly sell you some."

"Wonderful, we are running low at the moment and that would help us indeed."

"I think you should consider meeting with these women Keith."

"Sona, how can you say such a thing? You agreed not 30 minutes ago we need to keep a buffer between him and any other girls looking to sink their claws into him", said Rias.

"I know I did, but Lord Berex is right. If they want to meet with him and they actually love him, then they should have the chance to be happy just like us."

"How can you say that? They don't even know him. They either saw him on TV or just met him an hour ago."

"Ravel only met him once and fell in love with him, we accepted her feelings for him to be true. Who's to say these other girls won't be the same way. He's powerful Rias, he's handsome, kind, loving, smart, a little goofy, but very funny. It should be up to him and the girls who want to meet him, not us."

"I have to agree with her, our mate is very virile and very strong. It should be up to him", added Tia.

"So what do you say, Lord Gregory?"

"I will meet with them, I won't promise anything. If I feel we can be happy together I will consider a relationship, but only after we find a lasting peace between the 3 factions will I take any of them as a mate. Do we have a deal Lord Berex? Will the council back a peace agreement."

"You are a very smart and cunning man Lord Gregory. I look forward to seeing how far you can go. We have a deal. I will make sure the council helps in anyway it can to find peace. I will contact the families and let them know to send me the names of any daughter wanting to meet with you."

"Fine, but no one gets my spot on the bed", said Rias.

I laughed, "no one could ever take your place princess. Plus peace isn't going to pop up overnight, that is most likely years down the road sadly." I leaned in and gave her a deep loving kiss to ease her mind.

Koneko pulled me away and took over my lips. "HEY, I wasn't done."

Tia grabbed me and locked lips, Koneko hissed and glared. Rias smirked.

Sirzechs spoke up, "sorry to interrupt. I also understand you had a run in with the shadow organization tonight as well?"

"Yes, Koneko's sister crashed the party wanting to see her. She wanted Koneko to come back with her to continue her training. I told Koneko to let them take her so I could follow. Bikou knocked her out and they gated to their base. I got there just before they put wards up to hide her from me. They were going to try to remove her mate's mark." All my girls gasped, they gave Koneko a hug. "It's ok, they aren't powerful enough to remove your mark Kitten. Even if I hadn't got there before they put the ward up, I could have found you within 20 minutes." Koneko came over and gave me a lick on the cheek and smiled.

"I confronted Kuroka and Le Fey Pendragon. There was a small scuffle."

Koneko snorted, "small scuffle, he's leaving out the part where he tore Bikou a new one for smacking and kidnapping me, Nyaa."

"Bikou, he's working with them? This isn't good", said Sirzechs, Lord Berex agreed.

"He _WAS_ working with them. After playing front hand back hand with him for a little bit, my manly mate separated his head from his shoulders, Nyaa." She wrapped her tails around my waist and pressed her chest up against me.

"No one hurts my Kitten, or any of **_MY_** treasures for that matter." All my girls blushed and smiled at me. "When did I become so possessive?"

Tia chuckled, "after our bond was completed your dragon instincts have started surfacing. You will be a force to be taken seriously my mate. Many will seek you out to prove themselves especially other dragons. You will have to get even stronger I fear."

"Stronger than he already is?" asked Ravel.

"Indeed, he will need to train".. Koneko started laughing again. "What's so funny little one?"

"Ophis already acknowledges him as the 2nd strongest in the world, Nyaa."

 **"WHAT!"** I had to cover my ears, yells went up all over the room.

"Keith are you keeping things from us?" asked Sona.

"Only things that could hurt you or allow my enemies an advantage, I promise. Also you have to remember that Ophis has been weakening herself by giving her snakes away. I would have to go full out to match her, and it would cost me dearly to do so."

Tia smiled, "to think my mate is so strong."

"He isn't only your mate, he is all of ours", said Rias.

"Agreed, I meant nothing by my statement."

Sirzechs laughed, "well that's one less problem to deal with then. It seems you run into Ophis in your travels tho, what is she doing there?"

"Yeah, she was there. It looks like Cao Cao and whoever else has joined them has tricked her into believing they can defeat Great Red and return her to the Dimensional Gap."

"Is that even possible?", asked Sona.

"Not at this time. The thing is they are just using her. They make her promises they can't keep in exchange for some of her power in the form of her snakes. I feel so bad for her, she just wants to go home. These assholes are taking advantage of her."

"This is bad, we need to find out what they have planned", replied Sirzechs.

"I know what they have planned, complete chaos. They want to destroy everything, they don't care who they hurt or who they have to kill. They are a cancer, they have to be hunted down and destroyed. Anyone who sides with them and won't come to their senses, or betrays us has to be eliminated. I told Kuroka to inform Cao Cao that Kuoh and everyone there was under my protection. It might buy us some time, but they are going to come for me for killing Bikou."

"If they come for you mate, I will burn them to ashes."

"No you won't, if they attack in force, you will take shelter in heaven with my wife Gabriel."

"You think I will let you fight them and just run away? I will not run while you fight for our lives."

"He's right Tiamat. We can't take the chance anything happens to you and Keith goes mad with grief. I know you want to fight, but you need to stay safe for all our sake."

"I will not leave my"...I stopped her. "Would you take shelter if I gave you children?"

"You would be willing to give me hatchlings to make sure I stayed safe?"

"I would. I was going to give them to you anyways one day. So, what's a few years going to matter. It will take you 6 weeks to lay eggs, then it will take them 12 months to hatch. So if you will promise me to stay safe and protect our children from harm I will gladly do it."

"I accept. I will guard our eggs with my life, and if needed I will leave to do it."

I kissed her, "thank you Tia. I'm sure you will be a wonderful mom." She smiled, "I have waited a long time my mate, you have made me very happy."

"Well now that that is settled what's next?" asked Rias looking at Tia jealously.

"We all train. We will need everyone's strength. To get thru this we have to work together." Everyone in attendance nodded.

Sirzechs spoke up, "Lord Gregory, even tho Kuoh is devil territory, I hereby appoint you as Guardian of Kuoh. Your word is as if it were my own. Rias and Sona will be our go between, but you are in charge until we take care of this problem."

"Thank You, Sirzechs.

Sona looked at me, "I was going to ask if maybe...I don't know if you would maybe want to mark me?"

I laughed, "do you want to be marked or do you want to wait until we get married?"

"I already consider us a couple, so I think I would like to be marked and if you don't mind I would maybe like to move in to your place."

"Of course", I stepped over to Sona. "Sona Sitiri do you take me Keith Gregory as your mate? Do you promise to forsake all others and promise to love and support me in good times and bad?"

"I Sona Sitiri promise to love, honor, and support my mate, Keith Gregory forever from this moment forward." I kissed her tenderly on the lips. I then tilted her head to the side and gently bit into her neck. Her mark started out like the others, a spinning dragon that encircled her neck in a pattern that resembled lace with dragon heads throughout.

"Wow that is a cool mark Sona." Sona walked over to the mirror. "I like it, it's very dignified."

"My marks take my mate's personality into account when forming. It is very nice looking So-Chan." Sona froze in horror from the nickname, Rias and Serafall doubled over in laughter.

She looked at me, "Don't make me kill you before we even get married, POOKIE!"

It was my turn to freeze, "Yes Dear, whatever you say." Everyone laughed.

"Keith?" Ravel spoke up. She was blushing madly. "Could you maybe mark me too? I would like to help however I can also?"

"It's fine with me if it's fine with you father."

"You are already engaged, why wouldn't it be fine? I expected her to move in with you also, to be honest."

"Do you want to move in too Ravel." She nodded. I stepped closer to her.

"Do you Ravel Phenex take me Keith Gregory as your mate? Do you promise to forsake all others and support me in good times and bad?"

"I Ravel Phenex accept you as my mate. I promise to love, honor, and obey. I promise to support you forever from this moment until the end of my days." I leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss, she had other ideas. She grabbed me and proceeded to try to suck the air from my lungs. It's always the quiet ones it seems. She broke the kiss and her father laughed. "Wow, ok not sure what to say after that." Ravel turned beet red. All the girls gave her a hard stare. I tilted her neck to the side and bit her in the same spot I did Sona just moments ago. The mark started out once again as a spinning dragon. It looped around her neck a couple of times in a interlocking pattern then took the form of a dragons head broach with flames dancing in its eyes and mouth.

"Yours is nice too Ravel." She looked in the mirror. "It looks like fire is coming from the dragons mouth and eyes, that is so pretty." She smiled, seems she is happy with her mark as well.

"Look's like we are done here. Lord Gregory I leave my daughter in your care. As do I", added Lord Phenex.

"Thank you both. I promise to love and protect them with my life."

"I know you will, I have no doubt she will be happy for many years to come. I wouldn't mind some grand kids soon either." Ravel hid her face with a mad blush.

"I'll keep that in mind sir. I think it would be best to wait until we are a little older tho. Lots of places I would like to show my girls before having to worry about changing diapers." They just laughed.

Sirzechs came up to me. "If you have time stop by and see me tomorrow after surveying your new estates. I want to go over a couple things."

"Ok, I'll make time."


	23. Chapter 23

"Good, Alright this is still a party isn't it? I think my little brother has a few more women to dance with now. Shall we rejoin our guests?"

I made my way back to the dance floor half expecting everyone to be gone. I was dead wrong, it seems a few more girls had showed up in my absence. I can only guess that their mothers had called them and convinced them to come meet the new prize stud horse. I could only sigh. I put on my best fake smile and trudged on. I danced with Rias, Sona, and Ravel. I made sure to give each a kiss to let them know they would always be in my heart. Before I could make my way off the dance floor a rush of mothers wanting to introduce their daughters surrounded me. I took the time to speak to each. Weird, not a single unattractive girl in the crowd. Everything was going well until a young man, who I can only assume had eyes for one of the lovely ladies I was with decided he had seen enough. He tried to catch me on my blind side, poor sap, I have no blind side. I ducked under his wild swing and caught his foot as he went by sending him sprawling onto the ground.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there, are you Ok? Can I give you a hand?"

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself, peasant." Ouch, wrong thing to say. The girls that had saw what he tried to do dog piled on the poor guy. He was quickly shown the exit while I proceeded to smile and flirt with the girls who had just kept me from having to hurt him. I agreed to get to know over half a dozen girls before the night was over. There were a couple I had to turn down because their attitude was ugly, and one was so nervous when I touched her to try to calm her down she fainted. At the end of the night Lord Berex seemed pleased as well as quiet a few mothers and fathers. Lord Gremory, Sitiri, and Phenex had fathers trying to pump them for information about my likes and dislikes. My mates were surrounded by all the girls who I had agreed to meet with, I knew what they were doing. Get in good with my mates so they increase their chances of being chosen. Everyone was gracious with the outsiders except for Koneko, she kept telling them that I didn't need anymore mates. She told real pretty ones that I snored and hogged the covers. I didn't say a single word, if she can discourage even one girl from wanting to court me then she is helping me a great deal.

I caught Serafall chatting with Issei and Asia so I stepped over to talk with them.

"Levi-Chan, are you having a good time?"

"I am now, I missed you. I brought her into a warm hug and pressed our lips together." She is a total badass, but when we are together she is just a fun loving person. "I was so happy when So-Chan was marked. I want us to get together soon for some fun time", wink*wink*. Ok, maybe a little bit of a perv too.

Asia went 3 shades or red. She walked off to go talk to the Fallen Angels who were off by themselves in a corner.

"Levi-Chan I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"I would do anything to you, I mean for you, love." Slip of the tongue my ass, I thought.

"Thanks babe, I want to add Issei here to a couple of episodes of your show as the Red Dragon Emperor. I want to see how the numbers are for him to possibly have his own show."

"Yay! You hear that Red? You get to come on my show."

"Keith-san, I don't know about this."

"Non-sense, trust me I am going to make you famous. Think about it, all the little devil kids having someone to look up too. A hero they can all try to be like. You would make alot of money too, plus if you do real good we will make a few action figures for the kids to play with. You could be rich before you even turn 21. When your harem gets bigger you can buy your own house. You won't have to worry about anything ever again. Let me set everything up, I promise if things go well you will be a star."

"It couldn't hurt to have some money in the bank Red. Having your own show is great, and the kids could use a hero."

"Alright, I mean what can it hurt to try it?"

"That's the spirit. Leave everything to me Issei. You won't regret this. Now that that is settled, Levi-Chan can you give me and Issei a moment?"

"Of course sexy, I was going to go find So-Chan anyways."

"Don't go overboard, I know you love her, but she needs her space, Ok?"

"I promise", Muah. "See ya Red." Issei waved as she walked off.

"What did you need Keith-san?"

"It's about your harem. This will be the last time I get involved Issei. I feel like I have pushed these girls on you and stuck my nose where it doesn't belong. I wanted to talk to you first, do you think any of the Fallen are regretting the pact they made?"

"Thanks, I know you mean well, but it does get frustrating having you meddle in my life so much. I really do like Akeno, I always have, to be honest. I would really like for her to join my harem, she is very special to me. I want to help her, I want to be there for her. As far as the Fallen are concerned, I think Raynare and Mittelt are very happy. Kala doesn't seem to be into me tho, I can see the way she looks at you. If you would, I'd like it if you would talk with her and see what's going on for me. If she wants out then we should let her do as she pleases."

"Alright brother, I'll have a talk with the girls, go ask Akeno to dance, then afterwards tell her how pretty she looks tonight. If you can work it in, mention how beautiful you think Fallen's wings are. Make her want to open up to you. Ask her if she would like to go out sometimes. If this doesn't work I won't interfere ever again."

"Alright, Keith-san. I'll go ask her now."

"Good, if you can help her, I'll reward you."

"Maybe call off that bet?"

"I was thinking if you can land Akeno by the time the bet is over I'll help you unlock balance breaker, but maybe I could call the bet off, we will see."

"Deal, you can count on me. I need to go find her, see ya."

I laughed, go get her Issei. I felt bad about bribing him to chase Akeno, but she was meant to be with him to begin with. I found my mates still surrounded by a group of over eager girls. I made my way over and asked Tia if she would dance with me. She accepted and we made our way to the dance floor.

"You look so beautiful tonight."

"You look very handsome tonight yourself, my mate."

"I wanted to make sure you were Ok with our agreement. We don't have to have kids right away if you don't want to."

"You aren't trying to back out now are you?"

"Of course not, I just wanted to make sure this is what you really wanted. I also was going to ask if maybe you wanted to set the nest up in Heaven. I know you don't have to stay with them all the time and I think they would be very safe there."

"I have wanted this from the moment I accepted you. I will think about where to put my nest, Heaven could be a good spot."

"Or maybe, we could add an underground cave to our mansion." I kissed her as we slowly danced. I could feel thru our bond the love we shared. "I love you so much, I can't believe we just met such a short time ago. It feels like I have known you my whole life."

"I feel the same. You have no idea how long I have waited for you, but it has been worth the wait. I have never been happier than I am right now." We continued to slow dance, she put her head on my shoulder and we just enjoyed each others company. I love all my girls so much, but Tia and Gabriel just seem to have a special place now. I looked over and saw Issei dancing with Akeno, she had a content smile on her face. I could see Issei's blush when she kissed his cheek.

The night finally came to an end and it was time to head home. I kissed Ravel good night and told her I would see her tomorrow. I did the same with Sona. I gathered the rest of my girls up and we gated home. I saw Issei leaving with Akeno, guess he's walking her home.

I walked into my bedroom and almost died from blood loss. Rias, Koneko, and Tia all laid on the bed in some of the sexiest outfits I had ever seen.

"You all need to warn me before you do this? I could have died walking in on this much sexiness." They giggled.

"We figured we better get while the getting is good. It won't be long until this bed is going to be too crowded."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how that's going to work. This is all new to me. Maybe I should ask someone for advice."

"I think this might be a learn as you go thing, Nyaa."

"Well I have always been a quick learner, now who's first?" I asked while slipping off my tux and hanging it up.

I owed Rias from the past 2 days so I made sure she was satisfied before she dozed off. Then I gave my Kitten her milk, and saved Tia for last.

"I thought you forgot about me mate. It was lonely over here."

"I saved the best for last my sexy dragoness. I am going to make you forget your own name." She smirk, "we shall see."

"We shall. Before we begin are you still sure about this?"

"I have never been so sure of anything, my emperor. I have been kept waiting long enough." I kissed her, "then you will wait no longer." I eased my hold on her mate's mark and unlocked the seal ensuring pregnancy. While I was at it I synced her mark, she wants to remember this, she is going to have something to remember. We made love for hours, she arched her back and screamed my name over and over. At one point she had woken Rias and Koneko up, since they were already up, they joined in. I stopped long enough to sync all of their marks up and amped it up a notch. Even when I was with one of the them the others were feeling everything I felt only more intense. Good thing there were noise cancelling wards all around. Koneko fainted 55 minutes in. Rias was a drooling mess, she was lying face down at the end of the bed shaking like a leaf. Tia was still in the throes of passion. She is a dragoness after all. What I didn't know till much later was, since we shared a bond, the pleasure threshold was much higher than normal, opps sorry, not sorry Muhahahaha. When she had her most intense orgasm of the night she finally gave in and declared that I was now officially her master. Vapor-Chan had to explain that it meant she would follow my commands without question and she acknowledged I was her better. Suck on that Draig. Not that I would ever abuse that anyways, but there is something sexy about a drop dead gorgeous dragon woman calling you master. Just makes you want to shout and maybe strut a little.

I woke up for school the next morning at 6 am. Shit, 2 hours sleep just doesn't cut it. I willed some of my energy into blood, woah that's better than coffee. Wide awake now I looked over at my girls and smiled, I can't believe they are mine. I rolled over and kissed Rias, "Mmmmmm...what time is it?"

"It's 6 am."

"Are you crazy? Go back to sleep."

"I can't we got school today."

"No school, schools bad M'kay."

I slowly start caressing her sides, "Riiiiiaaaas, you need to get up."

"No, you wore me out last night."

"If you don't get up I'm going to keep touching you."

"I don't need to get up at 6 am. Let me sleep."

"Alright, I'll just wake Tia up and me and her can have morning sex in the shower."

"Fine, you do that, now let me sleep." Dang, that's a first.

"Tia are you awake?"

"Uggg. Is it morning already?"

"Yeah it's 6 am, I was going to take a shower. Want to join me and continue where we left off last night?"

"Yes, but I can't feel my legs yet", she pouted. "You are going to have to carry me."

I laughed, "anything for the woman carrying my child."

Her eyes snapped open, it had finally dawned on her last night did in fact happen. She rolled over and gripped me in a bone crushing hug. She started to cry happy tears, "am I really carrying your child?"

"I can feel it thru our bond. You are indeed carrying my first children Tia, and I couldn't be happier."

Rias spoke up, "I'm happy for you both too, now shut up and let me sleep." Tia giggled.

I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. We scrubbed each others backs and got in the shower. I was gently washing her hair for her as she moaned in satisfaction.

"You have amazing hands, I may steal you away and take you back to my cave and keep you locked up."

I laughed, "don't tempt me with a good time." She snorted.

She turned around and pressed her very large breast against me. I reach up and rubbed the side of them that was still accessible with my soapy hands.

"Mmmmmmm"...she pulled back enough to let me get my hands near her nipples. I slowly started rolling them between my thumb and finger. She started to pant, "Yes...yes...ohhhh. Don't stop." I leaned down and took her left nipple in my mouth and gently sucked on it. Then I made my way over to the right one showing it the same attention as its mate. "Mmmm...Enough." She pushed me against the wall. She attacked my mouth, pressing our lips together hard enough to leave bruises if we weren't dragons. I lifted her left leg and and wrapped it around my waist while switching positions so she was against the wall. "Take me NOW," she demanded. I buried myself in her all the way to her womb in one thrust. She gasped, "So Big, So Hard. Yessss right there. Give it to me. Don't stop." It feels like I'm forgetting something tho, Oh, well. I continue to pump into her as she pants. A small amount of saliva escaped her mouth because her tongue was hanging out. I heard something coming from the bedroom, it sounded like Rias and Koneko were up. About time, we got school today. I spun my dragoness around so she was facing the wall. I re-entered her in one go and didn't slow down. Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open and there stood a tired Rias and Koneko with sex face on.

"You...huff...forgot...yes...to...oh yes...close...Mmmmm...the...uuuuhhhhhh...marks."

"Oh crap, I'm sorry girls." I quickly stopped and closed the links.

"I really am sorry, I forgot all about it. I was so tired after last night it slipped my mind."

"We'll only forgive you if you do one thing for us."

"What is it? You know I'll do anything for you."

"Move over, you start something, you finish it." I laughed. "Yes MA'AM!" I saluted.

It was a good way to start the day.


	24. Chapter 24

I got off the elevator and made my way towards the kitchen. As I passed by the dining room table, "Oh hey Akeno, good morning. Wait Akeno what are you doing here?" I noticed she was only wearing Issei's shirt from last night.

"Hey babe, we didn't have any, Oh hey Keith-san", said Issei in only a pair of boxer shorts.

"NO! YOU ARE KIDDING ME? NO WAY. AKENO AND YOU. LAST NIGHT, HERE? AKENO WON THE BET?"

 _ **"WHAT!"**_ Came 4 voices behind me. I turned to see 3 very angry Fallen Angels and a hurt looking Asia.

"Look I can explain. After the party last night Akeno and I had a long talk. She asked me how I felt about her and I told her I really liked her. She admitted she liked me too, so I asked her if she wanted to come here and watch TV or something. We started talking and I told her how I liked yours and the other Fallen's wings. She talked about her past and one thing lead to another and before we knew it we were kissing. Then we sorta..you know..."

"Ara Ara, we had sex", said a giggling Akeno.

"Yeah what she said. Now she is in my harem."

Asia started crying, I pointed at her. "Fix this NOW!" He nodded and went over and hugged her. "Asia I'm sorry, I really am. If you think you are really ready for this, I'll be with you tonight. I never meant to make you cry, it's just that you are so sweet and innocent, sometimes I forget you have needs too. It's hard for me to see you like that when all I see is my sweet little angel, but I promise I will treat you like the beautiful woman you are from now on."

"Really? You promise?"

"I promise, cross my heart."

"And if you don't, you _WILL_ die!" Issei gulped and Asia giggled. "Ok, Issei. I can't wait, tonight will be special." She hugged him.

Mittelt then spoke up, "and then we get a shot, you got that?" Issei smiled, hugged them and nodded.

"That reminds me, girls can I have a word with you 3?" I looked at Issei, he nodded letting me know he was Ok with it.

After following me into the den they turned to me, "Is something wrong Keith-san?"

"Girls I need to apologize to each of you. I have been thinking and I feel that maybe you felt pressured into making that pact with Issei. I wanted to know if that's how you really felt."

They were shocked at first, then Raynare spoke up. "I guess we shouldn't be surprised you would ask us this, you are one of the most caring persons we have ever met. I can't answer for the others, but I did feel like you pushed us to join Issei's harem. At first I wasn't sure how I felt about it, then after spending time with him I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." Mittelt then turned to me and agreed with Raynare. Kalawarner was looking at the floor for a moment then raised her head. "Keith-san, I have to ask, what would you have done with us if we had declined that day?"

"I would have sent you back to Azazel to be punished."

"You know he would have most likely killed us, right?"

"I had a good idea of what he would have done, yes."

"Why didn't you?", asked Kala.

"I didn't want to see you 3 hurt any more than you already had been. You had all been tortured, and you deserved a chance to be happy."

"If I were to ask you to break the bond what would you do then?"

"I would do as you ask and let you be on your way, but we both know you can't go back now. I guess I would offer you my protection and let you continue to stay here if you wanted."

"Would I ever have a chance of being one of your girls?"

"Kala, I already have 7 women. Plus there's a horny Neko running wild asking for a litter of kittens, as well as 6 to 10 female devils wanting a piece of me. I can't honestly see how any woman would want to be anywhere near me while having to share me with that many others. If you had asked that question of me 2 days ago I would have said no chance in hell, but now I just don't know. The only thing I could say is, I won't take anymore mates until there is everlasting peace. If you want to hang around and take a chance that we could start to have feelings for each other after that, then I would add you to the growing list of poor girls who deserve better than someone like me."

Kala looked at me, "Could you maybe wrap me in your wings again, just so I can be sure?" I nodded and summoned my wings and gave her a hug. We stayed that way for a few minutes while Ray and Mittelt looked on. With tears in her eyes she looked up at me, "You promise you will give me a shot?" Again I nodded. "Then could you please remove the blood pact." I leaned in a gave her a warm and emotional kiss filled with a little of my energy, there was a sound like breaking glass. I knew the pact between her and Issei had been broken. I continued to kiss her since I knew she would be hurting and feeling lost. I slowly pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you going to be alright, Kala?" She dried her eyes and nodded.

"Thank you Keith-san", I pulled her into another hug. She clung to me like I was her life line. I lifted her head and gave her a soft chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome Kala, are you going to stay?"

"No matter what happens, I will stay by your side forever," I smiled.

"Until I take more mates you will have to wait, but I will treat you just like I would my other girls, Ok?" She smiled, "I can wait, you are worth it." We all made our way back to the kitchen. Issei had felt one of the bonds break and could tell right away who's it was. He came up to her to make sure she was alright and to let her know he understood. She hugged and thanked him. Then she shot me a big happy smile. Issei came over to me and thanked me for everything then went to hug his 2 remaining Fallen Angels. I had finally made everything right, I felt great, for all of 30 seconds. Raynare brought up something I hadn't thought of.

"This sucks, Akeno wasn't part of the bet. What now?"

"How's this, I'll still pay for Issei's and Asia's wedding and honeymoon. As well as take everyone shopping in Paris next week my treat, sound good."

"AHHHHHHH!" I was glomped by Issei's entire harem. "Ok, Ok, get off me before someone gets the wrong idea or pregnant." Everyone laughed.

"You know I do have some cars you all can use anyways."

"Wait you own cars?" asked Issei.

"I keep them in the underground garage."

"You have an underground garage?"

"Yeah, it's hidden tho, come on I'll show you."

"I loaded everyone in the elevator. I held both the buttons to the basement floors at the same time. We started to move. That's cool, said Issei." Everyone agreed.

Ding! We stepped out and I clapped my hands. The lights came on.

"What! How many cars do you own?" asked Asia.

32

"You never drive anywhere tho."

"I do sometimes, it's nice to just take a nice peaceful drive in the country. You know what, see all the cars on this side? You all can just drive them from now on. Just keep them gassed up and let me know if they need anything. That ok with you all?"

"Heck Yeah! How do we get out of here?" asked Raynare.

I laughed. "See that large glowing rune? Just pull the car over it and it will port you right out. There are runes on the underside of each car and in the small garage outside. I don't have neighbors so no need to worry. Oh, but please don't drive the ones on the right side. I know they look fast and cool, but they are very dear to me. I would hate for anything to happen to any of them. You are more than welcome to use any on the left hand side tho." Everyone nodded, but Fallen Angels will be Fallen Angels, better hide the keys.

"Can I drive one to school today?" asked Issei

"Do you have a driver's license?"

"No, you have to be 18. I won't get mine until next year." Akeno smiled, "I got mine. I could drive us to school today if you wanted." Issei and Asia nodded happily.

I laughed, "Issei is going to get his ass kicked today by his friends for sure." Everyone looked at me strangely.

"Why?"

"He is going to pull up to the school, with one arm around Akeno and the other around Asia. People are going to freak OUT." All the girls started laughing, Issei looked a little worried.

"Where does this door lead too," asked Kala?

"Oh, thats the armory."

"Armory, whats in there?"

"Come on I'll show you." I walked over and placed my hand on the scanner. "Welcome Keith."

"Ooooooooh, Cool."

The door opened and I lead everyone in.

"Why do you have ALL of this?" questioned Issei.

"I like guns. That's why I carry 2 at all times. I even do my own reloading with specialized ammo and there's a shooting range right thru there."

"Wow, can I shoot one?"

"Issei, I'll hook you up with one of your own soon. We don't have time today, but we will come down and make a day of it." Asia looked worried. "I'm not sure I like my Issei having a gun."

"Asia I promise to train him in the proper use of it and I will keep it stored down here locked up if it makes you feel better." She smiled and agreed.

"Can we come too, some of this stuff looks like fun", asked Mittelt.

"Sure, the more the merrier. Let's get out of here."

We made our way back upstairs.

I was making breakfast for Issei's harem when I saw a cross start to take shape, the Fallen jumped back and got ready for a fight. "Angels, look alive."

"Woah, woah, woah, if they can gate in here they are friendlies, remember that." They nodded.

Out of the gate came one person I knew and 2 I couldn't make out because of their hooded cloaks. I noticed the bundles on their backs tho, holy swords. Good thing Kiba isn't here. Crap. guess it's almost _THAT_ time already.

Issei got a nosebleed straight away, I could see the lust on his little perverted face.

"Easy there brother this one is mine. Gabriel, I didn't expect you to come visit."

Asia pinched his cheeks HARD and sent him to the kitchen.

"Beloved, it is good to see you again." I walked up and gave her a sweet kiss. She was the vision of beauty. Long blonde hair, flawless skin, deep breathtaking eyes, and a figure that just won't stop. I summoned my wings and wrapped her in them. "I've missed you so much", I whispered into her ear.

"Mmmmmm...I always love how this make me feel." She pressed her breasts into my chest. I growled, she giggled. "Still excitable as ever I see. I can't help it, it might be a sin to lust, but I'll just have to ask for forgiveness." She giggled again, "it hasn't been THAT long. 10 minutes is too long to be away from you, angel."

I saw Tiamat enter the room and look at the new guests. I retracted my wings. "Everyone this is my wife Gabriel, MY personal angel and the light of my life." Asia dropped to her knees beside the 2 visitors who had also kneeled when they had seen my golden wings.

"Please child rise there is no need for that. Same goes for you 2, get up off the floor." They all got to their feet.

"Gabriel, what brings you here today, I thought I told Lord Michael not to let you leave without contacting me."

"I came straight here so there was no need for him to bother you, beloved. I am here for 2 reasons. The first is to bring these 2 to talk to the devils in charge of this area. As you have told me they are your mates are they not?"

"Yes, Sona Sitiri and Rias Gremory." I didn't see the glare I was getting from one of the cloaked figures.

"Rias is still getting ready for school. We were up late. And Sona hasn't moved in yet. I can probably get you in to see them this afternoon."

The 2 nodded, "Thank you we will be taking our leave then."

"You can stay here until then, if you wish."

"I do not wish to stay in a house with devils and fallen angels." Someone needs to get the stick out of her ass, I thought.

"Ok, if you feel that strongly about it, then there's the door. I'll see you this afternoon."

"I apologize for my partner, We meant no disrespect."

"No problem, to each their own." The 2 exorcists made their way out the door.

"Well they are just lovely."

Gabriel lightly slapped my hand, "it's not our place to judge."

"I know, I know. Was there something else you needed Gabby?"

"Well, I couldn't decide if I should tell you yet or not with everything going on."

"Gabby you can tell me anything, I am always here for you and always will be. So whatever it is, it will be fine. Just tell me, and if I can help, I will."

"Well, I wanted to tell you that you are going to be a father?"

"Yes, I know. Me and Tia decided to have children last night, but how did you know?"

"Oh, one of your mates is pregnant too." Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You and me? We are going to have a...I'm having a baby with you?" My eyes started tearing up.

"Yes, I am pregnant, with your child, beloved."

"YAHOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS." I picked her up and swung her around. "This is incredible. Does Michael know?"

"No, I wanted to tell you first, before I told my brothers."

"He's going to flip his ever loving mind. Do you know how happy he's going to be? Oh, before I forget, Gabriel this is my mate Dragon King Tiamat. I removed the seals last night on her mark when we decided to have children."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tiamat. The pleasure is all mine Lady Gabriel."

"Please, just call me Gabriel, we do share a husband after all." Rias walked into the living room and almost freaked out when she saw an seraph standing there.

"Thank you Gabriel, and yes we do. He is a fine mate, he will give us many offspring."

"Gabriel this is another of my mates, Rias Gremory. Rias, this is my wife Gabriel."

"Nice to meet you Lady Gabriel."

"Likewise Lady Gremory."

"She just told me she is pregnant Rias, I'm going to be a father, twice over."

"Congrats both of you, I hope the baby will be happy and healthy."

"If I may ask mate, how did you not know Gabriel was with child?"

"That's easy, I didn't mark her. When I finally tricked her into falling in love with me, I mean swept her off her feet, I married her instead of taking her as a mate so she wouldn't fall. There really was never a need to mark her. She hardly ever left heaven, she was always busy. Now that she is with child tho, it might be best if I do give her my mark."

"Why is that beloved."

"It will make me feel better, and also allow me to know if you are ever in danger. It will also give you a slight energy boost making you more powerful."

"I don't care either way beloved. If it will put your mind at ease, I would gladly accept your mark."

"It would give me peace of mind." I stepped over to Gabriel and caressed her face with the back of my hand. I tilted her head to the side and gently bit her. The mark formed, and the dragon started to spin. It encircled her neck and took the form of a solid gold band about 1/2 inch wide with a silver dragon's head pendant. The pendant was plain silver except the dragon had a gold crown upon its head.

Tiamat leaned in, "that is very pretty."

I led Gabriel over to the mirror for her to see. "Oh my, it is very pretty, thank you beloved."

"Thank you angel, for everything."

Rias came over and asked, "wouldn't marking _**all**_ of us make you that much weaker?"

"Yes, it makes me weaker in my basic form. I lose about 2% per mark."

"Keith, you can't keep marking us then. If you weaken yourself too much you will be a sitting duck", stated Rias.

"It is true that it weakens me by 2% for each mates mark, but it gives so much in return to each mate. It is a fair trade off. You see 2% of my total power can be a huge power boost for someone with lower energy. Take you for example, you were powerful to begin with. Let's say you were at 100 energy. 2% of your energy level is only 2, but 2% of my energy level is say 20. So you are now at 120 energy level that's an increase of 20%. In Ravel's case she was say 65 starting out, now she's at 85. That's an increase of 31%. The trade off is well worth it I think, plus it keeps me humble." Rias rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."

"My beloved has informed me that you are in charge of this town."

"Yes, myself and Sona Sitiri are the ones in charge, but he was made guardian last night."

"I just brought 2 exorcists here to talk to you, but they have already left. My beloved told them you couldn't meet with them until this afternoon."

"There are 2 exorcists running around Kuoh right now, did you give them permission Keith?"

"I did. Like I told you last night, this town is under my protection. If they cause any trouble, they will answer to me."

"Alright, but we will need to tell Sona. Akeno can you tell, wait what is Akeno doing here, and why is she running around without clothes on? Tell me you didn't Keith."

"I didn't, but Issei did."

"Really, Issei? Well I guess I should congratulate you Akeno. I hope you two will be very happy", she said as she gave her best friend a hug.

"Thanks Buchou. I'm sure we will be. I'll go get dressed and call Sona and let her know."

"Thank you, Akeno."

"Rias, I need to make a trip to heaven, can you ask Sona to cover for me. I shouldn't be gone long and if anything comes up, contact me and I will be back in a flash."

"Ok, Keith." She walks over and gives me a deep, intense kiss. I know what she is doing, she is showing my pregnant mates she still has a place in my heart. I don't mind, she will grow out of it and realize I love all of them very much.

"Wow, gets better everytime Ri-Ri." She flinched.

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT NICKNAME?"

"Uhhhh...Sirzechs told me to call you that. He said you liked it."

"Do not ever call me that again."

"Why not, it's as cute as it's owner. I really like it, to be honest."

"You do? You weren't teasing me?"

"Of course not. It's adorable, just like you."

"Then YOU may call me that, no one else, or they DIE." I laughed, "alright love."

"Gabby are you ready to go? Hey on second thought, do you mind if Tia comes along with us? I want Lord Michael to meet her."

"Of course beloved."

"Come Tia, let's go visit heaven."

"Alright mate."

"You ever been to heaven Tia?"

"Yes, last night in fact." I blushed, it went over Gabriel's head. Rias didn't miss it tho, she was laughing her ass off, nodding in agreement. Looks like I'm rubbing off on them. Not sure if that's a good thing or not.


	25. Chapter 25

We arrived in heaven. "Wait here a second Tia, I have to go bribe the guards, I mean tell them you are fine to enter."

Tiamat turned to Gabriel, "is our mate always like this?"

"He has his moments, he was in a bad way the night he had to take Riser Phenex's life.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Keith what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you for a few more days beloved." I approached Gabriel and gave her a warm hug._

 _"Gabby, I did something tonight in the heat of anger and I can't take it back." I hung my head, "I took another persons life in a duel." Gabriel gasped then pulled me in tighter. "Are you Ok, do you need to talk about this?" I just nodded and we sit down._

 _"Riser Phenex challenged me to a duel for the hand of Rias Gremory. She didn't want to marry him because she said she was in love with me. I took her as one of my mates and when he found out him and his father pressured me into a fight. He said so many horrible things that I let my temper get the best of me and I killed him Gabby."_

 _"Are you in trouble for killing him?" asked Gabriel._

 _"No, it was a legit duel. His father was quite upset, but Sirzechs and Lord Gremory were perfectly fine with the outcome it seems." I could see a small sigh of relief from her, then she turned to me._

 _"Then I think it's good you feel sorrow for taking a life, but truth be told he wanted to take yours in return, correct?"_

 _"Yes, he had intended to kill me. He brought his whole peerage and was going to try to destroy me." She pulled me into another hug and I could feel her sobbing from the thought of losing me and me having to take a life._

 _FLASHBACK END_

He came to me for comfort, in the end, he comforted me. He is very special, he always puts others first. He is very patient too. He spent two months just teaching me what love was. I always knew the love I have for all things, but I didn't understand the love between a man and a woman. Even after I figured it out, he didn't take advantage of it. He made sure I wanted to be with him because of that love instead of the one I have always known. I have never met anyone like him."

"Neither have I, he cares so much for others, but not for himself."

"That's why he needs us Lady Tiamat. Father always said, behind every great man is a great woman. That man of ours is so great, he needs more than just 1 woman."

"Agreed", said Tia. They saw me returning and stopped talking.

"Ok, all set. I just told them you were here to check the place out. You were buying a place near here and wanted to see what the neighborhood was like."

Gabriel giggled. "Come on, brother will want to see us right away." She grabbed my hand and I reach and took Tia's. I summoned my wings to fit in and noticed Tia was a little nervous.

"It's ok Tia, they are just curious. They don't get alot of visitors in these here parts", I said in my best hillbilly accent.

They both laughed and it broke the tension.

I showed Tia around 1st heaven, We ran into a few people I knew. It always felt wierd to have these angels who are centuries old treating me like an elder. As we rounded the corner to the cafeteria I saw a face I knew well.

"Hey Dulio, I wondered where you've been hiding."

"KEITH! Where have you been. I haven't seen you in ages."

"If you ever got out of the cafeteria you might have seen me."

"Hey now, I don't eat that much."

"Says the angel with 2 buckets of chicken in his hands."

"Want some?" He said as he held out one of the buckets.

"Yeah give me a piece, I've already been working hard this morning, and missed breakfast." I was winking at Tia, she blushed slightly.

"Hey this isn't half bad."

"I know right, I prefer the extra crispy tho, but this is still good. Ladies would you care for a piece?"

"No thank you", both replied.

"Who is this enchanting lady on your arm Keith. You sure know how to pick them."

"Ah, this lovely lady is Tiamat."

"Wait, Tiamat, Dragon King Tiamat. What are you doing hanging around a loser like this?" I could see the frown appear on Tia's face as he was pointing at me.

"I will kindly ask you not insult my mate."

I laughed, "he was kidding Tia. We call each other different names all the time."

"Ah, my apologies then."

"Nah, no biggie. Your mate huh? So how did you snag not only heaven's most beautiful woman but also this elegant dragoness?"

"Well, it's all in the bait you use." I said with a smirk.

"What kind of bait did he use to catch you Lady Tiamat?" I saw him lean in to make sure he heard every word.

She snorted, "he simply played a game with me."

"A game? What game would allow him to attract someone such as yourself?"

"I believe he called it, Front Hand Back Hand."

Dulio looked at me with disbelief on his face. "You didn't?"

"Hey, she was going to kill my friends and she hit me first, in her dragon form." I said holding my hands up and waving them side to side to defend my actions.

"Wow, I don't mean to pry, but how many times did you get hit?"

Tia answered, "I got hit with 1 front hand and 2 back hands. I didn't see a single one of them coming, I had no clue what had happened. He dominated me, so I made him my mate."

"Wait he hit you 3 times and YOU made him YOUR mate."

"Correct." Dulio started dying laughing. He almost dropped his chicken, almost.

"Keith, I have never seen anyone take 3 hits from your game and still stand. Not only does she do it, she then makes you her mate. She is a keeper my friend."

"I thought so too", I said as I squeezed her hand causing her to smile brightly.

"Well Dulio, hate to eat and run, but we need to see Michael."

"No problem Keith, it was nice meeting you Lady Tiamat."

"It was nice to meet you too."

We made our way to 6th heaven. We made small talk as we walked down the corridors. Tia was looking around enjoying the scenery. We came to the double doors and knocked.

 **"ENTER"**

We walked into the hall. Sitting at the table were Michael, Uriel, and Raphael.

"Ah sister, you have returned, and you brought your husband and a guest", said Michael.

"Lords Michael, Uriel, Raphael", I said as I kneeled.

"Rise Keith, you are among friends. What brings you here today."

"Lord Michael I would like to introduce you all to one of the five dragon kings and my mate, Lady Tiamat."

Tia bowed, "it is certainly a pleasure to meet you all."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Lady Tiamat. I see you have taken another mate Keith. Is our sister not enough", said a smirking Uriel.

"Lady Gabriel is more than enough Lord Uriel, Tia chose me, I did not choose her. I do admit that I am the lucky one tho."

"I see, and Lady Tiamant, I hope our brother-in-law is treating you properly."

"He is. I have never been happier."

"That is good to hear, I always worried about Keith when he was out and about. He seems to get into quite a bit of trouble, you will have your hands full with him."

"Hey now, I don't get into trouble. Trouble finds me, grabs me by the shirt collar, and beats me over the head with a club."

Everyone laughed. "True, true."

"So what brings you here today brother?" asked Michael.

"It was to introduce you to my mate, and tell you that she and I are expecting a child."

"Congratulations to the both of you! Maybe you can get him to settle down some now."

"I'm terribly sorry, I misspoke. I should have said we are having child-ren."

"Ah, twins, or maybe triplets?" asked Michael.

"Nope." I popped the P.

They looked at me confused. "I am sorry brother, I do not understand then."

" _WE_ are having children, as in all of us." Gabriel's face went red.

"WAIT! GABRIEL YOU'RE PREGNANT TOO?"

She could only nod her head and smile as a tear escaped her perfect eyes. "You are going to be uncles soon."

All three jumped up and hugged us. "I can't believe this, this is the first child ever born to a Seraph. We have to announce this, we have to tell everyone the news. Uriel gather all the angels and all the brave saints, heaven is about to celebrate a miracle." He hadn't let go of Gabriel the whole time he was talking. She looked at me and I mouthed, I love you so much. She returned a, I love you too.

After everyone calmed down and we were waiting for Uriel to gather everyone, I spoke. "Lord Michael, I would like to make a request if I may."

"Of course, anything that is within my power is yours." He was still giddy with excitement.

"My mate Tiamat is also with child of course. I would like to request she be granted Heaven's protection in the event our home is attacked. I also would like permission for us to use Heaven as a possible nesting area, when the time arrives."

"I see no reason why arrangements can't be made. You have your protection should you need it Lady Tiamat. You have a room here still Keith, she can use it for nesting if need be."

"That's a good idea Lord Michael, I will take her by before we leave and mark a special rune for her so she can come and go as needed."

"Thank you Lord Michael, I don't like the idea of leaving my mate and going into hiding. He has a very good reason for his request tho. As dragon mates, if anything were to happen to me, he would be lost to his grief and become quiet mad."

Gabriel and Michael gasped, "he would turn into an..."

"Evil Dragon, yes Lord Michael", I said.

"Then we can not let that happen, you are most certainly welcome here anytime Lady Tiamat."

"Thank you Lord Michael, it brings me great comfort knowing that if anything happens, both my mates that are with child will be safe. That's not all, Gabriel I found one of your missing books."

"Oh, where did you find it, beloved?"

"In Lord Gremory's personal library. Gabriel, are you sure you left it in the Garden of Eden?"

"I am almost certain of it, why do you ask?"

"That means someone here took it, if someone here can enter the Garden and take a very rare magic book"...Michael finished my statement. "Then we have either intruders, or somehow heaven's angels are committing sin, and it's not causing them to fall."

"So, either someone has entered 3rd Heaven from purgatory. Then they got into the Garden of Eden undetected, or we have rogue angels that found a loophole, Lord Michael. I would be prepared for both. I will start the trace on the book, you should add some type of protection to 3rd heaven. I would also like to form my own team Lord Michael, I ran into Ophis last night. She is giving these people her snakes in exchange for their lies. I killed one of their members while rescuing one of my mates, his name was Bikou. Cao Cao is gathering very powerful allies and I want permission from all 3 factions to hunt down and take out any of those that will not surrender."

"Keith, I will have to get with the other faction leaders to authorize a team, but as a Guardian of Heaven you don't even have to ask. If you feel someone's life needs to be taken to keep this world safe then you have every right to take it."

"Then also know Lord Michael I will not take prisoners if someone betrays this peace I fight for. I also want you to know if I kill someone with a sacred gear I will be taking that gear and giving it to those I find helpful and deserving. Also, Mao Sirzechs has given me the title Guardian of Kuoh, our angels can now come and go without fear of starting anything."

"You have my permission, Keith. It will help knowing we won't step on any toes by going into Kuoh."

"Thank you, Lord Michael."

Uriel came back into the room. "Everyone is gathered brother."

"Good then let us share this joyous news."

We made our way to the meeting hall. I looked out from the side of the small stage at the crowd. I saw a few I knew, and many I had no idea their names.

 **"WELCOME EVERYONE, I HAVE SOME WONDROUS NEWS TO SHARE WITH YOU TODAY."**

All eyes were on Lord Michael. "If I could please have my sister and her husband step out here please." I took Gabriel's hand, and we walked out on stage. I didn't bring Tia up with me, I figured the fewer who knew the better it would be.

"Exorcists, Brave Saints, fellow Angels, it is my pleasure to announce that Gabriel and her husband, the Guardian of Heaven, Keith Gregory are having a baby!"

Gasps could be heard all around, then the clapping started, then the cheering, before it was over there was a roar that shook Heaven.

We were surrounded by well wishers as well as many offering to babysit. The angels were talking of throwing her a baby shower, the brave saints talked of training for Heaven's newest addition.

Dulio found me, "KEITH, I can't believe the news. This is a miracle. I am so happy for you and Lady Gabriel."

"Thanks bud, we didn't mention it, but Tia here is also pregnant."

"Holy smoke, you don't do anything half way do you?"

I laughed, "you know me. It's all or nothing."

"Lady Tiamat, if this bum doesn't treat you right, let me know. I'll come find him and straighten him out."

She smiled, "I will keep that in mind."

We spent a bit more time just hanging out with everyone until it was time for us to leave.

"Lord Michael, thank you for everything I wish I could stay, but I have to get back to school and I have alot to do afterwards."

"I understand Keith, you have always been a busy one. Lady Tiamat, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Lord Michael, thank you for your kindness. I am sure we will get our children together to play from time to time, they are family after all."

"Agreed, it has been so long since heaven has heard the pitter patter of little feet. It will be a day of celebration."

"Gabriel, I'll come visit soon. I need you to stay away for a little while. My contacts say things are about to get heated. Just know I love you and our baby with all my heart." I hugged her and placed a loving kiss on her forehead while wrapping her in my wings. I whispered, "they will come from purgatory, you have 4 bad angels selling secrets. They will seem too curious, and will try to stay in the shadows." Gabriel nodded.

"Keith, please be careful. Tia make sure he stays safe, and if you need to come to heaven at anytime please feel free. Come find me right away, and we will send our angels to watch over him."

"Lady Gabriel, it was a pleasure to meet you. I will keep our mate as safe as I can. At the first sign of real trouble, I will come here and find you straight away."

"I'll come visit again real soon, Gabby." I gave her another kiss and then Tia and I left.

As we were walking to the gates I looked to her.

"Thank you for coming with me today it meant alot to me."

"I enjoyed it my mate."

"Good, Tia things are going to get bad very soon. I want you to come here at the first sign anything is off. I have warded the house as strongly as possible. If anyone tries to get in you will know it. If someone powerful tries to attack the house the wards should give you about 20 seconds to get out. Don't look back. Just go, understood."

"I understand, but what has you so spooked?"

"I have a bad feeling things have changed. I have not heard back from some of my people lately. Others have gone quiet, that could only mean someone powerful is on the move. These people will stop at nothing to get to me. They wouldn't think twice of using you or the others to do that either. These people are pure EVIL, they don't care about anything but power and sadly Ophis is giving them that power. She has weakened herself alot just for empty promises."

"I will be careful, but I need you to do the same. I want our hatchlings to know their father, not be told about him."

"I promise I'll always be careful." I gave her hand a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. I took her home, then set out for school.


	26. Chapter 26

I arrived at lunch time and caught up with everyone at our usual spot.

"Hey, how's everyone doing." I gave Rias and Koneko a kiss. When I sit down Koneko climbed into my lap.

"Hey Keith, I heard the news man. Congrats you're going to be a dad, that's crazy."

"Thanks Issei, yeah Gabriel really surprised me tho. All of heaven was there for the announcement. I figured you could have heard it from here."

"I want kittens one day too, Nyaa."

"Of course, kittens for my Kitten. Just wait till we finish school first."

"Alright, if I have too, Nyaa." We all laughed.

"Did I miss anything while I was gone?"

Asia looked at Issei then back at me. "Issei got beat on by his friends for coming to school with me and Akeno-san."

"I knew that would happen."

"It didn't help when she held my hand as we walked from the parking lot, then kissed me in front of the doors. I didn't know if I was going to make it to class alive."

"Hahaha, I would have liked to seen everyone's face. Where is Akeno?"

"She is taking care of some paperwork in the clubhouse", said Rias.

"Ah, ok."

"Is everyone ready for our meeting this evening with the exorcists?"

"I'm ready, Sona is going to be there with her queen too."

"That's probably a good idea. Just be sure to keep everyone calm. I don't know if you sensed it, but those exorcists have 2 powerful holy weapons with them."

"Was that what was giving me the willies this morning", asked Issei?

"Yeah, holy objects and devils don't mix well."

"Agreed", said Rias. The bell to start the next class rung.

"Well, see everyone at the clubhouse after school." We all went back to class.

After the last class of the day, I made my way into the ORC clubhouse.

I saw Kiba sitting over in the corner. I went over to him, "Kiba what's going on?"

"Hey Keith-san, Just waiting to see what's up. Buchou said we had a meeting today with 2 people from the church."

"Yeah, something must be going on. I'm sure everything will be fine."

I made my way over to Rias and gave her a kiss. I then sit down on the couch and Akeno brought me a cup of tea.

"Thank you Akneo. Your tea is always good."

"Thank you, Keith-san."

"I heard you and Issei were the talk of the school this morning."

"Ara Ara, I couldn't resist teasing my cute kohai. He was so nervous."

I laughed, "so which car did you bring?"

"I wanted to drive the 2015 Shelby Mustang, so I brought it today."

"Oh, nice car, love that one. How did you like it?"

"It was amazing. All that power, and the rumble."

"Yeah she came flying into the parking lot, came to a sliding stop, and gunned the engine a few times. Everyone in the whole school saw us. I had a ton of death threats from jealous guys."

"Man up, you got to protect what's yours Issei. Tomorrow you kiss her then turn and kiss Asia, then throw your arms around them and walk them to school with your head held high. That is the best way to put people in their place."

"Is that how you would do it", asked Sona? She walked into the club room with her queen following behind her.

"You know it is. Hell, after you move in, I'll load all of you up and do that. Show them, what's what." Everyone laughed.

I got up and walked over to Sona. "I missed you, and gave her a kiss."

"I missed you too."

"So when are you moving in?"

"In a few days, next week at the latest."

"Good, I like having all my girls together."

"I heard you have another child on the way already."

"Oh, yeah that was a shocker."

"I thought you controlled that with our marks."

"Gabriel wasn't marked until earlier today, there was never a need. She hardly ever leaves heaven, and if she does Michael makes sure she's heavily guarded, usually by ME."

"Ah, and what's this I hear about you weakening yourself. That's not smart with the way you like to piss people off."

"It's not by much, and you all get a good boost from it. Plus in my balance breaker it's a minute amount at best."

"If you say so, but if you die I'm rezzing you and making you my servant for life."

I laughed, "deal."

I sit back down and Konkeo came and sit in my lap. We lounged around for a bit. "Wish they would hurry, I have to meet Ravel soon."

"You can take off if need be Keith."

"Nah, I want to stay for this. In case anything goes bad, it won't hurt to have an angel here. True," added Sona. "Besides, I need to ask you something Rias." I moved Koneko off to the side and motioned Rias to follow me.

"What was it you needed?"

"I need you to do me a favor. In your father's study I saw a very rare book, I need you to find a reason to go in there with him. Then get him talking about the book in question. It's very old, covered in red leather, and has blue glowing arcanic runes running down the spine. Just be discret, like you were just curious."

"Alright, but why is this book so important?"

"Do you swear you won't tell anyone, even your father?"

"If you ask me not to, I won't."

"Ok, that book was a gift from me to Gabriel 2 years ago, it went missing from the Garden of Eden a few months afterwards."

"Keith, you don't suspect my father do you?"

"Of course not, but I need to know how it got out of Heaven. That book has some very old and powerful spells in it. It's useless unless you have the other 2 books that go with it. At one time I owned all 3. I gave Gabriel one, the other is in a vault in the The Louvre."

"Where's the 3rd?"

"I destroyed it?"

"You destroyed it? It must have been worth millions."

"It was priceless, but I couldn't let it's secrets get out. I committed every spell to memory and then burned it."

"So only you know what was in those books?"

"As far as I know, I'm the only person since the mage who wrote them to have ever owned all 3." We talked for a bit more then returned to the others. A couple of minutes later the 2 hooded figures entered the room. They both removed their hoods.

"Hello, I am Irina Shidou and this is my partner Xenovia. We have come here to discuss a serious matter."

"Irina? Is that you?"

"Issei, ISSEI. I didn't think I would ever see you again. Wait, are you a devil now?"

"Yeah, I found out I had a sacred gear and the Fallen Angels were going to kill me. So, Buchou here saved me and turned me into a devil."

"It would have been better if she had let you die, then your soul would have at least been clean", said Xenovia.

"Xenovia, he is my childhood friend. He might be a devil now, but he is still Issei."

"Hummph" is all Xenovia said.

"Irina, I don't know how to say this, but I always thought you were a boy."

I snorted, I forgot about this part. "Only you Issei, only you."

"Hey, it's not my fault. She always dressed like a boy, she left when we were still little kids."

"Yeah, I was kind of a tomboy. How could you think I was a boy tho, I even gave you my first kiss."

"You did? I don't remember it."

"Well you were asleep at the time, so I guess you wouldn't have remembered much."

"Ok, enough of that. We are here on a mission." I looked over and saw Kiba staring at the swords on the exorcist's back.

"What is your mission here in Kuoh, asked Sona."

"The Excaliber fragments were stolen from the church by the Fallen. We tracked them here."

"You don't think we would work with them do you? Why would devils want swords we can't even wield?"

"If they were destroyed or lost to us, the devils would have as much to gain."

"Are you accusing us of being in league with the Fallen Angels?"

"You live with them, I saw it myself this morning. It's not hard to connect the dots."

"Those are members of my pawns Harem. I would never side with the likes of the Fallen, it would ruin my family's name."

Issei spoke up, "actually Kala isn't in my harem anymore. She has her heart set on Keith now."

"Way to throw me under the bus there brother," Issei smiled.

Rias looked at me with a scowl on her face. "Is that so, Keith?"

"I told her no more mates until there was everlasting peace. If I can court half of the single female devils in Hell, what's one Fallen?" Rias sighed.

"Alright, but like I have said before, we will not or have not worked with the Fallen to steal your swords."

"Then I will take your word for it", said Xenovia.

"What do you want us to do", asked Sona?

"Stay out of our way until we complete our mission."

"Do you even know who took the swords?"

"It was Kokabiel", answered Irina.

"That warmonger, he won't be happy until there is all out war."

"Are you going after a high level Fallen Angel by yourselves? That's suicide," I said.

Irina spoke up, "I am willing to die to complete my mission, I also am prepared to die, but I would like to live if possible," answered Xenovia.

"We will not get involved in your mission. Do as you please", said Rias.

"Thank you, we will be going now."

As Xenovia passed Asia she stopped, "you are the Witch, the Ex-Holy Maiden, are you not?"

"Y-Y-Yes I'm her."

"To fall so low as to become a devil."

"Xenovia stop, if she has lost her faith it is not for us to judge."

"Do you even still believe in God?"

"O-Of course I do, I will always hold on to my faith."

"Then you should let me strike you down now. That way you can find redemption in God", she said as she started to draw her sword.

"Touch her and you answer to me. This town and everyone in it are under my protection."

Xenovia scoffed, "and what would a half angel who lays with devils think he could do to me? You are a disgrace, you should be purged from this earth. To be married to the Seraph Gabriel and lower yourself to live and consort with these devils."

"Are you challenging me little girl?"

"I'll be your opponent", said Kiba.

"And who are you?"

"Your senior, altho I was a failure."

"Ah, I had heard someone from the holy sword project had lived."

"Yes, the church did so great there didn't they?", I asked.

"The ones responsible were thrown from the church in disgrace, they got what they deserved."

"What they deserved was a long agonizing DEATH", I replied. Kiba looked at me with a smile on his face. "What he said."

"If it is a duel you want, I will be glad to show you your place."

"No, Kiba. I won't allow you to fight, they have holy swords and you know even one cut can be deadly."

"It will be alright Rias, let him blow off some steam."

"Keith, you can't be serious?"

"I accept", said Xenovia.

"Issei, why don't you show your friend what you have learned."

"KEITH! Stop this."

"Rias, Issei is a dragon now, his mate was just threatened. We protect what's ours. If Issei is the kind of the man I think he is, he will show these 2 hypocrites what he's made of."

Issei looked at me, and nodded. "I agree, they can't threaten my Asia and get away with it."

"How dare you call us that. You have fallen from the grace of God! I will.."

"Shut the fuck up, is what you will do. I am so tired of all of you high and mighty, better than thou types. How many people has the church killed in the name of religion? How many priests have destroyed young boys lives and just got sent somewhere else? Why was little Asia here, the most innocent being ever put on this earth, tossed aside because she healed a devil by mistake? So yes, you are hypocrites. You stood there not minutes ago and said I should be purged from this earth, you don't care about any good I've done. All you care about is your precious religion. You hold onto it so you don't have to think for yourselves. Yes, these people are devils, but they can and have done good in this world. You are not only hypocrites, but also bigots."

I looked around and saw the look of love and admiration from my friends. Asia was holding her hands to her chest with tears in her eyes, as she looked up at me. Kiba slapped me on the back and stood tall beside me. All the ladies of the ORC and Student Council had smiles on their faces and glassy eyes.

Xenovia looked at Kiba and Issei with a scowl on her face, "outside now devils."

We all went outside and Sona set up a barrier.

"This is a non-lethal duel. You will go until your opponent can no longer stand or fight. Are you all ready?"

Irina drew her Excaliber Mimic, Xenovia drew her Excaliber as well.

"BEGIN!"

I stayed near Kiba since I knew he was not thinking straight, and I knew Issei would be fine.

Issei and Irina charged each other. Irina swung down and was surprised when her sword hit metal, **BOOST**. They backed up, sized each other up and charged again, **BOOST**. Irina looked surprised, "Boosted Gear?" Issei smiled, "yep." They fought back and forth, neither one gaining any ground. Irina was changing from a katana to claymore and other different sword types all during their spar. Issei charged up 6 Boosts, when I expected him to use explosion, he pulled out his little surprise that he had told me and Rias about. " **DRESS BREAK**!"

"AHHHHHH! Issei you pervert. Lord, please forgive my friend for being a devil and a pervert, Amen." I started laughing, Rias smacked me on the shoulder. Akeno and Asia glared at Issei.

As that fight unfolded Kiba and Xenovia went back and forth. Everytime Kiba summoned a sword Xenovia would break it with her Excaliber Destruction. Is that all you can do? No matter how many swords you summon using that sacred gear of your's I will break them all. Kiba got angry and started getting foolish. His swings became wild, He charged in at Xenovia with 2 new swords and she cut them down. She then came in hot, her swing was a killing blow.

" **KIBA**!" Xenovia couldn't stop herself. Just as she was about to slice thru Kiba, I grabbed her sword out of her hand using one of my vectors. I was holding the sword and looking at it.

"Give it back", said Xenovia.

"Why? I took it, doesn't that mean it's mine?"

Irina had gotten enough scraps to cover herself, and made her way over to Xenovia.

"You will give me that sword back this instant."

Kiba spoke up, "that sword should be destroyed Keith-san. They killed all my friends, we were just kids. I hate that sword for everything it stands for."

I walked over to him, "Kiba, look at me." He turned, "this is just a sword. It didn't hurt you. It's a tool, you can't blame a fork for making you fat, can you? You can't blame a hammer for smashing your thumb. This sword didn't do anything, it was those bastards at the church who did this in the name of God. They are the ones you should hate, not an item. Aim your anger at them, and I will help you get your peace, and if it also happens to get you revenge too, then so be it."

"We do not need your help", said an angry Xenovia.

"No, you don't want, or deserve it, but you are going to get it anyways. If you don't agree to us working together to help my friend get past this, I'm going to break this sword in half in front of your eyes."

"YOU!" Xenovia summoned Durandal.

"Is it a fight you want exorcist? Then come. Do you worst."

She charged at me. I stood my ground when she got within range I sent my vector under her guard and smacked her into the ground.

"That sword doesn't seem to be helping you any. Maybe you should ask the church for help."

"AHHHHHH!" She charged again. Again into the ground. Same day, same shit.

She got up a little slower this time. "Come exorcist, show me this righteous fury of yours."

She took her time and circled me. She charged from my right flank, "I have you now." SMACK.

"Is that so. Would you like to try again?"

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU", she raged.

"That's very christian of you." She froze, I could see the shock of her actions in her eyes. She started crying, I walked over and hugged her. At first she was stiff, but she dropped her sword and put her arms around me. I brought her into a close embrace. I wanted her to know I was there for her, and wanted her to feel safe.

"Shhhh! Calm down, I'm sorry I was so hard on you. I needed to get thru to you, but Dr. Phil I'm not."

Sniff...Sniff.."Who's Dr. Phil?"

"No one important, but it made you stop crying didn't it?"

"You are a strange angel", she said drying her eyes.

"Yeah, I get that alot too. Here's your sword back. You're pretty good with it."

"Thank you, I practice whenever I can", she said as she continued to dry her eyes.

"Now, are you going to let us help you? I don't want to see you throw your life away." I raised her face up to look at me, then wiped her few remaining tears away with my thumb. "They should have sent more than 2 exorcists for this job. I don't want to see anything happen to either of you."

"I have reconsidered, and I will accept your help", I smiled at her. "They did send a priest, but we lost contact with him."

Kiba spoke up, "I might have seen him. I came upon that crazy exorcist again last night, he had carved up the priest. I fought him, but he got away. He was wearing a black overcoat and white jacket. He carried a holy sword as well as a gun that shot light bullets."

"Sounds like Freed", said Irinia with a frown. "He was kicked out of the church a while back for torturing his victims."

"Ok, I need everyone to meet up at my house later, even you Kiba. No one goes off on their own, you go out there you could get out numbered quick."

"Irina and Xenovia, you head on back to my place, if they get both of your swords we could be in trouble."

"I promise if you follow my lead, everyone will come out alive and we can get the swords back. Is everyone good with the plan?"

"Hai", everyone answered. "Good, as of now no one goes anywhere without a partner, even contracts. I'll be back as soon as I can."

As I left Irina and Issei were catching up on what they had been doing, while Sona and Rias set up pairs for their peerages to go on some contracts.


	27. Chapter 27

I arrived in the Underworld in front of the Phenex castle, I knocked and waited. A servant came and answered the door.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Lord Gregory. I believe Lady Ravel is expecting me."

"Of course Lord Gregory, Miss Ravel is in. She has asked us to show you to her room at once."

I followed the servant for what seemed like 10 minutes. We passed golden statues, large fountains, and expensive pieces of art. We arrived at her room and the servant knocked.

"Lady Phenex, your fiancee is hear to see you." It sounded like someone was rushing to put things away.

I looked at the young lady who had shown me in and said, "Sounds like someone is either being kidnapped or is rather excited to see me."

She giggled, "Lady Phenex is very excited for your visit. To be honest I can see why."

I laughed, "don't believe everything you've heard about me. I am lucky more than anything."

"If you say so milord, I'm sure your other ladies would beg to differ tho."

"You may enter."

The servant opened the door and bowed, "your guest milady." She then smiled and walked away.

"Lord Gregory, it's good to see you again."

"Ravel-chan, drop the Lord Gregory crap. It's not going to be long until we are man and wife, until then call me what you wish. Just be sure to call", I winked.

"Well, you should be honored if I call you!"

"Cut the tsundere crap too, it doesn't fly with me." I walked over and leaned in, "you look beautiful today my little firebird." I put my arms around her and pulled her in. I moved my lips towards her face just grazing her cheek and lips. "Mmmmm...you smell so sweet, I could just eat you up."

She quivered in my arms, she said my name in a low breath "K-e-i-t-h." I didn't wait any longer as I took command of her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and got on her tip toes. I used my tongue to trace the outline of her lips until she opened her mouth. I was determined to show her I could be the aggressive one when I wanted to be. She began to moan, our tongues intertwined as we tasted each other. After 5 minutes I pulled back and smiled down at her.

"Miss me much, little firebird?"

She giggled, "you have no idea. I had so much trouble getting to sleep last night after our dance. I keep looking at my mark to make sure it really happened."

"I'll be honest, I never went to the party expecting to find another mate, but this feels good. I honestly can say I have deep feelings for you. I know we don't know each other very well, but I'm very attracted to you."

"I am very attracted to you also. When we get to know each other better I expect a night alone, just me and you."

"Of course, let me know when you feel ready. I'll make it a night you will never forget, that's a promise." I pulled her up for another kiss and she pressed her breasts into my chest. I slid my hand down and cupped her ass cheek and gave a squeeze while pressing her into my manhood.

"Mmmmm"...she blushed, "keep that up and I'll be ready before you know it."

We heard "Ahem!" behind us. "I'm sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to meet the man who stole my sister's heart."

Ravel's face went atomic. "Ruval, shouldn't you knock before entering a lady's room?"

"I did knock, it seems you were shall we say, distracted." Ravel turned away again red faced.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Keith Gregory."

"Pleasure, I'm Ravel's eldest brother, Ruval Phenex." We shook hands.

"Good grip, the sign of a man with pride."

"I like to think of it as a way of making a good first impression." He nodded in agreement.

"I understand you will be touring your new properties today?"

"Yes, I wanted to meet the staff and take inventory of everything."

"I'm sure you will be pleased, Riser was a bit of a show-off even until the end." I flinched and Ruval noticed.

"I am deeply sorry for how things turned out. I wish I could take it back even now. I hurt you and your family more than I can ever make up for..."

"Stop, Riser knew what he was doing. He knew the stakes when he entered the ring. He got cocky and underestimated you."

"If I may ask, is his peerage doing alright? I'm worried about them." This caught both Phenexes by surprise.

"They are doing better. It has taken them some time to adjust, and they are all looking for new places to call home as we speak."

"Did they not wish to remain with the House of Phenex?"

"They became free of their contracts once Riser passed away, they have been gathering their belongings and should be moved out of the estate they lived at before you arrive today."

"They don't have to leave. They are more than welcome to stay."

"You would let them stay even if you don't even know them", asked Ravel?

"Of course, that was their home for what I assume was quite some time. If they wish to stay then I have no problem with it. I am going to be putting an anti-terrorist team together soon, maybe they would even like to join up. If not, they will still be welcome to stay on if they so wish."

"If you had a peerage I would bet more than a few would join, that's of course if you were a devil."

"It might actually be fun to play in the rating games sometimes."

Ruval smiled and slapped me on the shoulder. "Wait right here, I have an idea." Ravel and I looked at each other while he left in a magic circle. Ravel went over where we needed to visit while we waited on Ruval to return.

Ruval returned with a man I did not know. "Lord Gregory let me introduce you to Ajuka Beelzebub the inventor of the Evil Piece system."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Beelzebub."

"The pleasure is all mine Lord Gregory. Lord Phenex here was telling me you would like to possibly join the rating games someday."

"Well, it would have been nice, but alas I am not or will ever be a devil."

"That may be true Lord Gregory, but if you are really interested in competing in a rating games I might have a way around that."

"Do tell, you have my full attention."

"Well, for a high class devil to get their pieces they have to be deemed worthy. You of course are certainly worthy. Then that devil would have to go to the monument and be recognized as a king to be allowed to enter. By accident and a little luck I created this a few years ago. He held out a Golden King chess piece. This is the only one of it's kind."

"What is it?"

"This is a mutated King piece." Ravel looked shocked.

"It will work like a regular king piece, no matter the race."

"Wait, so you are saying that I could have my own peerage and not be a devil."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"And what would you want in return?"

"Why nothing of course. I just like to see good fights in the rating games."

"If I use these on people that are not devils will they..."

"Become devils? No."

"So there is no draw backs, and it would let me join the rating games?"

Ravel spoke up excitedly. "Keith, this could be an amazing chance to bring all 3 factions together. We could even broadcast the matches to the Fallen and Heaven. I imagine the TV networks would pay big money to broadcast these matches."

"Oh, I would, trust me."

"Huh?" All 3 asked.

"I own the TV station that Levi-Chan's show and the rating games run on."

"You own the whole station?"

"Yep, lock, stock, and barrel."

"Ravel, I couldn't have found you a better husband if I had 100 years to look", said her brother.

"So, are you going to do it Keith?"

"Lord Beelzebub if you are willing to part with it, I would love to have a chance to compete in the games."

"Excellent, here you go. Just put it too your chest and let it absorb in, after you do, we can summon your pieces."

I held out my hand and took the King piece, I brought it to my chest and added some of my energy and watched as it desintegrated and entered my chest. I glowed gold for a moment and then the light faded. Ajuka held out a device and it verified I was eligible for the games.

"Wonderful now let's summon your pieces." He asked me to hold out both of my hands palms up. I did as asked, he placed his hands over mine and they began to glow. Suddenly a bright flash occurred and in my hand was a small wooden box."

"Open it up, lets see how you did."

I opened the box and looked in. I saw 15 silver colored pieces.

"Wow, this shouldn't have been possible. You are very lucky Lord Gregory, every one of your pieces have mutated. I must warn you tho, the king piece will limit your power if it becomes to great. So it's not like you can use all your power and defeat the other team by yourself. I would say from what I have heard of you, you will be around Ultimate Devil power, any more than that could be deadly."

"That's only in rating games correct?"

"Yes, of course. The piece won't activate until you enter the battle zones."

"Lord Beelzebub, how did every one of his pieces mutate", asked Ruval?

"I think it has to do with the King piece being mutated to start with and him being very powerful. You see the pieces can mutate on their own to begin with, add in his amazing power and there was a very good chance of mutations."

"Then it sounds fun. I can test myself and my peerage."

"Correct, you will have to use your brains and strategy."

"That sounds like a blast, thank you Lord Beelzebub."

"Keith if you want, I could be the first to join your peerage."

"You want to fight with me Ravel?"

"Only if you let me and want me on your team."

"Of course, Ravel will you accept this and become my bishop?"

"I happily accept." I placed the bishop to her chest, added my energy and watched as it disappeared.

"Do you feel anything?"

"It feels different than when I was in my brothers. It's like a warm feeling deep in my chest, and I feel more powerful."

"I would say you are at least 10% more powerful from the bishop piece, and you got around 30% from my mate's mark."

"You mean your mark increases my power too?"

"Yes, I give each of my mates 2% of my power in each mark. The more powerful the mate, the less the increase tho. So say you were at 65 energy level. When I marked you, you went up to 85. Then when I added the bishop piece you went to 93. You are now around mid tier high-class devil, power wise."

Ajuka and Ruval seemed impressed. Ravel was so happy she had tears in her eyes. I had just enough time to brace myself before she slammed into me. She was moving so fast that when she put her arms around my neck she swung back and forth.

"Easy there little firebird."

"Sorry, I was just so happy and excited. We need to hurry and see the girls at the estate. Maybe you can see if any of them want to join. I know a few of them are worth keeping like Yubellune, Karlamine, Siris, Xuelan, and Isabela."

"Then we should hurry. Gentlemen if you will excuse us we have alot left to do today."

"Of course, we look forward to seeing you in the rating games."

We made our way to the estate that Riser's old peerage members were staying at. Ravel led me into the mansion, she ask a servant to assemble all the staff and sent another to gather the girls. Once everyone was gathered I introduced myself.

"Hello everyone, I'm Lord Gregory. I will be taking over all of the territory once owned by Lord Riser. If there are any problems please let my mate Ravel know and she will take care of them, or find someone who can. I don't want to change too much, if you are used to doing things a certain way, then continue. If I need it done differently, I will let you know. Just know I will not tolerate the mistreatment of others, especially women. If anyone is mistreated or threatened in any way come see me. It will be handled quietly and very swiftly. Does anyone have any questions?"

A pretty young maid raised her hand. "Yes, you have a question? Yes, I was wondering if when the Lord of the House is here, if he will be needing "special" treatment like before?"

"No, I only sleep with my mates. I will keep my hands to myself and I would suggest everyone do the same. My mates are very protective, sometimes painfully so." More than a few girls giggled.

"Before I send you back to work, I own an estate in the human world, if a few of you wish to transfer to that home I will gladly give you the chance. Also I will be going over your employment records and if I feel raises are warranted, I will issue them. I am not greedy, if people do good work they deserve to be rewarded." That got a few smiles and caused a little chatter. I released them to return, one maid came up and asked about transferring. I asked her if she would like to look at the place first and she agreed. I made sure she could use magic circles and marked her hand for entrance to the estate and sent her to the house.


	28. Chapter 28

"Ravel, that maid is trustworthy correct?"

"Her family has worked for ours for hundreds of years, she took care of me when I was younger. I would trust her with my life."

"Good, then I will trust you to let me know if we should use them or not". She nodded.

"Lord Gregory", I frowned at her. "Keith", I smiled, "better".

"Please let me introduce you to my brother's former peerage members."

"Ladies it is a pleasure to meet you again, I hope our last meeting didn't cause you any ill effects."

We talked for a while, I let them know they could continue to live here if they wanted.

"Thank you for your offer, Do you others want to stay together", Yubelluna asked?

Everyone but Shuriya and Mira agreed to stay on. They had decided to return home.

"Thank you all, If I could I would like to speak with Yubelluna, Siris, Xuelan, and Isabela. The rest may go about your way."

The others left while the 4 in question remained.

"Ladies, I was presented with a unique opportunity just moments ago. Lord Beelzebub gifted me a peerage, this isn't a normal one, I can bring anyone in and it will not reincarnate them into a devil. It will also still allow us to compete in rating games. You four were suggested to me by my cute mate and new bishop Ravel. According to her these pieces seem to give a slightly more power increase than normal. I was wondering if any of you would like to join? I'll let you talk among yourselves while Ravel and I inspect the vault. I shall return shortly. Just know that I also am putting a peace keeping group together as well, I will not make you join it if you don't want to. Either offer is separate from the other."

Ravel lead me to the vault, inside were small stacks of gold and silver, gems of all types, but no Pheonix Tears. I did a rough estimate of what was there and recorded it on my phone. We returned to the girls to see what their answer would be.

I walked into the room, the girls were discussing their decision. "So, have you decided to join or not?"

Yubelluna spoke, "we need to ask you some questions first Lord Gregory."

"Go right ahead."

"How will be treated, I mean will there be punishment for failure?" I looked sadly at the girls. "Listen I don't know what happened before and I'm not going to pry. Just let me say, I reward success and accept failures. There will be no punishment, I will always keep my hands to myself, and I will always treat you like family. You can even do your own thing, except if I have need of you or there's a rating game. I will gladly take part in helping you train and become stronger. I have many skills that might be useful to you. I know a few spells and have studied many fields of magic. I know 4 types of martial arts and am capable with the sword and guns. You will be free to leave at any time, but I will always take good care of you. Heck if the day ever comes and you want to get married and move on, I will gladly allow you to leave and even pay for the wedding."

The girls got up and gave me a hug.

"We would be happy to join your peerage Lord Gregory. We would also be proud to fight by your side, where our king goes, we go."

I gave Yubelluna my other bishop, she said there was a good increase in her magic ability. I gave Siris my knight, Xuelan my rook, and Isbela my pawn with permission to promote whenever needed.

"Well how do you girls feel?"

"Powerful, it's different also. I have a warmth in my chest, it's like a small flame." They all agreed.

"Well girls, we still have to see 3 more places today. Please enjoy, oh before I forget." I asked them to hold out their hands and I marked them for entrance to my human world home. I gave them each a rune connected to the one in the living room. "If you want to just come visit or whatever, feel free. I was planning on taking everyone to Paris next week, so if you want to go just let me know." They nodded and went back to the others.

"Keith, can I go to Paris also?"

"Of course, it's for my mates too. I would be sad if you didn't go. I want alot of pictures with all my girls." Before we could leave Ni and Li approached me.

"Lord Gregory, can we speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course girls, what can I do you for?" They giggled.

"Lord Gregory we would like to join your peerage also, we ran into Yubelluna and she told us how she was very happy to be in a peerage of a good man. We would like to fight for you also. If you would have us we promise to always do our best for you."

"What do you think Ravel? Do you think they can handle my training requirements?"

"I think they will be just fine, but girls I thought you had others plans now that you were free."

"We were going to travel for a while, but this sounded like a chance we couldn't pass up."

"Well if you like to travel I do go quite a few places in the human world and you all would be more than welcome. Heck, I can set you up so you can do contracts and make some spending money."

"Really, you would do all that for us?"

"Girls, my mate is a kind and good man. He only expects you to work hard and do what he tells you, can you all do that?"

"YES!" They all answered. I gave each a pawn piece and welcomed them aboard. They ran off with happy smiles on their faces.

Ravel walked up and gave me a kiss, "you made them very happy today. Thank you." I smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go see the other places."

We visited 2 of them, same speech and the same results. Small amounts of gold, silver, and gems, no Pheonix Tears tho. I did find a cook and a butler that came highly recommended by Ravel.

We made our way to the last estate.

Ravel led me inside and we were greeted by 4 men in armor and 2 maids.

"Hello, I am Lord Gregory, I will be taking over this estate. Can you please gather all the staff."

"This is all the staff Lord Gregory." This was puzzling, why only 2 maids and 4 guards.

"If I may ask what are you 4 here for?"

"We are the guards milord."

"What are you guarding?"

"The vault."

"Why guards here and not at the other places Ravel?"

"I'm not sure I've never been here before. Guards, can you show us to the vault please."

"This way milady." We followed them into the basement, "Is the vault down here?"

"Yes, milord." We continued on for 5 minutes until we came to the vault entrance.

"Please open the door for us."

"Right away", they opened the door and we were quickly stunned. There were rows upon rows of Phoenix Tears.

"Ravel, I thought these were rare. There has to be over 20000 bottles of Phoenix Tears here."

"They are supposed to be. Guards when were these brought here?"

"Most of them have been here as long as we have milady."

"This doesn't make sense", said Ravel.

"It does to me, but why only 4 guards for something worth this much?"

"Then what's going on?"

"Supply and demand. Riser was keeping these hidden away making everyone think they were worth more. Money, be it paper or gold isn't worth as much as medicine. If something were to happen and society were to break down gold and gems would be useless. These would always hold their value, he was preparing for something. I'm not sure what tho. This is actually troubling."

"Why?"

"He had a plan for these correct? Yes"

"Then what would cause you to need all these tears?"

"Alot of people getting hurt."

"WAR." Ravel got a scared look on her face.

"How would he have known?"

"We need to find out. Let's go have a talk with Sirzechs. Men lock this vault back up", I took 2 cases of tears with me. "Ravel, get me 20 well trained guards here. You four, you are the only ones allowed down here except me and Lady Ravel understand?" They saluted, "understood milord." I took the time to place a few wards around the room and a teleportation glyph on the floor. "I want cameras on all the exits, roving patrols on the exterior, and hell hounds with every guard. I want a camera inside the vault to show me 24 hour a day coverage in real time. Have the girls move over here, and bring a few servants over from the other estates. I want this place to look like the others, so do the same for all 4 estates." Ravel nodded and made some calls.

" _Something isn't right, this wasn't in the anime._ "

" _Partner, this could have been caused by something we did to change the time line, or it could be something that was behind the scenes, we will never know for sure_."

After Ravel had made her phone call we gated over to see Sirzechs.

"Welcome, I was glad you could make it. Lady Phenex a pleasure as always."

"Mao Sirzechs, it is good to see you again."

"Lord Gregory what do you have there, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, I found some Phoenix Tears. Sirzechs, I was wondering if we might make a trade?"

"Ah, what were you wanting to trade for?"

"I want permission for me and any of my team I'm building to be able to enter any devil territory on earth."

"That is something that I can't just _give_ you. You must understand that?"

"I am putting an anti-terrorist group together to take the fight to them. I will need to be able to enter at a moments notice, if I have to wait for someone to let me in, they would get away. This group will be made up of people from all 3 factions as well as my peerage members."

"Peerage members? Did you become a devil?"

"No, Lord Beelzebub had a mutated king piece that allows me to fight in the rating games, but not turn me into a devil."

"That is something new. It would be fun to see you fighting in the games."

"Correct, so I was thinking with the income brought in from me entering the rating games, and some Phoenix Tears we could come to an agreement."

"Well that's possible, but just these 2 cases of tears will not be enough sadly."

"How many tears would be enough to get me the permission I need?"

Sirzechs smirked, "I would think it would take at least 10 cases in order for me to grant that type of permission."

"Done, write it up please. I will have the other 9 cases delivered tomorrow. I'm taking this one with me, you can keep that one."

"Alright, give me a moment to write the contract up." Ravel and I sit down and enjoyed a cup of tea while we waited. "Ravel, I need you to take over the everyday running of the estates. Use the gold, silver, and gems to keep them going. There should be enough to keep them up and running for at least 200 years in the vaults. I need a plan for the future tho."

"Of course Keith."

"Here you go, I will just need your signature here, in blood of course." I bit my thumb and left my mark on both copies. "Not that I don't trust you, but I will need your signature also on the document."

"Of course, here you go. I'll send this out right away."

"Thank you. Ravel, please see to it that 9 cases of tears are delivered here by tomorrow."

"Yes, Keith."

"Now Sirzechs we have other problems to discuss. Urgent ones in fact."

"I see, then please let's talk in private."

"I trust Ravel, you can speak freely in front of her as if it was me."

"Alright, what is it you need to discuss."

"How many cases of Phoenix Tears do you suppose we found at the estates?"

"I would guess not many more than what you just traded me, that's why I asked for so many in return for granting permission."

"What if I told you there were over 400 cases still in the vaults of my estates."

"400 cases, that's impossible."

"Does this look impossible, I said as I handed him my phone?"

"How? I mean they are supposed to be rare."

"Sirzechs we both know there are 2 reasons to horde them, to drive the price up or..."

"War", he stated.

"Correct, something is going on here Sirzechs. That's why I needed that permission. Ravel how would Riser come by so many tears?"

"I have no clue he couldn't have created that many himself."

"Who handles the business side of the sales?"

"My father still takes care of that."

"Who does he sell to?"

"He has different buyers, but he did mention a new buyer making large and frequent purchases."

"What type of payment is usually used?"

"Gold, silver, gems, almost anything."

"That's why there wasn't as much gold in the vaults as your father thought, I'm betting Riser was the one buying them up while making what he could."

"He had me making them too. Since I was in his peerage, I did as he asked."

"We are missing something here tho", said Sirzechs.

I got a shiver, " _Vapor-Chan what if Riser bought all these up in case something was going to happen to the source? You don't think he would kill his own family?"_

 _"I'm not sure anymore partner, We still don't know what he did to his peerage."_

"Well Sirzechs, I'm going to call it a day if you hear anything let me know."

"What are you going to do with all those Tears?"

"I am going to need to start selling them, but slowly. I don't want to flood the market. Why, are you interested in purchasing some of them?"

"I would be interested. Why don't I crunch some numbers and see what I can pay you for them."

"Well if I'm correct the selling price of Tears at the moment is around $40000 each. If you buy in bulk, say 100 cases, I'll let you have them for $35000 per."

"I'll see if we can afford that many", he replied.

"Alright, just let myself or Ravel know. I don't want anyone else to find out. I'm still worried why there were only 4 guards for that many tears. You would think you would guard 3/4 billion dollars better than that." Sirzechs nodded.

"Well take care and good doing business with you."

Sirzechs smiled, "alright Thanks again."

"Anytime, Ravel ready to go?" She nodded.

I dropped her off at the castle, "Ravel keep a tight lip about what we found please. We don't know who knows what. If your brother was working with someone they could come after any of us. I need you to move to my place as soon as you can, Ok? Also, without being obvious see if anyone has made a move on your house. I will want to talk to those we can trust who were close to Riser too."

"I'll try to be moved in by this weekend. Riser wasn't close to many people other than his peerage. That would be where I would start asking my questions. Also, I was thinking of attending school with you."

"That would be nice. I enjoy your company alot, and I want to spend more time with my cute bishop." She smiled. "Also can you get me these supplies? I want you to start slowly selling off the Phoenix Tears to pay for the supplies. Make sure they aren't going to the terrorists tho. Ravel, I know we haven't known each other for very long. I am going to place alot faith in you. Please be my right hand, I promise if you can do all of this I will love you and treat you like the queen you are for as long as I live. I will share everything I am with you, I want you by my side at all times."

She had tears in here eyes and was clinging onto me for dear life. "Anything for my king, no my mate, the man I love above all else." She leaned in and gave me a hot wet kiss. I slowly pushed her against the wall and let my hands explore her body. She moaned and squirmed under my touch. I could tell she was becoming quite aroused. "Ravel, I love you so much. It's taking everything in me to not take you right now, if it wasn't for wanting to save our first time for our wedding night I would." I moved my hand up to her breasts and gave a gentle squeeze. I could feel her nipples harden so I rolled them a little with my thumb and finger. She looked at me with hooded eyes full of want and lust.

"It's not fair how you do this to me so easily. I have loved you from the moment I saw you, I can wait a little while, but even my fortitude has limits, my sexy angel."

I smirked, "trust me, I'm going to need a cold shower or something."

"It's the something that has me jealous. I get you all heated up and someone else is going to benefit, it's not fair." She stomped her foot.

"Well, we could go to your room and I could help take care of you a little if you wanted." She grabbed my hand.

"Fine, but you better not try anything afterwards."

"Oh, and what if I did? Would you stop me?"

"NOT A CHANCE!" I laughed. "Lead the way little firebird." We gated into her room and I started kissing on her neck and helping her remove her dress. By the time we were on the bed she was naked. I kissed my way slowly lower and lower, I sucked on each breast while my hands roamed her body. After 5 minutes of stimulation she was a panting mess. She had almost ripped the hair from my head, after another 5 she screamed out in ecstasy. She ground my face into her mound over and over as she rode out each wave of ecstasy.

"How you feeling little firebird? Better now?"

She smiled, "if that's just the foreplay I'm not sure I'm ready for the real thing", she giggled. I laughed, "the real thing is ten times better trust me." I gave her a quick kiss and said my goodbyes. She was standing there in a sheet as I entered my magic circle. As I left I happened to see a maid enter to check on her as I disappeared. I grinned and said, "she's fine just a little out of breath." The maid blushed and Ravel huffed and threw a pillow at me.


	29. Chapter 29

I went to heaven and met with the seraphs. "Lord Michael, I have just come from my estates in the underworld that I won from Lord Riser. I think we might have a problem."

"What has you so bothered Keith?"

"I found over 400 cases of Phoenix Tears stockpiled in the vaults on one of the estates."

"That is certainly alot."

"Right, I'm not sure why but not only was he hording what he and his sister could make, he was buying from his family using a shell company. I can only come up with 3 possible reasons, he wanted to drive the price up so he could make more profits, he was worried the supply would dry up, or he was preparing for a large scale battle."

"Any of those are possible, which do you find more likely?"

"I'm torn between, a shortage of supply and a large scale battle. There were only 4 guards at the spot where the tears were being stored. You would suspect more protection than that for something worth that much, unless you had nothing to fear. I would like to bring some of those tears to heaven for safe keeping, with your permission of course. I would gladly give some to you for the angels and brave saints to use in case of emergency."

"As generous as always my brother. How much would you like to bring here and where would you like to store them?"

"I would like to store at least 200 cases, I would give heaven 10 cases. Of course, if you ever need more, they are yours for the taking. I would also like to store them in the vault in 5th Heaven and be allowed to place my glyph in case I need to remove some."

"You have our permission, you can transport them whenever you desire."

"I can do it before I leave here tonight, I have set up a teleportation glyph inside the vault in the underworld already. It won't be linked in any way to heaven so no need to worry."

"Very well, is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Yes Lord Michael, Lord Beezelbub has gifted me a mutated king piece which allows me to have my own peerage. I can add members and they will not become devils, this will allow me to fight in their rating games. I would like permission to recruit from any angels or exorcists who would want to join as well. This will give me a team to be a first line of defense in case of terrorist attack. Also I have come to an agreement that my team can enter any devil territory on earth without having to wait for permission. I thought that heaven's angels, and the brave saints might enjoy watching these rating games. If you agree I would gladly set it up so you could observe."

"Keith this worries me greatly that you are moving so quickly to become an outside fighting force. I understand you want to protect everyone, but do you think this is the best course of action?"

"Lord Michael, I will gladly pledge myself and my team to heaven and it's hope for peace. I will not make this pledge to any other faction. I am Heaven's Guardian, made so by your very hand two years ago, I will never stray from that path. I only ask to be allowed to fight for the peace we all so greatly desire. I ask you to allow me to form The Grey Guardians. A peacekeeping force made up of all 3 factions for the ultimate goal of everlasting world peace. I have the backing of the Devils already, now I'm asking for Heaven's anointment. I will go to the Grigory next, these terrorist will never stop unless we stop them. Please believe me Lord Michael, I do this for every man, woman, and child alive today." Michael discussed this with the other 3 seraphs then turned to me.

"Rise Lord Gregory, I Lord Michael, leader of Heaven, hereby grant you permission to form your peacekeeping force in the hopes of everlasting peace. You are hereby permitted to recruit any and all willing to follow you. I also bestow upon you this gift in the hopes it brings you good fortune and lights your way in the darkest of times. It will be a sign that you have my and heaven's blessings." A sword appeared in front of my eyes and slowly hovered in mid-air.

"Lord Michael is that what I think it is?"

"Correct Lord Gregory, I give you Ascalon. Sword of Saint George, Slayer of Dragons."

"I accept this gracious gift, Thank You Lord Michael," I bowed.

"As for watching the rating games, it would be good entertainment for everyone. You can set it up so we can all cheer you on."

"As well as see the strengths and weaknesses of certain devils, would it not", I smiled? Everyone nodded.

Gabriel and I made our way to 5th Heaven. I deposited the 190 cases into the vault and gave the other 10 to the guards to be delivered to Lord Michael.

"Beloved, I am worried. You are making yourself a target, it won't be long before these people will come after you. They will target you first."

"That's the plan Gabby, if they are worried about me, they will not see the others coming. I promise to stay safe, I have alot of help also. I'm not alone anymore."

"You are never alone, beloved. I will always be with you." She gave me a sweet kiss. I pulled her into my arms. She took her necklace off her neck and looped it over my head.

"This was given to me by father, I now give this to you. He said it would bring me comfort even when I was troubled the most."

"Gabby. I can't take this. This was meant for you, a gift from god himself."

"No beloved, you are the gift given to me by father himself."

"Gabby, I don't know what to say, I will always treasure this." She smiled and nodded.

"You are so amazing Gabby, just being in your arms brings me so much peace. I wish I could just stay here and forget everything, but then they would come here soon. I have to take the fight to them, keep them on the defense. I will always try my best to return to you. You are my wife, the woman who made my life worth living. I will always love you, till my last breath."

"Beloved, can you stay with me tonight? I am feeling lonely as of late."

"I have a few things going on on earth, baby. Once those are taken care of, I promise to come spend the night with you, Ok? Maybe we can go on a date, nice dinner and a movie?"

"Alright, just don't keep me waiting too long."

"Even 5 minutes is too long for me, but I have to do this."

"I know beloved." I kissed her goodbye and left for home.

When I arrived everyone was gathered in the living room. "Wow, the place is getting crowded, huh?"

Rias came over, "I think I might have to get brother to enlarge the house."

"That's a good idea, contact him and have him add 3 more floors for living quarters. Did the servants arrive?"

"Yes, the cook is preparing dinner. I had the maid cleaning up the bedrooms, and the butler is serving drinks and snacks as we speak."

"Good, you think that's enough or should we get a couple more servants?"

"That should be good for now, when we start having children then we can bring more in." I smiled and hugged her. "Mmmmm...you smell good."

"And you smell like perfume." She eyed me closely.

"Ah, I visited Gabriel in heaven. Oh that reminds me, guess who has their own peerage now?"

" _ **WHAT!**_ " Everyone then went silent. "Did you become a devil while you were gone."

"No, No, Lord Beelzebub had a mutated king piece that allowed me to form my own peerage and gave it to me. I took on some of Riser's old peerage members as well as Ravel as my bishop. Heaven has also given me permission to recruit anyone I want from our ranks too. I was going to ask Xenovia and Irina here if they would be interested."

Both girls looked at me. "It wouldn't make us devils would it?"

"Nope, you would still be human, but more powerful and able to fight in the rating games. I have also been given permission to seize any sacred gears from fallen enemies and would pass them to anyone I deem worthy. So how about it, you girls want to join the major league?"

" **PARTNER** ", Vapor spoke up so everyone could hear. It was a surprise to the few who hadn't met her yet. " **I have been thinking, if you imbued those pieces with some of your spiritual energy and one of your scales it might in fact give the human dragon like abilities**. **Of course, they would be weaker to dragon slaying weapons also, but those are rare these days."**

Rias then asked, "wouldn't this also weaken Keith?"

" **Yes Lady Gremory, but not as much as the mate's mark he gives his treasures. The human body couldn't handle that much energy**." I looked at the girls, "it's up to you."

They nodded and left to talk it over. They talked among themselves for a few minutes and walked back over to where I was standing.

"We have discussed it, and have agreed to accept your offer. I will gladly fight for you. As will I, you have my sword. We would also like to try the process your dragon mentioned."

"Are you sure?" Again they nodded. After backing away and getting enough room, I summoned my dragon wings. Everyone who hadn't already seen them were awestruck. I summoned Ascalon and rolled my shoulder so my wing would move in close enough. I took the sword and pried 2 scales loose. I then dematerialized Ascalon.

"Keith, was that a holy sword", asked Rias with a shiver.

"And why did it give Draig a heart attack", asked Issei.

"That my friends is Ascalon, Dragon Slaying sword of St. George himself." Xenovia rushed over excitedly, "I would very much like to study it more closely some day."

"Sure, I don't see why not." She beamed a bright smile. "Alright, you ladies ready?" They summoned their courage and replied, "Hai."

"Good, Xenovia I am making you my knight." I took the knight piece and one of my scales in one hand, I concentrated then called out " _ **Spiritual Contract"**_ , my whole arm turned ghostly. "Xenovia do you hereby swear to support me as your king and aid me in my fights? Do you swear to follow my orders as given, to the best of your abilities? Will you follow me on the path to everlasting peace and the unending struggle for justice? Will you join my Grey Guardians?"

"I, Xenovia Quarta, hereby swear to serve Lord Gregory as his loyal subject from this day forward." I placed both the knight piece and scale into her chest. After I removed my hand she began to glow brightly. Then as suddenly as it appeared it vanished. She opened her eyes and they had a slight ghostly glow to them.

"How do you feel?"

She flexed her hands a moment, then looked at me. "I feel stronger, stronger and much faster."

"Let's see if you have wings or anything else dragon like." I added a little energy into my index finger and touched her forehead. Two wings popped out of her back, they were smaller than mine, but they still had the ghostly appearance of mine. She flexed them, Irina came up to touch them, "so cool." Xenovia turned to me, oh crap I know that look. She slammed into me at a high rate of speed.

"I love them, thank you so much." I laughed, "you are welcome. Could you please let me up tho, I still need to get Irina taken care of."

"Oh, sorry, here let me help you up my king." She helped me to my feet. I repeated the same for Irina making her my pawn and told her she could promote whenever it was needed.

"Vapor-chan, any ideas on how much they have changed now?"

 **"Partner, from what I can tell, they should now have tougher skin. They also should have better senses and increased strength. The most important thing I can detect is that their life span has been greatly increased. They should live as long as a dragon does now."** Both girls gasped in shock.

"Sweet, welcome aboard Team Kickass!" They laughed while everyone else rolled their eyes at me.

I saw the fallen angels talking and looking towards me. I walked over, "you girls thinking of maybe wanting to join too?"

"I would like to do some good, plus I told you I would follow you where ever you went from now on", said Kala. The other 2 nodded in agreement.

"Alright come here", I had them swear the same oath as Irina and Xenovia. All 3 watched as the pawns glowed then disappeared.

They summoned their wings and were surprised to see 2 sets of wings on their backs. They squealed excitedly. "Keith-san, thank you so much." I laughed, "no problem girls, glad to have you aboard." Kala glomped me and I gave her a little hug. Koneko grabbed her by her collar and pulled her off me, then pulled my arm into her breasts.

"Mine, crow!" Kala looked at her and with venom in her voice replied, "Then maybe I should just take him from you, cat." I grabbed Koneko around the waist before she could pounce on Kala. "Play nice kitten." I nibbled on her ear, she moaned and everyone could see all the anger drain from her face. I whispered into her ear, "try to be nicer to her please, she would give anything to be in your place. She's no longer bound to Issei, and has promised to follow me in the hopes of one day being one of my mates." Koneko looked at Kala then turned to me and licked my neck while purring. I didn't see her stick her tongue out at Kala when she turned back around. Kala huffed, and went and sit back down.

Rias asked, "how many do you have now?"

"I only have 1 queen, 1 pawn, and 1 rook left", I replied.

"You already have that many, who did you recruit already?, asked Sona.

"Well, Irina-Pawn, Xenovia-Knight, Raynare-Pawn, Mittelt-Pawn, Kalawarner-Pawn, Ni-Pawn, Li-Pawn, Isbela-Pawn, Xuelan-Rook, Siris-Knight, Yubelluna-Bishop, and Ravel-Bishop so far."

"How did you get Yubelluna as a Bishop, she should have been way too powerful?"

"All my pieces mutated, Beelzebub said it was where the king piece was a mutant and my power level."

Everyone stared, Sona was looking at Rias. "I don't think I want to have to fight him, do you?" Rias shook her head.

"That's like cheating, Keith. You are already so powerful."

"That's the great part, in the rating games my king piece will lower my power levels. So I can actually enjoy the fights."

"Wow, it sounds great. Maybe we will see each other in the games then, but don't think I'll go easy on you", said Rias. Sona nodded in agreement.

"No worries I expect you both to go all out. I was wondering tho, can you help me set it up so the girls can do contracts. Is that even possible for the ones not devils?"

"They can do them, it wouldn't be devil contracts, but they could fill a role we can't. You see some people still hold onto the old ideas of having to sell their souls. Your peerage might make those feel more at ease. I can get you some flyers to hand out and the contract forms when I get a chance."

"That sound good girls? It would be a way to make some money and gain more power. You wouldn't be bored all the time either."

"Sounds good to me," said Raynare, Irina looked down with a sad expression.

"Keith-san, Xenovia and I don't have magic to move around like the others do. We have never dabbled in magic."

"Don't worry, Raynare can you and the others show Irina and Xenovia how to use my gating system. It wouldn't hurt to start training soon also. If you both will come here I'll mark you so you can use my magic circles." It was about then I got an idea, I want a diverse team so I need fighters of every kind. I looked over at Tia, "Hey Tia, want to become my queen?"

Tia smiled, "I would love to be your queen, mate." I walked over and added a little spirit energy into the queen piece and watched it disappear into her chest. I then turned to Rias and Sona with an evil little smile, "muhahahahaha, you are going to have to bring your A game ladies." They looked slightly scared and more than a little worried.

"Thanks Keith-san, wait what do we call you now? You are our king now.

"I'm not sure what you should call me, Sona, Rias, any ideas?"

"Todori, sounds good. How about that?"

"Todori, yeah I like that. Call me Todori girls", they all nodded. I dialed up Ravel.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey little firebird, I wanted you to do me a favor. I added some others to my peerage, ask the ones that have already joined up if they would like to move in here or stay there on the estate with their friends. Sirzechs is going to enlarge the house for us and I was thinking of having him add a couple of offices and a meeting room. That way we can have a headquarters to work from." Then I got a bright idea, I'll have to talk to Rias tonight before she calls her brother. "Ok, night baby. Love you too, Muah."

I asked Rias to follow me to the den. "Hey hun, I had and idea that I need you to handle. When the devil crew gets here, have them add the new floors below the underground garage." She looked confused so I explained. "I want our living quarters and meeting place to be heavily fortified. It will look like a normal house, but I want 6 underground floors added. Three for living quarters, 1 for offices, 1 for meeting hall, and the floor right under the garage, I want 2 ft. thick titanium rebar reinforced concrete. I want the elevator to only go to the first 5 floors like normal, and the last 3 floors we will be living in, by keys only."

"Keith, it sounds like you are creating a bunker."

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"I promise I will tell you soon, until then, it's better that no one else knows anything yet. Can you do this for me? I'll make it worth your while", I said smiling. She got an devilish smile on her face, "alright consider it done." I gave her a kiss as I squeezed her ass. She epped when I grabbed her roughly, then moaned deeply into my mouth. We broke our kiss and went back to the others.

"Good, now that we have that out of the way lets eat dinner and discuss our plans for tomorrow." We all sit down at the large dining table. The cook had made us prime rib and vegetables. It was a great meal with good company. I looked around at everyone and I burst out laughing, everyone wanted to know if I was alright. "I'm fine, it's just look at us. It's like one big dysfunctional family." Everyone stopped and thought about it a moment. Then they all broke out in big smiles, they saw what I had saw. Rias squeezed my hand under the table.

After dinner I had everyone meet up in the armory. I saw everyone's eyes bulge out when they saw the underground garage, except the ones who knew about it. "Please follow me this way to the armory." I led them into the armory, they all looked at the different weapons hanging on the walls.

"Keith how long have you had all this", asked a stunned Sona? "It's been here all along, I just haven't had any real reason to give you all the grand tour. Raynare, grab that 50 caliber Barrett M99. Take some practice ammo with you, all that you need. Mittelt, you are her spotter grab a M16 from the shelf and get comfortable shooting and loading it also." I showed Raynare and Mittelt how to operate the rifles, and showed them how to get in firing position. "Ok, this is a 200 yard range. I want you to practice loading, aiming, and firing until you can hit that bulls-eye down there every time. Mittelt, you can practice on the 50 yard line. Once you can do that, I will switch you over to enchanted rounds for the mission. You both good with that?" They nodded, Raynare smiled so hard her face hurt. I guess fallen like to blow shit up too.

"Alright, we've got an eye in the sky now. Issei, ask Draig if you can store this mini gatling gun in your Boosted Gear."

 **"THAT I CAN SPIRIT DRAGON AS LONG AS ISSEI'S WILLPOWER IS HIGH ENOUGH. ISSEI PUT THE GUN UP TO THE JEWEL IN THE GAUNTLET AND CONCENTRATE. IT SHOULD ALLOW US TO ADD IT TO OUR ARSENAL, BUT WE WILL RUN LOW OF STAMINA USING OUR OWN ENERGY TO POWER IT."**

"Wouldn't boosting take care of that Draig?" I asked.

 **"IT VERY WELL COULD. THE ONLY THING IS WE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO USE BOOST AS INTENDED AS LONG AS THE GUN IS ACTIVE."**

"It's up to you Issei, you can have it if you want it." Issei grew a evil grin, He placed his gauntlet up to the gatling gun and closed his eyes. After a few seconds the gun glowed and dissappeared. He held up his hand and yelled, " **Dragon Blast Gun**." The mini gatling gun appeared out the front of his gauntlet. "Follow me Issei", he nodded. We walked into the firing range and past a very happy Raynare firing away. "Alright Issei, I want you to start boosting. When you get to your max amount of boost transfer everything into the gun, let's see what you can do to those bad guys down there." Issei started boosting, the others started filing into the firing range to watch. They were holding their hands to their ears as Raynare and Mittelt just kept unloading round after round. Issei boosted to 8 and transferred into the gun. He held his hand out and yelled " **Fire** ". All hell broke loose, targets were exploding everywhere. Each shot was doing maximum carnage. He didn't stop until the boost wore off.

He turned and I could see the fatigue on his face. "This thing takes alot out of me", I nodded. "Just look what you did to my firing range tho, anyone or anything down range of that would be gone right now." It looked like a warzone, each of his shells held an explosive property to it. "I think we just took care of your main weakness. You now can take on many enemies at once now." There were mixed reactions from the group, some thought it was a good idea, while others seemed worried.

"Why the looks of worry", I asked. "It's just so destructive. If there were any good guys in the way they would be hit too", mentioned Asia. I put my hand on her head, "Issei will be careful, won't you Issei?" He promised to only use it if he had too, Asia seemed slightly appeased. I walked back to Raynare and Mittelt, so how's it going? Mittelt looked up, "she is getting pretty good. She can hit 4 out of 5 bulls eye right now. Good, keep up the great work you two." They smiled brightly, "Hai Todori!"

We all filed back into the armory. "Ok, anyone else see anything they like? What is this Todori", asked Kalawarner? "Ah, that is a little thing I found in a dungeon a while back. It's called the Widowmaker. Pick it up and add a little of your energy into it." She reached down and brought the bow to her chest, then added some of her energy to it. The bow string appeared and crackled with energy. "Now, turn towards the wall there and concentrate on me, see me as your target." She looked worried, "it's ok I'll be fine, just do it." She faced the wall and drew the bow back as a light arrow appeared. She unleashed an arrow that soared towards the wall then suddenly turned and did a 180 and whizzed by her and hit me dead in the chest. It stung a little and everyone screamed out, "KEITH! I'm fine, I'm fine, it did sting a bit tho."

All my mates and peerage glared at me. "Do anything like that again and we'll kill you ourselves, got it?" I laughed, they scowled. "Uhhhh. Yes, I got it, never again." They humphed. I turned to Kalawarner, "so you like? If you want it, it's yours. Just take care of it is all I ask." She nodded, "can I go show Raynare and Mittelt? Sure, go have some fun." She ran off happy as a kid with a new toy.

Irina and Xenovia then looked at me. "What about us now, Todori? Since we are no longer with the church, they will want the Excalibers back."

"Nope", I replied. "After we retrieve the other 3 fragments I'll let you choose which you both want and return the other 3 to them. If they say anything then I won't give them the other 3 back. Lord Michael has given me authority to do what's needed, so you get to keep which ever you want." They both smiled. By this time both of Issei's fallen angels and Kala had returned, "she's good to go boss. Great job, Kala how's the bow?" She smiled, "going to be some sorry folks that mess with my friends or my king." I laughed, "good."

"Alright here's the plan, Raynare I want you and Mittelt on the school roof. Stay hidden, you are our eyes. I'll show you how to set up a blind. If you see anyone in danger let them know, if you have a clean shot take it. Kiba, Irina, and Xenovia you will draw them out. Sona we will need a barrier around the whole school when the fighting starts. Rias your peerage is the main force, you will be on the front lines. Kala, you and Sona's peerage will keep the fallen and whoever else is outside the barrier at bay. Give Sona all the time and space needed to keep the barrier up after Kokabiel is in the school grounds. No one is to rush ahead or follow runners, it will most likely be a trap. Tia after we leave tomorrow night you will meet Gabriel in heaven, you will both be able to watch from there. After all of his troops are taken care of, and the fragments are in our hands, we can focus on Kokabiel. Issei I want you to concentrate on the Cerebus that I'm sure Kokabiel is bringing with him. Use your new toy there to take them out as quick as possible, then save your boosts for Rias. This is where we show the world that they can't just worry about me, I'll fight if I have to, but I want you all to take the lead. Here are some Phoenix Tears, use them only when needed and don't lose them. Each person takes one, if you need more then we are doing something wrong. Any questions?"

"What will you be doing while we will busy doing this", asked Sona.

"I'll be right there with you all, out of sight of course. You all are much stronger now, if everyone follows the plan Kokabiel won't know what hit him. Alright, it's almost time. Kiba, Irina, Xenovia, Yappy, Kitten, come with me we are going crow hunting. Everyone else stays here, no one leaves this house for any reason. Sona cover for me, I won't be back tonight and I won't be in school tomorrow either. I need to see who they are meeting with, and check out some leads." I gave all my mates a kiss and stepped out into the night.

"Alright, here are some priest clothes I want you all to wear. I want you to head to the place you all fought Viser. If my guess is right, that should be where you should run into them. I won't be far behind, but what ever you do you can't get separated." I cloaked and followed them as they made their rounds, it was quiet for most of the night. Then as they entered the grounds where Viser had been killed Freed made himself known.

"Well, if it isn't some shitty devil in cosplay. Did you come to play with me shitty devils?" Kiba was the first to attack, he and Freed were trading blows faster than the others could keep up with. Issei then came up the the idea of transferring some of his power to Kiba. Yappy summoned his line and grabbed onto Freed's leg. This gave Issei time to get to Kiba, while Irina and Xenovia joined in the fray. Kiba used the energy he had gotten from Issei to summon sword birth, but Freed just broke thru them with ease. As Freed continued to try to free himself Valper made himself known.

"Father Freed, are you honestly having trouble with these devils and exorcists? I thought you were better than that. Simply put some of your own power into the blade and cut that line." Freed channeled his power into the blade and was able to cut thru it easily. He and Kiba, Irina, and Xenovia continued to battle until Valper realized they were to greatly outnumbered. Freed pulled a small sphere from his pocket and threw it on the ground. He and Valper had disappeared. Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina were about to chase after them until I stopped them with my vectors. "Calm down, now on to the next part. Everyone but Irina search near town, Irina will search in the park." Everyone was shocked, "you can't let her go alone", said Issei. Kiba spoke up, "she won't be alone I'm guessing Keith-san is going with her, right? Correct Kiba, now go on we will be fine." They took off towards town while Irina started towards the park with me shading her. She came to a clearing, Freed stepped out behind a tree. "What do we have here? It looks like our plan to seperate you worked. I think I'm going to have some fun with this one." Irina got into a battle stance and Freed shot out towards her. When he got close I used a vector to trip him up. He slammed into the ground hard and rolled a couple of times. He looked around to see if anyone was there, not seeing anyone he just got back up and prepared to attack again. Irina turned her Excaliber into a whip and tried to lash out at him, he ducked to the left and rushed at her. He slashed her up pretty good. I had to grit my teeth not to kill this SOB, I just kept telling myself it had to be done. After he had beaten her, Kokabiel appeared. I knew this was the part where he would leave her to be found by everyone, and Freed would take her sword. Kokabiel left with Irina and I followed Freed back to their hideout. Freed returned to a safe house still used by the fallen, Azazel has some explaining to do.

I listened into as much as I could, but it didn't seem they knew very much. I already knew what Kokabiel had planned for tomorrow, but I would have hoped there would be more to find. I was almost ready to give up when I heard Freed mention something about Phoenix Tears. I listened in and from what I can tell they were worried about running out. Then they talked about something that had me terrified.

"When is Kokabiel supposed to start the show?"

"Any minute now, that shitty bunch of devils won't know what hit them. While Kokabiel lures them out with the tasty looking exorcist, KB is supposed to attack them with their team. What they don't get tonight we will clean up tomorrow." I gated home as fast as I could, there laying on the ground surrounded by Rias and the other girls was Irina and Koneko. Koneko had a large hole in her stomach while Irina was still shaken from the beating she had taken eariler. I rushed over, Koneko, "Koneko talk to me." She looked up at me, I grabbed my Phoenix Tear from my pocket and poured it into her mouth. I watched while her stomach started to repair itself.

I looked around, "What happened?"


	31. Chapter 31

"Kokabiel brought Irina here to taunt us. They were looking for you, when we told him you weren't here he started laughing. Then some cloaked figures came out of the shadows and attacked." said Rias.

Issei grabbed me by the shirt, "where were you this whole time? You said you would protect Irina, how did Kokabiel get her?"

"Freed ambushed her in the park, Kokabiel wanted to leave her as a warning to all of us. I followed Freed back to his hideout. I tried to find out who they were working with. I found out it's the Khaos Brigade led by Cao Cao."

"That doesn't explain how Irina got hurt, you were supposed to keep that from happening", said an irate Issei. "Listen Issei, I can't go into everything right now, but Irina knew what she was getting into. I made sure they didn't hurt her badly or kill her."

"YOU BASTARD! You used her as bait?"

"Look, you can hate me all you want. I did what was best. I told her what would most likely happen, she agreed to it. I wanted to kill the asshole so badly, but Issei there is too much at stake here. Come tomorrow, Irina will be glad she isn't there."

"What's that supposed to mean", Issei said while getting up in my face.

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW? THEN COME HERE YOU LITTLE PRICK!" I grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him over to the other side of the yard. All the girls could hear was the last part, "So you go over there and tell them if you think you can." Issei looked down, "I didn't know Keith-san. Can't we do anything about it? I'm afraid not Issei, and if we did how long before it gets out anyways?" He just nodded, and walked back towards the group. Asia looked at him. "Issei, what did he say? You don't want to know Asia-Chan, you don't want to know."

I had Xenovia give Irina a Phoenix Tear and put her to bed. "She's Ok Xenovia, she's just wore out. They didn't do anything to her, I promise." Xenovia nodded, she was a solider, she didn't question orders. "I promise you I will make this up to her a 100x over." I carried Koneko up the stairs and put her in my bed, then went back down stairs to check on everyone else. There were some scrapes and bruises, but Koneko got the worst of it. I slumped to the couch, then my emotions got the better of me and I started to sob. My girls rushed over to try to comfort me, it helped a little, but I had almost gotten my Kitten killed. Issei saw me and came over and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Keith-san, I had no idea what you had to go thru."

"I almost got her killed little brother. How am I supposed to look her in the eyes anymore." My tears started flowing harder. Rias grabbed me and pulled me into her chest and held me. Tia went around the back of the couch so she could put her arms around my neck.

"Keith, Koneko wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this. You had no way of knowing what would happen, they came here trying to kill us. They didn't stand a chance, Koneko got hurt the moment they came out. After we saw them they were put on the defensive. You made that possible, you have made us all stronger." I hugged Rias and Tia and excused myself to go check on Koneko. I slowly opened the door and crept inside. She was sleeping peacefully so I gently climbed into bed with her. Before I dozed off I felt her arms hug me and pull me to her. I cried myself to sleep in her embrace.

I awoke at 3 am to find Rias, Koneko, Tia, and Sona laying beside me. I got up and out of bed without waking them. I put on some clothes and decided to go see Gabriel. I entered heaven and made my way to her room. I found her asleep and climbed into bed with her. She cracked an eye, "beloved what are you doing here? Gabby, I just need to be here with you for a while. Things went bad last night and Koneko got hurt because of me. I can't face her yet, I just need some time to think things thru. Can I stay with you like this for a while? Of course, beloved." She pulled me into her chest and held me close. Three hours later I woke up and kissed Gabriel goodbye after thanking her for everything. I gated home and entered the living room. Sona was sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been?"

"I went to see Gabriel, I needed to clear my head a bit. She helped me see things more clearly, and helped me forgive myself a little."

"You had me worried when I woke up and you were gone."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry." I sit down on the couch and sighed. "Sona, how can you feel safe being anywhere near me?"

"Why would you say something like that? Because one of us got hurt? Do you honestly think this is the last time one of us will be in danger. We are devils, we fight, we kill, we love, we eventually die." I laughed, "sometime the first 3 at the same time." She chuckled, "possibly."

"Sona why are you here? I know you love me, but you aren't getting anything out of this deal right now."

"Who says I'm not getting anything out of this deal? I'm happy, that's more than alot of devils can say."

"Don't you want more out of this tho? I mean we are mates and we haven't even been with each other."

"Do you want to be with me?"

"What kind of question is that, of course I want to be with you."

"Then why haven't you shown me?"

"I didn't think you were ready for that yet. I figured you would tell me when you were."

"Well maybe I was waiting for you to make the first move, maybe take me in the heat of passion."

"Is that so?" I slowly got to my feet and was making my way over to her on the couch.

"Keith, what are you doing? Get that look out of your eyes right now. This isn't the time or place."

"Oh really, where's the passion in that?" I smirked and continued to walk over to her as she slowly backed up. She hit the end of the couch and couldn't go any further. I caught up to her. "So, what do we have here?" I leaned in and grazed her neck with my lips, she shivered. "K-K-Keith, what are you doing?" I slowly kissed her ear and a small moan escaped her throat before she put her hand over her mouth. I started placing little kisses down her neck.

Her breathing became shallow and was coming out in short pants. I put my hand on her bare thigh, she jumped a little at the contact. As I continued to kiss her neck I slowly moved my hand up her thigh. Her breath hitched when I hit a sensitive spot. "K-e-i-t-h, please, don't tease me like this. I'm not teasing darling", she gasped a little. I raised my hand up under her nightgown and found her soft mounds. I gently squeezed them while I kissed up towards her lips. When I captured her lips she lost all of her inhibitions. She grabbed me by the hair and started to smash our lips together. I pinched her nipples and she arched her back. I grabbed her waist and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around me. I carried her to the elevator, and hit the button for the basement. As the door opened I had already gotten her nightgown off. I threw it in the corner of the elevator and continued to carry her to the large open bath. I sit her down long enough for her to strip me and remove her last stitch of clothing. She jumped back into my arms, wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her into the warm water. We spent the next hour making sure each of us was completely clean. As we were toweling off I heard the elevator ding and someone step off. I looked out and saw Rias.

"Hey hun, good morning."

"I think it was better for some of us than others", she said looking at Sona.

Sona kept a straight face, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Rias smiled real big then held up Sona's nightgown, "It means someone lost something this morning. Maybe lost 2 somethings this morning in fact."

Sona's face went bright red, Rias was grinning from ear to ear. "Well it's about time, I thought you 2 would never get it on." I laughed, "we seemed to be waiting for each other. So, I just stopped waiting." Sona grabbed her nightgown that Rias was twirling, "I have to get ready, we have school in an hour." Rias and I had a good laugh as she ran for the door. We heard her scream, " **It's not what you think** ", when she ran into someone in the elevator.

Everyone was sitting down to eat, the cook had made us a traditional western breakfast. As I made my way around the table I couldn't resist one last jab at Sona. When I got to her I leaned down and whispered just loud enough for the people close to her to hear. "You were great this morning, who knew you were such a wild animal. I'll have those scratches for days." Sona went beet red, while those close to her gasped in surprise. Rias doubled over laughing while Asia tried to hide her face behind a napkin. The fallen were trying to ask how it was, while Akeno just gave her a thumbs up and a smile. She got flustered and got up quickly to make an exit. As she went by me, I grabbed her waist and pulled her into my lap.

"You aren't going anywhere, I'm not a one night stand. You WILL take responsibility." She blew a gasket while Rias was shooting eggs across the table from laughing so hard. She was just about to start fussing when I locked lips with her. I made sure she knew I was just kidding. When it was over I looked her in the eyes, "I love you!" She humphed then sighed, "I love you too." I made her finish her breakfast while sitting in my lap, I think she kinda liked it because by the end she was laughing and smiling. I kissed all my girls goodbye and went to check on Koneko and Irina.

I found Xenovia in Irina's room keeping an eye on her. "How is she?"

"She's sleeping, she's still tired, but she will be fine."

"Good, try to get some rest. Breakfast is on the table", she nodded.

I poked my head into my bedroom and saw Koneko sitting on the bed. I slowly approached her, "Kitten are you Ok?" She turned and smiled, "I'm fine Nyaa." I rushed over to her and hugged her. I started crying and saying I was sorry over and over. "Stop it, you couldn't have known it was going to happen. See, I'm fine, Nyaa." I pulled her in closer. I made her lay down with me so I could hold her for a while. She snuggled into my chest and I did my best to calm down. _When I find that bastard who hurt her he's a dead man_. First things first tho, Kokabiel is going to pay dearly. We got out of bed a couple of hours later and went downstairs so she could eat. I went over the plan again with the fallen and showed them how to snipe without being seen. I told them to set up inside a room and hang something over a window to block being seen. Shoot from an elevated position, and take time between shots. I explained the different types of enchanted ammo they had and what they were best used for. After school everyone gathered back up at my place and I went over last minute details with them. Gasper was going to ride shotgun with me, we were going back to the safe house while the others went to the ORC clubhouse and prepared for the coming battle.

Gasper and I cloaked and entered the safe house. There were fallen and exorcists all getting ready for the fight that was about to unfold. I had Gasper use his sacred gear to freeze the exorcists while I tampered with their guns. The fallen angels I injected with a high strength time released laxative, that should be good for a laugh or 2. I rounded up any papers I saw laying around and searched their phones for contacts or numbers. The couple of them that seemed to be support rather than attack force I cloned their phones. Any Phoenix Tears I found I switched for plain water, I expected there to be quite a few, but it seemed they only had a dozen or so. I found some info on another safe house being used and Gasper and I made our way there. We entered and found 20 exorcists and 4 more fallen, so we repeated our efforts. As I was about ready to leave I spotted some papers on a table.

It was a report written a week earlier asking for any and all information on me and members of the ORC. We made our way out of the safe house when I got an urgent message from Ravel.

"Keith, Keith, your estates are under attack", she said in a frantic voice.

"Are you Ok, are you safe?" As I was asking this 2 silver pawn pieces flew into my view and started circling me, "Oh, god no. Ravel, where are the girls?"

Ravel was crying, "they tried to fight them off. I got separated from them, I don't know where they are. Keith, what do I do?"

"Ravel get out of there NOW! I don't care, find whoever you can and leave. I'll be there when I can, but we are being attacked here too. Go home, please."

"What about the Ph...I don't give a shit about them all I care about is you, please just leave. Promise me."

"I promise, I'm leaving now." She lost connection as she made it to her family's castle.

"Gasper, we have to go back to the house." I opened a magic circle, and we were standing in the Armory. I activated the teleportation glyphs in the vaults at my estate, and around 200 cases of Phoenix Tears appeared. I closed the glyphs down and severed the links. "Gasper stay here with the tears, anyone comes here and they aren't one of us, end them. I handed him a SMG loaded with Light enchanted rounds." He nodded. I concentrated on my link and found everyone, Tia was with Gabriel, Sona was tired but alright. Rias and Koneko were slightly hurt so I cloaked and focused on them and vanished. I appeared onto the battlefield, Issei was fighting a Cerebus, one had already been put down. "Raynare, focus on that Cerebus. Middle head, right thru the eye, kill that piece of shit." A second later it's left eye exploded and it hit the ground with a loud thump. I could see Sona and her peerage along with Kala were holding their own. The fallen and exorcists were dropping like flies. There was blood and shit everywhere. The barrier was holding up just fine, and I could see Kiba and Xenovia fighting Freed. Ray, if you see Valper's ugly face, remove his head from his shoulders. A couple moments later a shot rung out and Freed watched in horror as his boss' head opened like a watermelon. I saw Kiba had gained balance breaker and he and Xenovia were pushing Freed back, Freed isn't long for this world either.

Kokabiel then proceeded to tell them about God's death and little Asia went into shock. Xenovia went into a rage and destroyed the Excaliber, and Kiba killed Freed shortly after. I saw Issei and Rias approaching Kokabiel, the cocky SOB was letting Issei boost. I walked over behind them still cloaked, I whispered to Issei, "Boost 8 times. Transfer to Rias. Rias right before you fire I'm going to give you some of my energy also", she nodded.

 **BOOST, TRANSFER**. I put my hand on Rias' shoulder. "Bring this bastard down, he has alot to answer for." Rias unleashed her Power of Destruction. Kokabiel watched as the black energy took the shape of a dragon's head and rocketed towards him. He held out his hand laughing. "That's it, show me what you got." Shortly afterwards an explosion rocked the whole school yard. When the smoke cleared Kokabiel stood there with 3 of his wings burned off and his leftarm was gone.

"Hahaha, wonderful. That might have worked if I didn't have these." He pulled out a tear and drank it then a jar with a black liquid in it. He opened the jar and I saw one of Ophis' snakes crawl out. "This is the end of you all, I will prove once and for all that the Fallen are the greatest"...I donkey punched him in the back of the head and took the snake for myself. He climbed out of the crater he had just created in the ground. "I know you are here Spirit Dragon. Come out, face me like a man"..I caught him in the face with a right cross. He slammed into a row of trees and slumped to the ground. " **YOU COWARD FACE ME"**...I kicked him in the gut. I didn't hold back anymore, I pummeled him over and over. I finally caught him in the back of the head with a spinning kick and he slammed into the ground face first. I put my foot on his back and pressed down as I decloaked.

"You come into my town, you threaten my friends, my family, my school, my mates and you hurt _**MY**_ kitten. Your allies killed 2 of my peerage members", Rias gasped. "I don't care what you call me, all I know is you will pay with your life after I get what I want. I grabbed 1 of his remaining wings, Now who is your contact in the Underworld?"

"Fuck Yoooooooooouuuuuuuu, **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**." I ripped one of his wings out by it's roots. "You still got a few more, Now who?"

"I'm not telling you... **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**. That's 2 down, 7 to go. I got all night." I could see little Asia still in shock, Raynare had signaled that the forces outside had either been taken care of or ran off.

"Again, who is your contact. **TELL ME!** " I slammed his head into the ground with my foot. I grabbed another wing. " **TELL ME!** " Rippppppp.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 6 more to go asshole**." Rias ran over to me, "Keith, please stop. This isn't you."

"His people killed Ni and Li Rias, they almost killed Ravel too. Those girls trusted me", I said as tears filled my eyes. "I wasn't there for them like I wasn't there for Koneko, someone has to pay. **NOW TELL ME WHO!** " I grabbed another wing. Riiipppp.

" **AHHHHHHHHH**...stop, please stop. I-I-I"...I heard a loud whistling. Vali slammed into the ground close enough to me that I had to grab Rias and take a jump back. As the dust settled I saw Kokabiel over Vali's shoulder.

" **PUT HIM DOWN NOW!** He isn't going anywhere until I get what I want. Then you can have his dead body." Vali rocketed into the night sky, "Sorry I have my orders. Red Dragon Emperor, you need to get stronger, we will fight soon."

" **GET BACK HERE MOTHERFUCKER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT, I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Rias and Koneko came up to me and wrapped their arms around me.

"Keith please, please clam down for us."

"How am I supposed to calm down? **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " I checked on everyone there and made sure no one was in danger then I grabbed my phone.


	32. Chapter 32

SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERWORLD

"Wow, old friend looks like someone really did a number on you. Seems you pissed off the wrong person this time", said Azazel to Kokabiel.

Penemue rushed into the interrogation room, "Are you both crazy? Do you have any idea how mad he is?"

Azazel looked up, "Who?"

"Keith, he just called me. This bastard threatened every one of his mates, even seriously injuring one. Then his allies killed 2 of his peerage members in a raid on his estate in the Underworld. He was about to get him to talk when Vali stormed in and took him away. Keith said if he sees either of you anytime soon you would both be sorry. He holds you directly responsible. He said try being a leader for a change, cause right now he wouldn't let you lead a parade."

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. What if we gave Kokabiel back?"

"He said to shove him up your ass sideways. He said no Fallen Angels or anyone working for the Grigori except those under his command are allowed back on earth until further notice."

"SHIT, well what are we going to do now?"

Vali looked around, "why are we kissing this guy's ass. I go where I want and do what I please." Azazel looked at Vali, "not now."

"Penemue, recall all of our agents. Earth is off limits for now. Can you go and talk to him for us?"

"You want me to use my relationship with my mate to clean up your mess?"

"What other choice do we have? If you can't talk some sense into him, we will eventually have to face him as enemies."

"Yeah, that won't go well for you."

"Why?"

"Because first, I would be on his side. Second, we have lost alot of fallen lately. And last but not least, he has already made alliances with Heaven and the Devils. It would be you against everyone else. Plus everyone likes him more than you to be honest."

"Fuck me. Then we have no other choice, go to him and ask what he wants. Tell him we are willing to admit our mistake and make amends. We are old friends, tell him I'm sorry, I didn't know. If he needs troops or whatever, we can do that."

"I'll go tell him. I might be gone for a while, I haven't seen him in over a month."

"Go, take your time. Have fun, get him to relax, sounds like he needs it." Penemue nodded and left.

"You cause me grief even after you are frozen solid old friend."

ANOTHER PART OF THE UNDERWORLD

I arrived at the estate where my peerage members were. I found the girls huddled together crying over a fallen Ni and Li. I ran over and gathered them all into a hug.

"I'm so sorry for not being here, please forgive me." Yubelluna spoke up, "we know you were attacked also Lord Gregory. Lady Ravel has told us everything." I looked down sadly, "does anyone know their family?"

"They didn't have any family left milord. That's why when Li fell, Ni went crazy with grief and attacked them head on." I knelt down and started to cry as I pulled them into my body. "Come milord, we will take care of their arrangements."

"Yubelluna, please make sure everyone has a proper burial. I'll pay for everything." I looked around, "it's not safe for any of you to be here any longer. Those of you in my peerage will report to my estate on earth. Those of you who were in Lord Riser's peerage will be taken care of. I will give you enough money to get you started in a new place, Ok?" They all nodded. "I have to go check on Lady Ravel, if you need anything please let me know." I took a magic circle to the Phoenix castle. I found a shaken Ravel being comforted by her mother.

"Lady Phenex", I bowed. Ravel rushed into my arms. "Keith did you hear?" Ravel was crying.

"Yes, I went by the estate to see the girls and pay my respects. I will pay for everything for Ni and Li's funeral. I told them that once everything was taken care of I want you and the other girls to move all your stuff to my estate on earth. The girls who were in your brother's peerage will be given money to relocate. Can you see to it for me?" She nodded, "good". "Also anything of value in the estates should be moved to my earth estate. The remaining Tears are there already."

"I'm sorry Lord Gregory, but Ravel will not be going with you. I can't let Ravel be put in harms way, as of now the engagement is off", said a worried Lady Phenex.

"NO! Mother, you can't do this. I am going to marry Keith, I know you are worried, but he _**will**_ be my husband."

"Ravel, I am doing this for you. This is what's best, we will find you someone else. I'm sorry Lord Gregory, but my decision is final."

"I'm sorry too Lady Phenex, Ravel is this what you want? If so I will gladly step aside. NO! I have chosen who I want to be with."

"Lady Phenex, I have already taken Ravel as a mate. Your husband even encouraged it, so in dragon terms we are already married. I know you are just watching out for her, but if we don't stop these people no one is going to be safe. If she wishes to go, I will gladly take her with me."

"YOU WILL NOT! I have made my mind up. If you take her, I will have you declared an enemy."

"Alright then, your family's dragons debt is now back in effect. Who's life would you like me to take?" She cringed, "y-you can't do this Lord Gregory."

"You and your husband forced me into accepting Ravel as my wife and mate. Now that I have fallen in love with her, you wish to take her away. Now, Lady Phenex, either she marries me or someone dies. You choose." I couldn't see the blush on her cheeks or the stars in her eyes as Ravel looked up at me.

Lord Phenex walked into the room. "What if you allowed her to stay here with us for the time being Lord Gregory?"

"Then all of you would be in danger. They would kill you to get to her. You told all of the Underworld of our engagement, she now has a target on her back for anyone who wants to get at me. At least at my home I have a better chance to keep her safe. I have taken steps to fortify my house. It has the strongest wards already in place and the living quarters will be 60 feet underground with reinforced walls."

"It sounds like we don't have much choice then," sighed Lord Phenex.

"NO, you can't let her go", yelled Lady Phenex. "Hun, we don't have any other choice. We just have to hope he can keep her safe."

"Lady Phenex, how about this. If we come under a serious attack, I will send Ravel to you. I already send Tia to Gabriel to keep her safe, so this should work."

"Tia? Is that another of your mates?", asked Lady Phenex.

"Yes, Tiamat, one of the 5 Dragon Kings is one of my mates." She looked shocked. "I thought you knew Lady Phenex." She shook her head from side to side. I laughed. "You see, after we had a little run in, and I beat her, she decided I was going to be her mate."

"Do all your mates live with you Lord Gregory?"

"All but Lady Gabriel, Serafall, and Penemue. They are always too busy to stay, I go see them whenever I can."

"Just how strong are you Lord Gregory?" asked Lady Phenex. Ravel then spoke up. "He is the 2nd most powerful being in the world mother." Lady Phenex gasped, "is that true Lord Gregory."

"It's sorta true Lady Phenex, when I enter my balance breaker I gain a large increase in raw power. When I am like you see me now, I am much lower on the chart. I share my energy with all my mates and some of my peerage. As I am now, I am over the level of Mao. Ophis would wipe the floor with me, she is a dragon god after all. Even tho she is sharing her power with others she keeps her full power at all times. I can only get to those levels for short periods of time." Lady Phenex looked impressed.

"Then I withdraw my objection. If you agree to send my daughter here when things get too bad, then I won't say anything else." Ravel gave her mother a big hug.

"Ravel, please check on the girls and the servants. Get them to clean up as best they can and see if any of them need some time off. I will be sending a team in to remove anything worth stealing to keep them from being raided again. Let me know the day of the funeral, I want to be there. They deserved better than this. They may have not had any blood relatives left, but they were family to me. Any guards or servants who perished make sure their families are Ok for now, let them know I will contact them soon." I kissed her, "be safe, and see you soon."

"I'll be there as soon as I can", said Ravel. I opened a magic circle and vanished.

"He is certainly unique", said Lady Phenex. "Agreed, he thinks of others before himself. I have never heard of a Lord go that far for servants before", replied Lord Phenex.

"That's why we all love him mother, father. All that power, and he cares for everyone in his life."

I returned home to find everyone sitting around the living room talking. They are saw me walk in, "how bad was it?"

"They killed Ni and Li, and from what I can gather alot of the guards and servants. Yubelluna is helping Ravel with arrangements and the clean up. Then all of them are moving in here, did the men that your brother send get the work done?"

"Yes it's done. The bill was higher than we expected tho."

"I don't care, whatever it cost is worth it. Did anyone get Gasper?"

"Where is he? We haven't seen him all night."

"Hold on", I opened a comlink. "Gasper, it's safe little brother. Come up and join us in the living room. Ok, Onii-san, be right there." A minute later he joined us.

"Alright everyone may I have your attention." They all stopped talking and turned to me. "I had floors added to the house, instead of going up, I had them dig down. There are now 3 floors of living quarters below us. As it sits there is the pool/baths floor, 2nd basement floor, garage/armory floor, my personal floor, offices, meeting areas, then 3 living quarters. Mine and my mates rooms will be on the bottom floor, my peerage will be right above that one, and Issei and his girls will be above that one. Any ideas or complaints so far?" No one said anything so I went on. "Here are the keys for the elevator, you will need them to get into the last 3 floors. They are heavily warded and you can't use magic circles to enter them so don't lose these keys." I handed everyone their keys, "Gasper do you want another room or are you happy where you are?"

"I'm happy with my apartment onii-san. Alright, then you stay there." As I was about to continue a magic circle opened up. I saw right away it was from the Grigori, and I was about to get anrgy when I saw who stepped out.

"Penemue? What are you doing here baby?" I went and hugged her tight and gave her a big kiss. "I've so missed you."

"I've missed you too, lover boy." I laughed, "I'm guessing Azazel sent you?"

"Oh, you know it. He is kinda nervous right now."

"He should be. If he had kept an eye on things like he should have, we wouldn't have just had to fight for our lives."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know the girls, but they didn't deserve to die like that."

"No they didn't, so what did the old lazy pervert want? I'm guessing he put you up to smoothing his mess over."

"He told me to tell you he was sorry, that he didn't know what had happened. I told him you had gotten approval from the devils and Heaven to put your group together. He told me to tell you he would also approve and give you any help he could to make amends. He also told me to take a vacation and see if I could help you relax." She wiggled her hips and pushed her large chest against me, "do you need some stress relief lover boy?"

The others just glared at her, "we can take care of him just fine, thank you" said Rias while the others nodded.

"Penemue, let me introduce you to my other mates. This is Rias Gremory, Sona Sitiri, Tiamat, and Koneko. Pleased to meet you all at last." They all shook hands and greeted one another. "Penemue, I also wanted to let you know that both Gabriel and Tia are pregnant with my children."

"Oh my, I am sure Michael is beyond happy. Congratulations Tiamat, please let me know when your baby shower is. Of course Penemue", said Tia.

"Penemue this is Raynare, Mittelt, and Kala. They are part of my peerage as well as Issei's harem."

"Ah, we wondered what happened to you all. Where's the male fallen who ran with you 3?"

"He was killed when we tried to steal a sacred gear", replied Raynare.

"Well, it's probably for the best. Azazel was going to kill you anyways for disobeying orders." The girls looked scared.

"Calm down girls. I got old pervy sage by the short and curlies. He won't dare touch any of you." The girls gave me a warm smile. "Thank you, Todori."

"So mister cutie pie, why don't we go have a little fun. I've been lonely", she pouted. She thrust her breasts out and bounced them a couple of times. Issei had a massive nose bleed and I couldn't help but laugh. His girls all scowled at him.

"Issei, brother, you have to learn not to check out other women when yours are right there. You know girls, there's enough of you here. You should take him to your room and teach him not to stare at my mates like that."

They all looked at each other, Issei got up to run and I tripped him. They were on him like white on rice. " **YOU TRAITOR!** How could you?" They grabbed him up and headed for their room. I yelled out, "have fun getting raped there Issei." I waved as they drug him into the elevator and doubled over laughing. Then it hit me that it was way too quite. I looked up and saw my girls looking at me.

"Oh, hey girls. Why are you looking at me like that? It was just a joke, I'm sure he will thank me in the morning. Uhhh...girls, now let's talk about this." I slowly backed up towards the wall.

"You know Keith, that wasn't a bad idea. Was it ladies?" They all smiled and agreed. I turned to run, Wham, right into the wall. I hit the ground and they were on me like a pack of wolves. I fought for about 20 seconds then stopped. While they waited on the elevator they asked, "Keith why did you stop fighting us?" I laughed then shrugged. "Easy ladies, you can't rape the willing." They all smirked, "we'll see about that." By the time we got to our room they had no idea I had linked all their marks and amped it up quite a bit. By the time we dozed off that night I had subdued every one of them. They were all quivering messes. Surprisingly, Sona was the last to go down fighting. I'm guessing her up bringing had something to do with it. The others were begging us to stop, Koneko had passed out again. Rias was rubbing her thighs together fighting to stay conscious. Tia was touching herself while she fondled her breast. Penemue was sitting on my face with her wings out as I licked her to another orgasm. Sona was riding me reverse cowgirl slamming down as hard as she could. Sona still wouldn't admit defeat after she had another orgasm, so I put a pillow under Penemue's ass and her legs on my shoulders. I then proceeded to pound her like a jackhammer. She was screaming out my name while threatening to castrate me if I even thought of stopping. As Penny and myself reached our peaks one last time it drove Sona over the edge and she admitted I had finally won. We all fell asleep with happy smiles on our faces. They never questioned who was in charge after that night.

I woke up the next morning to see Penemue looking at me as I slept. "Hey baby."

"Morning lover boy. Sleep good?"

"Very good and you?"

"Soooooo good." I leaned over and kissed her. Mmmmmm...she moaned.

I slowly kissed down her neck until I came to her magnificent breasts. I sucked on one while I tweaked the other. "Ohhhh, god. Don't stop." I climbed overtop her and continued to suckle while grinding our privates together. She opened her knees and I found my way home in one motion. She gasped, "oh yes...Yes. It's so big, so hard. That's it, fuck my dirty pussy." She knew dirty talk was a major turn on of mine. I went into full dragon heat. I slammed into her using my feet to get as much traction as I could. As we got into a good rhythm the others started to wake. They started to moan, that was when I remembered I didn't break the link. Shit, I stopped long enough to break it and then kept going. Rias rolled over, "too late now. You woke me, you take responsibility." I chuckled, "come here." It was another very good morning. Penny, Rias, and myself went to take a bath. It wasn't long until the others decided to join us. I helped wash each of their backs and they fought over who got to wash mine. Afterwards we all got dressed and headed upstairs for breakfast.

When we arrived we saw Issei and his girls sitting there eating already. "Hey Issei, have a good night", I asked? "They ganged up on me, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a great time, mine did the same to me. You don't see me or any of them complaining do you? Dragon Up! Tell him Draig."

Draig laughed, **"HE STILL HAS A WAYS TO GO, BUT HE WILL MAKE A FINE DRAGON ONE DAY."** Issei's girls including Asia smiled.

We all sit down at the table, Koneko had to fight for her seat in my lap. She got her way when she pouted at me. It was hard to eat with all the girls crowded around me wanting to either feed me or me feed them. Xenovia and Irina joined us for breakfast shortly after we got started.

"Hey Penny, tell the old pervert one of the ways he can make things up to me and my girls is I need some sacred gears for them. Ask what he has lying around and get me a list." She nodded, the girls looked surprised.

"What? I told you, I'm gonna pimp my peerage out. Wait not like that, I meant gear you up, honest. I wouldn't look good in platform shoes and a feathered hat." Everyone laughed, Then Sona spoke.

"You are making it harder and harder on the rest of us tho. How are we supposed to fight against that stacked deck you call a peerage?"

"Hey I gave Issei and Yappy upgrades, my mates got more power, I think it's pretty fair to be honest."

"Right, You, Raynare, Mittelt, and Kala can all use light based attacks. How's that fair", asked Rias?

"I would worry more about a 50 cal. bullet slamming into you at high velocity more than the light attacks. Now that I think about it tho, they are really devil killers aren't they? I might have to rework my strategy so no one gets hurt too bad.

"Well what about Kiba now? His balance breaker makes holy/demon swords." They all nodded, "we will have to wait and see if they change the rules then."

"By the way don't you have to return the fragments Irina?" She spoke, "yeah, I'll have to take them back soon."

"Well just tell them which one you want and give the others back. If they give you any grief tell them I will just keep them all then." She smiled, "I will return them later today. Xenovia and I will have to go and be debriefed and let them know we have joined your group. I'm not looking forward to that."

"If anyone says anything just have them call me and I'll come fix it. They aren't going to argue with the Guardian of Heaven. It would be stupid to even try to be honest", everyone nodded in agreement.


End file.
